The Stars Lie (Myrnin & Claire) Morganville Vampires
by Emeline Rousselot
Summary: "Most intriguing. You obviously know who – and what – I am, but you don't run." He leaned toward her and felt her body react. "Quite the opposite, in fact," he murmured as he kissed her neck. She felt his hand gently remove the dagger sheathed to her inner thigh and whispered against his lips, "No, we can't do this – not here, not now, and not when you don't remember me."
1. A New Day

**Updated A/N - THANKS to all of you who have pushed this story along with your favs/follows and reviews! If you like this story, be sure to check out my other MV Fanfic: 'ALL THE QUEEN'S HORSES'. It is NOT related to this story as far as the plot, however it is a Clyrnin (if you're into that sort of thing. smirk.) and quite delicious. Much love-  
**

**Chapter 1 - Claire's POV - "A New Day"**

Claire kept a brisk pace as she headed toward TPU. Texas Prairie University sat right in the middle of what seemed to be a quiet ordinary town - unless you knew what to look for. During the day people didn't linger; and during the night they didn't come out at all - not unless they wanted to be on the menu. Morganville was run by vampires; a concept which might seem bizarre and frightening to most people, but Claire had become strangely accustomed to. It just felt normal now - how twisted was that?

Shifting the weight of her backpack to her other shoulder, Claire continued toward the campus. A familiar eagerness swept through her; heightening with every step that brought her closer to what she loved most: learning and physics. College had been quite a cultural shock to her in the beginning. She knew her young age of sixteen had contributed to her initial uneasiness and inability to really connect to her class mates. By the time she was a sophomore in high-school, Claire had already aced every advanced placement class available; leaving them no choice but to graduate her early.

Claire had been surprised to find that even her college studies felt 'easy', leaving her a bit unsatisfied. She enjoyed the interactive lab studies most and occasionally had a professor, like the one who taught her first period class, who was engaging and even funny.

Claire silently ran through the outline points of her upcoming class. Statistical mechanics intertwined probable theory into a mechanical system to determine the anticipated average behavior or outcome. Basically, math equations to fill in the blanks between fundamental mechanical laws of nature and the reality of the practical experience, which lacked the exact knowledge of how each molecule, would carry out the process in the moment of transition. Claire felt there was a striking similarity between this spliced section of theoretical physics and chemistry, to the portal system that her crazy boss Myrnin had created.

As if he could hear his name mentioned in the ramblings in her head, Claire felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. A quick look down confirmed it was Myrnin. "What now?" Claire's annoyance over being distracted from her studies seeped into her voice. She wasn't sure if he recognized her impatient tone or just didn't care, probably the latter.

Myrnin's frenzied words tumbled out, "Claire! I need you!"

So far - nothing new.

"Myrnin, I'm late for class. I can't talk right now, I have to run."

"No! Wait! I have a problem. I can't find _yesterday_!" he cried.

Claire stopped in her tracks. "I'm sorry, but what..._what_ did you just say?!"

"_Yesterday_! It's gone!" he snapped.

Claire sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose; her irritation building in exact proportion to his lack of sense. She wondered how he could be so brilliant in the middle of all of the chaos running rampant through his mind. Trying to keep her tone even, she replied, "I understood the _words_, but have no idea what the hell you are talking about. Care to elaborate?"

"There's no time. I need you here _now_!" She heard the phone click in her ear as he hung up.

Torn, she looked longingly toward the campus building where her class was going to start; then moaned and starting walking in the opposite direction toward the lab. There was something off about his tone. She couldn't put her finger on it but it bordered on panic. And as crazy as he acted, she knew him well enough to know - he never panicked; quite the opposite in fact. He was cunning and thrilled when faced with any challenge.

Claire began her apprenticeship with Myrnin over a year ago at the insistence of the town's founder, Amelie. Since then, he had pushed her - sometimes kicking and screaming - to open her mind, to new and shocking potential. From him, she had learned far more than anything she'd been taught in her college studies. Experiencing how his mind worked was both breathtaking and terrifying; it all depended on what mood he was in that day.

She had worked next to him long enough to recognize and anticipate when his dark side settled in - but she had chosen to stay. Sure, it was not really her decision; whatever Amelie ordered, stood. But she knew in her heart that her choice was to stay with him, to learn from him. She had never met anyone who so completely shared her depth of hunger for knowledge, or understood how that need was as vitally necessary to her as breathing. And he was the only person who had ever been able to satisfy that need in her. But even more than that - he provoked her to think and expand beyond her own expectations. However the inescapable outcome, of her choosing to learn from him, was literally risking her life on occasions. Claire supposed she should consider herself lucky to be alive. His last three assistants weren't quite as fortunate.

Her phone sounded again and she yanked it from her pocket. "Myrnin, I'm on my way!"

"Of course you are. Just don't take a portal!" He hung up again.

_Argh! If this is not life and death important, I am going to KILL him_, Claire thought as she slammed her phone back into her pocket. She tapped the side of her backpack for good measure, satisfied with the way the daggers she'd tucked inside, clinked and chimed against each other. Not that she would ever intend to hurt Myrnin. It wouldn't end well and she'd probably be the one dead, but one could never be too prepared.

As she neared the alley entrance to the lab, Claire noticed Gramma Day sitting in her usual spot on the porch, eying her speculatively, and gave her a silent wave. Claire was relieved Gramma Day didn't invite her to stay and chat. She normally loved the old woman's cold lemonade, with just the right amount of freshly squeezed lemons and sugar, but Claire couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach and wanted to get to Myrnin as quickly as possible. Damn him for being so needy...and adorable...and brilliant...and bloodthirsty.

Gramma Day was the one who had warned her about the 'Trap-Door Spider' at the end of the alley; told her to cover her ears and never get close. Because that was how he hunted. He would lure his unsuspecting prey with his mind - and they would come. Claire shivered when she remembered how he had done it to her before she knew him. He had whispered softly into her mind, and she couldn't distinguish where her thoughts ended and his began. It scared her to think what would have happened if Gramma Day had not been there to snap her out it. He had never invaded her mind again after that, but it unnerved her; knowing he could speak directly into her consciousness and even compel her if he chose to. She suspected the full scope of his mind-bending abilities, went well beyond even her understanding.

Yet, here she was, walking willingly to this man-monster who had somehow become her best friend. She shook her head at the undeniable truth that she had to be nuttier than he was, for not only putting up with his crazy bag of tricks, but actually _enjoying _herself - when she wasn't terrified out of her mind.

Claire stopped at an unremarkable, broken-down looking shed. The exterior gave no indication to the world contained inside. She wasn't sure how and when it had happened, but this was her safe haven, a world she had grown to love. As irritating as he could be sometimes, she couldn't imagine her life without the wonder of learning from him and the completely unpredictable fun of being around him. Of course, that was on his good days.

To say Shane was not thrilled with the arrangement would be a definite understatement. He felt Myrnin was overly attached to Claire. And maybe Shane was right, but Claire was sure it was out of a mutual respect and enjoyment of the things only they could share together - books, science and philosophy. It did bind them together in way that even she couldn't really explain.

As she stepped down the last few steps, she waited impatiently for her eyes to adjust to the semi darkness_. She knew he was a vampire, but why the hell couldn't he use just the tiniest bit of modern appliances, instead of his crazy-ass wall sconces and string lighting?_

Claire had made the mistake of driving him to the only home-improvement store in Morganville a few months back, where he danced like a giddy school girl, when he found the garden section full of string lights. He insisted Claire buy all of the ones with the little paper globes around them. Thankfully, Amelie had supplied her with a credit card ahead of time, and Claire found herself loading thirty-two boxes of string lights into the car, and then carting them back to the lab. She had left it up to Myrnin to put them where he wanted them, and they were now strewn across the ceiling, bookcases and furniture; like someone had tried 'rolling the place' with them (_US prank consisting of throwing rolls of toilet paper all over the trees and property of another_).

"Myrnin," she spoke softly. She knew he would be able to hear her. Hell, he had probably heard her heartbeat when she came in the door; making rudimentary social graces like _speaking_ completely unnecessary.

There was no response and she fought back her natural survival instinct to fight or flight. Neither would do any good here. She knew that any sign of fear from her would have a very bad effect, immediately triggering his hunting instincts that he so desperately tried to keep locked away, especially from her. He had come close, more than once, to hurting her when he was lost to that side of himself. In one moment he terrified her, but in the next second, it broke her heart, to see the shame and sadness that came to his face after the realization of what he'd done. Yep, she was definitely the crazy one between the two of them.

"Myrnin?" she called again tentatively.

"Claire!" he exclaimed. "What took you so long? It's been almost twenty minutes!"

Claire exhaled slowly and rolled her eyes, deciding not to dignify his question with a response. She turned to see Myrnin standing at one of the tall lab tables. He had a stack of open books and was deeply engrossed, flipping pages. He suddenly slammed the top one shut and muttered, "Why, why, _why?!"_ She guessed he didn't find the answer, because he just continued his mad dash through the next book.

Claire began, "Myrnin, tell me what you meant when you called".

"What?" He didn't look up but she could hear confusion in his tone. That wasn't good.

"_Earlier..._When you called, you said _yesterday was lost_." She waited patiently for him to refocus.

He finally looked up to meet her eyes and she was so startled by the tortured expression reflected back at her, she couldn't help herself - she rushed to him, overwhelmingly alarmed about his wellbeing. He blinked wide and she saw his features transform in an instant. His eyes shifted crimson and he sunk lower into a stance she immediately recognized, and desperately wished she hadn't triggered, by her sudden advance.

He was hunting her now.

.

**If you are enjoying this little story, would love it if you would favorite and of course, review as you read along. Thanks much!**


	2. Waking The Beast In Her

**Chapter 2 — Claire's POV — "Waking the Beast in Her"**

Her forward momentum was almost enough to push her into him before she could stop herself. But he didn't move toward her. That would have been too easy – and that was not the game he wanted to play.

"Myrnin" She took a few steps back to put some space between them, which drew him forward with an intensity that was making it hard for her to breath. She forced her brain to think; she couldn't afford to make even the smallest mistake when he was like this. She was still gripping her backpack in her hands, when the realization hit her that she had left the top open. All she had to do was grab one of the daggers and let the rest of the bag fall to her feet. It was a dangerous game to play with him, but showing strength had thankfully kept her alive in the past, so she was willing to keep going with what worked.

"Yes, my sweet little Claire?" he purred as he moved silently closer, his eyes locking her in place.

She dropped the bag, revealing the dagger in her tightly clutched hand. It was one of the silver ones. Well, that might make him especially angry, considering she _could_ actually kill him with it. "Stop...Don't do this. You don't want to...do this."

His predatory smile widened in reaction to her stuttered response. "Oh, but I think I do. You are _so _sweet...And I am _so_ hungry," his voice dropped lower to a seductive whisper.

He was so close now that she could almost feel the coolness coming off of him. Claire forced herself to remain still. Grasping the dagger flat to her chest, Claire noticed her fingers going numb. She knew it was a result of gripping it too tightly, so she lifted each finger from the dagger in quick succession before placing them back down.

She heard a low rumble in his throat, as he watch her gracefully reposition her fingers on the dagger (_she had to admit, she did have a lot of practice at_ _this_). She couldn't tell if his outburst was out of anger...or was it _appreciation_ of her feistiness? He closed the distance between them and pressed his body against her hand holding the dagger; his eyes took on a strange glint as if he were almost _asking_ her...no, _daring_ her to try to kill him. She could feel the muscles rippling in his chest, and the sensation sent a funny little spark flickering down her spine (_hmmm, that was...unexpected)._

His eyes twitched, looking behind her for an instant. She knew he was surveying the room, determining the best way to trap her where he wanted her. And the ridiculous notion that she could ever escape him, even if she tried, caused a bizarre bubble of laughter to escape her lips before she could stop it.

He was so caught off guard by her response, that his features transformed again in an instant; and she saw the realization slowly return to his eyes, followed quickly by the guilt and shame she couldn't bear to see in his face.

The moment was endless as he looked into her eyes, silently begging her to forgive him. She already had and couldn't stand to watch him suffer from the impulses he tried so desperately to keep under control. Their unspoken communication continued as she reached slowly to his face, careful not to startle him again; wordlessly telling him with her eyes what she was doing. Her fingertips lightly touched his temple, gliding down his cheek to smooth out the worry lines.

He closed his eyes and she felt his whole body go still under her touch. Anxious that she may have triggered another episode, she whispered his name, "Myrnin?"

When he refused to open his eyes, she softly pleaded with him, "Myrnin, please...Don't shut me out."

He opened his eyes and Claire froze, this time not out of fear. Myrnin was watching her intently, already a step ahead of her realization, waiting to see how she would respond. Helpless to turn away, she was held captive in his fathomless gaze as a different type of hunger glowed in his eyes. Claire's body registered his look before her mind caught up, and she was caught completely off-guard by the rush of desire that coursed through her.

She swayed slightly as heat rushed from the center of her body. Myrnin reached an arm around her back to steady her, which did nothing to slow the sudden fire that he had ignited. He moved back the tiniest fraction of an inch, so that he could run his hand in between them, gently releasing her strangled grip on the now forgotten dagger - her body reacting wildly as his hand ghosted across her chest in his retrieval of the weapon. Claire knew Myrnin could feel and hear her response to him, and his soft chuckle confirmed it.

He slowly leaned down, hesitating just before his lips touched hers, letting her decide.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard: _Aren't you forgetting something?!_ – And_ warning, stop, danger_! But something _stronger_ had stirred, buried deep inside of her – an attraction to him she never realized – was suddenly very much alive. It crashed through her with such intensity, she was powerless to deny it and pulled him the rest of the way to her lips.

His lips were cool and surprisingly soft. She couldn't resist running her tongue playfully along his bottom lip before gently biting it with her teeth. Myrnin growled low in response, sliding his tongue into her mouth, sending flutters of pleasure coursing through her.

Her hands traveled up his chest. She would have to thank him later for always wearing half buttoned shirts, as she had easy access to freely explore his chest and body with her hands, feeling a sense of wonder and awe at his restrained power. As if sensing her thoughts, Myrnin's intensity increased as he crushed his lips to hers, bringing his other arm around her in an unbreakable hold. Claire gasped at his aggressiveness and another wave of desire crashed through her. Suddenly he completely filled her consciousness - Myrnin was all she could feel, touch, taste and see.

Claire had no idea how much time had gone by when Myrnin gently pulled back to look at her. She let out a soft moan at the distance and futilely tried to force him back to her. Myrnin smirked in pleasure at her unwillingness to let him go.

With his distance though, her head began to clear. The realization of what she had just done, began to hit in waves, the strongest of which – guilt. Claire's expression turned to alarm, and she knew Myrnin was reading her emotions, recognition and sadness registering on his face.

"I...I can't" she whispered, eyes wide, stunned by her own actions.

Myrnin's whole countenance changed and he stepped away from her.

"I'm sorry. I...I have to go," Claire said quickly as she turned her back on him and headed toward the door.

"Claire."

She turned to see him sitting on the couch, with such a heartbroken expression, that she almost lost her willpower to walk away from him. "Myrnin, I can't..."

"I know," he said quietly. "Just..." he hesitated as though he wanted to say more, but then stopped and softly said, "Don't use the portals."

Claire couldn't force her brain into logical thinking right now, so she simply nodded mutely, and walked out the door.


	3. When Yesterday Is Missing

**Chapter 3 –Myrnin's POV– When Yesterday Is Missing  
**(set right before his encounter with Claire)  
**Music: ****"True" by Ryan Cabrera**

I couldn't find it! I knew it was around here somewhere, but the solution eluded me. Furious that the answer hadn't revealed itself after an hour of searching, I flung my arm across the table, books exploding in all directions. I took a deep breath, more to calm my anxiety, not because I needed it. _Damn it; wasn't there some ten-step process to_ _calmness_?

Something had gone horribly wrong with the portals and I couldn't waste a minute figuring it out. I had already lost a day. Well, not intentionally, that was just my first glaring indication there was a problem. I purposefully forced myself to stop (again, with the deep breathing exercises) and replayed the events over in my mind. I had to be missing something; some clue that was so obvious, I just couldn't visualize it in my current agitated state. I raked my fingers through my long hair and spun around to settle myself on the couch, in cold determination to break through to the answers that remained concealed from me.

My eyes closed as I remembered.

_Amelie had asked me to work on another project. She wanted to explore the potential for heat sensing as an additional safe guard to protecting the borders from people coming and going on foot. I didn't much see the value in it as Frank was doing a fine job, but acquiesced and began to prepare for the council meeting scheduled for the following day._

_My initial plan was to take sample temperature readings at each border through thirty minute intervals, then bring back the data to compare and calculate it against other pertinent factors such as body temperatures for both humans and vampires; also taking in to account the position of the sun in relation to the Earth's axis for each day of the year, triangulated against Morganville's specific location. I didn't relish the thought of hanging around in the sun for hours, even with the protective gear of a hat and coat. _

_Flinging open the wardrobe, I yanked out the first thing my fingers touched, then smiled in appreciation as I gently stroked the lime green velvet waistcoat with a pointed high collar and fur trimmed sleeves; and then dug around until I found a wide brimmed cowboy hat to go with it. Perfect. _

_Wrapped up in my irritation over having to present my findings at the meeting the following day, I opened the portal to proceed to my first testing destination. That was when I was overcome with pain – horrendous pain – and I nearly stumbled my way through. The throbbing in my head eased as I passed, but then things became much more _unexpected_… _

_Even as quickly as my brain worked, I was having trouble organizing the scene in front of me as I stepped out of the other side. Instead of a barren landscape of bushes, trees and unbearably hot sun, I was faced with a room full of people – all staring at me with various expressions on their faces: ranging from patience (thank _ you_, Richard and Hannah) to irritation (well _hello there_, Oliver) and finally to barely contained anger(_oh no_, Amelie)._

_What had just happened?! And what the hell was happening _now_? _

_Amelie's steel gray eyes matched her hardened expression. She shifted impatiently in her pale blue suit, but never lost her perfect posture as she raised a single eyebrow at me in clear irritation. "Well, it is nice of you to finally join us."_

_"__As always my pleasure, Milady." I bowed low, sweeping the Stetson from my head, hoping for a few extra seconds delay, which would somehow bring clarity to the situation. Amelie's expression was clearly not amused by my over-the-top formality. _

_Again – what the hell was happening?_

_Thankfully, Oliver couldn't contain his tongue as usual and provided my first clue. "Get on with it man! I haven't got all day. What did you find out about the alternate heat sensing we discussed yesterday?"_

Yesterday_? I knew I was sometimes prone to mind addled breaks, particularly after indulging my more primal desires, but this was extreme even for me. Fear began to tug at me, as the possibilities for the break in reality, started to come to mind, but I composed myself in the next instant and began an elaborate – if not entirely fact based – opinion of the heat sensors; ending with the conclusion that they would not be easily functional or overly useful at the present time._

_Amelie eyed me suspiciously. She knew me well enough to suspect there was something off in my tone, so I rambled on, "I would happily let Oliver test the new system by running naked across the borders. Of course, I would need to get his base temperature first. Oliver, would you prefer to do that orally or…"_

_"__That's enough!" Oliver roared. His fangs flashed as he propelled himself toward me with a dangerous glint in his eye. The humans in the room scattered to get out of the path of his destruction. But for me, it was like watching someone in slow motion as I effortlessly snaked to the side while Oliver grasped at the air where I was just standing. _

_He spun, eyes hard, promising me harm, when Amelie held up a hand. "I agree, I think that is quite enough. You are dismissed, Myrnin"_

_"__Of course; of course" I contained a smile, pleased at my successful distraction; then hurried out, carefully choosing to take the door this time. I made it back to the lab and began my mad search for answers. _

There were only two real possibilities. First, I had traveled through _time_ when I stepped through the portal. Even to me, that sounded absurd. But the only other possibility filled me with dread – that somehow I was having large breaks in memory loss. _Not again_. I ran to the dresser and started throwing out drawers, hunting for the small red crystals. _I thought we were_ _cured_; I agonized, not wanting to think about the ramifications if that were not true. I felt a wave of horror wash through me as my whole being rejected the thought. Furiously calculating the possibilities in my head, I paced the floor. Time travel – but if I traveled through time, why didn't I end up at the _location_ I intended, just in another time? _No._ It had to be option two.

_No!_ I screamed silently in my head.

Spent, I couldn't stop the tears, couldn't stop myself from feeling a loss so strongly that I couldn't bear the weight of my own body. Falling to my knees, I held my head in my hands. Just when I thought I had back the one thing I cherished most – my sanity – it had slipped through my fingers again. After years of struggle, we had finally found a cure, Bishop's blood. _What had gone wrong_?

"Myrnin?"

_Oh shit, Claire? How did she get here so quickly_? I jumped up to the nearest table and began furiously looking through the resource books I had left there, trying to regain some little ounce of composure before Claire saw me.

"Myrnin?" Claire called louder. I heard her heartbeat pick up in response to my silence.

"Claire!" I replied. _Stall, stall, stall_, I thought. I wasn't ready to talk yet and blurted out, "What took you so long? It's been almost twenty minutes!" Had it? I wasn't sure how much time had gone by since I had talked with her.

I could hear her exhale slowly and then silence for a moment, as she let go of her irritation with me. I still wasn't ready to face her. She had grown quite adept at reading my moods, which sometimes flustered me. Most humans…and vampires… could not discern what I was thinking at any given moment; I enjoyed the confusion I caused in their expressions. But Claire was different and she didn't even realize how much.

Furiously, I began flipping pages in the nearest book. My sorrow becoming anger, as I slammed the book shut and muttered, "Why, why, why?!" I grabbed the next book and began again. _Why was this happening to me?_

"Myrnin," Claire tried again, "tell me what you meant when you called."

I stopped suddenly, confused, broken out of my angry tirade on the books, "What?"

She slowed down her speech patiently, "Earlier. When you called, you said _yesterday was lost_…" she stopped and waited for me.

I tried desperately to hide my inner turmoil as I raised my eyes to hers. It didn't work. I immediately saw her expression grow scared at the devastation on my face and she rushed to me; moving so suddenly, I didn't have time to control myself.

Oh…my sweet Claire, I saw it in her eyes as she crashed to a halt just a few steps away from me. She had triggered the monster and I loved it. I loved the look of fear that flashed over her before she could hide her emotions from me. I felt the natural dilation of my pupils as my senses heightened; my stance sliding down, preparing for the hunt. But this was too easy, a mere human snack just a few feet away. I waited and let her take a few instinctive steps back before I advanced. There was no need to rush; I would hold out, for as long as I could withstand not killing her – taking my time. I counted the beats of her heart, matching it to the pulse I could see throb in her veins.

"Myrnin…" she began.

Hmmm…I enjoyed the sound her voice made when she called my name. "Yes, my dear?"

Claire's eyes were hard, trying to conceal her fear from me. That wouldn't do. "Don't hide yourself from me, my sweet." I took a deliberate step toward her, reveling in the power I had to affect her as her voice caught, whispering, "Stop…don't do this…you don't want to…to do this."

Damn, her fear was beautiful…I licked my lips, desperate for more.

Suddenly, Claire discarded the bag she held, revealing a silver dagger tight in her hand. Oh…so much better…I do love it when they fight back.

My smile grew wider as I ghosted silently forward. "Oh, but I think I do," I murmured, settling into a seductive tone that I knew frightened my prey. "You are _so_…" – many adjectives came to mind, but I settled on – "sweet…and I am _so_ hungry."

Claire flared her fingers quickly against the dagger, and I felt a low growl slip my lips as I appreciated her display of strength and defiance. I closed the gap between us, settling my chest right against the dagger– _hoping_ she would try to use it – my body twitched as anticipation rippled through my tightly coiled muscles. I wanted that natural high and the sweet release I felt when my prey fought back. It made the kill so much more satisfying.

Claire held her ground while I surveyed behind her – intrigued at how the furniture framed the walls and pieced together a prefect web. I wanted to select just the right location to trap her; when suddenly she let out a strangled giggle. I was so shocked by her response, I snapped out of it. What were we doing? What was _I_ doing? Oh, _No!_

My heart broke for the second time today, as I realized how close I had come to succumbing to my bloodlust once again. How could I expect to be anything other than a monster? We were still so close, our bodies touching, but I didn't trust myself to move yet. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_. I wanted to say, but the words were stuck in my throat as she kept me locked in her gaze and ever so slowly brought her hand to my face. Her hand gently stroked the tortured lines she must have seen in my expression.

As her fingertips brushed my cheek, everything changed yet again in an instant. I had to shut my eyes, as I fiercely tried to keep my emotions for her, locked down. I felt her body tense. I knew she was worried she had set me off again when she whispered, "Myrnin?"

I was in serious danger of showing her feelings I knew she wasn't ready for, that we both couldn't afford to deal with yet, but I didn't seem to have control over my body. It took every ounce of self-control, but still, I held on.

Claire pleaded softly, "Myrnin. Please. Don't shut me out." It was too much and I broke under her command, my gaze unwillingly lifting to meet hers.

Claire froze and her eyes opened wide in shock, as she read my unrestrained desire for her. I felt naked before her, unable to conceal the passion I felt – it was a strange sense of vulnerability and intimacy. I felt her heart race and her body temperature rose as she swayed slightly. I reached around her waist to steady her; and gently withdrew the dagger from her grip; my lips curving slightly in pleasure as I felt her respond to my touch. Shockingly, she did not run. Quite the opposite in fact; she gazed back at me with a hunger that I recognized, an expression she had never shown me before. I leaned toward her and stopped. I waited for what seemed an eternity, letting her choose.

Claire gently pulled me to her. When our lips touched, I was stunned trying to understand this new reality - holding her in my arms – as I had done so many times before, but only in my fantasies. I was overwhelmed by the realness of her, when suddenly she ran her tongue along my lip softly biting me. I let out a low growl of appreciation before sliding my tongue into her mouth. Claire arched her back, pushing into me as she responded to the pressure of my lips.

Her hands slid under my shirt and over my arms, shyly exploring my chest and shoulders. I felt every muscle tense and then relax again, as she drew lines with her fingers. My acute restraint was becoming undone and I brought my lips down on hers fiercely, winding my other arm around her to keep her where I wanted her.

Claire gasp in response to my aggression, further heightening my senses - every nerve ending reacting to her touch, scent and taste.

My brain struggled to believe this was real. What if this was some horrible slip in reality again? If so, I didn't want to wake up. I leaned back to look into her eyes, to reassure myself that she was really there; and smiled as she moaned softly and tried to pull me back to her.

Then I saw the look I so feared, but knew would come – her eyes widened with guilt and shame over what she had just done.

"I…I can't." I hated that her voice broke; hated that she felt pain as a result of the intimacy she shared with me.

My shoulders slumped as I stepped away from her.

"I'm sorry." Claire spoke quickly as she turned her back and headed toward the door. "I…I have to go."

I dropped to the couch letting the pain of her retreat wash over me. "Claire," I tried again, but she stopped me.

"Myrnin…I can't…" she said barely above a whisper.

I sighed in resignation. I knew it couldn't last. I should have never let myself become this exposed, this vulnerable and to what, a silly human girl?

"I know…just…" I spoke quietly. I wanted to say more, so much more, but the words were stuck in my throat and I knew they wouldn't do any good anyway. She was still leaving…running away from me.

"…don't use the portals,'" I sighed. Not that it mattered. The portals were probably fine and I was the thing that was broken, but I couldn't let go of the tiniest hope that I was wrong. Without another word, she nodded to me and walked out the door.


	4. Steampunk Vixen

**Chapter 4 –Claire's POV– Steampunk Vixen**

_Oh no, no, no…what the hell did I just do_? Claire's thoughts were in shambles as she virtually ran out of the lab into the hot baking sun.

_I'm with Shane!_ She thought furiously at herself_. I love Shane!_

Claire viciously wiped at the tears that were beginning to fall. _Shane._ _How was she going to tell him? He would never forgive her. _Claire couldn't let herself imagine life without Shane. He was her rock. He had fought for her and nearly died for her – on more than one occasion._ How could she repay his kindness and love – like this?!_

Claire stopped to look up and catch her bearings. She didn't know how long she had been almost-running down the streets, like a mad person, but it wouldn't do – no, anything less than complete attention, whilst anywhere in Morganville, was the quickest way to end up as someone's lunch.

She forced herself to think. She wasn't ready to go home and face Shane – not yet – and realized she was about half a block away from Common Grounds. She checked her watch; Eve would be getting off in thirty minutes. With her decision made, Claire headed toward Common Grounds, desperately hoping she could keep her despair hidden from Eve.

Eve was her closest girlfriend in the world; well, her only girlfriend if she were being honest. Morganville had not been the easiest of town's to make friends in. Maybe it was her age when she had arrived. Or maybe it was just the insane chaos of fighting for her life, so frequently, against way too many vampire threats, over the last two years.

While Claire and Eve were close, Eve had been friends with Shane long before Claire arrived in town. Claire was not at all sure, if it came to picking sides, whose side Eve would be on. She couldn't stand the thought of losing her friend _and_ her boyfriend all in the same day.

Thankfully, Eve was busy at the bar when Claire came in. As Claire slid over to the only remaining open table, Eve gave her a short wave, "Hey, Claire Bear!"

Claire tried her best to smile back and then sank down into her seat. The table was located near the front window and Claire distracted herself by watching the people coming and going.

Eve flashed over a minute later, carrying a welcomed mocha and handed it to Claire.

"Hey! I am headed over to that cute little thrift shop on 3rd Street after work. You should come with me. They have a fabulous dress, short (of course) with diamond studs and glitter, hanging in the window. I think it would _rock_ for my engagement party." Eve's head bobbed in excitement. "What do you think?!"

Claire kept the mocha to her lips to hide her expression and nodded, looking as excited as she could muster.

Eve glanced narrowly at her, immediately knowing something was off. "Hey, are you alright?" She reached a tentative hand out to touch Claire's arm.

Claire flinched before forcing herself to stay still. Reacting to Eve like she was a leper was not going to get Claire very far, in trying to convince her everything was okay.

Eve's eyes went wide before she continued through clenched teeth, "What's wrong? What happened? Is it Michael? Has something happened to Michael?!"

Determined to force her frenzied thoughts into obedience, Claire replied with a small, only slightly awkward, smile. "No. It's me. I had fried chicken for lunch and I don't think it settled very well on my stomach," Claire grimaced, hating that she had lied to her friend.

"Oh!" Eve visibly relaxed and released the breath she had been holding. "Well, that sucks. We need to get you home and in bed."

Before Claire could reply, Eve looked past her out the window and whistled low, "Wow!"

Claire turned in her seat so she could see in the direction Eve was looking. It was getting closer to sundown, so Claire had to squint as she reached a hand over her eyes to block the direct sun. Even with the sun in her eyes, she could tell the woman walking toward the shop was breathtaking. She was tall with high cheek bones and full lips. She had on a vintage, no…was that Victorian…outfit? More startling than her clothes was her striking long red hair that framed her face in soft ringlets, which seemed to _shimmer_ in the sunlight.

Claire had never seen anything like her, certainly not in Morganville. And from the looks of everyone else, she knew they hadn't either. More than one man's mouth dropped open, as they just stopped speaking, and openly gaped at her. Claire wondered if they realized how ridiculous they looked and if they did, would they care. She doubted it.

The mysterious woman wasn't just beautiful, there was something else – she carried herself with _purpose_, an overwhelming confidence that made Claire feel small and ineffectual next to her. Claire almost spit out her mocha mid-sip, when she noticed even Oliver's head snap to attention, as the woman glided into the coffee shop. Oliver, the owner of Common Grounds, was well known for _pretending_ to be a laid back hippie human, when in actuality, he was a ruthless and calculating vampire, rarely expressing any form of genuine sentiment.

She could almost feel Oliver's mind appraising this new stranger, as he very clearly looked her over from head to toe. Claire felt a bit like a voyeur; common decency told her not to stare, but she couldn't help watching, as his _appreciation_ spread over his features. Oliver smiled with intense curiosity, his eyes locked on hers. Claire was shocked when she even saw him shift uncomfortably in his stance. What the _hell_?

The woman released Oliver from her gaze to survey the room, her deep blue eyes clearly searching for something – or someone.

As she turned toward the table Claire and Eve were sitting at, Claire found herself subconsciously studying the woman's attire. There seemed to be a contradiction of fabric and styles – hard edges mixed with soft feminine curves – and it somehow made perfect sense. The closest description Claire could think of was 'Steampunk Vixen'.

She was wearing a tight cobalt blue corset with black leather patches, accented with belts and buckles, crisscrossed over her slim frame. She had on a flared cobalt skirt with black leather trim, short in the front but longer in the back. Underneath, she wore black leather pants, again adorned with belts that snaked around her thin legs down to impressive-looking kick-ass boots, with heels so tall; Claire wasn't sure how she remained upright. Claire caught the quick glint of more than one silver dagger strapped to her outer thighs resting under the ruffles of her skirt.

Around her shoulders, she had a small tight black jacket that appeared more utilitarian, than fashion, in nature. Given the weapons Claire saw attached to her legs, Claire shivered as she wondered if the jacket was solely a convenient place to tuck a few more sharp defenses_ (or offenses)_.

There wasn't a trace of weakness to be found on her; instead she appeared to be…ready for battle. Claire glanced at Eve who was also staring at the woman with open appreciation – for her fashion sense. "I would _die_ to have those boots!" Eve hissed. "And check out that top!" Clearly the woman must have been channeling her 'inner Eve' when she got dressed, because Claire could tell Eve loved everything about it.

Then the woman spoke, her attention back on Oliver, "Hello." Claire shivered again but had no idea why. The woman had a pleasant sounding, but oddly timbered voice. She prolonged her vowels; her accent gracefully sliding up and down, almost caressing her words as she spoke.

"Welcome to Morganville," Oliver responded, his tone forceful. "I haven't seen you here before. I am certain I would have noticed _you_ before now. Have you been in town long?"

She smiled, still fully in control of the conversation, "No. I am new here and just getting acquainted…with all it has to offer."

Oliver's voice lowered, "—and do you like what you have seen so far?"

Claire cringed a little in disgust at Oliver's overt sexual overtones, but couldn't seem to tear her attention away.

"Hmmm. I think there may be _potential_ in this sleepy little town".

_Sleepy little town?_ Claire's eyes widened a little– so _not_ the description she would _ever_ use for Morganville.

"Do you think you will be staying, then?"

"I am…warming up…to the idea," the woman smiled, clearly enjoying herself.

"Give me a _chance_…and you'll set the world on fire," Oliver's clear confidence in his sexual prowess turned Claire's stomach.

Her laugh echoed like bells, "That's…an _interesting_…proposition, but I'm not quite sure you have the…_stamina_ for it".

Wow, Claire couldn't believe the woman was right in Oliver's face, matching, and maybe even overpowering him, in innuendos. As the stranger looked around the coffee shop again, Oliver inquired, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes," she smiled again, but said no more. The woman turned toward the exit.

Oliver reached out to grab her arm, "Wait. At least tell me your name."

Her features transformed for the slightest second as she stared at Oliver's hand on her arm. She looked …dangerous. Oliver must have felt it too because he dropped his hand, but didn't back away.

"Anwyn," she purred as she headed toward the door.

"Who are you looking for? I might be able to help you!" Oliver called right as she hit the threshold.

She smiled a small, fierce and full-of-intent, smile as she glanced back to him. Then turned her back and simply stated, "Myrnin," as she walked out the door.


	5. Reckoning and Retribution

**Chapter 5 - Claire's POV - Reckoning and Retribution**

Claire thought she might hyperventilate right there in the coffee shop. A second ago, she felt her world was falling apart because she might lose Shane. Now, some ridiculously sexy, beautiful, strong female just arrived clearly intent on finding _Myrnin_.

_Wait, that shouldn't bother me_, she mentally chastised herself. Claire felt the room start to spin lightly, and flung her hand out, to grasp at the back of Eve's turned chair, to steady herself. Eve felt the chair rock, "Hey!" She looked at Claire with worried eyes. "You don't look so good. We should get you home. You will feel _much_ better with Shane taking care of you. The selflessness will be good for him." Eve smirked.

Claire felt another wave of shame and guilt wash over her. Eve went to say goodbye to Oliver, whose mood must have turned quite dark because Eve was irritated when she came back. "I don't know what crawled up his butt and died. I told him you weren't feeling well, so I was going to head out _five minutes_ early, and he nearly bit my head off!" Anger flashed in Eve's eyes, "_Five minutes! _ It's not like I called in sick for the whole day…"

Claire knew Eve was still talking by the gentle hum of her words, but couldn't force herself to listen. _Oh! _She had to go home now_. And face Shane_. She couldn't remember any details about the ride home. She looked up and saw the welcoming, if not a bit run down, Glass House; the shutters were slightly crooked and one hung precariously by a single nail. It was one of the original founder homes that Amelie had had built in Morganville, named after the one family to ever own it over the years, including its current owner, Michael Glass.

Her mind was numb from the strain of worrying and she felt like she was on autopilot or having some out of body experience, as they walked through the front door; Claire idly recalled the snap of the door locks behind her.

Not trusting her current mental faculties, Claire stopped to let her senses take in the surroundings. She could hear boyish laughter and the smell of brisket tacos coming from the kitchen; Shane must have brought home barbeque from work. Then a loud thump on the wall, followed by even louder laughter, as the kidding-around must have gotten physical.

Claire thought she might be able to sneak up the stairs to bed before Shane saw her, but knew that would only delay the inevitable. He would eventually find her and she wasn't sure if she could bear it any better, surrounded by the previously shared intimacy of her bedroom. She forced herself to get a grip on her emotions and smiled thinly as Shane walked out of the kitchen. She almost lost her battle for control when his face transformed into an expression of unguarded happiness, the look he saved just for her – that revealed a side of him completely masked to others behind his tough, ready to fight, exterior.

"Hey!" Shane started; his features changing to concern, as he took in her mood, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, she ate some nasty fried chicken at lunch and now it's coming back to haunt her" Eve offered, on her way toward the kitchen, before Claire could answer. "Do you want me to get you a Coke or something to settle your stomach?" Eve called, her voice muffled as she rummaged through the refrigerator.

"I'd love a Coke, thanks!" Shane called back with a grin.

Michael walked out of the kitchen, his arms full; followed closely by Eve who was carrying a plate full of tacos, and precariously balancing two Cokes in the crook of her arm. She flashed a quick look at Shane, "_Jackass!_" she said as she handed Claire the Coke and settled at the table.

He let out a sly smirk back to Eve, "You know flirting with me isn't going to get you anywhere. I am already _taken_."

Claire cringed again and wondered if anyone noticed.

"Hey CB, are you feeling up to trying some real food?" Eve said, "If you are, I'll show these boys a genuine _smack down_ to make sure they don't eat everything." Eve grinned playfully, swatting Michael's hand as he reached for another taco.

"Hey!" Michael responded in a move so quick it was just a blur; scooping Eve off her feet and carrying her into the kitchen. Claire heard Eve squeak in surprise and giggle mischievously, before lapsing into clearly occupied silence.

"Well, more for me then," Shane grinned as he pulled the plate of remaining tacos toward himself. "You sure you're not hungry?" He looked toward Claire, his words slightly muffled as he chewed and swallowed another taco.

"No. I'm good, thanks" Claire said, as she brought her knees up to support her elbows; taking sips from the cold Coke she was holding in both hands.

"Okay," Shane grinned and winked at Claire with a conspiring glint in his eyes, before deliberately hollering over his shoulder toward the kitchen, "_Hey, get a room_!"

Michael laughed and called back, "I've got a _house_!"

"_Exactly_," Shane rambled on, "So, put your clothes back on and come in here and finish dinner!"

Michael and Eve, looking flushed and happy, emerged from the kitchen.

"Jack. _Ass_" Eve called as she settled herself on the chair across from Claire, while Michael snatched up the last taco before Shane could finish it off.

Michael gracefully switched topics as he looked over to Eve, "Did you get the dress you wanted for the engagement party?"

"No. Claire wasn't feeling well, so we drove straight home instead." Eve said absentmindedly. "Oh! But I did see some fantastic boots I would kill for."

"Really?"

Eve's voice became animated as she recounted the events of the mysterious stranger earlier today, "Michael, you wouldn't _believe_ the outfit she wore! It was to die for!" Eve described every detail of the clothing, down to the last belt strap and buckle, before taking a fast breath and continuing, "Oh, and if that wasn't enough, she had Oliver twisted around her little finger!"

That got Shane's attention, "What?"

"Yeah! Oliver went all soft and squishy, trying to get her attention and she shut him down cold!"

"No way McColdBlooded let any chink in that _I'm Gonna Rule the World_ armor," Shane went on, "he's got 'short-man's complex' – you know men who try to over-compensate as a result of repressed feelings of inadequacy."

"Thank you Dr. Freud," Eve looked confused, "but, Oliver's not short."

"His _height_ wasn't the _short_ I was referring to," Shane grinned evilly.

"Ew! Gross! I'm gonna need to wash my eyes out with bleach, to get rid of that mental picture," Eve cried.

"I'm just saying."

"Michael, have you ever heard of her? I think she said her name was Anwyn or something like that," Eve asked.

Michael looked up at Eve, "No, is she a vampire?"

"From the way she strolled down the street, working on her tan, I wouldn't think so," Eve scrunched her eyebrows, "but she is definitely _something_."

"If she was a vampire, she would have to be pretty old to take the heat like that," Michael flinched, clearly remembering his own personal experiences with sunlight. "Did she say why she was here?"

"Oh, that's the best part!" Eve got excited again. "After she got Oliver all worked up, she let it drop that she was looking for _Myrnin!_"

Claire felt her heart twist. Her face must have betrayed her feelings because when she looked up, Shane was looking at her with a quizzical expression. She could tell he knew there was more to it. Surprise combined with alarm, flitted across his face, as he read her brief moment of agony, at the mention of Myrnin's name. His next words confirmed it, "How did it go at the lab today?" Claire blanched and she saw his eyebrow twitch as he took in her expression.

"F…Fine," even to her, Claire's words sounded hollow. She had always been a terrible liar, from the time she was a little girl. Her mother would just have to look her in the eyes, and wait for Claire to cave in and tell the truth.

"What happened? _Did he hurt you_?" She saw the muscles in Shane's neck twitch with anger, as he waited for her answer, "because I'll kill him. I swear, I will stake him if he hurt you – I don't care what they try to do to me"

"No! No, he didn't hurt me," she stumbled for words again, "It's…It's nothing."

"Then what?" he said flatly, his face was slowly transforming into that familiar protective hard mask.

Claire couldn't breathe and looked down again, trying desperately to come up with something – anything – if not for herself, than at least to save him from the heartache she knew her next words would cause. "I…it's complicated," she whispered, acutely aware of her audience now. The room had become silent as the tension between her and Shane touched Eve and Michael. She saw Eve staring at her with wide eyes.

"He was hurt…and I…I don't know how it happened," Claire couldn't finish.

"How _what_ happened?" Shane's voice was as hard as steel now.

"He…he," She stopped again and then barely above a whisper, "kissed me."

"_What?!_" Eve jumped up.

Shane features changed in an instant; he was ready to fight.

"Is that_ what this has been all about_?" Claire could hear Eve's hurt at having been lied to, and Claire buried her face in her arms.

Without waiting for an answer to the question Eve posed, Shane continued, "Did you kiss him back?"

Claire couldn't answer.

Shane repeated, "_Did you kiss him back_?!"

"He…he caught me off guard…," Claire saw something break in Shane's eyes and he turned his back on her. "It's…It's not like that!" she cried, reaching out to try to touch him. He flinched and stepped away from her; and she dropped her hand awkwardly.

"_I knew it_," Shane whispered and headed toward the door.

"Shane…wait! Please don't leave me!" Claire cried, stumbling off the couch and taking a few steps toward him.

He held up a hand to warn her off, "I can't…_talk_ to you right now." Shane breathed deep in an effort to control the anger coursing through him, and closed his eyes, then spoke words that cut her to the bone, "I can't…even…_look_ at you right now."

Claire dropped to her knees as she sunk down to the floor, the reverberation of the slammed door shuddering her to her core. She couldn't stop the tears now. They wracked her body and she struggled to catch her breath, hiccupping a little. She looked up. Michael had discreetly left the room and she saw Eve staring at her with cold eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry," she hiccupped some more, her eyes silently pleading with Eve to understand.

"No! You don't get to just say 'you're sorry' and that be it," Eve said flatly. "I don't get it. _How could you do this to Shane?!"_ Eve's voice got louder.

"I don't know," Claire said barely above a whisper.

"That's not good enough! You _have_ to know. What the hell happened? Did you just stumble and land on his lips, or what?!" Eve pressed.

Claire recounted the story, leaving out some of the more intimate details, while Eve listened, her face expressionless. "Do you have feelings for Myrnin?" Eve questioned her bluntly.

"No!" Claire replied too quickly, stopped and started again, "I don't know" she whispered. "Myrnin is like a best friend. We…we connect…on so many things…science and history, and…he's brilliant, and…" she trailed off. "I never thought about him _that_ way," she struggled for words, "until today."

So, you have feelings for him then," this time it wasn't a question and Eve sat back, thoughtful. "You know this is the same Myrnin that has tried to eat you on more than one occasion, right?"

"I know," Claire sighed.

"I'm worried about you," Eve said quietly, "Is he worth it…worth losing Shane…worth risking your life?"

"I don't know," Claire sighed again.


	6. A Blood Bond

**Chapter 6 – Myrnin's POV – "A Blood Bond"**

I have no idea how long I sat there, immovable, staring at the wall, staring at nothing. She was in my arms…and then she was gone – the story of my life really. It was stupid of me to reveal myself that way, but I was never very good at controlling any emotion, let alone the unusually strong desires and feelings, that Claire evoked from me.

I mentally shook myself. Later, I could sulk and feel sorry for myself; but for now, there was still work to be done. I leapt forwards, then crashed to the floor; mentally cursing on the way down. _Damn it! Who put these books-? _I stopped as I recalled my earlier episode of 'reorganizing' the books from the table.

I carefully picked my way over books, glass beakers and expectant metal pieces, waiting to become relevant in future mechanical creations; that littered the floor, until I found the spot on the wall I was looking for.

I opened the portal; and took a step back at the sudden severe pain in my head again; as I carefully studied the features of the passageway itself…from a safe distance, of course… just in case the thing might have violent tendencies. I shook my head to clear it; I knew I was being absurd again, relating _emotion_ to the raw science of the portal system…

I stared at the vibrating energy that shimmered in a state of potential; trying to force it to reveal the location I was conjuring in my mind. It seemed to flex and respond under my mental coercion, but the desired location didn't take hold. Instead, there appeared to be several possible realities transforming and then changing again in the next instant. I couldn't make out enough of the details during my fleeting glances, to make sense of the sequences.

But then my cold heart spiked in joy, for just a second, as I took in the realization that the portals _were_ changed – and that somehow it had been option _one! _

Determined, I used every bit of mental fortitude and concentration I had, to slow down the velocity of the rapidly changing visions; the strain of controlling the images was causing me severe headaches, but I smiled through gritted teeth, pleased with myself, as the shimmering visions slowed. I applied further mental stimulus to finally bring them to a stop, almost panting from the exertion of it.

Intently focused as I was, I never even heard the door open behind me. My only warning was the sudden movement of the hair on the back of my neck, as it stood to attention – and my every nerve ending reacting in horror, as I caught the scent of a stranger, long since dead – or so I thought. The portal snapped shut at the fierce break in my concentration. I urgently reasoned with myself, as I spun landing into a predatory crouch – shoving out the remaining throbbing in my head, so that I could put a name with the smell. I refused to believe it – she couldn't be alive after all of this time.

_Anwyn_.

"Now Myrnin," she purred, taking in my defensive reaction, "Is that any way to treat a long lost love?" She smiled but her eyes were hard with a familiar thrill, as she took a deliberate step toward me. Her smiled slowly widened, as she watched my automatic natural shift to her advance; she was enjoying this cat and mouse game. And I was the mouse.

I forced myself to relax and stood straight, looking bored. "Anwyn; it's been a while," clearly an understatement as I did the mental math – it had been over 600 year since I had last seen her.

"Has it, my love? It feels like it was just yesterday." She murmured as she erased the last few steps between us and placed one hand lightly on my bare chest, tilting her head to look up at me; an unspoken challenge…or was that an invitation…clear in her eyes.

I reached down and gripped her arm away from my chest, holding her wrist in the air suspended between us. It _had_ been a long time since she had last seen me and I'd _changed_ since then; she had no idea who she was dealing with now. But she had also changed; I could see it in her features, something was _different_….I couldn't put my finger on it…_missing_…maybe.

"How did you find me?" I got right to the point. "I haven't heard anything of you for years," I added, noting quietly.

"That part was easy, silly. We're connected, you and I."

I just stared at her with a blank expression, not comprehending where she was taking this. She waited and probably thought I was crazy for not knowing the answer – _little did she know just how crazy I could be_.

"I've _tasted_ you," she kept me locked in her gaze as she let me absorb this; and watched the realization come to my eyes.

"Oh, a blood bond," I understood now.

"It's necessary for these types of portals."

_Portals?! Did she know what was wrong with them? How could she? _I furiously ran through questions in my mind. Breaking free of her stare, I slipped into 'manic', carefully calculating her responses to me. "It's so good to see you!" I snatched her up in a hug and spun her around, before setting her back on her feet. "You are just in time to help me with my current project! I think you are going to be just as _stimulated_ as I was when I came upon it. Do you have time to stay awhile? Oh, tell me you can stay!"

She wasn't fooled, "It's not that easy, my love, to deceive me." She said no more as she waited for me to continue.

My brain was getting a little hazy as I stared into her fathomless blue eyes; idling wondering what monsters she kept hidden there. I mentally shook myself again – _that was becoming quite a habit today – _and spun back around toward the wall with the portal; hastily clearing a path through the debris, so she could follow.

I snapped the portal open fiercely – not yet accustomed to activating it at this intensity – and recoiled as if someone had struck me, struggling under the onslaught of the terrible sudden headache.

Anwyn was by my side in a second, with genuine concern on her face. "I _know_," she whispered softly stroking my temple, "It hurts at first".

_At first?_ What the hell was she talking about?

"Let me…," she looked at me, asking me to trust her with her eyes.

I just nodded and let the portal snap shut, my whole body grateful for the release from the pain.

Anwyn turned to face the portal and closed her eyes. Immediately, it opened again under her mental command. Her eyes lit up as she faced me, all traces of her previous animosity gone; I puzzled over the rapid changes in mood – _even by my standards_, they didn't quite make sense. Again…I had the sense that something was _lost_.

"Do you want to go with me?" She smiled, her whole face lighting up. I wondered what amazing destinations she was referring to, for her countenance to change to such fierce joy, at the thought of it.

"Go where?"

"Anywhere and _anytime_," she rested on the last word and the pieces clicked together in my brain – time travel.

"Did _you_ do this?" I asked, not quite able to keep a slight twinge of awe out of my tone, "Did _you_ change the portals?"

"Yes," She laughed. "I don't travel any other way." She looked at me, expectant again, "Come _with_ me; I can show you things your amazing brain hasn't even begun to think of yet – sciences that will leave you breathless and _begging_ me for more."

I wasn't sure where the science part left off in that sentence and the seduction began, but I sensed a change in her meaning. I had to admit, the idea of learning at such an increased level appealed to the very center part of who I _was_; it pulled on me like gravity and I struggled to resist.

"What did you mean when you said it required a blood bond?" I contemplated.

"Oh, well it's not really _required_. It's just _helpful_ if we want to both land in the same location and time."

"_Helpful_…meaning there's no guarantee, it doesn't always work?" I worked through the ramifications of this in my mind, "So, we could end up in different locations and _even different times on the other side_?"

"Hush, love," she went back to stroking my cheek. "I am _very_ good at what I do," she whispered softly in my ear. "I won't lose you."

"I wouldn't have even needed the blood bond to find you, if it hadn't been so long since we were last together. All you have to do is…c_oncentrate on me…_when you go through and I will do the rest."

"_Why_? Why do you want me to go with you?"

Anwyn looked a little hurt and surprised by this question, "How could you ask that? I loved you – and, you loved _me,_ once."

"Is that it?" I asked bluntly.

"What do you mean _is that it_?"

Her tone was getting irritated with me now, but I had to push. I had to know the answer. "Our history…our love together…can you think of **_no_** reasons why I might automatically say no?

Her brow furrowed as she thought about it, "No" she simply stated.

I felt the blood rush to my brain. Now I knew what was missing.

Still in shock, I gently listened to her mind for any hint of insincerity, but found only truth.

Her irritation increased when she felt me invade her mind. "That doesn't work on me," She spat through gritted teeth. She was beginning to lose control again, her anger flared at my violation; and I saw crimson seep into her irises as she advanced steadily on me while I backed away. I guess we were back to the cat and mouse thing.


	7. Why Do We Try?

**Chapter 7 – Claire's POV – "Why Do We Try?"**

Claire couldn't believe how very wrong – and very bizarre – her day had gone, as she trudged upstairs to bed. Shane's door was open and the absence of him made her start crying all over again. She went into her room and silently scooped the clothes from her bed that she had left that morning. _Was it just this morning? It seemed like so much longer._

Claire grabbed a brush from her nightstand and raked it through her brown hair a few quick times before gathering it into a ponytail. She headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and when she returned, she didn't know if she even had the strength to change into her nightgown. She decided she did not; and just climbed under the covers, trying to warm up the ice cold pit in her stomach. She shivered as she tried to force herself to sleep.

"Claire?" Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of Shane's voice. And he wasn't screaming at her; that was a good sign – or was it, _what happened?_

"Come in," she called, her voice raspy from crying.

Shane opened the door and just stood there, looking unsure how far he wanted to go. After a long minute, he walked over the bed and sat on the far end of it facing Claire. "How many times?" he asked.

Claire stared at him blankly, trying to push her muddled brain to catch up to his thought process. He could see her hesitation and his face tightened as he anticipated the response, "How many times…have you kissed him?"

Oh…she understood now, "Once! Just this once! Never before and never again…" Her heart tugged when she said that last part, but she shoved the feeling away. "Please…please tell me you can forgive me Shane. I couldn't bear it if you hated me."

He was silent for a long moment; Claire thought he was going to walk out the door when he started again, "I'm sorry for storming out on you earlier."

"That's…okay. I…I deserved it," she said haltingly.

"Still," He replied.

He spoke so quietly that she almost didn't hear him, "Do you want _THIS_?"

"What?"

"_US_; do you want US?" Shane whispered, still avoiding eye contact with her.

"Yes!" she cried hastily, "More than anything."

He glanced sharply to look her in the eyes, "and more than _anyone_?"

"Yes," Claire said the word he wanted to hear, even though she knew it might not be true. She just couldn't bear hurting him again, here in the moonlight, when his features were already so vulnerable and so torn. _She would work this out_. She would force herself to forget Myrnin. She would still have to work with him, but she would make it like it was before, very – very - platonic. It had worked before; it could work again.

Claire reached out to touch his arm, but he pulled back. "Claire, I need _time_…._we_…need time," he gently rebuffed her and she felt her heart break again.

"Okay," she whispered, drawing back into herself, as pain washed through her.

"Do you still love me enough, to give me _that_?"

Claire stopped, confused, unsure what he was asking, "Yes. What do you mean?"

"If you give any kind of shit about me, then you will stay away from him."

She could feel his anger rising to the surface and didn't know how to answer him, "Shane, he's my boss…and…Amelie…would never allow me to quit". She left out the part where she couldn't imagine not having Myrnin in her life.

"I know that. I'm not asking for forever; just a week - one week – _can you give me that_?"

"Yes! Yes; of course I can give you that. I will talk to Amelie in the morning."

"Okay," He stood and walked out without another word.

She fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning most of the night.

Claire awoke sore and unrested from the night before. The sudden and drastic change in her reality from one day to the next left her feeling like she was watching her life as a spectator, not really living it. She felt like she was walking through syrup as she tried to make sense of what she had to do today. Then it hit her. She would have to tell Myrnin. _No!_

She _could_ do it and she _would_ do it; she argued viciously with her emotions.

She had told Shane she would talk to Amelie, but she needed to tell Myrnin first and face to face – he deserved that decency from her. Claire slipped out the front door; she had almost used a portal, until she remembered Myrnin's soft warning. She drifted off thinking about the sound of his voice.

_Stop it!_ She told herself harshly; and resumed her brisk pace, pointedly focusing on the path to take her mind off of Myrnin.

_Myrnin_. She shivered in the hot scorching sun as she remembered his hands _touching her…moving with her…anticipating her…_knowing_ her… Stop it_ she yelled at herself again.

With a slight shake of her fingers, Claire slid her key in the rusty old lock of the lab and strode forward, her shoulders set, determined to succeed in her purpose.

She descended the stairs and was startled by a loud crack, followed closely by a crash resounding at the back of the lab, echoing vibrations off the walls. _Oh, what the hell has he gotten himself into now_, she thought as she made her way toward the mayhem; her nerves already so frayed, she didn't know if she could handle a full on medical emergency or life threatening situation right now, on top of everything else.

Whatever potential mischief or destruction Claire might have envisioned Myrnin to fall into; she was not at all prepared, for the scene that awaited her and gasped; feeling the resolution for her task leave her body; as a singular new emotion threatened to strangle her in its grip: jealousy.

Myrnin was seated on the couch; although from the disheveled look of his hair, wild eyes and uneven breathing, she wondered if he'd been thrown there – or worse, gone there willingly with the beautiful redhead, who was perched on the arm of the couch; her hand resting on his bare chest. The tension coming off of them was palpable and Claire couldn't tell if she had interrupted something intimate or dangerous.

_"An…Anwyn?" _Claire stuttered.

Myrnin's eyes snapped into sharp focus, as he registered Claire's familiarity with Anwyn. Anwyn purred lazily, and her mouth slid into a coy grin at the mention of her name.

"Claire!" With visible effort to collect himself, Myrnin jumped up, "so good to see you!"

She furrowed her eyebrows at him; he was a terrible liar.

"I see you've met Anwyn. She's…she's….an old friend of mine. Who unfortunately has to be going now," He began nudging Anwyn, ushering her toward the door.

"Hmmm…I can see I am interrupting," Anwyn turned her full fearsome attention back to Myrnin and kissed him slowly on the lips, saying loud enough for Claire to hear, "Don't forget about my offer, darling. I look forward to your response. Hwyl fawr (good bye)" And with that, she swept out of the lab, leaving Claire facing a clearly uncomfortable Myrnin.

_Her offer?_ Claire tried not to think about the many – many – ways that could be interpreted. No sooner had Claire harshly reminded herself that Myrnin could do as he pleased and it was none of her business; did she find her lips moving, seemingly of their own accord, forming the words, "What offer?"

"Hmmm?" Myrnin pretended to be busy reading a book.

"What – offer? Claire over enunciated each word.

"Oh, it was nothing. She just asked me to do some traveling with her."

"Traveling," Claire spoke softly to herself, mulling over the implications of that. She wanted to know _where_ and _why_ and _when_, but argued fiercely with her lips to be silent; telling herself again that she didn't have a right to ask those questions, let alone demand the answers.

"So, Claire," he began, "I wanted to discuss the issue I mentioned…before…about the portals." His voice caught on the word 'before' and Claire blushed as she recalled what had occurred between them the last time they were together. She wasn't sure if Myrnin saw her response or not, but let her hair fall over her face just in case.

"Right," he rattled on, "This way" and walked over to a wall. "I've solved the mystery of the portals. Well, actually Anwyn solved…well…_told_ me about…I did figure a bit out on my own, though," He finished defensively, before growing excited again. "You will never guess what they can do!" He waited to let the suspense build and breathed, "Time travel!"

He swept his arm out with great flourish to show off the wall – the blank wall. Claire stared, not sure what he was expecting her to say. He took in her expression; was clearly offended and snapped, "It true; I'll show you."

Myrnin closed his eyes in deep concentration as he let out a huff. The portal opened but it didn't look like a normal portal. The images were shifting rapidly and Claire couldn't tell what she was seeing. "Myrnin; it's going too quickly. What does it mean?" She heard him groan behind her and spun around in time to see him drop to his knees. Claire had no idea what caused him pain but she wanted it to stop; needed it to stop; she couldn't bear to watch him in pain. She slowly touched his arm tentatively and whispered, "Myrnin?"

The portal snapped shut and he went completely still. After an excruciating minute, he took a breath and stood up.

"What the hell was that?" Claire asked.

He grinned sheepishly, "An unfortunate side effect of working with these types of portals – although the pain is quite fascinating and invigorating; you should try it sometime! Hmmm…" His face turned thoughtful, "Although; I am not all together sure a _human_ could manipulate them."

Claire was indignant at his tone when he used the word _human_; she had proven time and time again that she could keep up with him – well, mostly. "That's okay; I don't find pain quite as 'fascinating and invigorating' as you."

Myrnin ran to the other side of the lab and began rummaging through drawers; carelessly throwing items – along with the drawers – to the floor, muttering under his breath. Claire sighed, she would probably have to clean that mess up next week. Forcing herself to be strong and focused, she tried to begin but the words got stuck in her throat, "Myrnin." She said it quietly, not wanting to hear the words herself.

He continued his hectic search of 'something'; she wondered if he even remembered what he was looking for by now; he had been at it for a full two minutes and that was impressive in Myrnin standards for concentration. He usually just told _Claire_ to find whatever he needed; taking up large chunks of her time looking for something, only for him to remember later, that he gave it away or didn't need it.

She tried again, but still couldn't force out the words – so instead she said, "Who is she? Who is Anwyn?"

In an instant, he had crossed the room to stand in front of her, his dark eyes intent on her face. "Does that really matter to you?"

His words cut her and she turned away. He was right; it shouldn't matter; so why did it hurt so much? "Of course, it does," she blurted out before she could force her lips to stay silent.

He cupped her chin in the palm of his hand, tilting her head up and forcing her to look him in the eyes. "_Why_?" his black liquid eyes were relentless.

She knew he was pushing her to admit _something_, but she just couldn't, so she choked out an excuse, "Because I…I don't want to see you get hurt."

Disappointment flashed over his face before the hardness returned, and he said snidely, "And what makes you think _any_ woman can hurt me?"

Claire was stunned by his words and the resentment in his voice. Her anger broke through, "So, it's a _problem_ for me to care whether or not you get hurt?!"

"_No_; if that were the _real_ reason you came here, but it _wasn't_, was it?" accusation thick in his voice.

Claire froze; she wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"Seeing as how you are suddenly tongue-tied, I'll help you," he replied sarcastically. "You came here to tell me you don't have feelings for me and that you love _that boy_. Am I getting close?"

"I…I…Myrnin…"

"Tell me that that was _NOT_ what you came here to say!" he roared in challenge to her; and Claire recoiled against the wall, looking away from him.

Seeing the expression on her face, Myrnin reached out to gently lift her eyes back to his and she was caught in his unbreakable hold, "You may think me a fool sometimes – and indeed that is true on many occasions – but I know _YOU_. I read your tiniest facial expressions – the way you bite your lip in nervousness or glance down when you are embarrassed – like chapters in an engrossing novel that I can't, for the life of me, put down. And your eyes… your eyes speak volumes without your lips ever needing words. Sometimes they cut me with the disappointment of things I know I will never have; and other times they fill me with hope at the goodness and kindness of the way you love me, even knowing all of the ugly scary bits of me."

Claire was stunned and didn't know what to say for a moment; staring into his eyes was making it hard for her to breathe. She knew he cared for her – that much was evident in the fact that he hadn't accidentally killed her yet. But this…she wasn't ready for this. It was obvious to her now that more, much more, had been going on beneath the surface of his emotions, than she ever knew. And if she was being honest with herself, clearly she felt something more for him, than she realized.

But she had hurt someone; someone who loved her. And regardless of whether she intended to, or how she might actually feel deep down inside, hidden even from herself, she had to somehow _fix_ the damage she had done. That was all she could focus on right now.

"L…I am going to take a week off." She saw his face twitch.

"Just a week," she added quickly.

He didn't move; his expression unreadable.

"Myrnin…please…understand. I promised him I would _try_…and I can't do that when I am with you." Myrnin's gaze was unyielding as he looked at her.

Claire stared into his liquid black eyes and reached her hand to his face, before she even realized what she was doing. He closed his eyes at her touch and became still. "Claire, you need to leave now…or…I am not going to let you."

She shivered at his words, but didn't know if it was out of fear or desire. "Goodbye." She whispered, feeling inwardly torn in half, as she walked away from him.


	8. Unrevealed Knowledge

**Chapter 8 – Myrnin POV – "Unrevealed Knowledge"**

Claire left, but I could still feel the burn of her touch on my face. I knew this was getting dangerous; because I knew me – I was feeling emotions I hadn't felt in many, many years and I wasn't sure if _I_ even knew how to handle it, much less control.

I could see it in her eyes. She convinced herself she still loved him, but I knew there was something wrong with their connection – I had been around both of them together enough to sense it – I just didn't know what. When I listened to her emotions, I could clearly hear loyalty, safety and concern when she thought of him; but there seemed to be something missing.

I hadn't planned our kiss the other day – I hadn't planned to reveal myself to her like that, but it happened and since then, there was a distinct difference in her emotions. She had _responded_ to me with such intensity that she surprised even me. And her _heightened_ response was pushing my little self-control right over the edge.

When I thought of the week without her, I felt a pain so sharp, I immediately shoved it from my mind – bad things always happened when I was in pain, usually caused by me.

I needed to do more research on the Time Portals and swung around, feeling giddy to delve into what fresh new science they promised. Hours turned into days, as I researched ancient texts and writings – and finally found one that was promising.

The book began with the understanding I already had – transmutation was simply an alchemical operation on the energy particles that formed the atoms and molecules within us and our surroundings. However, it went on to add another dimension to this process. There was a chapter that explained how magnetism_, _imagination and magic were all related, not just in the root –mag, but how the _combination_ of them could be manipulated to add the dimension of _time_.

Oliver favored calling me a 'witch'. I had always laughed at his ignorance of the physical world around him, but maybe he was on to something, I thought with a smirk.

Suddenly, I was gripped by the next chapter – there was a price to pay, a risk to calculate, when using the Time Portals. They could cause memory loss – NOW it all made sense; why Anwyn did not remember all of our history together. She said she only ever traveled using Time Portals and I had no idea how many years that might entail. I wondered if the effect was immediate and attacked random memories; or if a certain amount of degradation occurred over time with the consistent use of them. The text did not elaborate any further but there seemed to be an overwhelming correlation between the Time Portals and _memories_.

I snapped the book shut when a familiar scent hit me – Anwyn.

"Hello, love" she purred in an accent we shared.

"Hello," I said hesitantly. Anwyn may not have recalled all of our details, but she was always a force to be reckoned with, and she had certainly lost none of her strength over the centuries. I looked her up and down, not surprised by her choice of attire. A green corset of leather, silk, buckles and straps, revealing a shocking amount of cleavage – another tool she would happily use to overcome her prey. She was wearing leather pants without a skirt today and I wondered where she was hiding the weapons she most certainly had on her. I don't know why she bothered to carry weapons at all; she was equally dangerous just using her strength and teeth.

She noticed me staring at her, "Do you like what you see?"

I may have been dead, but I was still a man and replied honestly, "Yes."

She smirked in satisfaction, "So what are you waiting for? It has been days and I haven't heard from you. I will be leaving this little town soon, as I am now bored with it."

"By that, do you mean you are now bored with Oliver – and no one _else_ can match you?"

She grinned, looking beautiful when her face was relaxed. "Yes," she said with a wicked sparkle in her eye.

I felt her subtle challenge, but ignored it.

"So, where are you going?"

"Like I told you: – Anywhere and anytime. Myrnin, it is truly amazing! _Come with me_ – let me show you wonders I know will captivate and stimulate, that brilliant mind of yours."

I smiled; she may have forgotten the details, but she still knew me enough to appeal to my science-y side. I walked toward her to keep her focus on my eyes, when I told her no. She didn't take rejection well, so I tried to prepare myself for anything. "No Anwyn, I am needed here. The work I do affects the entire town. But it has been an unexpected pleasure to see you again." I kissed her softly on the cheek, waiting for her response.

She eyed me speculatively, "It's that girl, the human, isn't it?"

I forced my body not to react; the last thing I wanted to do was inadvertently put Claire in danger's way. I smiled wider, my stance perfectly relaxed, "No, love…I just have unfinished work here."

She pouted, but I could tell we were past the worst of it.

"Okay – I don't really believe you but don't care to dwell on it; I will just remind you that nothing good ever happens from loving them."

She turned and opened a portal. "I will leave it connected to me – in case you change your mind. If you want to find me, just open this same one – and be sure to think of me, when you go through."

I recognized her words were words of instruction, not affection; and wondered again at the science behind the Time Portals. _Maybe later_…I thought; the pull of unrevealed knowledge tugged on me again.


	9. I Am Strong Enough To Do This

**Chapter 9 – Claire's POV – "I Am Strong Enough To Do This"  
** **Music: "The Heart Wants What it Wants" by Selena Gomez**

Claire felt she was breaking apart as she left Myrnin, but would not allow herself to focus on anything but making up her betrayal to Shane. She hated herself for hurting him – and if he wanted a week without her seeing Myrnin, she would give it to him. Her heart twisted again at the thought. She tried to figure out this new pull she felt toward Myrnin – it was stronger than anything she had ever felt – her body seemed to gravitate to his presence.

She wondered for a moment if Myrnin was doing this to her. He could affect people's thoughts and emotions with his mind, but she knew enough to know, his effects were only possible when he was within a certain distance and this despair she felt without him, remained even when he was far away. She shook her head. She was going to have to force the change in herself. She owed it to Shane.

Claire made her way back to the Glass House, and immediately felt better as she relaxed into the warmth of her 'family' – the four of them had somehow become a family in the middle of all of the Morganville dysfunction. She stared at Shane and Michael playing video games, talking trash to each other, while they killed zombies. And then her eyes took in Eve – tucked up next to Michael, reading a book. She loved all of them.

A stray thought pushed at her, _what if I only think I love Shane because he is a part of this family? Would I still feel the same if it were just the two of us alone? _She pushed it away_, of course I love Shane – how could I _not_; after everything he has done for me?_

The days crawled by, and Claire was true to her word, as she focused all of her energies on Shane. And he was finally responding; he was touching her again, nothing intimate, but at least he wasn't treating her like she had the plague. She was thrilled to see his happiness begin to grow again.

Being with Shane was habit…easy, her body was used to his touch; so when his intentions changed to intimacy on the last night before she would see Myrnin again, she didn't hesitate. She desperately hoped the sex between them would drive out whatever she was feeling for Myrnin, and she felt like it helped. It was definitely easier when she wasn't around Myrnin – _his warm eyes, the way his lips felt…stop it!_ She was angry at herself for not having better control over her thoughts – still.

Today was the day she dreaded most – telling Myrnin. He was expecting her but she kept putting it off. She didn't have much time left, though because she and Shane were going out to an actual restaurant tonight, so she had to be done with Myrnin, and back before it was time to leave.

Eve helped Claire get ready and kept staring at her. Finally, Claire couldn't stand it anymore more and she asked Eve pointedly, "What?"

"What are you going to tell Myrnin?" Eve asked her bluntly.

At the mention of his name, Claire felt her eyes tear up and she furiously fought to control her emotions. She definitely didn't want to get tear stains on the sexy black and green outfit Eve had let her borrow a week ago. She ran her hand down the green mini skirt, to smooth it, her hands twitching for something to keep her occupied.

Eve wasn't fooled, "Claire, how do you _really_ feel about Myrnin?"

"I'm _trying_ not to think of him," Claire whispered. "I _can_ do this; I am _strong_ enough to do this."

Eve tilted her head to the side, "Which hurts worse?"

"What do you mean?"

"Close your eyes. Let your mind imagine a life without Shane." Eve instructed. "Tell me what you feel."

"I feel _pain_…I don't want to hurt or disappoint him…I owe that much to him," Claire whispered.

"And now Myrnin…" Eve encouraged her with a nod.

Claire flinched. "I feel _grief_. I cannot imagine my life without him now," She looked up at Eve with large eyes, "How did this happen…? When did it happen…?"

"From your responses, I think it's been happening for much longer than you realize. For the smartest girl in the room, I wonder how you missed this. Eve wrapped her arms around her, "I will love you no matter what."

Claire understood what Eve was trying to tell her and hugged her back fiercely, so thankful for her friend.

Eve jumped up, "Oh, I have the perfect accessory for this outfit" and dashed out of the room.

The strange expression in Eve's eyes made Claire wonder what Eve would bring back – with Eve it could be anything. And Eve didn't disappoint. In her hand, she was holding a silver tipped dagger. "Um. What am I supposed to do with that?"

"You strap it to your thigh, silly." Eve produced a strap looking a bit like a sexy garter – it was black leather with a sheath to neatly contain the dagger. She came toward Claire and Claire stopped her.

"I cannot wear that."

Eve ignored her, "Of course you can. This way your hands are free and you have easy access to it whenever you need it. Besides," she whispered, "It looks sexy as hell – and I know _either_ of them will appreciate it." She winked, while Claire opened her mouth to form some sort of words and then gave up, letting Eve help her strap the dagger to her inner thigh.

Claire had to admit, there was a certain security and sexiness she felt wearing it, and then sighed as she headed to see Myrnin.


	10. A Damaged Goodbye

**Chapter 10 – Myrnin's POV – "A Damaged Goodbye"  
Music: "Walk Away" by The Script  
"Run" – by Leona Lewis (I listened to this song when I wrote the chapter; the ethereal quality and lyrics spoke to their struggle as they faced the promise of the end).**

I heard her call my name, and for a moment I was overjoyed to see her. My joy was cut short and then crushed to a million pieces, when I smelled her. I _knew_. I knew what she was going to tell me, and I wasn't sure how I would respond. She was walking into the most dangerous side of me, and she had no idea.

"Myrnin?" She called again tentatively.

"Claire," I said flatly, void of emotion. I couldn't allow myself to feel _anything_ right now; I didn't trust my actions; I knew what I was capable of. Then I saw her and thought I was going to go mad right then and there. She was dressed provocatively in a green mini skirt and black blouse that framed her figure amazingly. She fidgeted, clearly embarrassed as I stared at her.

I couldn't take this anymore and made a sudden decision. If she wanted time away from me, I would give her an eternity of it. My anger flared and flexed as though it were a tangible skin around me, suffocating me. I drew in a sharp breath, and saw her eyes go wide as she read my countenance. She knew me better than anyone, and I could tell she had no idea what to make of me right now.

Claire reached out to try to calm me and I growled at her, literally. I couldn't help myself. Her eyes were huge as she asked, "Myrnin, are you okay…What is wrong…?" She was scared. Good.

I turned my back on her and snapped, "I'm fine! You just interrupted my packing." Now I had to find something to pack and something to put it in. I flew from one side of the lab to the other, gathering what little trinkets I cared to take with me. By the time I shut the bag, I couldn't remember a thing I put in it.

"Where are you going?" She whispered, her face looked stricken and I hated that she genuinely cared for me – just not _enough_.

"I haven't decided, but the world is available to me now with the Time Portals, so we'll see what adventures I can find. It's been so long since I've been free of Morganville…I think I will enjoy a change of _scenery_." I let the innuendo hang in the air.

I could tell Claire was trying to put the pieces together in her mind, searching for a reason for my anger – because she hadn't even told me her _news_. Little girl, she has NO idea what I am truly capable of _knowing_ and _convincing_ others to do without even having to speak. I couldn't do that to her, though; I couldn't force my will on her – I wanted it to be REAL, not some mind game I was playing with myself.

"But…but what about Amelie?"

"Ha!" I laughed manically, "She has no control over me; she never did."

"When…are you…coming back?"

If I didn't have vampire hearing, I never would have heard the end of her question; she let her voice trail off into nothing. I wondered if she meant to speak it out loud. I answered her honestly, "I have no idea – given the way these portals work, the jumps can erase memories; I may not remember about Morganville at _ALL_…that might be a nice change. Anwyn clearly suffered from memory gaps and the research I found, all pointed to the Time Portals as the explanation."

Claire was so stunned by my behavior, she asked me a question I could tell that she hadn't planned to and, then regretted: "Are you going with Anwyn?"

"NO…I do not NEED a female; I am quite capable on my own!" I roared.

Now she understood.

"Is that was this is about?" I could see she was starting to hyperventilate a bit and that confused me. "I…I'm sorry…I hurt you." Tears spilled over her cheeks and I didn't know if I could force myself to finish this.

My voice lowered to the one I use only when I have deadly intent, "You did _not_ _hurt_ me. I can _smell_ his _scent_ on your skin – I _know_ what you did last night – and it _disgusts_ me". I spat.

Claire recoiled as if I had hit her. I hated myself for hurting her, but I couldn't stop; I had to cut _whatever_ this was between us once and for all. It was hurting her – but it was _killing_ me. I didn't know how much longer I could repress the rage I felt every time I saw him, and Claire would never forgive me if I killed him. I loved her too much to destroy her in that way; no matter how much it cut me to the bone to watch them together.

OH…now she smelled of _tears_ and _sorrow_…and I was crushed; dying inside (as if that were even possible), purposefully killing every part of me that cared – about anything. Claire was right, Amelie would hate me for not facing her, but she knew me well enough, not to be surprised.

"I think it's time you left, Claire. I have some things I need to finish before I leave."

"You are going… _now_?" Her voice hitched at the end, and I knew I couldn't take any more.

The pain of finally losing her – of never seeing her again – was beginning to overwhelm my senses and I couldn't hold it together for a second longer. My face fell and I tried to turn before she could see the devastation and despair that I was feeling. It wouldn't help either of us, for her to know the true depth of affection I felt for her. "Goodbye, Claire."

I heard her run out the door behind me and dropped to my knees from the excruciating pain, holding my head in my hands. I wasn't sure how long I sat there, not moving, with tears come down my face, but I needed to pull myself together and figure out where I was really going. Anwyn couldn't hurt me anymore and she knew the science behind the Time Portals better than anyone. Maybe I should take her up on her offer; at the very least she would be a helpful distraction. She said all I had to do was open the portal, and think of her, as I went through – easy enough.

I brought the portal to fruition and stared in fascination as the images began to flutter and move. I closed my eyes, thought of Anwyn, and stepped through.


	11. Through Glass

**Chapter 11 – Claire's POV – "Through Glass"  
Music: Immortals – by Fall Out Boy (This song drove the tempo for this chapter and spoke to the more 'primal' nature of Myrnin – enjoy)**

Claire's heart was breaking as she ran out of Myrnin's lab. She barely made it to the campus before her legs gave out on her, from violent shaking she couldn't seem to control, and settled on a bench. She realized it wasn't just her legs, but her whole body seemed to be convulsing in pain.

She had NEVER expected to feel this level of grief – this agonizing loss over not seeing him again. She had gone to the lab to tell him she was with Shane, _so why was she so completely falling apart_?

He had yelled at her, but that wasn't what upset her so deeply – she knew how he reacted when he was in pain; she had just never seen him in _this_ much pain before. And she saw the full force of it in the moment before she left. He had turned quickly, but she saw it and the agony on his face cut her to the core.

The screaming in her head was getting louder when she finally understood it, _I CAN'T LOSE HIM! _ She couldn't let him leave like this; she felt like she would break apart if she didn't get back to him. Then another horror occurred to her. He said he was leaving NOW, what if he was already gone – Claire realized she was running before she even finished the thought.

She made it back to the lab screaming his name as she ran, _"MYRNIN!"_

As she rounded the corner, she saw her worst nightmare come true. He had just stepped through the Time Portal. Claire didn't think; she ran – and flung herself through the portal after him.

Her heart was pounding so loudly, she could feel it throbbing in her head as she jumped through the portal and was stunned when she materialized out the other side into _– fabric_?! _What the hell_? Claire thrashed, stifling the scream that wanted to rip from her chest and finally found an opening from the – _curtains?!_ – Really _large_ curtains. "_Who the hell needs curtains this large?"_ she muttered as she broke free, stumbling forward slightly before righting herself. Claire quickly forgot her disagreement with the curtains, as she was distracted in amazement at the beauty that confronted her.

She had never seen such splendor in a…bedroom? Yes, the huge ornately carved four poster bed confirmed it must be a bedroom. The bed sat much higher off of the ground than any bed she had ever seen, with a little footstool perched next to it on the floor. As Claire was able to drag her attention away from the exquisite bed decorated with lush fabrics and pillows in deep blues and greens; she began to realize the enormity of the room – _well, the size of the bed and the curtains were starting to make more sense now_.

The walls papered in shimmering blue reached at least twenty feet tall and met gracefully with a sculptured gold and white curved ceiling creating a striking contrast against the dark walls. The ceiling was even more ornately carved than the bed with intricate gold braided ropes in serpentine and filigree patterns – she briefly wondered if it was real gold and was pretty sure the answer was yes. The crowning glory of the room was the most beautiful chandelier she had ever seen with hundreds of tiny candles – _how did they even get up there to light all of those?_

The panicked and scared-out-of-her-mind side was slowing pushing its way to her consciousness again; and Claire shook her head to clear her thoughts. She could tell it was nighttime by the deep blacks and greys out of the windows; but she ran to them anyway hoping to get some indication of where – and when – she was. The night was too profound to see the landscape, but she was startled to realize she was in a _castle; _and from the looks of things, fairly high off the ground.

Myrnin clearly wasn't in this room, so she would be forced to venture out to try to find him. Claire stepped lightly to the door and slid it open just a little. She appeared to be on a balcony, with lights and music floating up from below, but the level she was on was completely dark.

She drifted out into the hallway, leaving the door open, afraid it might lock when it closed; and found her way forward to one of the grand marble columns, keeping her body hidden behind the column as much as possible and peered over the balcony. The cool marble railing felt good under her hands; she had one hand on either side of the column grasping the railing on both sides – the thought occurred to her that she probably looked like she was _hugging_ the column, but she didn't change her position.

As her eyes adjusted to the dimness, she studied the scene below her: clearly more splendor; but she didn't care about that now – she was scanning the room for any sign of Myrnin and was shocked to find him – dancing – and there was no denying his partner, as she twirled effortlessly, with flowing locks of red hair accenting her every moment. Her face was covered by a gorgeous masquerade mask and she wore a gown so beautiful, it was painful to watch. _Anwyn_.

_But he said he wasn't going with her_?! Claire pushed the feelings of jealousy, pain, and embarrassment away and made up her mind she would tell him to take her home, 'now that she was sure he was okay' – yeah, that excuse sounded a little hollow to her too, but it was all she had to work with at the moment.

As she stared transfixed on Myrnin's dance, her peripheral vision became incessantly louder, screaming in alarm to her. She tore her eyes away from Myrnin to find the source of the danger that her mind was clearly trying to communicate; and her heart flew to her throat when she realized what it was – _vampires_ – _a lot_ of them! _How had she missed that?_ The speed and rhythm of their dance was most definitely _not_ human. Claire thought she was going to have a panic attack right then and there; and her eyes flew back to Myrnin – _oh no, no, no! He was gone!_

She feverishly scanned the crowd, trying to determine how to get to the lower level to search for him; when she felt a distinctly cold hand on hers – the hand she had left on the _other_ side of the column, so she couldn't see who was touching her now – not without letting go with her free hand and backing up. She locked down her body, and did not move an inch, not wanting to present herself as an appealing snack, to someone enticed by her fear. Claire was thinking around her frozen emotions, and preparing to fight for her life, if it came to that; the silver-tipped dagger rubbed gently against her inner thigh – she could just kiss Eve right now for making her wear it.

"Well, hello." He spoke softly to her.

She spun around, letting the relief wash over her and then flew into his arms, "Myrnin!" Claire didn't think she had ever been as happy to see him as she was now.

"Hmmm. To what do I owe the pleasure that you whisper my name with strange familiarity; and yet, I know nothing about you? I make it a point to know all the pretty women in town, well – at least the tasty ones." He inhaled along her neckline.

_"What?"_ Fear began to grip her again as Claire tried to step back, but he didn't release his hold on their embrace. Her mind swam, trying to make sense of his response. She felt an answer tickling the back of her brain when suddenly it surfaced – the time portals can cause _memory_ loss! Claire's anger broke through her careful facade, as she thought, _Hell No!...She was _not _going to accept that load of crap…This was _not_ going to happen to her…She would _make_ him remember! _Claire's momentary bravery waivered as she realized _her life depended on it._

"You smell exquisite, my dear. Would you like to dance?"

"Here? But there isn't anyone else around?

"Nonsense love, this is the perfect place." He murmured "I would imagine if anyone else saw you in _this_," he glanced down provocatively at her attire, "they would want me to share – and I am not really the _sharing_ kind."

Claire was suddenly acutely aware that she was not dressed for the period; and certainly would be seen as scandalous, to say the least. She flushed heatedly, thankful for the dimness of the light; although that probably didn't help her conceal her embarrassment, given his more than human eyesight. He confirmed her fears, when he lightly brushed his fingers to the blush on her cheek, "Don't be embarrassed love, I most definitely…_appreciate_ it."

Myrnin began moving her effortlessly in a slow dance and Claire couldn't help herself – he was too close and filling her consciousness – and her body was starting to react without her permission. He kept her locked in his gaze, then smiled as he felt her reaction to his touch and proximity. "Curious," he murmured.

She tried again, "Myrnin, you _know_ me. I'm _Claire_."

"You speech has unique cadence. Pray, tell me, what country are you from?"

"_Country_?" Claire had no idea if America even existed yet, so she asked, "What year is it?"

Myrnin chuckled, entertained by her odd and unexpected question, "1409".

Claire felt like she was going to faint, _1409_? Myrnin felt her sway, "Would you like to sit down?"

Before she could even understand the question, he picked her up and carried her to the open door behind them and set her gently on the edge of the bed; standing across from her. Claire's heart started to race as she realized where she was. Myrnin's smile widened and he stepped toward her, close enough that he was touching her legs hanging off the side of the high bed, "Most intriguing. You obviously know who – and what – I am, but you don't run." He leaned toward her and felt her react, "Quite the opposite, in fact." he murmured as he kissed her neck.

Claire felt a shockwave of desire for him; she wasn't sure how long she would be able to think clearly, "Myrnin, wait…we have to talk…you have to remember," she said between breaths.

"My dear, you needn't use such far-fetching pretext to gain my attention – " He purred, " – all you need to do is _ask_ and I will _freely_ give to you…" He whispered seductively. "Not, that I don't enjoy these amusements; you have intrigued me… which indeed, is no small accomplishment."

Her breathing was becoming shallow as he trailed kisses from her neck to her ear. Before she could stop herself, she found her fingers entwined in his hair. His voice was low as he stepped purposefully between her legs and slid her forward, right to the edge of the bed, to meet him. "Tell me, what is it that you _desire_?" He growled softly in her ear, "Ask _anything_; I promise; you _won't_ be disappointed…"

Claire inhaled sharply, all intelligent thought gone from her mind. She felt his hand slide up her leg – the one with the dagger – and stop. "My, my, my…aren't you full of surprises? " He growled in pleasure low in his throat, "Would you like to try to use that on me_? I think I might enjoy that game _very_ much._"

His eyes were fierce with intent as he picked her up; and Claire wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their kiss deepened until Claire couldn't breathe and she pulled back, "Wait; what if someone comes in?" She whispered anxiously, realizing their vulnerable position in this strange place.

"I can assure you my dear; we are quite alone." He said silkily. His mouth found hers again, commanding her attention; then climbed to the middle of the bed and laid her down gently; never breaking their kiss. Claire lay back and pulled him to the bed next to her. She feverishly kissed his lips, anticipation for his touch heightening every nerve. She felt his hand gently remove the dagger and whispered against his lips, "No, we can't do this – not here, not now; and not; when you don't remember me."

"I will _most_ _definitely_ remember you," He kissed her neck and jawline as Claire felt his wandering hand continue to glide up her leg. "You are quite a contradiction, little Claire – your lips say _no, but – " _He found what he was looking for and she gasped. "– Your body clearly says _yes_."

He murmured huskily, "Do you _really_ want me to stop?" He brought his hand back up and began to unbutton her blouse, tracing her lips with his tongue, waiting for her response. "Hmmm?"

Before Claire could compose an answer, she felt Myrnin flinch and dropped unconscious next to her. The scream was stuck in her throat as she felt a hand on her mouth, and was confronted with a man in a masquerade mask; his other hand held the stake in Myrnin's back. He shook his head "_no"_ and Claire stifled the scream, furiously thinking about how she could get the stake out. She slid her trembling hands discreetly, trying to find the dagger.

She saw the man roll his eyes behind the mask as he snaked his other hand out to scoop up the dagger. Then he removed the mask and Claire was so stunned, she thought she was having an out-of-body experience or dreaming; because surely this could not be real – as she stared into the eyes of _Myrnin_. For once, she had no words. She just stared between the two of them – the Myrnin with a stake in his back and _other_ Myrnin standing looking at her – as so many emotions passed over his face, it scared her.

"Would you like to explain what you are doing here?!" He hissed.

_Oh, he settled on angry_.

Claire still hadn't regained function of speech, although she did finally close her mouth with a click.

"Do you even _know_ what you risked in coming here?! Of course you do, because I TOLD you! What were you thinking?!

"I..I…just couldn't leave things…like we…did". Tears were trickling down her cheeks now and Claire saw Myrnin's shoulders relax.

"And _that_ was a good enough reason that you would risk your life?" He said softly.

Claire didn't speak.

Myrnin shook his head and said so softly that she almost didn't hear him, "_When_ will you see yourself as I do?" Then louder: "Okay, as much as I have enjoyed this family reunion, we need to get out of here. We will have very little time once I pull the stake out and we _cannot _risk him seeing me; he would likely kill me."

Claire jumped up, and retrieved the dagger. She saw him watching her, as she replaced it in the sheath on her inner thigh. She stopped suddenly and said, "Wait, how did you find me?!"

A look of chagrin came over his face as he explained, "It was a bit fascinating and unnerving at the same time. When 'he' saw you and…_interacted_…with you; he changed my past; which then changed my memories – it was a little shocking to say the least to 'remember' something as it _happened_.

Claire blushed furiously when she realized what he _saw_. Myrnin reached over to touch the flush on her cheeks saying softly, "Don't be embarrassed, my dear" his voice dropped lower," I _liked_ it – although it was quite odd to be jealous of one's self – and a little bit more than _distracting_ – to be feeling all of those _emotions_ as I was trying to get back into the castle for you."

Before Claire could respond, Myrnin jumped up and said, "Okay, are you ready; go to the door."

"Wait! Why don't we just take the time portal home?"

"We can't. I'll explain later. Now we need to go." Claire nodded and Myrnin removed the stake; then they were running. She had no idea where they were going, but soon they made it to a room with paneled walls. Myrnin flew to one, flipped a switch she didn't see and they slipped inside, closing the secret passageway behind them.

"He will _not_ be happy when he wakes up; climb on my back." Claire failed to see the connection between those two things and just stared at him. He didn't wait for her to reply; just tossed her on his back and _ran_ – switching passageways and taking turns at such speed, it made Claire feel like she was spinning out of control.

She buried her head between his shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut tightly; until she felt a change – she could feel the wind and he was slowing down. She glanced up trying to get her bearings and felt she might be sick as the world seemed to sway and turn. They were in thick woods; he set her down, so she could walk. Her legs felt a little shaky, but she got control.

"Here; put this on," Myrnin wrapped the cloak he had been wearing around Claire's shoulders.

"Where are we going?"

"You will know soon enough."

Claire chafed at his lack of an answer; and her feet were hurting. "How much farther?" she asked.

"Not long now."

Her irritation was climbing by his lack of answers; when Claire suddenly felt something crawling on her arm. She started to scream and try to shoo it off, when she felt Myrnin's arms locked around her, his hand covering her mouth to stifle the scream.

"We are _not_ so far, that they won't be able to find us if you alert the world to our location by screaming. Do you think you can be a good girl if I let you go?"

Irritated even further by his arrogance and bossiness, she shook his hand off of her mouth, but he didn't let her out of the embrace. "Are you going to let me go now?" She bristled at him.

A wicked grin crossed his face as he leaned down to her ear, "Are you sure you _want_ me to? It was quite enlightening to see just how far you….were…_willing _to go. If you would like, I would be more than amenable to _finish_ where you left off…"

Myrnin smirked at the look on Claire's face, let her go and walked away, "But alas, no time for that now – the sun is close to reaching the horizon and we need to be underground before that happens."

Claire was speechless again and muttered under her breath, "Of all the arrogant… Stupid vampire..."


	12. Wasteland of Blood & Tears

**Chapter 12 – Claire's POV – "Wasteland of Blood &amp; Tears"**

When Claire began to see shapes on the horizon, she was overjoyed that they would be stopping soon; until she realized what they were – tombstones. _Is he serious?! _"Myrnin, _why_ are we walking toward a cemetery?"

"It's where we will be spending the day underground."

"Oh hell no, we're not!"

"Claire, we don't have a choice. We can't make it to the city before the sun comes up and we need supplies."

_Supplies?!... In a graveyard?!_

"And you're planning to gather – _WHAT,_ for supplies in a graveyard – corpses? News flash, they don't have any blood left."

"Don't be absurd," he snapped. "Just keep up."

When they made it to the graveyard, Claire couldn't help but be morbidly fascinated – she had never seen tombstones like these; they were _huge_ and ornate. It looked like a city with all of the mausoleums and crypts. Myrnin made his way to a lowly little angel statue and stopped. He lifted the angel and carefully set it aside; and then began digging under it.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_ Claire whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He looked at her quizzically.

"I don't know! Just respecting the dead," she snapped. "Clearly _not_ what you are doing; is there a particular _body_ you missed and needed to see before we get _underground?_"

Myrnin ignored her and stuck his arm down in the unearthed soil. She saw him twist and shove some unseen object; and then he meticulously put the dirt and angel back in place with no evidence of it ever being disturbed. "Come on," he told her shortly.

They walked to an intimidating mausoleum and he turned an impressive looking handle, before pushing the concrete door open. "They just leave them unlocked?" Claire asked.

"No, the locking mechanism is under the angel. It's placed far enough away that people don't make the connection. As we go in, you need to do exactly as I instruct, do you understand?"

Claire rolled her eyes in annoyance, but then reluctantly nodded, "Why?"

"Because there are some particularly nasty 'deterrents' in place"

"You mean like 'booby traps'?" Claire's eyes widened. "They really did that back then? – I mean now?"

"Yes. Wait here until I turn the ventilation system on." Myrnin said as he disappeared into the dark.

_A ventilation system? Of _course_ there's a ventilation system_…_Why in the hell _wouldn't_ there be?_ Claire thought as she planted herself on the ground to wait.

Myrnin was back quickly, holding a small torch, "Come on."

"What is the name of this place?" She whispered, feeling strange as the dark shadows jumped and danced from the torch.

"It's called, Dir diffaith o Gwaed a Dagrau, which translated means, Wasteland of Blood and Tears."

"Oh," she breathed.

They traveled for longer than she felt possible; and Claire found she was a little 'lost' as multiple passageways veered off in many directions and he turned multiple times. She was shocked they were actually still walking, "How far does this go?"

"Not far now; turn to the side and press your back against the wall as you follow me." He had moved to the same position, so she slid against the wall and took side-steps as she followed. She was desperately hoping nothing critter-crawly landed in her hair.

"Why are we ignoring the wide pathway?"

"The floor would tip in multiple patches, and you would not appreciate landing on the stakes below."

Claire shivered…_booby traps_.

They came to a solid wall, clearly looking like a dead end. Claire looked around in confusion. Myrnin turned to the wall to focus and a portal materialized. Claire grabbed his arm, "Wait! I thought you said we couldn't use them."

"It's quite all right, love, this is not a Time Portal." He extinguished the torch, and then took her hand.

As they emerged out of the portal into darkness, Myrnin squeezed her hand, "Wait here for a minute."

Claire stood shivering in the dark, not because she was cold, but the eerie feeling of being in utter blackness was beginning to cause her to panic, "Myrnin?!" she whispered. In response she saw a flash of light and then the entire interior lit up in an intricate torch lighting system.

Claire inhaled sharply as she looked around; stunned at the beauty and richness. They appeared to be standing in a courtyard of some sort, with adjoining rooms and paths leading out of sight. The walls were no longer plain, but covered in richly colored tile patterns; she reached out tentatively and touched her fingertips to the wall, taking in the texture. The tile continued all of the way to cover the arched ceiling in a mosaic so complicated and stunning; Claire thought she might cry at the beauty of it.

In the middle of the room, there was a grand table and seating for probably twenty. Claire's eyes followed behind the table and saw intricately carved gold containers with riches – gold and silver coins; and jewelry in the colors of the rainbow – spilling out over the edges. Myrnin was watching her intently and she turned to him with her eyes glistening. "Where _are_ we?" She asked just above a whisper.

"Lloches Heddwch. I had it built about fifty years ago, for a time such as this."

"_You_ had it built?!"

He nodded, "It means Refuge of Peace – a place to hide and grow strong, if needed. Come." Myrnin took her hand and led her to an interior room. In shock she realized it was a bedroom complete with a bed. She walked over to touch the linens gingerly, "But how does it stay preserved after all of this time?"

"When we leave, I will reverse the ventilation which removes all of the air, sealing it tight against the elements. It's okay, lay down, you look exhausted."

Suddenly Claire felt like she could sleep for a thousand years and climbed gratefully onto the soft surface, marveling at the feel of it.

Myrnin looked at her with gentle eyes and turned to leave. "Wait! Please don't leave me," she whispered. Claire couldn't imagine being alone in this strangely wonderful place.

He stopped and sat down in a chair close to the bed. Claire couldn't hold her eyes open anymore and drifted off.


	13. Silent Celtic Promise

**Chapter 13 – Myrnin's POV – "Silent Celtic Promise"  
Music: "Trying Not to Love You" by Nickelback**

I considered our current predicament as Claire slept, a thousand thoughts running rampant through my head. _How did we get _HERE_? _Why _did she follow me, knowing the risks and particularly after our very unpleasant 'goodbye'? _How_ are we going to get home? _Shaking my head to clear it, I focused…I had to _think_…to plan.

As much as I tried to concentrate on other things, I kept coming back to Claire…I felt a certain amount of peace just watching her dream. I shook my head slowly as I contemplated the risk she took – she knew she could have ended up at _any_ point in time and space, there was no guarantee for success; and a high possibility she would have ended up _dead_ as a result.

Then _why can't she see she must have some feelings for me? _Feelings, that went deeper than just the hormonal type; although I _was_ quite found of those feelings, I smiled as I remembered how close 'we' had come the night before; indeed, she had shocked the hell out of me as the 'memories' began to flood my mind – I was so startled that I couldn't understand what was happening at first; and then it was ridiculously difficult to focus on getting back to her, while in the middle of such _heightened_ emotions.

I could still feel her soft skin and the way she wanted me – _clearly_ she wanted me, but did I want that? She won't admit to feeling more than just concern and I frowned as I thought about her sleeping with _that boy_ the night before. I had been truthful before when I told her I wasn't the sharing kind.

Claire started to move, stretching as she struggled to wake up. She turned her head to me and smiled softy and sweetly, her face lighting up when she saw me. _Why the hell does she do that and then run away from me back to that boy?!_

"So, what is on the schedule for today," Claire asked.

"We need to collect some supplies, money and – clothes," I looked down at her outfit and she blushed. "I definitely can't let you walk around in that; you would likely get arrested – or eaten. Claire's blush deepened as she looked indignant.

"Well, I certainly didn't _plan_ for this to happen."

"No, you most _certainly_ did not plan at all." I glanced at her wryly.

She threw an irritated scowl at me; looked around, then returned her gaze to my face, "So, what did you mean last night – that _you_ had this place built? Who are you – or _were_ you I mean? She demanded.

"I was a _prince.._." I waited to enjoy the look that came over her face; she didn't disappoint.

"A prince and a castle, _of course_…" she muttered. "Wait, so that was your bedroom last night? You own that castle?" Her eyes widened and a touch of pink revealed itself on her cheeks as she remembered.

"Yes but it wasn't the traditional definition of a prince as you might know it. I was not bestowed based on my human birthright but rather by my immortal bloodline. I was an apprentice to an ancient vampire, Gwion; the oldest one I am aware of, older than Bishop even. When he turned me, I was given certain 'favor' for belonging to such an esteemed bloodline; and I choose – well conquered – Conwy for my domain."

"Your _domain_?" Claire tilted her head inquisitively. I could tell from her look that she wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or be impressed.

"I was fascinated with the idea of it – money and power – and viciously defeated many vampires to stake claim to it. But ruling never stimulated me; I found it quite tedious – which ended up being my downfall – or salvation – depending on which way one would judge. I much preferred the pleasurable distractions I found in alchemy…philosophy…women…" I let the last word hang in the air, gauging her response.

Claire narrowed her eyes, and then asked, "Why Conwy?"

"It was where my mother was from…" I felt a familiar sadness at her memory.

"Your mother…" Claire had a look of surprise as though she had never considered me human before. And then realizing the topic pained me, she reached for my hand, her eyes providing reassurance.

"It was a long time ago…" I sighed in resignation. "She had given me away – to Gwion – and I never saw her alive again. After I became immortal, I returned to Conwy intent on seeking answers from her, but I was just moments too late. When I arrived, I found my entire family – mother, brother and sisters – slaughtered by a rival vampire, intent on taking the territory from me. He took their lives as an act of dominance and authority over me. I think I shall always regret that I was the means for their deaths."

Claire squeezed my hand, her eyes glistening with compassion, as she shared my pain with me, and then nodded for me to continue.

"I held my mother in my arms for the last time; thinking it a strange twist of fate – for had she been able to see me, there would have been no recognition as she looked into my eyes. Maybe it was better that way." I couldn't help leaning forward, letting my head rest in my hands; it had been more years than I could count, since I recalled that day with such clarity. Claire immediately put her arms around me, as if she could protect me from my inner demons - _silly_ _girl, she has no idea_.

I lifted my head and found comfort in Claire's eyes; then continued, "When I was done burying them, I hunted the vampire that had taken their lives. It didn't take me long before I found him," I stopped, realizing the next part of the story would sicken Claire.

"What happened?" She whispered.

A part of me wanted to lie, but a stronger part of me was defiant – I was a vampire – it was who I _was_; who I still _am_. I held her gaze and spoke, "I tortured him for hours – and then days – before allowing him to die." Claire blinked and gave pause, her mind in contemplation, as the realization of my words registered.

I expected her to run…or scream…or hate me for the monster that I am, but she did none of those things. Instead, she placed a hand to my cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that." From her gaze, I couldn't tell if she meant the loss of my family or torturing the other vampire; maybe she meant both.

Breaking the tension, I decided it best to move on and continue the original tale, "Alas, I allowed lesser vampires to maintain smaller territories within mine, giving them certain liberties and authority to maintain order. And certainly, I faced many rivals, none of which could defeat me, until a fateful day – four weeks from now."

Claire inhaled sharply, her eyes going wide and whispered the obvious question, "What happens four weeks from now?"

"It _burns_….All of it…Burns to the ground." I stated; my voice devoid of emotion.

"How?" Claire breathed.

"Anwyn"

Claire's eyes flashed with alarm – and something else, was that _hurt_? Claire jumped up almost startling me, "I _told_ you…I told you she would hurt you!" righteous indignation spilling out as she obviously recalled our last argument. "So why in the hell did you agree to 'travel' with her? And why would you come _here_ of all places?!"

"She _FORGOT! And_ YOU _choose _HIM_!_" I exploded; anger and pain wrapping together into a tight little knot in my chest. Claire recoiled, but I couldn't stop myself, "Tell me why you are here! _Why_? Tell me why I am going to risk my life getting you home, so that you can run right back into HIS arms and his BED! You think you still love him; I can read it in your eyes – so, is this a _game_; an _adventure_ to you?"

"No," she spoke barely above a whisper. "I…I don't know _how_ I feel." Her voice ended in silence, tears spilling over her cheeks, as she looked down, biting her lip. "I'm…sorry. I am not trying…to hurt you. I have a _history_ with him; he has stood by my side and fought for me. He loves me. I _can't_ hurt him."

"And what of your _future_? Will his _loyalty_ make you happy?"

"I…I don't know…" Fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"Claire, I'm not gonna stick around for that. I will get you home, but I won't stay and _watch_."

_I can't take this right now_. I can't allow myself to get distracted if we were going to be able to make it out of here alive. I turned and walked away, but not before seeing the despair that crossed her face as I left. I almost went back, almost rushed to her and begged her to forgive me for hurting her feelings, but I couldn't, not this time. She was bound and damned determined to believe she loved _him_, and yet she had risked everything, _including_ her relationship with him, to find _me_. I shook my head and went to gather the supplies.

I began rummaging through the clothing first and pulled out a few things that would be acceptable, frowning that I couldn't find anything with the flare of my usual style; all of this just looked so – normal. I sighed, oh well; it's better not to stand out right now anyway. I pulled out a few dresses that I thought might fit Claire and laid them to the side for her to look through – a little dusty, but _she would look lovely in them._ _Argh, focus! _ I forced myself to move on.

Money – well there was certainly plenty of that. I went back to the main chamber and selected higher value coins, attempting to conserve space – we would have enough to carry as it was. I saw Claire walk in from the corner of my eye, a tentative expression on her face. I smiled at her, letting her know I wasn't angry anymore. Her eyes lit up with relief, as she walked to my side and gently touched more wealth than she had ever seen.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Which one?"

"All of them," she replied. She was holding a ruby necklace in her hands, gently stroking the stones and letting her fingers take in the sensation of the intricately woven gold chain.

"Keep it; it would look lovely on you."

Claire turned to look at me, surprise filling her features, "I couldn't…it's too much."

I smirked at her; we were standing in piles of jewelry, gold bars and coins and she thought that was too much. She recognized the wry look on my face and said, "Okay, I will find something, but something smaller, let me look."

I wandered from room to room, trying to _remember_ where we put the luggage the last time we were here – then I reminded myself it _had_ been over six hundred years; _anyone would have forgotten that_, I thought a little defensively. I finally found what I was searching for and went back to find Claire.

Before I could speak, my attention was struck by the ring she was wearing. I tried to keep my voice calm and nonchalant as I asked her, "Did you find something up to your standards?"

Claire's face lit up and she held her hand out to me, "It fits perfectly."

Memories flooded my mind most severely, as I stared at the intricately woven Celtic ring, the silver dull over time – my mother's ring.

"Yes it does," I replied, still too choked up to risk saying anything else.

Claire took the ring off, showing me the inside, "Look there is an inscription, but I can't read the language. What does it say?"

I answered her without looking at the writing, "It says _Fy Mywyd i, Fy Cariad_ which means _My Life; My Love_." And then took the ring she held suspended in the air, and gently slid it back on her finger, ignoring the burn. "It looks lovely on you."

Claire looked at me intently, reading something in my eyes, but not recognizing what it was. "With all of the diamonds, pearls and precious stones, you selected this one?" I attempted to break the tension by teasing her.

She lifted her chin defiantly and said, "I _like_ this one; it _spoke_ to me – well not in the literal sense, of course – " She added quickly, a slight pink touching her cheeks, " – There is just something about the way the delicateness and beauty swirl together in the woven pattern."

Again, I found myself lost for words so I changed the subject, "One last thing – what will you wear?"

"Oh" Claire's eyes widened at the prospect of having to wear what she had on or worse, men's clothing.

"Don't worry, love…there are women's clothes here as well."

Her eyebrow raised in question.

I smiled mischievously, "All very necessary of course for the concubines; I never traveled _alone_." By this point, I could tell that she didn't know what to believe and the look on her face was priceless; I couldn't help but laugh. She hit me in the arm as she turned toward the door, but I saw the small grin she tried to hide.

As she walked out of sight, I began to gather everything in the luggage, when I heard her gasp. Alarmed, I ran to her and found her holding one of the dresses. "They're beautiful," she breathed.

I relaxed, "Yes they will look lovely on you. Why don't you try one on?" I waggled my eyebrows and didn't move.

She threw a shoe in my direction and ordered me, "Out."

I sighed and left so she could change.


	14. Water in the Blackness

**Chapter 14 – Claire's POV – "Water in the Blackness"**

Claire looked at the dresses; there was an assortment with various styles from subtly feminine to regal evening gown to warrior chic. She picked up the last one and felt the buckles and belts. It reminded her of the Steampunk-like fashion Anwyn had worn; but told herself she was choosing it because this style was just more sensible for traveling, not because she knew Myrnin would like it.

She started with black leather pants that fit her like a glove; they were the softest leather she had ever felt. She pulled on a brown skirt over the pants next, also leather, and cut slimly so that it hung close to her body. She slipped into a black and brown leather corset next. It took her a minute to make all of the connections, running the belts through loops and finally into the buckles to close them snuggly. It felt tight but comfortable, and she noticed with a blush, that the snug fit pushed her breasts higher in a surprisingly attractive way.

Claire slid her arms into the black leather jacket next. It fit her shoulders and arms snuggly and then flared slightly at her wrists; the length covering her hands. It connected with a thin strap/buckle across the highest part of her chest, still leaving plenty of cleavage showing. The back of the jacket was slim covering only her back, leaving the front of the corset exposed, and came back together low on her hips, just under the bottom of the corset and connected with twin belts/buckles. The jacket ran down her back to the ground, but was V-cut in the front, leaving the front of the skirt somewhat visible. Claire turned and stretched to find the fabric was amazingly pliant, giving her free range of motion.

All she needed now were shoes and searched until she found a pair of boots that fit. They were tall on her legs, laced up the front and had straps and buckles across the top of her feet and calves. _If Eve could see me now, she would faint_, Claire smiled at the thought.

Claire lifted the skirt all of the way to reveal her leg, so she could strap the dagger tightly around her thigh, when she noticed Myrnin had come back into the room and was staring at her intently. Even though she had pants on, she blushed and let the skirt drop around her.

She waited but he didn't say anything, so she mumbled, "Um…um…what else should I bring?"

The question seemed to bring some life back into him and he told her, "Take two other dresses, one casual and one formal. I have gathered everything else and we can purchase anything we don't have later."

He guided her to a previously unexplored room and she stopped when she realized what it was – an armory. There were weapons in every shape and size neatly attached to the walls. He looked her up and down before deciding; then disappeared in another room before coming back with a pouch attached to a belt. He reached his arms around her to secure the belt low on her hips, with the pouch resting at her side. Claire felt her heart rate pick up when his arms were around her and watched him smirk with satisfaction, as he felt her response to him.

Then he handed her two bottles of silver nitrate to tuck in the pouch, before slipping another belt over her shoulders with two daggers sheathed to it, so that they rested out of her way, but still within easy reach. Claire's eyes were wide as she realized the precautions he was taking and asked, "Why do I need all of this?"

He told her bluntly, "It is not always safe to walk at night here."

Claire's heart rate picked up again, this time out of anxiety, "Myrnin, why can't we just stay here, while you work out the portals? It seems safe enough."

He looked pointedly at her and she saw the red crimson creep in his eyes.

"Oh, right," she breathed and then frowned, "Wait, are you going to _hunt_?" Her eyes were large with the implications of that. "You _can't_," she whispered.

"No, the Hotel Elysium is 'vampire-friendly'. My needs will be cared for."

Claire narrowed her eyes, "What does that mean _exactly?_ What…do they _parade_ the staff members in front of you; and you get to pick which one _dies_?" Claire could see his shoulders tightened and jaw twitch as he was clearly angry.

"Claire, I AM a vampire; I feed or I _die_, it's as simple as that. Do you cry whenever you select which steak to eat – "

"They are PEOPLE, not cows!" Claire cut him off, matching his anger now.

"Let me _finish_…they do not _DIE_; I was merely trying to bring you back to the reality of what I _am_. It would do you well to remember it; especially when you are alone with me and I am hungry."

Claire flinched and realized the harsh truth of his statement.

"As I was saying, they do not die; their blood is _willingly_ extracted in return for _payment_. It is an integral part of an economy that flourishes within this mutual agreement.

"Oh," Claire breathed.

"Yes; now let's go."

As they left, she realized they were heading a different direction through the tunnels and asked, "Are we not going back to the graveyard?"

He shook his head as he replied, "No, we are going to take the tunnels as far as we can to the city. Once the tunnels end, it will only take us about an hour to reach the hotel."

She wasn't sure but she guessed about a half hour passed before they came to another 'dead end'. He pulled two dark cloaks out and wrapped one around her shoulders; while, doing the same for himself.

"Listen to me. Once we emerge out of the portal, do _not_ move an inch until I tell you; do you understand?" He stared at her intently until she nodded her understanding with wide eyes. He extinguished the torch, opened the portal and kept his hand tightly on hers as they stepped through.

When they came out the other side, her eyes adjusted to the darkness; but she still couldn't see much because the stars and moon were hidden under a blanket of clouds. But she could hear the sound of crashing water and felt the wind blowing strongly, causing her to sway just a little, while Myrnin kept a tight hold on her.

Myrnin asked her quickly, "Can you see anything?"

"Not much," Claire admitted.

"Okay, we are about fifty feet off the ground on a small ledge. I want you to climb on my back and I will jump to the forest floor."

Claire's heart started to race as she interpreted his words and her hands were shaking as he slid himself right in front of her, and helped her gently onto his back. "Will it hurt when we hit the ground?" Claire whispered, suddenly afraid that any talk louder than that would cause her to fall tragically to her death.

"No," he whispered back and then he jumped. She felt the increase in wind, but it was over in a second and they landed softly at the bottom.

Myrnin took her hand to guide her over the terrain she couldn't see, when she was reminded of the sounds of the water. "Myrnin, what is the water?"

"I wish you could see it; it's a lovely waterfall. If we have time, I will bring you back on a clear night. I think I would quite enjoy swimming with you," his voice dropped to a husky whisper.

Claire shivered with desire, and tried to break the tension, "Oh, so you packed bathing suits in the bags as well?"

He turned her to face him and nuzzled her neck as he said softly, "We have no need for such things, my dear."

Claire felt heat crash over her and wound her hands into his hair, eagerly searching for his mouth in the darkness. He pulled her tightly to his chest and gave himself over to the kiss for a moment, before pulling back reluctantly. "Alas, we do not have time for such things tonight and must continue."

Claire groaned and wasn't sure if she was going to be able to walk. She swayed just a little as she took her first step, and heard him chuckle in the blackness.


	15. It's Okay, I'll Behave

**Chapter 15 – Claire's POV – "It's Okay, I'll Behave"**

They spent the next hour working their way down the terrain until they reached the edge of woods and emerged close to the city. Claire could see the city lights and it took her breath away.

The Hotel Elysium rose up to meet them, a complex and majestic structure, bearing grand windows, turrets and balconies. The clouds must have parted because the moon shown overhead, causing wonderful light reflections to dance off the surface; as if, possessing elusive secrets that only the morning would reveal. As they stepped over the threshold, Claire was momentarily stunned by the breathtaking textures of stone, marble and wood, elegantly arranged in wonderful grandeur.

Myrnin took her hand and lead her to a small alcove where he addressed the attendant in fluid Welsh, his tone lifting and falling with the accent of the words. Claire wondered how he remembered the language so fluently, considering he could not recall where he put his socks most of the time.

When their business was completed, the attendant bowed low to Claire, "Gwraig Croeso i Myrnin." Claire wasn't sure if she should curtsey or bow, so she just nodded, as Myrnin turned her toward the grand marble staircase, leading to the second floor.

"What did he say?" Claire whispered, not wanting her voice to echo off of the walls in the vast expanse of the room.

Myrnin dipped his head to hers and whispered back, "He was welcoming you as my wife."

"Your _wife_?" Claire's eyes were wide, as she envisioned that idea.

Myrnin watched her intently, "It is only _proper." _And then to break the tension, he said lightly, "You even have a ring to prove it." He held her hand up; trying desperately not to reveal, just how much seeing her wear his mother's ring, affected him. "And I didn't think you would be particularly fond of the _other_ option."

Claire stared.

He raised his eyebrows and she finally understood. "Oh" she breathed. "They had _those_ back then as well?"

When they reached the second floor landing, Myrnin guided her to a low couch set against a window; Claire looked out the window and was struck by how _bright_ the stars were. "Why are we stopping here?"

"They are preparing the room; they will let me know when they are finished. It won't be long."

His words caused the butterflies in Claire's belly and her heartrate to increase, as she thought about the two of them alone in a hotel room…sharing the same bed. She was a little panicked by the thought. Myrnin must have read her distress, and whispered in her ear, "It's okay…I'll be good."

Claire jerked back involuntarily at his response, warmth emanating from her neck and cheeks. Myrnin looked at her in confusion, reading her response to his words; then he chuckled and clarified, "It's okay…I'll _behave_." Claire relaxed.

A moment later, two female attendants let Myrnin know the room was ready. He helped Claire up and said excitedly, "Come. I think you will be most pleased with the accommodations."

There would have been nothing that could have prepared Claire for the opulence and splendor of the 'room' – _suite_ or _home_ would have been a more accurate description. There was a large main room complete with a huge bed. The room extended quite far and at the other end, she was breathless – _was that a bathtub?_ Myrnin followed her gaze and nodded the answer to her unspoken question. "I assumed you would like a bath?"

"Yes," Claire breathed as she walked to the bath, "But how? Did they just cart all of this water up here and how is it still warm?" She let her fingers break the surface of the water.

"No, this society was quite advanced for its time; they have a complex system for routing water through underground clay pipes, pressurizing it, to make it flow when needed. He pointed to a ledge above the tub and said, "The water comes from there and when you are done, there is a screw at the bottom, then gravity takes over." He pointed to an adjoining room and said words she had never been happier to hear, "They use a similar system for _flush_ _toilets_."

"That is not possible. Indoor plumbing wasn't invented until the twentieth century."

"On the contrary my dear, many ancient civilizations devised complicated systems for water and waste transportation. The Greek civilization of Crete had similar clay piping in a well-organized water system, and the Mayans employed clever devices to also support indoor plumbing. I have no idea why civilizations seemed to revert back to _rudimentary_ or _no_ systems at all after that, but alas, _humans_…"

He showed her a cabinet full of beautiful bottles, containing all different colors and textures. He pulled out bottles that worked as shampoo and soap, and one that functioned as toothpaste.

Claire just stared, stunned at the similarities between this time and her own. Myrnin walked over to her and helped her ease out of the weapons and jacket she wore. She slipped the skirt off and then the dagger on her thigh, leaving her in the corset and skin tight pants. Myrnin stopped as he looked at her, and then took a deliberate step back.

"I am going to need to leave now."

"What?" Claire looked stricken.

"It's okay love. You are safe here. I won't be far and I definitely need to get my _hunger_ under control in order for me to stay the night with you AND behave, as promised." His eyes were wistful and she could see the crimson begin to take over his irises, as he did not try to hide his admiration of her curves, and she blushed deeply.

"Okay", she whispered as he walked out of the room.

Claire headed to the 'bathroom' first and was amazed at the little toilet looking thing. When she was done there, she quickly unbuckled all of the straps and eased herself out of the tight clothing, before climbing into the large tub, carefully avoiding all of the candles on the edge. There had to be a hundred candles lit all over the rooms – that must have been what the staff was doing to prepare the room, along with filling the tub. She leaned back in pleasure as the hot water soothed her skin. The tub was made out of some sort of smooth stone, she wondered if it was marble.

She thought idly about the necessity of the candles for lighting, but the effect looked like a honeymoon suite – and she was just introduced as his _WIFE_ – and she did have a _RING_ he had given her. Claire was beginning to hyperventilate and thought she would be no help at all if she drowned in the tub, so she forced herself to focus on the task at hand.

She let her head relax back under the water to wet her hair; and then selected the bottle Myrnin had indicated was shampoo. It did not have the same consistency that she was used to and did not bubble up, but it smelled wonderful and made her hair clean and smooth. To rinse it out, she twisted around to evaluate the spigot he pointed out earlier. She carefully turned the handle and let the water run; just long enough to rinse her hair.

When she finished with the soap, she laid back, closed her eyes and was certain this was a little slice of heaven. Never in a million years would she have imagined herself here and now, with him. Her whole body tingled at the thought of him.

As if on cue, Myrnin walked back into the room, carrying a small tray. He stopped when he realized she was still in the bathtub and then set the tray down on a table. The tub was elevated off the floor so unless he came close, Claire knew he couldn't see her naked body.

Claire felt intoxicated – by this country, by this room and by _him_. She said softly, "Myrnin, what will I sleep in?"

He looked at her as though he didn't understand the question, then came back to his senses and pointed to the bag close to the side of the tub on a delicate side table, as he settled into a chair, still at the other side of the large room.

"Thank you," she said as she raised herself up out of the tub and stepped down to the floor; reaching for a towel and wrapping it around her herself. She wasn't watching him, but she thought she heard him give a very low growl/moan and she knew he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She marveled at his self-restraint, but at the same time, she was somewhat relieved. She wasn't sure if she was ready for the next step, and this – well ALL of this – had her mind completely altered.

She reached into the small bag to look at her options, which ranged from a little revealing to barely there. She smiled to herself, still facing away from him and let the towel drop to the floor; as she selected the most modest one and slipped it over her head. She heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Claire – you _cannot_ do that." He said with acute restraint in his tone, "And still hope for me to…_behave_…"

"Okay." She said softly as she walked toward the other side of the room, where he was sitting. She thought he might break the chair with the clenched grip he was holding it; but the chair stayed intact. Claire investigated the tray and found to her delight – _food_ – little sandwich things that were delicious. Then practically gulped down the cold water, which helped to clear her head a bit; and found that she was exhausted again. She climbed onto the high bed, covered in crisp white linens and pillows. It felt so soft; she thought she might fall asleep before her head hit the pillow. She closed her eyes and drifted off.


	16. Hotel Elysium

**Chapter 16 – Myrnin's POV – "Hotel Elysium"**

I waited a full hour before I moved from my position in the chair; I needed to be sure I had my...desires….fully under control before I allowed any part of my body to move. If I had not just fed, the night would have ended quite differently. She had shocked the hell out of me again; this time, when she rose from the tub, completely naked, knowing I was watching her – and then slipped into her nightgown; I shuddered as I remembered and worked to control the hunger again.

Her behavior was so altered, I was alarmed something had happened to her while I was gone, but I read her emotions and found only happiness – and what was the other one – _trust_? She seemed to be missing her normal reserve and awareness, though – and that, more than anything, kept me clinging to the chair, rather than taking her right then and there.

I was also relieved in a way – she still held tight to her belief in that _boy_. I tried desperately to restrain my affection for her, but every minute we spent together, it grew. I knew I was in danger now. Losing her now would crush me; but losing her _after_ she had given herself to me completely – that_; _I knew I could not _survive_.

I had felt her emotions enough to know she did not love him – loyalty and appreciation and guilt, yes – but not love. She seemed to be unwilling to let go of the _idea_ of loving him; and I didn't know why or what held her back.

Claire slept for most of the day, before she stirred. I watched her slowly come to awareness; and could almost read her mind, as she looked around and realized this was _not_ all a dream. She smiled and then found me in the room. Her expression changed to embarrassment as I watched her remember the bathtub scene from the night before.

"Oh…I am…sorry about before." She shook her head as if to clear it. "I don't know what came over me," she said from under her eyelashes.

"It's quite alright, love. I knew you were not yourself." She glanced up, a clear uncertainty in her expression. I answered her unspoken question, "You forget, my dear, I can read your emotions. It is quite likely, that I know you, better than you know yourself at times."

Understanding lit her eyes and then concern, "Did…_you_ make me feel like that?"

I smiled in reassurance, "No…do you think I would be sitting over here, if that had been by _my_ design?"

She processed that and relaxed, "Then what happened?"

"I think you were in shock. The past twenty-four hours have been 'surreal' to say the least; and I think your mind took a short break."

Her expression changed again as she looked at me. "Thank you," she whispered. I understood what she meant and just nodded.

She looked slightly distressed again as she said, "I think I need…a human moment."

"Of course, my dear." I pointed to a standing rack that now held a robe and explained, "I asked the attendants to bring it to you. They also picked up your clothing, so it could be washed and pressed. I suspect they will be back soon, but in the meantime, you will need to be content with the robe."

She smiled, as I turned around; and, then freed herself from the comforts of the bed, slipped into the robe and walked to the washroom. While she was gone, I continued to plan. It was not going to be easy – or safe – to try to get home. That much was made plain to me, as I considered the events that lead to this moment. I was deep in thought, working with diagrams at the table, when I heard her return some time later.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded to two covered trays of food resting on another table. "I wasn't sure what you would like, so I asked them to bring you an assortment."

"Yes!" Claire made her way eagerly to the other table and began curiously inspecting the food, while I went back to the diagrams and books. When she was full, she joined me, "What is all of this? Where did you get the books?" She held one of them gingerly, realizing the age and significance of the text. I loved that look in her eye – the one I recognized so well, because I felt it too – the wonder of knowledge.

"The Hotel attendants had them brought to me, at my request."

"Hotel Elysium…" she let the name roll over her tongue, and then looked up at me, "What does it mean?"

"_Elysium_ in Classical mythology referred to a location after death for those who are blessed; or paradise. For vampires, we use the term to refer to places we may gather without fear of harm; most notably found in connection with distinguished cultures such as opera houses, museums and hotels." I saw her process that and then her expression changed to one of purpose.

"Myrnin, we need to talk – about how we got here and how we will get home. Can we do that without either of us getting angry?"

I didn't answer, so she continued, "I…am sorry…for yelling at you…about Anwyn. It was not my place." She looked down.

"Anwyn was a part of my past, but she meant nothing to me – in _that_ way." I could tell Claire did not believe me, so I went on. "Think back...You met 'me' the night of the Masquerade. Was he a man in _love_ with someone else?" Claire reddened at the memory, but I saw her acknowledge the truth.

"Unfortunately, that ended up being my downfall. Anwyn was…competitive...and ruthless; an able fighter who enjoyed the attentions of many men. I won't lie to you; we were intimate, but there was never anything more than that."

"Why then, did she…"

"Betray me? It's simple, because she loved the game and the challenge of me. She enjoyed manipulation of men; the more powerful the better. No matter how hard she tried, she knew she didn't have my heart, so her 'victory' wasn't complete. If Anwyn couldn't be victorious in one way, she found another – in my case, she gathered a group of the lesser vampires I had allowed territory and authority within my domain, to conspire against me and kill me. Really – a tale as old as time: Woman spurned, kills man.

"In four weeks' time, they will come to hunt me, but I will get out through the secret passageways. They couldn't find me, so they burned the castle to the ground, hoping I wouldn't escape it. I never saw Anwyn again – until last week."

"What did you do when you left?" Claire asked her eyes wide.

"I gathered enough wealth from the tomb; and began a new life far away – where I could indulge the things I truly loved, alchemy, science and learning."

"Why didn't you ever come back for -all of that wealth?"

"Money is just a thing, love – I always had what I needed or could create it." I shrugged.

Claire's face fell and I could tell she was coming to the hardest question, for both of us. "Why…why then did you _go_ to her _now_?"

I sighed and couldn't look at her, "Exactly as I told you – she forgot – and you chose him." I was past the point of denying the pain now.

Claire focused on the easier of the two – "What do you mean she forgot?"

"She's different now, Claire. Still extremely cunning and a force to be reckoned with; but many of her memories are gone – and her ruthlessness has diminished considerably – _she does not remember her betrayal of me_." Claire's eyes were wide, as she processed my words.

"But then, why come _here_?...At this _time_?..."

"I think that was my doing, not hers." Claire just stared, so I continued, "The ancient manuscripts warned the Time Portals had a significant connection to _memories_. I assumed it only related to the _loss_ of memories when using the portals, but I believe now that memory also _controls_ the travel through the portals – that a person is transported to the memory they held in their mind _when_ _they went through_.

"Anwyn told me she would leave the connection of that particular Time Portal set on her and all I had to do was – think of her – as I went through. But, as I went through, my thoughts drifted to this time, not her in the present.

The theory is consistent with my first experience when I lost a day. I didn't realize the portals were changed and as I went through, I was thinking of my frustration about a meeting I had the next day – and immediately stepped out into the meeting. I…I thought…I was going crazy again." My voice hitched and I struggled to continue as I recalled, "I thought something went wrong with the Bishop cure…"

"Oh…" she breathed, "_That_ was the look in your eyes…"

I needed a minute before I could continue, so I pulled back the heavy curtains in front of the windows, revealing the sheer curtains behind them, and opened the windows to the stars.

"Myrnin, how do we get back?"

"I am not at all sure, love, and there will be risks."

"What kind of _risks_?"

"I think our best advantage will be to get back into the castle and use the same portal; but even then, there is a risk that we will not end up in the same location/time and that it may affect our memories. We have four weeks to work with, so I plan to practice the portals and read as much as I can, before attempting it."

"_Wait_, back up. Let's start at the beginning of your crazy plan – you want us to go _back_ to the castle – the same castle, where we know, _more_ than one vampire is going to be _hunting_ you?!"

"You forget; I already know how the events will unfold. That foreknowledge will give us the opportunity we need to get in and to the portal safely. I could open a Time Portal here, but it would greatly increase our risk of not reaching the same location/time together."

Claire's eyes got huge, "What?! Do you mean, there is a chance that you might end up in _one_ place/time; but I might end up in _another_?" The hysteria was creeping into her voice now.

"Yes, which is why I will teach you, what little I know, about how they work – you will need to be completely focused on where/when you want to land when you go through."

"Why can't we just go through together?'

"Going through any portal with someone else is risky, let alone a Time Portal, because of the inherent risk of teleportation – the molecules not reforming the same way on the back end. Since the Time Portals seem to navigate using memories/thoughts, sending through two minds at a time would be very dangerous."

"Okay. So, we have to get past an army of assassin vampires, concentrate like hell on landing in the same location/time, and what was the last one?"

"Well, the last one we have no control over – the potential to _lose_ _memories_ when we go through. I have not yet ascertained if the risk occurs more with frequency, or is the same on each jump."

Claire slumped down on the settee and stared at me frowning. I could tell she was struggling to remain hopeful. A knock on the door interrupted her and alarm came to her eyes.

"It's okay, love. It is just the attendants, presumably here to return your garments, and I ordered some additional gowns I think you will appreciate." I went to the door to collect the items and turned back to Claire, "Come. Let's get out of here for a while. It will help clear your head and it is a beautiful city." Secretly I was thrilled to share memories of a city so important to me, with her. Claire followed me to the guest room, where I hung the clothes. "Select something casual," I recommended as I walked out giving her time to change.


	17. Hidden, but Alive with Potential

**Chapter 17 – Claire's POV – "Hidden, but Alive with Potential****"**

Claire's mind was swirling on their predicament, as she sat in an elegant chair surveying her options. _Select_ _something_ _casual_, he had instructed. Claire was not sure what his definition of casual was, but it certainly wasn't her description of any of the beautiful dresses in front of her. Claire cringed a tiny bit when she compared the beauty before her to what she wore on a regular day – shorts and a t-shirt.

She settled on a lovely shade of blue, not quite teal, tunic style dress, with a low waist to accent her curves. The bodice clung tightly to her figure, and then flared out gradually from her hips down to the floor. The shoulders had slight gathers creating fullness; and form-fitting sleeves ran to the middle of her hands.

Claire picked up the sash that accompanied the dress. It was narrow, more like a belt, but much longer. She ran her fingers over the intricately woven brilliant blue and green pattern. She assumed she was supposed to wrap it around her waist, but had no idea how to tie it. "Myrnin?"

He was at the door in an instant and she was caught off guard, as she finally realized what he was wearing. It was _normal_. Well, normal for Myrnin. He wore slim cut black pants with a deep gray belted tunic under a black cloak gathered across the high part of his chest and black boots. Even with Claire's inexperienced eye, she knew the fine details of the stitching and form, indicated the garments were expensive.

Myrnin's gaze increased in intensity as she openly appraised him, his voice low, as he replied softly, "Yes?"

Claire flushed as her attention snapped back into focus. "How do I tie this?" she asked, showing him the sash. Myrnin took it gently, wrapped it around her waist and expertly tied it low on her hips in the front. Claire felt warmth in her cheeks again, this time from the closeness of his touch and the knowledge that he was dressing her – there was something…almost _intimate _about that.

Claire watched him pull something from a hidden pocket; and then he handed it to her. She was breathless as she examined the gorgeous hair clip, with sparkling clear stones, set in a delicate Celtic pattern. Her voice barely a whisper, when she said, "I am guessing the stones are not glass…"

"Most decidedly not," Myrnin smiled.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "How do-"

"Here, turn around."

Claire turned, and shivered as she felt his cool hands lift the hair away from her neck. He twisted it high on her head and closed the clip to keep it in place.

"Are you ready," he asked with gentle eyes; turning her back around to look at him.

Claire reached for his extended hand and nodded.

As they descended the grand staircase, Claire began to fidget; tightening her hold on his hand, as she noticed people watching them. Myrnin nodded assurance to her, in response to the increased pressure from her hand. When they crossed the threshold to the outside, Claire whispered, "Why were they staring?"

He leaned down to her, "Because you are beautiful." He said it simply and matter-of-factly, causing her to flush with pleasure at his words.

"Where are we going?"

"Theatr y Gwaed: which translated means Theatre of Blood." "So, they like to get right to the point, then," Claire responded dryly. Claire found the walk invigorating; and stared at the sky in wonder at the clarity and magnificence of the stars. Myrnin noticed her attention, "They are wondrous, are they not? Amazing what the sky looked like without all of the contaminants of modern convenience." As they turned the corner, Claire stopped, stunned by the imposing Gothic structure of Theatr y Gwaed. Three impressive pointed arches announced entrance through three equally grand doors. The next level held massive windows that seemed to wrap themselves around the building; each framed with complex stone patterns. The windows were then decorated by several free-standing pinnacles that jutted out away from the surface of the building, each with a figure at the top that Claire could not discern, from the distance. "Myrnin, what is at the top of each of the pinnacles? " Myrnin looked in the direction she was pointing and said, "They are hand carved gargoyles, every one uniquely different from the rest." Above the windows, two fearsome towers stretched into the sky; each tower ending in the culmination of a giant spire; one taller in measure than the other – and nestled in the conjunction between them, was a huge round stained glass window. "Oh," Claire breathed.

Myrnin led Claire to one of the seemingly unassuming decorative pointed arches, at the back of the building.

Confused, Claire whispered, "What are we doing?"

Myrnin just smiled, as he placed his hands carefully on two different blocks and pushed. Claire heard the stone groan slightly, as it opened to reveal a hidden passageway. Once inside, Myrnin produced a small torch, striking it against the stone to light it. With his other hand, he released a lever; a pulley gently closed the wall back in place.

"How did you know that was there?" Claire wondered.

Myrnin spoke a little sheepishly as he replied, "I actually own the building."

"Of course, you do," Claire muttered.

Myrnin went on, "It was the only place I remember my mother ever taking me before she gave me away. When I took control of Conwy, I purchased the theatre. "I have always thought of this passageway…as the _heart_ of the theatre…hidden, but alive with _potential_ – the idea connected me to her in some unknown- " Myrnin drifted off; and Claire looked up to see a pained expression in his face, quickly followed by embarrassment, as if he forgot he was speaking out loud. "Sorry…I've never told anyone before," he said quietly.

Claire squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"Come, I want to show you something." The excited glow was back in Myrnin's eyes as he led her up a winding staircase. When they reached the top, he manipulated another lever before the wall opened, granting them entrance. Claire stepped through and turned to watch him, as he reached his fingers around the back of the decorative molding. He must have released a mechanism, because the wall slid back into place.

"Come," he said again, as he led her to a balcony, overlooking the stage and a grand three story set.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, surprised that she could see so well; and looked up to identify the light source. She inhaled sharply, as she took in the domed octagon ceiling, framed with panels of glass – the constellations shining brilliantly through.

"Myrnin, why is there a _glass_ ceiling in a theatre made for _vampires_?"

"Because vampires are resourceful and usually well-funded in their goals. Given our extraordinary reaction to UV rays verses mortals, we were pressed to find solutions sooner. This glass has a chemical additive that allows for the absorption of the short wavelength UV photons; they bind with the additive and hence do not get any farther. However the less energetic, non-damaging visible light is not strong enough to puncture the atoms and combine with the additive; so safely passes through." Myrnin stopped and looked at her expectantly, fully engaged in teaching her.

Claire felt like she should be taking notes; she had a suspicion that he would demand a recount of the explanation in the future. Instead, she said, "Can we look around?"

In an instant, Myrnin was alive with movement and words, almost dancing as he shared with her every detail of the magnificent building. Claire smiled to see him this carefree again. In all of the drama they faced over the last few days, she had missed his carefree fun side. Claire felt herself being completely charmed and enchanted by him – their first kiss seemed to have awakened something in her – she wasn't sure exactly what it was, but knew she needed to figure it out soon, for both of them.

Too soon, Myrnin took her hand to lead her back to the secret passageway; and they headed back to the hotel.


	18. Before I Let Go

**Chapter 18 – Claire's POV – "Before I Let Go"  
Music: "I Should Go" by Levi Freis (This is a really lovely song about trying **_**not**_** to fall in love.)**

They reached the room and Claire's bubble of happiness was broken, as the diagrams and books on the table, were a harsh reminder of the daunting task they had ahead of them. _What if she never made it home? She had told Shane she would _try_… But, even if she made it home, _could_ she try now?_

Claire felt silent tears fall from her eyes, hoping Myrnin wouldn't notice her struggle...she had already caused enough pain. It was a lost hope, because Myrnin was by her side in an instant.

"What…what is it?"

"You don't want to hear it," Claire warned, looking away from him.

"Claire, I would never turn my back on your tears. Tell me what is troubling you."

"I feel like shit – and I can't change that. I told him…I would _try _to make our relationship work_…_and then I _left..._I have to make it up to him."

"And you think he is going to respond, by you showing him how _guilty_ you feel?"

"No, I…"

"You think you still love him" Myrnin said as a statement, not a question.

Claire didn't say anything and she could see Myrnin believe he was right in his assumption. But Claire knew he wasn't…not anymore. A silent war raged inside of her. She was desperate to somehow repair the pain she had caused Shane. _When you hurt someone, you were responsible to fix that damage._ Claire told herself. But the only way to truly make things right for Shane would require forcing herself to let go of her compulsion toward Myrnin.

Myrnin continued, cutting off her soundless struggle. "Do you honestly think you would be here with _me_, if you _loved_ him?" Myrnin's eyes took on a new intensity as he took a deliberate step toward her. "Do you honestly think your body would respond to _my_ touch, if you loved _him_? He climbed onto the bed with her.

As if to prove him right, Claire's heart beat pulsed in her head, at his closeness. She knew he could hear it, as she watched him smile.

He looked at her lips and then his eyes dropped lower, as he trailed one hand gently along her curves. Claire shivered and stared at him…w_hat was she doing? _Claire knew she was fighting a losing battle, as she got lost in Myrnin's hypnotic eyes. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly.

Claire reached to touch his chest, undoing the last button on his shirt and then slid it off slowly down his arms. Myrnin growled in pleasure against her lips and deepened their kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip. Without breaking the kiss, Myrnin pressed forward until he was on top of her. Claire moaned deep in her throat, as his body made full contact with hers, and instinctively wrapped one leg around him.

She entwined her fingers in his hair; wanting to be closer. Their kiss intensified and she felt Myrnin rock gently forward against her. They were still clothed but she couldn't miss his intention or his desire for her. She gasped and arched her back into him.

Suddenly Myrnin pulled away. "I…can't…" he was breathing hard and dropped his head.

Claire struggled to understand what she had done wrong. Confusion mixed with pain crossed Claire's face, as she spoke barely above a whisper, "Why?"

"You were just crying tears over _him_, and now you want to _be_ _with_ _me_? Myrnin shook his head, "I can't…I won't numb the pain of him, for you– you have to face that and decide. I won't share you; and I can't let myself…get to that point in my mind. _I wouldn't survive the loss of you after that…." _His eyes watched her in agony, begging her to understand_. "_You can't ask me to do that…."

"I'm….I'm sorry," Claire's face crumpled as she tried to contain her tears

Myrnin gently tilted her head up to look at him, "You _know_ I want you…"

Claire couldn't deny the sincerity in his eyes.

"But that is the problem – I want _ALL_ of you. When that time comes; I want it to be _me_, and _only_ me, that completely and utterly fills your thoughts."

"I don't know…" Claire hated to say the words, but she couldn't lie to him.

Myrnin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I know," he said simply. "Sleep now, _Cariad_."

Claire settled back on the bed, knowing she needed to decide soon.


	19. Between the Raindrops

**Chapter 19 – Claire's POV "Between the Raindrops"  
Music: "Between the Raindrops" by Lifehouse (This song fit so perfectly, that I decided to name the chapter after it.)**

Claire woke slowly; the memories of the night before still weighing heavily on her mind. She didn't know who she _was_ when she was with Myrnin. She thought she knew…teacher and student… and yes, that was true; but she had always felt something _more_. She assumed it was their shared love for science and knowledge – all of the things that he understood completely about her, when no one else could. She loved his spontaneity and charming antics – how he never held any part of himself back. Or so she thought – until he looked at her with a completely unexpected hunger in his eyes.

With that one look, he had unlocked something deep inside of her, which she had never realized was there, and had no idea how to handle. Her body seemed to know exactly what it wanted – that much she couldn't deny. She was completely unable to resist the pull she felt toward him when he looked at her in that way; the strength of her desire for him shocked her system, and overwhelmed her senses. But with this realization, came remorse – she knew she had never felt anything comparable to this – so, what did that say about her relationship with Shane? Had she been faking it with him all along and never even knew it? Could she have been so blind about herself? No, she couldn't deal with the reality of that thought right now; it was just too painful and confusing.

As she opened her eyes, Claire could see Myrnin, still lying next to her, asleep. It was rare to find him sleeping; his features so completely relaxed. She ached to reach out to him.

Her entire focus had been on how to fix the pain she had caused with Shane. She still wasn't sure if she was ready to give up yet, ready to admit; that some mistakes cannot be fixed. But as she stared at Myrnin's sleeping form, she realized she had been caught up in fighting herself, trying to force herself not to feel for him. He deserved better. She promised herself she would stop fighting. Instead, she would really pay attention to _who_ he was; and how she _felt_ when she was near him.

Claire couldn't resist any longer and gently let her fingertips touch his face. He immediately opened his eyes and she could see him evaluating if there was a threat; and then visibly relax as he realized it was her. He looked at her inquisitively, and Claire wondered, what emotion, her face conveyed.

"I want to go out," she started.

"Anywhere," Myrnin agreed. "Did you have a specific place in mind?" He grinned.

"The Hotel Gardens. I wasn't able to see much of them when we arrived."

"Alright…" he said slowly.

Claire could tell he was trying to understand the reasoning behind her request.

"Although, there are clouds and we could, quite possibly, be rained on," he cautioned her.

Claire smiled, "Perfect."

This time he raised an eyebrow, but left the question unspoken.

Claire stepped out of bed and went into the guest room to change. She carefully selected a green silk button-down blouse; and paired it with a slim cut skirt that wrapped around her; connecting down the side with a long silk ribbon, laced through loops on both sides. As she made her way back into the main room, she saw Myrnin silently appraising the way she looked. The clothing made her feel beautiful; and the way he was watching her, made her feel empowered.

Claire noticed a small tray and settled down to eat. Myrnin was still eying her carefully. She knew he sensed a change in her, and was working to understand it.

He seemed to hesitate, and then said, "I think I will go for just a minute, love. I will be back soon."

Claire knew he was reacting to her – he wanted to feed, because it helped him maintain control. She smiled coyly and said, "Yes; I think that would be wise."

Myrnin looked almost startled at her response, trying to determine if she meant the innuendo, or was just being considerate. He leaned to kiss her cheek quickly and then turned toward the door. Claire's heartbeat rose at his nearness, and she worked to stay calm.

When he returned, Claire was ready to go. She had decided shoes were unnecessary, and anticipated the feeling of soft grass under her feet. She could sense Myrnin's excitement as well, as he grinned and took her hand – he really was beautiful…with strong cheek bones and large dark eyes that spoke mysteries, only a few people could ever understand. Myrnin led her to a back staircase and they slipped out a side door leading toward the Garden.

It was darker than usual, as the chance for clouds he mentioned earlier, covered the lights from the stars and moon. Claire was delighted at the prospect of rain; she wanted to _feel_ this world around her. Myrnin let her lead, as Claire wandered through the flowers and trimmed hedges, taking in their wonder, through her senses of touch and smell. Claire wasn't looking at him, but she knew Myrnin was watching her intently. She knew that he was enjoying this side of her, as much as she was enjoying the wonder of nature around her.

When Claire heard the sound of splashing water, she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her, following it. "Oh…" she breathed as they came to a gorgeous fountain in the center of the garden. It was round, with four glorious carved stone horses in the middle – they were reared up in fierce action and beauty. Streams of water came up from the middle, spraying out to all sides.

Without thinking, Claire climbed onto the four foot tall edge; as if she were a little girl again and began to walk around the wide circle. She felt the gentle overspray of the water, and gathered her skirt in her hands to keep the bottom from getting wet, revealing most of her legs. She was high enough up, that she knew Myrnin's view of her would be even more risqué.

She suddenly stopped walking, as she felt the first drops of rain from the sky; and spun around, calling out to him, "It's magnificent!"

"Indeed, it is that," Myrnin affirmed. From the inflection in his voice, Claire wondered if he was still talking about the fountain.

"Be careful," he reminded her.

Claire laughed, "You wouldn't let me fall."

Myrnin replied softly, "No, I wouldn't."

The rain was coming down now; and Claire leaned her head back, letting the water, pull her hair, away from her face. As she made her way back around to where he was standing; she noticed her wet blouse clinging tightly to her curves. When she reached him, Claire felt him run a hand up the side of her leg. She smiled provocatively down at him, "And what of your promise to _behave_?"

"You are making it quite challenging," he murmured, not removing his hand.

Claire smiled wider, "Hmmm, so then…you _like_ what you see?"

"You have no idea," Myrnin growled softly.

Claire bent down on the ledge, so that she was eye level with him. She still held her skirt high on her thighs, knowing her position was even more revealing and watched his gaze flicker down. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "How much?"

He didn't answer, and she could feel his acute restraint slipping, as he brought his arms around her and lifted her off of the fountain. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and curled her fingers in his hair; her grasp involuntarily tightened as she forcefully purred in his ear again, "How… _much_?"

Myrnin brought his lips down on hers with such intensity that she was momentarily stunned, and then shocked to find herself meeting him back with equal fierceness. Claire wasn't sure how much time had gone by, so wrapped up in his kiss; when he pulled back, restraining her gently, "Wait…"

Before he could continue, Claire said, "_No_, I don't want to talk about that."

"I know, but the sooner you deal with it; the sooner you can let it go. Look around, there's no one here but you and me. _Tell_ me…what is holding you back?" he tilted her chin up and she was locked in his deep dark eyes.

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, not wanting to face the truth.

He set her gently on the ground, "_Now_, is the time…can you _not_ see…how far we _both_ are, into this? Claire, we are _living_ together; you cannot deny this anymore. It is _real_. I'm real…and I'm right in front of you – I need you to _choose,_" Myrnin spoke urgently in her ear.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Why?!" He growled, pushing her to decide.

She couldn't look at him, "Because!" Tears began to slide down her cheeks as Claire released the turmoil that kept her strangled in its grip. "I hurt Shane. Deeply. That is not _me_. It isn't who I _am_. I don't go around casually tossing someone's love for me out the door. Am I not supposed to do everything I can to _fix_ it?!"

Myrnin took a step back, "Do you not finding it telling, that you never mentioned you still _love_ him?"

"I know," Claire whispered, dropping her head, acknowledging the truth of his statement.

"So you would sacrifice what you really want, in an impossible effort to make up for hurting him?"

"If those are my choices – his pain or mine – shouldn't it be mine?"

Myrnin's expression softened but he said firmly, "You need to let go of the guilt. It doesn't help anyone, least of all _him_. You never intended to hurt him; holding on to something that is not there, will only continue to hurt you both."

Claire didn't answer, biting her lip.

He pulled her back into his arms. "Look at me," he pleaded.


	20. No More Distance

**Chapter 20 – Claire's POV – "No More Distance"  
Music: "Crazy in Love" by Sofia Karlberg (not Beyonce's version)**

The rain crashed down on them, covering their bodies with drops that sparkled and refracted the moonlight into tiny bits of color. Myrnin didn't let Claire go, his unbreakable hold not allowing her to move even an inch; his eyes demanding promises she wasn't sure she was ready to give. The eternal moment lingered as he revealed the full force of his passion and love for her through his relentless unfathomable dark eyes, forcing her to decide. He wasn't holding anything back now and she knew if she rejected him in this moment, he would make himself let her go; and never allow himself to be this vulnerable again. Pain washed through her at the thought; the idea that he might never look at her this way again crushed her, and she couldn't breathe. Something broke in her – released; freed her – from the fear and guilt that had kept her heart locked away from him. As the shards of her self-denial fell away; she could see it now_ – see a life with him_ – she pictured it in an acute, almost painful clarity – and she _wanted_ it – more than anything she had ever wanted before.

Claire drew in a sharp breath as this new realization dawned on her; and she knew he could see the change in her wide eyes. She was finally looking at him with _love_ reflected back in her eyes; not the new inexperienced love of a girl, instead she stared back at him with the full understanding of a woman, completing the unspoken connection between them.

Myrnin smiled in fierce joy at her response, and Claire didn't think she had ever seen him look so beautiful. She reached her hand up and ran her fingers gently through his long wet hair, pulling it back off his face, so she could see him better. His look deepened as he leaned down to her; she read the intent in his eyes and her body responded with waves of excruciating desire. Myrnin crushed his lips to hers, rhythmically moving while he possessively pulled her even closer to him. And Claire _knew_ he wouldn't hold back tonight. Her mind swam – incoherent to everything but him – as more waves of desire flooded through her.

Myrnin slid one of his hands from behind her back, along her waist, and to the front of her; moving slowly up to the top button of her shirt and deftly undid the button single-handedly. He continued down, methodically releasing each button until there was nothing left between his hand and her skin but a lacy black bra. Claire briefly considered the revealing position she was in; they were still standing outside the hotel and now the front of her shirt was completely open; but he held their bodies so closely together; she knew no one else could see the soft skin he had exposed.

Claire's body responded with flashes of heat everywhere his hand roamed. Myrnin brought his fingers to her neck and held it with experienced strength as his mouth moved down to the other side of her neck to kiss and caress her with his tongue. Claire leaned her head back, and randomly wondered if he planned to bite her; in the state she was in, she didn't think she would care.

She felt his free hand begin to move, sliding under the back of her shirt; and then the gentle snap of her bra as he undid it with two fingers. She felt her eyes roll back slightly in her head; but gripped enough coherence to whisper, "Myrnin."

"Hmmm?" he purred.

"I think…Oh!" Claire gasp as his hand released her neck and slid purposefully down, resting on her breasts freed from the constraint of her bra.

"What do you think, my dear?" He murmured as his mouth found its way back to her lips.

Claire was having trouble making rational thoughts, as his hand moved gently on her breasts, making her see sparks of color against her closed eyelids. "I…think…maybe we should go into the hotel now," she breathed.

That seemed to bring him back to his senses a little, as he looked around, then chuckled and sighed. He lifted her with ease to cradle her in his arms, keeping her exposed front tucked into his chest; then moved with inhuman speed to their room. He gently set her down on the bed; and stepped back.

If she thought Myrnin was beautiful before, he was beyond words now, standing in the moonlight, looking like a fierce avenging angel as he undid the buttons of his shirt and let it fall to the ground, never taking his eyes off of Claire. The sheer curtains ghosted in the breeze behind him from the open window, completing the illusion of wings.

Myrnin moved toward her with unnatural grace as he climbed onto the bed; and her breath caught in her throat as anticipation curled her belly. In a move so quick, she didn't have time to realize how he did it; Claire found herself straddling him, with him sitting underneath her. He gently removed the last remnants of her top and bra, dipping his head low to give her sweet kisses over the curves of her burning skin, before bringing his mouth back to hers.

Claire pulled back to catch her breath; and stopped to look at him, reveling in the strength and power of the wild and untamed creature beneath her – and he was _HERS_ – she smirked in satisfaction. He raised an eyebrow in question, responding to the new look that came into her eyes. She pushed him so that he was lying on his back and carefully brought both of his hands over his head holding them in place. He understood and stayed still; while his pupils dilated so completely, that his eyes looked black; and she felt interesting twitches in his body beneath her.

Claire began to run kisses along his jawline to his ear and back again, then along the ridges of his chest. Myrnin started to reach for her; but she forcibly pushed his hands back down and seductively whispered in his ear, "_No_."

Myrnin growled low in response.

She reached down to unlace her rain soaked skirt and gently removed it, along with her underwear, keeping her gaze locked on him; warning him to keep still with her eyes. She settled back down on his hips keeping his hands captive, as she went back to kissing his neck. He closed his eyes and she heard a barely audible moan escape his lips; as she felt more of his muscles ripple beneath her.

He tried again, "Little Claire, you know _self-control_ is not my _strongest_ attribute…"

Her response was the same, as she grinned provocatively and whispered in his ear, "_No_."

She wondered how far she could push his acute restraint and rocked her hips forward pushing into him, hard.

That did it.

Myrnin flipped her over and was on top of her in another lightning fast move, somehow shockingly removing his pants as he did so, leaving nothing left between them. "I'm in control now…" an unspoken promise in his words as he slid the tip of his tongue along the vein in her neck and stopped to whisper in her ear, "Tell me what you _**want**_?" Claire's eyes went wild; her heart beating out of control in her chest.

"You," she breathed, "A_LL…_ of you," as she entwined her fingers into his hair and wrapped her legs around him. The force of the truth of that sentiment sent another type of wave through her – love – crazy, reckless, beautiful, wonderful love.

She could see the feeling mirrored in his eyes as he murmured, "I'll be gentle, _Cariad_."

Claire stared at him with wide eyes and whispered, "I don't want you to be."

He groaned and eliminated the last bit of space between them with sharp force.

Claire only remembered bits and pieces after that, as her senses went into overdrive. This was different than anything she had ever experienced before, wild and feral – but somehow inexplicably _natural_ – and right. She absent mindedly watched him as he slept again, stroking his arm; he felt _right_ under her touch – perfectly made for her.


	21. Your Cruelty Astounds Me

**Chapter 21 – Myrnin's POV – "Your Cruelty Astounds Me" **

The sun was fading over the horizon, as I recalled the night before, with exact clarity – every touch… every look…every taste. A low growl of desire, emanated from my throat, as I admired her bare silhouette beneath the sheet. I wondered what dreams entertained her. My mind worked to comprehend our wholly changed dynamic, from one night to the next. _She was MINE_, the feral side of my nature contemplated, in deep satisfaction.

I was so instinctually tuned to her emotions, I had sensed the change in her immediately – she seemed to be exploring her thoughts, awakening her mind to what her body was already feeling. _Hmmm…her body…._ A familiar vibration coursed through me and it took a shocking amount of control, to hold myself back, from taking her right then – I shook myself, _no, we had work to do tonight_ _– I had to focus._

Flashes of the night before, invaded my senses – the feel of her skin in the rain, her intoxicating scent, the _moment_…she became mine.

_No_, _we would never get home, if I never let her leave the bed…_.I shook myself again, fighting against what I wanted. I felt my pupils dilate and without knowing how I got there, found myself next to her on the bed.

Claire stirred at the motion, and slowly opened her eyes; the happiness on her face overwhelmed my senses and I stared back at her in awe. She blushed under the intensity of my gaze, silently sharing the memories of the night before, with me.

"Good evening, _Cariad" _I whispered. "I thought you would like sustenance early, as we have much to do tonight," motioning to the tray sitting on the other table. I stroked her cheek and backed off of the bed, on my way to the door, mentioning, "I need a minute, but will be back soon." I knew I would need to feed more frequently now, in order to maintain any shred of control around her.

Understanding lit her expression, and…something else? I had to physically grasp the door, to keep myself in place, as she slipped the covers off and stepped out of the bed, her naked skin shimmering in the moonlight. She knew what she was doing – and that it was dangerous – which made me want her even more.

"Hmmm…Your cruelty astounds me…" I growled low with desire; using every ounce of determination I had, to force myself out of the door.

The gleaming calculation in her eyes, belying her overly-innocent smile as she purred, "You're _restraint_ astounds me…I will have to _work_ on that…" But she didn't come any closer; knowing it would only take one small step for me to completely lose my tenuous grip on my control.

I was breathing hard when I finally made it out of the door, the unnecessary action calming me. I had never experienced this side of her before, and I thrilled at the thought of exploring it thoroughly.

When I returned, Claire was fully clothed and perched on the edge of a chair, gently researching the tattered books, diagrams and manuscripts laid out on the table. I reveled in the familiarity – sharing our common love of knowledge, with her once again. She tilted her head expectantly toward me, and my eyes lingered on her soft skin, counting the beats of the pulse in her neck. Her laugh was pure and unaffected, as she noticed the wistful look in my eyes, and teased, "Is someone still hungry?" My eyes widened at her boldness – this _was_ a whole new side to her. I couldn't determine if she completely trusted me _not_ to bite her or _wanted_ me to. She laughed again at my inability to respond, and held out a book. "Look, I found something. There is reference to time and 'magic' – but, from the description, it sounds like, what we refer to as energy."

I crossed the room and settled on a low couch next to the table, accepting the text from her and began to read, commenting, "Indeed, many facets of their _magic_ were precursors to scientific principles we hold true today. It's a shame so many of them burned at the hands of zealots, fearful of change."

I jumped up, excited to show her the illustrations I found earlier. "Here! These drawings – they are alchemical symbols for many processes fundamental to portal theory and manipulation. These four are most promising."

Claire walked around the table to view them from my vantage point, wrapping her arms around me from behind, as she peeked around my right side to see the drawings. I instinctually lifted my arm, so that it did not impede her field of vision, letting it rest gently over her shoulder. "Yes, I recognize these features here," she said, moving her hand to outline each one with her finger.

I had stopped listening the moment she touched me. I vaguely recalled her pointing to something on the table, but was much more interested in the way her other hand slid up my chest. I turned in her embrace to face her, coiling one arm around the small of her back, while sliding the other up to cradle her head in my hand, closing the distance between our lips.

Her lips were warm as they moved against mine. "Wait." She whispered. "We…need to…portals…"

I growled and deepened the kiss, effectively stopping the conversation. Claire moaned softly, surrendering to me again. I curled my fingers into the hair on the nape of her neck and gently pulled her head back, so that I had better access to trail kisses from her neck down to her chest.

"Myrnin," She said breathlessly.

I quite enjoyed when she did that.

"We…we need…to get back to work…"

Hmmm…clearly, I never should have left her mouth available to speak. I sighed and stopped moving, knowing she was right; but finding it almost impossible to let her go.

She felt my internal struggle and laughed softly, "Tonight…" she promised me.

I growled again as I softened my grip on her, and she took a tiny step back.

"Teach me…" she asked.

I pulled her back to me tightly, and whispered suggestively, "_Anything_…what would you like to _learn_?"

She laughed again. "Focus…portals – "

I sighed heavily and let her go. "Okay. A Time Portal takes a tremendous amount of strength – you have to meld all of your senses and your thoughts together – and then force the energy to submit to your imagination. Let me show you." As I mentally forced the portal open, the horrendous pain hit and I slumped forward to absorb the shock of it.

I felt Claire's hands on my face as she whispered urgently, "Stop."

I released my breath, and stumbled back, landing on the couch. The portal snapped shut. Claire sat next to me, worry etched on her face. "You know I have to do this," I told her softly.

She nodded mutely, her eyes in agony.

"I could have a Hotel attendant take you to the Garden for an hour or so, while I practice," I suggested. There was no reason we both needed to suffer.

The force of her response shocked me. "I will _not_ leave you," she replied fiercely.

I was stunned to see and feel the depth of her emotion – no wonder she had struggled so deeply, trying to deny herself, what she really wanted, for so long. I wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling into her neck, "Ah, _Cariad". _

"We do this _together_ – or _not at all_," she whispered softly, but her tone did not lose any of its determination.

I went completely still, as understanding reached me, and then leaned back to search her eyes – "_Not at all?"_ My voice halted, "Is that what you want – to stay _here_ together? We can do that…if you want it. I have plenty of wealth. We could _go_ anywhere…_do_ anything we wanted." I struggled to stay calm as that dream washed over me, and I realized how badly I wanted it.

Her eyes twisted in pain, as she stroked my cheek, "I…can't leave…my parents. Not like that."

I pulled back, "Is that _all_? Or, are there more reasons…_people_…you cannot leave behind?" I thought we were past this, and horror washed through me as I waited for her answer – I knew I wouldn't survive losing her now.

I was beyond hiding the anguish of that thought from her. I saw her face shift from confusion to surprise and back to determination of a different kind as she climbed onto my lap, straddling me. She held each side of my face firmly in her delicate hands, forcing me to look into the depths of her eyes, as she whispered with assurance, "I _love_ you…I was an idiot for not recognizing it for so long, and then fighting it, but I _know_ it _now_."

I crushed my lips to hers, as the reality of her love, grew in me. I deepened the kiss, as I wrapped one arm around her waist, lifting her as I stood. Heat was rolling off of her, as she feverishly kissed me back, entwining her fingers into the curls of my hair, and wrapped her legs around me, as I carried her to the bed.

I had no intention of stopping now.

With my free hand, I climbed onto the bed, set her down gently, and settled myself on top of her, rocking forward with my hips into her, to let her know what I wanted and fully intended to do.

She gasped and moaned loudly in response; I felt her nails dig into my back.

I lifted slightly to run my hand over her curves down to her belly. Claire shivered in response and moved her hand under my shirt, sliding up my chest. I pulled the garment off, the seams tearing easily as it released from me, to give her better access. Her fingers trailed down to release the tie on my pants. I effortlessly slid them off and let them fall to the ground, and then flipped her over so that she was sitting on top of me. I could feel her soft skin against mine and knew she didn't have any undergarments on under the shift dress she was wearing. She squirmed trying to position herself over me, but I held her hips still, making her wait; eliciting a small whimper from the back of her throat. "The dress," I whispered.

Claire locked her eyes on me, and slowly lifted the garment over her head and let it fall. I was momentarily stunned at her beauty in the half-light; it was as if I was seeing her for the first time. She lifted her hips again against my hands again, and I let her find what she was looking for; shuddering when she settled in place.

Our second time was no less intense than the first. Maybe more so, as we freely explored each other, unhindered by the shyness that first touch brings. I had always enjoyed the side of Claire that was feisty and determined, never backing down from me – but had no idea how strongly that side would play into a sexual relationship. I must admit, I loved it. She was bold and playful, and I found it shockingly difficult to hold back, more than a few times, when she whispered her needs in my ear or moved her body in unexpected ways.

"What are you smiling at?" Claire interrupted my reverie and I looked over to where she was sitting again at the table. She had slipped into a barely-there sheer undergarment, with an intricate hand-stitched lace pattern; with one leg tucked up on the chair, resting her chin on her knee, as she shuffled through papers.

"Let's go swimming!" I said. In an instant, I moved from the bed to the couch across from her, causing her to shift in surprise at my sudden change in position.

"What?"

"Swimming! It's a warm clear night; the stars will be out."

She giggled, "I think the Garden fountain might be a tad too shallow to really _swim_ in."

"Hmmm. I hadn't considered the fountain – I like it! But no, I was referring to the waterfall the night we arrived."

"Oh," she breathed, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "Yes."

I jumped up, "Perfect!"

"Wait! _First_, we finish working – and you put _pants_ on, while we do it!"

I sulked, "But you don't have pants on."

Claire laughed, "I _will_ put pants on, if _you_ don't – would you prefer I get dressed?"

"You are a cruel, cruel woman," I said, slipping on pants and settled back down on the couch. "Okay, where were we?"

"I want to try opening a Time Portal," Claire was hesitant, but I saw the determination in her eyes when she spoke.

My mood changed instantly, as I rejected the thought of her being in that much pain, "No," I said darkly.

Claire stepped out of the chair and walked to me, placing a hand on my arm. "You know I have to do this," she repeated my earlier words.

"_No,_" I said again "I will open the portal. You just need to concentrate on where you land."

"Are you sure that will be enough?"

"Yes. I just need to practice." I looked into her eyes, knowing it would not be easy for either of us, "Are you ready for me to try again?"

I could see pain reflected in her expression, as she prepared herself, but she nodded her head without hesitation. I spent the next hour opening and reopening Time Portals; feeling a very gradual lessoning in pain, each time I did it. I was able to successfully hold it open and navigate it to locations in my mind. Claire never left my side. I felt her cringe each time, but she started breathing more normally toward the end, as she saw the change in the severity of pain on my face.

I was spent, and leaned against the couch, letting my head rest back. Claire gently slid my hair away from my face. I turned to smile weakly at her. "I think that is enough for tonight. Let's go."

Claire nodded in relief as she kissed my cheek, and went into the guest room to change. As she settled on something, she called to me from the other room, "Myrnin, how long had Anwyn been looking for you, and how was she actually able to do it after all of this time – especially when very relevant memories of you were missing?"

"I am not certain. She had a blood bond to me, and told me that helped; but I believe she just never cared to try before then."

Claire walked back into the room and stopped "A blood bond?"

"She's tasted my blood…" I tried to say it nonchalantly, to avoid the look I expected, and then saw come to fruition, as Claire's countenance fell. I was at her side in an instant, "No, _Cariad, _it was not like that_…" _I lifted her chin gently, so that she could read the sincerity in my eyes, "It was the night I left. We fought and she bit me. Nothing more…"

Claire relaxed, and I felt the tension leave her body. I took her hand and we headed out the door.


	22. Lust and War

**Chapter 22 – Claire's POV – "Lust and War"**  
**Music: "We Remain" by Christina Aguilera**

Claire gently grasped the deep azure dress, just above her knee, raising the fabric slightly, to keep from tripping over the hem as they descended the grand staircase of The Hotel Elysium. She let her right hand ghost along the cool marble railing to moderate her balance, which was really an unnecessary precaution. Falling was simply not an option, with Myrnin anywhere in the room. Claire glanced down at his strong fingers, curled around her left elbow, for support, and then raised her attention to his face. He had a striking profile with linear features, pale skin and dark long hair, which framed his face. She pondered over how well suited he was for both worlds – perpetually dangerous 2015 Morganville; and this place, full of full of beauty, magic and mystery – 1409 Conwy.

Claire was suddenly struck by the sorrow of how much she would miss this wonderful place – it was _home_ to her now. _How had that happened?_ She had a choice. She could stay if she wanted – the possibilities were endless; all she had to do was _imagine_ it and Myrnin would take her there. The idea tugged on her heart strongly.

The Hotel was quiet tonight; Claire observed only a single attendant. He was tucked into one of the alcoves, busy reading and shuffling papers. He glanced up when they reached the floor; Claire watched his posture and demeanor change, as he made eye contact with Myrnin. The attendant straightened and with a slight head gesture, clearly communicated his readiness to assist them.

Myrnin's expression must have given him some unspoken command, because the attendant quickly made his way over to them. "Rydym yn ei gwneud yn ofynnol ceffyl," Myrnin spoke fluidly. The attendant gave a hard nod and hastily walked away.

"What did you say to him? Where is he going?" Claire inquired, as Myrnin lead her through the grand entrance doors.

Myrnin looked around as they exited into the night air, and replied, "I told him we required a horse."

"Oh," Claire breathed. She had only been on a horse one other time, and was not sure that even counted; as it was one of those pony rides at the fair, that went in circles.

Myrnin read the hesitation in her countenance and assured her. "It is quite all right, love. You will not befall harm, and we will get there much faster this way."

The attendant returned leading a powerful, regal animal. The handsome chestnut brown horse side-stepped quickly, his hoofs clicking the rock pathway in quick succession, as he appeared eager for the release to, stretch his legs. He was not wearing a saddle, simply a blanket strapped around his girth, and a bit in his mouth with long, narrow leather reins. Myrnin gracefully swung himself up, steadying the animal with calming noises; the horse quieted beneath his touch.

"Give me your hand," Myrnin looked at Claire.

She reached up and felt herself being lifted and quickly settled in front of Myrnin; his steady arms around her. Claire had to pull her dress up some, to allow her legs to wrap around the horse's belly; she noticed the attendant quickly look away, at the sight of her bare calf.

Myrnin guided Claire's hands to grasp the horse's mane tightly. "Don't look at the horse while we ride, as it could cause you to become unbalanced. Keep your head up and your eyes out, in the direction we are going," he instructed. "Also, let your legs hang naturally; don't grip his belly with them. I will keep his gait steady – just relax into me."

Claire only nodded, hoping she could both remember and also _do_ everything he said. The horse responded to a command Myrnin gave in Welsh, and began walking. Claire focused on letting her muscles relax, and after fifteen minutes or so, she felt comfortable with the gentle rocking motion of the horse's movement. Myrnin articulated another command, and the horse increased in speed. Claire worked again to relax and let her body move with him. She was surprised at how easy it felt, but suspected Myrnin's body, wrapped tightly around her, had much to do with it.

Quicker than expected, she heard the sound of crashing water, and he slowed down to maneuver the uneven terrain more carefully. After a few more minutes, Myrnin stopped completely and lifted Claire down to get her bearings. He tied the animal securely to a tree, and led her by the hand, through the dense lush landscape.

When they arrived in a clearing, Claire stood motionless, unable to speak. The waterfall was magnificent – the churning water cascaded over several ledges, as it cut a path through the earth and rock, forking out in gentler streams, before falling another twenty feet, landing in an expansive pool at the bottom. The earth around it teemed with life. Giant thriving trees extended their branches in all directions, as if welcoming them in; while the fertile soil released leafy green plants and blossoming flowers in the colors of the rainbow; all softened by the gentle grey of the night sky.

A dense mist rose from the water; trapping moisture in the air and bathing the landscape in fine particles of liquid life. Claire inhaled deeply, letting the scents, sound and beauty permeate through her senses. "Why is there fog rising from the water?" she inquired.

"That's not fog, love – it is _steam_."

"Steam? How…?"

"There is a naturally occurring hot spring under the surface, produced by the emergence of geothermally heated water from the Earth's mantle. Heated water holds more dissolved solids; resulting in an overspray that releases its mineral rich content into the soil."

Claire smiled, "Always an opportunity to teach me…"

He grinned and spoke softly, "Would you like to experience it?"

"Yes…" She breathed.

Myrnin caught her hand in his, and guided her closer, still keeping out of reach of the overspray. His eyes smoldered as he drew his tunic over his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Claire felt a familiar rush deep inside her, as she studied the planes in his muscular chest, his pale skin reflecting white in the moonlight.

His fingers moved to loosen the ties that crisscrossed over her bodice; then knelt down, reaching under her dress, to gently free her feet from her boots. In one smooth motion, he rose, keeping his hands under her dress, moving along the curves of her body, to remove it over her head. Claire's skin tingled, leaving a trail of goosebumps along the path of his touch.

Myrnin kissed her neck, letting his hand glide back down her body, and gently extracted the silver-tipped dagger from its sheath on her inner thigh. He chuckled, "Did you have something…specific…in mind, when you brought the dagger? It is natural to think _I_ would enjoy the foreplay, but it is not really your style…"

Claire laughed softly, "It's always a reminder to you…to never underestimate me."

"Hmmm…I plan to do much more to you, than just remember your talents with a blade…" A low growl reverberated through his chest, as he stepped back to rid himself of the rest of his clothes.

Claire inhaled sharply; another heat wave of anticipation spread through her, at his words. Myrnin lifted her, cradling her in his arms, as he carried her into the water, and gently set her down on her feet. Claire gasped in pleasure, at the warmth of the flowing stream against her skin. The water reached right above her waist; she looked toward the waterfall about twenty feet away. "How deep does it go?"

"Not much deeper…about two-three feet; you should be able to stand." Myrnin added, "It becomes more shallow right beneath the falls."

The call of the water was irrepressible. Claire craved to bathe her senses entirely in it, and dove under. When she surfaced, she breathed in the night air deeply, and found the water rested at her shoulders. She knew Myrnin would be next to her and turned to smile at him; her eyes glowing in delight. He reached for her, but she pulled away, splashing him; her laughter falling silent as she dove under again.

The water yielded as Claire explored the bottom, letting the rocks and dirt sift through her fingers. She emerged breathless, her hair swept back and moonlight reflecting off her wet skin, her expression radiant. Claire's heart quickened when she scanned the surface and did not find Myrnin; then jumped in her chest, when she felt him whisper in her ear from right behind her; as he murmured, "You look beautiful, naked under the stars."

Myrnin turned her to face him; his eternal eyes fierce with desire; but Claire smiled slyly and wiggled out of his arms again, challenging him, "_Swim_ with me…" before diving again, this time in the direction of the waterfall.

Myrnin dove under; and with one smooth stroke, positioned his body facing up, directly beneath her. His iron arms locked around her, as he brought his body to the surface, with her on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Claire gasped in astonishment as he stood up and settled her in place over him, in one fluid motion – all thoughts of the water vanished, as he demanded her attention, from within her.

Claire's body reacted like she'd been shocked grabbing two fistfuls of his hair and yanking harshly to bring his head down, to meet the sudden acute need in her lips. Myrnin growled in pleasure at her aggression, and kissed her fiercely; as he walked the remaining distance to the falls; their bodies rising out of the water as the depth became shallower, until the water barely graced his hips.

Claire gasped again, as he continued through the falling water, tucking them into a pocket in the rock right behind the waterfall. Claire could still feel it trickling down her back and shivered at the sensation. Myrnin's skilled hands began moving her hips rhythmically; she arched her back into him, her head back, letting the water from above, course through her hair. He brought his lips down to kiss along her exposed collar bone as Claire's breathing became shorter and shallower – then back to her lips as she brought her upper body tight against his again.

Claire's tongue found its way along his top lip, playfully biting him, and slid into his mouth. Myrnin responded intently as he purposefully tilted her hips, changing the motion to apply pressure more explicitly. Claire moaned loudly and dug her fingers into his back. He increased the intensity and speed, listening to her body – the thrum of her heartbeat and the flow of blood through her veins – until she cried out in satisfaction, the sound of the water drowning out the noise. Myrnin leaned his head back as he shuddered, Claire's lips caressing his neck, drawing lines with her tongue. They were both breathing heavily, as neither moved.

Time seemed to stop completely as they looked into each other's eyes. _"Cariad, _you've known it, but I haven't spoken the words. _I love you_. You do know that, don't you?" Myrnin murmured into her ear, as he moved them through the waterfall again, leaving their bodies connected.

"Yes…I know that," Claire whispered, clinging to him tightly.

"Claire, I want _forever_ with you..."

Her breath caught in her throat; and she leaned back to read his eyes, "Forever, as in _forever_?"

Myrnin didn't respond, just stared into her eyes with his unfathomable gaze.

Claire stuttered, "I…I can't think about that right now. Myrnin, I love you, but I can't see it – picture myself changing like that." She suddenly couldn't breathe, as she wondered if, her decision was a part of a package deal – if having him, meant, requiring her to turn her back on her humanity.

Myrnin was alarmed at the change in her heartrate and breathing. "_What is it_?"

"Is that…necessary…to be with you?" Claire did not want to utter the question, but she had to know the answer.

"No, _Cariad_! Certainly not. I would never pressure you in that way…I just cannot bear the thought of…losing you." Myrnin could not continue.

"Myrnin, what if I can _never_ give that to you?" Claire whispered.

He was silent for a long time and Claire didn't think he was going to answer, when he finally murmured, "Would you consider a lessor commitment?"

Claire was confused, but assured him, "Yes…anything…of course."

He looked up and Claire followed his gaze, inhaling sharply when she took in the beauty of the stars – she had never seen them, so bright and so many in the sky.

"You know…they are ancient...One, of the few creatures, that have lived as long as I have. I've studied their patterns and committed their beauty to memory…searching to unlock their mysteries. They live as I do…only coming out at night, and I have looked on them as a constant companion…."

Claire stroked his cheek, listening to his words, but not understanding.

Myrnin brought his eyes down to look at her again, and Claire was surprised at their intensity. "Could you promise me _that_...To let me be your constant companion, for as long as you breathe…?" He whispered.

Claire felt tears splash over her cheeks, "I love you…you _know_ I want to be with you..."

"I was thinking of something a little more _binding.._." Myrnin reached to loosen her arm from around him…the one that held his mother's ring. He held his palm against her open hand, suspending it in the air between them. Claire looked from his eyes to her hand that held the ring. "It was my mother's." He spoke quietly.

Claire's eyes widened in surprise, as she tried to form the right words. "Myrnin….it's too…fast…too soon." She saw his face fall in resignation, as he brought her hand back down. "No, wait…" She had to make him understand. "I never thought you wanted that…why did you never marry before?"

"I do not know. I have never…desired it before…now."

"Is this because, I said no to, becoming a vampire? You don't have to ask this of me to, keep me. I'm _not_ going anywhere." She tried to calm the hurt she saw on his features.

"Unfortunately, it is not just my insecurity talking – I really do want this…with _you_. And I am quite in touch with my 'wants'; there is no confusion in my mind…"

Claire had never felt more vulnerable, more exposed – or more loved – than she did right now, as she saw herself through his eyes. "Myrnin," she cupped his face in her delicate hands. "I can't see that far yet. It is not because I don't love you. I just want my answer to – reflect my _whole_ heart – without any doubts or reservations." She searched his eyes. "Can you give me…time…to do that…to be _sure_ of my answer?"

"Of course, _Cariad…_I wouldn't want it any other way_."_ He smiled softly at her, "The stars and I can wait…" Enthusiasm rose in his face again. "I have another surprise for you tonight!"

Claire teased softly, "I am not sure you could surprise me more than you just did."

"Just wait" His eyes danced as he moved back to the shore, and carefully extracted her from himself.

They returned to the Hotel, where Myrnin was a flurry of excitement, "Hurry, get dressed…we have to go."

Claire laughed, "Okay, but I have to know where we are going, so I can properly select a dress."

He looked her up and down, and then disappeared from sight. Claire sighed, waiting for him to reappear. He returned, carrying a very elegant emerald green gown.

"Oh," Claire breathed, reaching her hand out to feel the intricate detailing along the bodice. "Are these crystals? Please tell me they are _not_ real jewels." She turned the gown, and saw it had an elegant train, that originated high on the shoulders and fell gracefully along the back, to the floor.

He chuckled softly in reassurance, "No…they are just glass this time."

Claire sighed in relief, and removed her boots and clothes, leaving her naked with only the dagger on, in front of him.

"Hmmm…" He said as he appraised her slender silhouette, "I am – most definitely – going to need to feed, before the _end_ of the night."

She blushed in anticipation and happiness, as he gathered the gown over her head, to help her wiggle into it, lifting the train to tie the back tightly.

"One last thing," Myrnin grabbed a pair of matching gloves from the edge of the settee, and held them out to her.

Claire accepted them in wonder as she turned them over in her hands, "I have never worm gloves before…"

Myrnin wrinkled his brow, "Not even in the winter?"

"Well – of course – when I was _six_…and riding a sled down a hill of snow. But not gloves like these…"

Myrnin cocked his head to the side, "What is a sled?"

"I'll explain later," Claire laughed, sliding the gloves over her fingers, and up her arms to, just above her elbows.

Myrnin stepped back and openly admired her, a small smirk on his face. Claire eyed him and asked, "And what is, _that_ look for?"

His eyes shifted dark as his pupils dilated. "_You are_ _MINE_." He growled intently – not attempting to conceal his deep satisfaction, from either his feral tone or eyes. Before Claire could even blink, his smile widened in the next instant, and he spoke in contemplation, "I think I would have always loved you, no matter the point in time, I met you."

"Why do you say that?" Claire didn't know how respond to his first comment, so she addressed the second, as he held her arm, drawing her to the door.

"Because the other _me_ was quite taken with you. He was not at all happy, when he came to his senses and you were gone. He has inquired of you; commanding to be notified, if anyone bore knowledge of your identity."

Claire wondered silently about the true power of fate – _was it _always_ her destiny to love him? Was that why her body recognized her connection to him, so much sooner than her conscious thought – It would make so much more sense, if that were true._ Lost to the ramblings in her head, she was startled when they entered a beautifully decorated room, full of gold, candles and flowering vines gracefully hanging in scallops from the ceiling. An elegant table was set in the corner, with sparkling glass, silver and china place settings for two. There were four, no, five staff members standing at attention, along one of the walls; ready to meet their every need.

"Oh," Claire breathed, stunned at the loveliness of it all.

Myrnin guided her forward and pulled a chair back, so she could settle into it. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I will be right back, love. " Claire tensed, but he assured her quietly before he left, "It is quite all right…I will only be a minute, I promise…and the staff is here with you. They know their lives would be forfeited if anything happened to you."

Claire fidgeted in embarrassment, under the persistent stares of the wait staff. She nervously rearranged the silverware and tapped her fingers against her glass; searching for an unobtrusive point in the room to cast her eyes. Her attention flickered randomly, and suddenly stopped on the familiarity of one particular door – the one that lead to the Garden. Claire's mouth unconsciously curved into a small smile; she flushed as she remembered the night in the rain with Myrnin. _Speaking of Myrnin,_ w_hat was taking him so long? _

Claire sighed and slipped out of the chair, making her way to the door that promised a moment free from the unwanted attention. Nudging it open, she eased into the cool night air, thankful for the relief.

Her calm was shattered in an instant; however, when she felt wiry fingers gather her up roughly in one arm; a solid band of strength wrapped under her legs, folding her knees up to her chest. His other hand clamped hard against her mouth, to muffle any chance of a scream – and then they were running. Claire thrashed violently, until she felt a sharp tear and searing pain in her shoulder, and then whimpered as she realized she had no effect against his unbreakable hold. Her abduction happened in less than a few seconds, and Claire's brain was racing to catch up to the lightning-fast shift in her reality.

**Do not miss next week's Chapter 23 - "Theatre of Blood" **

**Thanks so much for the kind reviews. This is my first attempt at writing, so your feedback is greatly appreciated. I would love to hear any suggestions, thoughts, comments, ideas (well, you get the idea) you may have...**


	23. Theatre of Blood

**Chapter 23 – Claire's POV – "Theatre of Blood"  
Music: "I'd Come For You" by Nickelback**

Claire was certain of only two things: The man holding her was _not_ Myrnin; she knew it was not his chest she was pinned against. And the man running with her was a vampire – he moved so quickly that she could not make out any details; the world was lost in a blur. Fear and motion sickness created a ball of nausea in her stomach and she shut her eyes tightly; willing herself not to be sick.

Claire couldn't catch her breath around the hand still firmly planted against her mouth, and sucked in short ragged bursts of air through her nose; trying to force it down into her tightly constricted lungs. Passing out now, would do no good in endeavoring to stay alive_. _

_What was happening? _Dread swept through her when she remembered Myrnin's earlier words at the hotel – he revealed "_He has inquired of you; commanding to be notified, if anyone bore knowledge of your identity."_ Could he possibly be crazy and bold enough to have her abducted?! Claire was certain the Myrnin of 1409 was likely to be much more volatile, unrestrained and impulsive, than he was now – but kidnapping?! She had no idea what to expect, and desperately hoped she could talk some sense into him.

Hope suddenly got a foothold in the middle of the panic, running rampant through her mind, as Claire realized _her_ Myrnin would know where she was being taken – _he would find her_. He would know the instant the Myrnin of this time, changed their past. If the circumstances were not so dire, Claire might have enjoyed watching Myrnin, quite literally, argue with himself.

Claire felt a lessening in wind resistance against her body, as her captor began to slow down. Her senses were capable enough at the reduced speed to recognize they were no longer outside. With a lurch, he stopped, dropping her feet hard to the ground and stepped back quickly, as though revolted – or scared – at the very thought of touching her. The sudden deceleration caused Claire to heave forward; her reflexes not fast enough, for her brain to tell her feet to catch up to the ongoing momentum of her body; and she crashed to the floor, hands first, trying to break her fall. She landed on an unforgiving stone surface, causing jolts of pain to cascade through her arms and a scream to release from her lips. From her peripheral vision, she saw her captor startle, as the sound of her scream echoed; and then gather himself together again.

Claire was momentarily distracted from her pain, by the sound of the reverberation off the walls, and snapped her head up to identify her location. She recognized the huge cavernous building immediately – The Theatre of Blood! Claire drew in a sharp breath, at the significance of being taken here – w_hy didn't he have me brought back to his castle?_ Claire's frayed nerves were rising steadily again, as she furiously worked to make sense of what was happening.

With stark determination, she pulled herself up and struggled to stand, fear causing her legs to shake tenuously, and looked fully at her captor for the first time. Disheveled hair fell into his face as he glared at her; his crimson eyes revealing no sign of compassion – or trace of humanity. He took a step toward her, his face twisted into a snarl, and Claire instinctually shied away from him, stumbling backwards. He pressed forward again, but never touched her – just kept invading her personal space to keep her moving backward. Claire glanced behind her, and her heart crashed into her chest as she realized where he was directing her to go – the _center of the stag_e.

The sky was clear and the stars shown through the glass ceiling with bright clarity, lighting up the room around her; but she didn't see anyone else except for him. Claire stood shaking for a moment, until a voice spoke – from directly behind the back of her neck – a female voice. "Hmmm," she purred.

Claire _knew_ this voice and spun around. "_Anwyn_…" she breathed. Anwyn's eyes narrowed, as she contemplated Claire's familiarity with her. Claire's fear was spiking out of control, as she realized it was _not_ the Myrnin of this time, who had kidnapped her – and then devastation swept through her – that meant _her_ Myrnin would not know where to look for her.

Tilting her head slightly to the side, Anwyn answered, "Yes, _pet_?"

"_Why_-" was the only word, Claire could form.

Anwyn turned, her arm sweeping around toward the stage, "Because it is so magnificent!" She spoke as if that answered Claire's question completely, and continued in a low seductive voice, "I do so enjoy the _spectacle_ of it all…"

Claire shivered at Anwyn's predatory tone, and opened her mouth to ask again, however snapped it shut quickly, when Anwyn hissed low. Immediately another vampire was standing next to her, moving so quickly, he appeared to materialize out of thin air; causing Claire to jump a step back. Anwyn's eyes cut to Claire, distracted and clearly amused at her response.

She paused for a beat, and then refocused on the vampire in front of her; commanding him, "Go! Tell him you found her – but do _not_ _mention my name_." Anwyn hissed the last part with such authority; the other vampire actually flinched, before disappearing once again.

She returned her fearsome attention back to Claire, slowly looking her up and down – evaluating, almost searching her for something. Claire shivered again. Anwyn's feline voice spoke, "You are an odd little creature…I am most curious to see if you are enough of an enticement, to draw him out. More likely, he has had his fill of you by now, and this gambit will be for naught." Anwyn's devastating lips turned down into a perfect pout, "I should miss the fun terribly, if he declines-" Her eyes flashed back to pleasure, "No matter. If he does not come, you shall be a tasty snack. And he will not know how close he came to dying by my hand – not yet."

"Who?" Claire whispered.

Anwyn laughed – the sound sparkling off of the acoustics in the room – "Don't play coy with _me_, _pet_** – **_I saw you together!_" Her eyes flashing fierce, as her tone dropped to one of challenge – as if daring Claire to disagree.

Claire remained silent, a deep blush creeping into her cheeks as she realized what Anwyn must have seen, that night in Myrnin's bedroom at the castle. _But Myrnin said they were alone? Surely, he would have known_. Another troubling thought occurred to her: _What if he _knew_ Anwyn was there and had _wanted_ her to see?_ Claire's stomach turned at the thought.

Anwyn raised an eyebrow and slowly paced a circle around Claire. "I must admit; I was confused why he would _still_ be searching for you, after he clearly _had_ you at the Hotel-"

_The Hotel?_ Claire's mind was reeling.

"Did you slip through his fingers, _pet_?" Anwyn giggled at the absurdity of that thought; then cocked her head to the side reevaluating Claire, but said nothing to reveal her thoughts.

Claire finally found her voice, "What am I doing here?"

"Bait, _pet_…you are a delicious morsel to ensnare a completely unsuspecting fool." Anwyn's features glowed; eagerness to play a deadly game, emanated from her.

"But, why _here_?"

"He has always had an affinity for this place, although I have no idea why," Anwyn mused. "And as I said before, I adore the spectacle – violence is always best displayed against a stunning background." Her eyes blazed crimson and Claire couldn't help the shudder that ran through her.

Claire fell silent, waiting. By now, Anwyn's lackey vampire would surely have told the Myrnin of this time, where she was – and her Myrnin would also realize.

She didn't have to wait long, as he entered the Theatre in the next moment and walked nonchalantly toward them. Her heart leapt at the site of him, and then dropped when she realized he was not her Myrnin. Claire had no idea what to expect from this Myrnin. Would he care when he realized Claire was bait, or just kill her himself out of anger? Claire desperately needed to speak to him, to make him understand – before he did something he would regret. But she couldn't do that with Anwyn anywhere in the building, within listening distance.

Anwyn licked her lips in anticipation. Myrnin's stance was relaxed, but Claire knew his body language too well – he was not fooled by this pretext. He came within twenty feet and stopped, waiting for Anwyn.

"Are you happy I found your _pet_ for you?" She purred.

Myrnin remained silent with a bored expression on his face; compelling Anwyn to take up the slack in the conversation.

Anwyn tried again, "Although, I was a tiny bit surprised you had to find her again, _after_ your tryst at the Hotel Elysium…"

Claire saw a muscle twitch in his jaw, as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. His gaze shifted to Claire and she begged him to trust her with her eyes.

"Especially when, that was exactly where we found her, "Anwyn continued with a smirk. "Did she go running and screaming from your arms, only to hide in plain sight? Hmmm…maybe you weren't _enough_ for her…"

Myrnin spoke for the first time, "And yet, I was more than enough for _you – w_hat truth, then, does that affirm about _her_?" Cruelty accented his tone as he spoke to Anwyn, but he never broke his eye contact with Claire.

Claire's hope surged when he didn't deny the accusation, trusting her instead, and took her opportunity. "No," she spoke softly but with authority. "There is…no one better..." Claire's face was red, as she went on to graphically describe her knowledge of him sexually; detailing exactly what he did, that pleased her – desperately hoping it would prove to him, that she was more than just bait.

His dark liquid eyes were relentless as he stared at her, drawing her in – it was as if the world ceased to exist around them. Claire could read the smallest nuances in his expressions, and she watched him shift through several emotions – confusion about the hotel, shock that she would know and speak so directly about his sexuality, and lastly…he _wanted_ her. Claire couldn't stop her body from responding to him, and she knew he could feel it.

"_Enough_" Anwyn hissed. "I tire from these little games…"

"But I thought that's what you _wanted_ when you called me here…," Myrnin refocused his gaze on Anwyn; and Claire both felt and saw a change in his demeanor. _Predator_ rolled off his features; he was terrifying to watch and Claire was shocked that Anwyn didn't shrink back. "I thought you wanted to _play_; always seeking a challenge – and I am most certainly that," he murmured.

Anwyn recognized his posturing – a signal of his clear awareness of her intent – and couldn't seem to help herself from asking, "But if you _knew_ this was a trap, _why_ did you come? You didn't think I would be alone, did you?!" At some unspoken command, two vampires appeared behind Anwyn. Claire recognized one of them as her captor.

Myrnin smiled in deadly confidence, his fangs sliding in place, "I'd be hugely disappointed if you had." He took a deliberate step forward, and Claire watched Anwyn reposition herself, instinctually. Myrnin inhaled deeply and continued silkily, "I count ten more…but why do they _hide_? Don't they want to play as well…?"

"You were a fool to come – and for_ what?!"_ Anwyn spat, clearly thrown off by his motivation. It was one thing for her to trick him – lure him – into an unseen trap; but for him to come willingly, in full knowledge of the danger – that she could not understand.

Claire started to panic again; there was no way he could win against thirteen vampires. _If he dies _now_, what does that mean?! Would she just disappear back to her own time, as if Myrnin never existed for her –never met or was loved by him?_ A shockwave of pain struck her heart, when she thought about the possibility, and she staggered back a step, under the grief of it.

"I came for _her_…" Myrnin stopped, waiting for Anwyn to absorb the impact of his words. "You seem overly… concerned_…_about my intentions toward her. I never thought of you as the jealous kind – but, maybe you are slipping…" He took another step before continuing, ridicule seeping into his tone. "Or maybe, it's because you know I would _never_ come for _you_…"

Fury flashed in Anwyn's eyes, as she switched tactics, sliding behind Claire to scrape her nails along the pulse in Claire's throat. "I see," she murmured, "You _care_ for her. How interesting…"

Claire stopped breathing, and she could see Myrnin calculating the situation.

"I'm curious, _pet_…do you care for him as well?" Anwyn stroked Claire's neck as she whispered in her ear.

Claire was furiously thinking how to answer and decided on honesty, hoping Anwyn would take the bait. "Yes…I love him for his _heart_."

"He doesn't have a heart," Anwyn said snidely, going exactly where Claire had hoped she would.

"_Everything_ has a heart – even this _building_ – has a spark of _potential_ that keeps us _connected_." Claire whispered.

Myrnin's impenetrable eyes snapped back to hers, and Claire knew he understood her message. He had told her what this building meant to him. Showed her a secret passageway, where he felt the _heartbeat_ of the structure, hidden but connecting him to his long lost mother. Claire could see the trust in his eyes now; the connection between them melded into an unbreakable bond.

Suddenly Claire heard a voice in her head – _her _Myrnin! "_I am here, love – but it is imperative they not see me, so I cannot come to you – I will take care of the vampires you cannot see." _

Claire's heart lurched at the thought of him fighting ten vampires, but she forced herself to think – to find a way to tell the Myrnin of this time, what was happening out of sight. Before she could come up with a plan, a vampire came crashing over the balcony and landed dead at their feet. Claire bit back the scream that threatened to escape from her throat; while both Myrnin and Anwyn twisted in alarm, scanning the room, tasting the scents in the air, to identify the threat.

"_That is one_," said the lovely voice in her head. "_The next will lose his heart – look to your left_."

Claire didn't think, just repeated his words out loud: "_That is one_." She spoke slowly. "_The next will lose his heart –look to your left_." No sooner had the words left her mouth, did a bloody heart fall from the third story on their left.

Myrnin locked his gaze back on Claire – again, trying to force her mysteries to reveal themselves, through her eyes.

Anwyn took a startled side-step back – away from the direction of the plunging heart – yanking Claire harshly by the shoulder. Claire let out a small whimper, as the force of Anwyn's fingers clamped down on her muscles, causing her earlier injury to cry out in pain. "You did _not_ come alone!" Anwyn hissed at Myrnin.

Claire saw Myrnin's jaw twitch in anger when he heard her cry out, clearly holding himself back, before he answered, "On the contrary my dear, I am not behind these machinations – I must confess though; I am utterly entertained by them."

Anwyn's attention turned to Claire, "Then it's you! Who have you conspired with? _Tell_ me or I will slit your throat right now."

Claire thought quickly before she spoke; "No," trying to get the words out, around Anwyn's tightening grip on her neck. "You would be able to smell another vampire..."

She heard Myrnin's voice whisper in her mind again, and automatically repeated him, "_The next two will die together…they never should have been so lazy as to hide in the…curtains."_

All three of them turned to examine the curtains that framed the stage. Two more vampires were tossed out – blood seeping from a lethal gash in one of their necks, his head hanging at a grotesque angle, barely still attached by a few tendons…while the other was missing a head altogether. Claire's stomach lurched and she fought the bile back down her throat; oddly thankful for the pressure from Anwyn's hand to, help keep her from, emptying her stomach.

Anwyn spun back to face Myrnin, the compression on Claire's neck almost causing her to black out; the two vampires behind her, quickly shifted their positions to guard her back. "You're a witch!" She hissed in Claire's ear. "I haven't killed a witch in over a century – I shall enjoy this…."

Myrnin's eyes flashed wholly red and he spoke lethally, his voice a command, "I wouldn't – she is the only thing keeping you alive. I assure you, my dear, you will be dead where you stand, the moment you take her life." There was no uncertainty in his words, and Claire could feel Anwyn knew it as well. Anwyn adjusted Claire in her arms, deciding what to do next.

Claire repeated the voice in her head again, "_Five, six and seven are no more_…" No bodies appeared, but Claire could tell from the awful crunching and cracking noise, they were dead.

Claire had finally come up with a plan. Time was short now, and she needed to be out of Anwyn's grip. She looked across to Myrnin and spoke, "Myrnin, tell her she can live, if she lets me go now."

"_No_," he snarled. Claire didn't speak, just communicated with her eyes until he relented.

Myrnin growled at Anwyn, "Let her go _now_…and I will let you live…"

Claire could feel a soft vibration running through Anwyn and panicked, as she wondered if it was fear or excitement for the fight. Unexpectedly, Anwyn released Claire, throwing her in his direction. Claire couldn't follow the speed of the motion, but she was abruptly in Myrnin's arms.

"_Keep her_," Anwyn smiled manically. "It will be that much easier to kill you, when you are distracted."

Claire clung tightly to him, letting the comfort of his undeniable strength wash over her and calm her nerves, as she spoke softly into his shoulder,_ "Eight…_"

Another heart rolled out…landing at her feet.

Anwyn fell silent and no one moved, waiting for Claire to speak again. Claire wondered for the smallest second why Anwyn didn't flee, but then presumed Anwyn must have decided she preferred to fight an opponent she could see, versus one she couldn't.

_"Nine…"_ Claire whispered right before another body crashed over the balcony.

Claire let her hand slide down her leg, resting on the hidden dagger. Myrnin followed the motion and she knew he understood. She implored him with everything inside of her, "_She must live_…._Find_ me…You know where my _heart_ is." He didn't respond, and the moment was endless as they communicated silently, until she finally said, "_Ten…_"

Myrnin released violently into action as he grabbed the dagger from under her skirt, sending it whistling through the air, and implanting it in the heart of one of the vampires standing behind Anwyn; while simultaneously hurtling forward, dodging and spinning out of the way of the weapons Anwyn fired at him with shocking speed; until he reached the other fleeing vampire and with a swift crunching snap, gracefully removed his head from his body.

Claire bolted, running at break neck speed for the secret passageway, trying to force her shaking hands to work the lever. She heard it click and jumped through the door, releasing the lever behind her. The Myrnin in her head was silent now and she knew his attention was on the battle happening on the stage. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears, as she chanted to herself – _He cannot die here…He cannot die here – _trying to force the universe to submit to her will.

**Myrnin POV **

Anwyn screamed a feral bloodthirsty cry as she realized Claire was out of reach, and she was alone to face Myrnin. Myrnin stood silent, drawing her in, eager for her advance. He did not have to wait long as Anwyn shot forward, blurring from sight, jutting her foot out, sliding toward his legs as she let her momentum carry her; dropping her upper body low to stay out of reach of his powerful grip.

Reacting to her low projection, Myrnin vaulted into the air to flip out of her way, but not before the force of her blow found purchase against his shin, sending him spinning to the side. Before he came to a halt, Anwyn leapt on top of him, grasping him tightly; her nails gauging deep rivets in his skin. Myrnin felt the hot slash of her fangs, as she slit open his shoulder.

He growled fiercely and exploded with power; her fingers making lush tears through his skin, as they were forced to release him. Myrnin relentlessly flipped her around, so she was facing away from him. Anwyn fought violently with her whole body, twisting and turning to break his iron grip around her shoulders; while Myrnin snaked a hand to grab a fist full of her hair, yanked her head to the side; and sunk his teeth deep into her neck.

Myrnin felt her spasm beneath him, and continue to struggle, but he knew it was over. He clenched his jaw, biting down fiercely in anger, causing her to cry out as she slumped in his arms. Every instinct in his body demanded he finish this – to kill her now. But he remembered those eyes – eyes that looked into his soul and understood the very depths of him – somehow she loved him – and all he knew of her, was her name.

Anwyn was still now, paralyzed by his dominance, forced to submit to his will. He brought her to the ground and slowly withdrew his fangs, knowing she couldn't fight him – it would take her body well over thirty minutes to regain the strength he had stolen from her. He kept his mouth close to her head as he whispered fiercely in her ear, "Know this. You are alive right now _ONLY_ because a mere _mortal_ requested it. _You owe her your _life."

And then he was gone – running toward this creature, a _human_ he did not understand at all, any yet whose very being fascinated him.

**Thanks for reading this far! ****I would love to hear from your thoughts or ideas and impressions of the plot. See the little box right below for reviews? It's fast and easy! :) :)**


	24. I See Fire

**Hello friends! I just wanted to give a shout out to those of you reading in the UK – I have been astounded at the number of page views read, from all of you lovelies in the UK. You have now surpassed every other country – so thank you, thank you, thank you for reading!**

**PS – I am a huge Dr. Who and Sherlock fan…**

**Chapter 24 – Claire's POV – "I See Fire"  
Music: "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran**

Claire startled as the click of the door engaged. Her heartbeat hammered as she pressed her body against the farthest wall, trying to make herself invisible and held her breath. For a moment, she was terrified Anwyn had found her; until she saw a flash and Myrnin entered, closing it behind him, sealing out the light. Before she could even release the breath she was holding, she felt him lift her impossibly gently in the darkness, and carry her down the stairs, questioning her pointedly, "Are you a witch?"

"No: just a mere mortal," she whispered, overcome with relief and joy at his safety.

Myrnin's feet silently touched down on the last stair, and he glided across the small landing. Claire assumed he was heading toward the door; and fear began to beat a rhythm, through her consciousness again, as she braced herself to leave this safe space of blackness. Her expectation of the door opening was not met. Instead, Myrnin shifted her body to cradle her with one arm, freeing his other to reach out and manipulate another locking device. Claire heard the discernable click and scrape, as an alternate passageway opened, one she must not have noticed before. The direction of the sound came from the floor, and he kept his swift pace as they went deep into the ground.

"_But __HOW__ did you know all of those things? And __HOW__ did you kill all of those vampires?!_ I _KNOW_ there was not another vampire present; I would have smelled their scent."

Claire wrapped her arms tighter around his chest, seeking to comfort him, in preparation for her impossible tale. "Because: _I know __YOU_. Remember when I asked you what _year_ it was?"

Claire heard his sharp intake of breath, as he enunciated quickly, "The _future_?!"

"Yes."

"But _HOW_…how did you get here?! –- And that still does not account for the mass vampire slayings – how did you accomplish that? Is the world so _changed_ in the future, that vampires can be killed without even being in their presence?!"

"I think you know-" she waited for him to put the pieces together.

"You mean, _I'M_…the _future_ me…is here _WITH_ you?" He whispered in the dark.

"Yes – That is why, neither you nor Anwyn, recognized a different scent."

He hesitated. "Hotel Elysium…" He spoke slowly as comprehension swept through him.

Claire reached up to touch his cheek as she softly replied, "Yes..."

"I should have liked, to have been there…for that…" He spoke wistfully, causing Claire's heart to break. _This_ Myrnin would have to wait a very long time. Claire was lost for words; only communicating with her fingertips brushing along his face.

Myrnin fell into silent contemplation as they continued to travel. Claire rested her head against his shoulder, calmed by the steady pace of his gait. As she focused on relaxing her body, Claire began to feel a growing burn and ache, build inside her muscles. She realized her adrenaline riddled system, had kept the pain of her earlier struggles at bay. Until now. She whimpered softly.

Myrnin stopped immediately. Worry etched in his tone, as he bent his head to hers and asked, "Are you okay?" Even though she couldn't see him in the dark, Claire knew his exact expression as he spoke.

She whispered back, trying not to move any part of her, except her mouth, "Yes. My body is beginning to complain – loudly – to the pain receptor nerve endings in my brain. I'm okay. We have to keep going," she urged him. He continued even more gently than before. His gait so completely smooth, that Claire could no longer discern his footsteps.

Myrnin turned repeatedly, changing course effortlessly, without slowing down. Claire was contemplating how he could possibly see anything in the utter blackness; when she felt a shift in direction, as the path began to incline steeply toward the surface. She strained her eyes to determine if there was actual light ahead or just sparks on the inside of her eyelids. It was dim – but light! Quicker than she thought possible, the half-light increased in brightness and size_. He must be moving much faster than I perceived_, she observed to herself.

He stopped at the tunnel exit, disguised with thick foliage and settled her on her feet gently; pulling the brush aside so she could slip her slender frame through. The stars shone brightly as he turned to face her. "_WHO_…who are you to me?" he asked, his voice rough.

Claire _KNEW_ her answer now – with exact clarity. Her eyes swept up and she inhaled their beauty; thinking how fitting it was, that the stars – his constant companions – should share in this moment. Carefully, Claire removed her glove and held her hand out to him, revealing his mother's ring on her finger.

"I am going to be your wife…," her eyes glistened as she made a promise to both of them.

Myrnin's eyes went wide in shock as he recognized the ring. "I never thought I would…" he trailed off.

"You haven't…not yet. But you _will_. _WE_ will. One day…I will mean _everything_ to you," she whispered.

He nodded silently for a moment, as he took in the implications of her words. And then he asked the one question, that Claire desperately wished he wouldn't, "What year is it, where you are from?"

Claire locked her gaze on him and spoke slowly, the words crushing her, but knew she had to give him this: "You _cannot_ wait for me. You _must_ _LIVE_ your life. And love…others…before me. Do _NOT_ hold back." Claire struggled with everything in her, to keep her voice level, "_And I will come to you in __**time**_…"

He considered her request and instructions. "I will grant what you ask – but first, offer me _this_: Give me a _spark_ of hope – a _moment_ to anticipate – when the years are cold or cruel to me. So that I may imagine you, here in the starlight, and _know_ that I will be happy at the end of my days – _What year is it?"_ He implored her.

She could resist him nothing. "2015," she whispered.

"_600…years_," he spoke deliberately, stunned – even his brilliant mind worked slowly, as he tried to consider the possibilities. He seemed to gather himself together and asked, "What happens now? Why did you come here?"

"Coming here was not quite the plan; and then, getting home, became the complication. Our exit is a Time Portal in the castle – in your bedroom. But manipulating it; is both difficult and very dangerous. We thought we had more time – to practice and prepare at the Hotel."

He just stared at her, trying to understand her reality.

"Anwyn was _supposed_ to betray you – but, not _yet. _The time was coming in three more weeks, when she would gather a small army of vampires to hunt and kill you." Myrnin let out a snarl, anger fresh in his veins. Claire continued quickly, to calm him, "_You got out_ – through the tunnels – but they destroyed the castle. With incredible force, they toppled the walls; and then set it ablaze in the hope you did not make it out. You never returned, but you were…happier…without the burden of ruling."

"You and I _changed_ your history." Claire blushed before continuing. "Anwyn's jealousy compelled her to accelerate her plans. You must listen to me." She spoke urgently now. "It all _ENDS the same way_ – she will track back to the castle _NOW_ and _burn it to the ground tonight_. I have to get to him; we are out of time – we must go back through the Time Portal before it is lost to the fire."

She reached to his chest to keep his absolute attention, and implored him. "You _must_ leave through the tunnels and _never_ come back; that will set your destiny back on track. Remember, you _cannot_ kill Anwyn. If she dies now – you and I – we might _never_ fall in love. And I couldn't bear that…even if I never knew what I was missing," a tear ran down Claire's cheek as she pushed the pain of that reality, away from her mind.

Multiple emotions flitted across his face, as he collected her tear gently with his finger; some even Claire could not recognize – before stating, in a tone that left no option for argument, "I am not leaving you alone to fend for yourself!"

"I am not alone…each time your past changes, he feels it – the minute you thought about this location, it became a part of his memories. I know he is here…I can feel him."

Claire could tell he was fighting the thought of leaving her. "Having me _with_ you will increase your chances of success," he insisted.

"We don't know what ramifications exist, when the two of you are together." She stroked his cheek softly. "And _YOU_ _cannot_ die _here_." If he and I _die tonight_…while trying to get home; I would rather suffer _that_ fate…then _never_ knowing your love…" She couldn't continue.

He brought his lips down on hers fiercely; and she clung to him. "Good bye," his voice was thick with emotion, as he sucked in a ragged breath along her neck, inhaling her scent, as if committing it to memory. And then he vanished, disappearing back into the tunnels.

"Good bye," she whispered to the air. She hated the pain she recognized in his face.

Claire stood facing the empty tunnel, waiting for the arms she knew would wrap around her.

He was behind her in an instant, causing the tiny hairs on her arms to stand on end, as his motion dispersed the air around her. Turning her to face him, he whispered, "_Wife…_?" As he stared intently into her eyes, searching…waiting for her response.

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes shining.

Myrnin picked her up off of her feet and swung her around, nuzzling her neck, "Ah, _Cariad."_

"Wait," Claire laughed. "Not _tomorrow_; – but _YES_ – _I __want __that future with you_...more than anything," she whispered.

Suddenly, Myrnin's posture turned stiff and he hissed out a low growl. Claire's heartbeat accelerated, as she immediately looked around, searching for the threat. "_What?!_" Was all that Claire could utter.

"_Smoke!..._We need to go right _now_!"

Before Claire could understand his answer, he tossed her onto his back and ran.

Claire clung to his back, with her eyes shut tight; her heart beating so loudly, it felt like a drum in her head. _We're not ready!_ Fear screamed in her mind. Myrnin moved with lithe agility beneath her. She could feel the power and strength of his muscles flex under her touch, mixed with incredible tension. Claire knew they were getting close; the stench of smoke burned her nostrils and the reverberations of destruction echoed through the ground.

"_**Hold on!"**_ Myrnin yelled. Claire gripped his form with every ounce of strength in her. She sensed his muscles coil tightly and explode violently. Claire felt as though they were flying; she heard and felt the impact as they crashed through an upper story window. Claire's eyes flew open when his momentum halted, desperately trying to make sense of the chaos happening around her. She ravaged the room with her eyes, but there was no recognition of its features. Sweat began to pulse and release from her body – the fire had to be close.

Myrnin streaked out the door and onto the balcony, when Claire was suddenly thrown with undeniable force from his back, landing hard against the railing; but she was on her feet. Myrnin was crouched in front of her, growling viciously. Claire snapped her head round, assessing the danger. Two lethally advancing vampires were stalking him from both sides.

_Get your dagger!_ She heard Myrnin command in her head.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized she didn't have it! She had given to the other Myrnin in their fight at the Theatre of Blood. She whispered hoarsely, the smoke beginning to fill her lungs, "I don't have it!"

_You do! He put it back! _He yelled directly into her brain again.

Claire tried to understand his words, and instinctually reached for her thigh, her fingers gliding over the hard steel. _When in the hell, had he done that? And how had she missed it?!_ She ripped it from its sheath and held it ready at her chest, her hands quivering from the push of adrenaline through her body.

On their left, an incredibly muscular vampire positioned himself, tensed and ready. His face twisted into an ugly expectant smile as he spoke. "Myrnin, how nice of you to join us – "

Myrnin smiled manically back at him, cutting him off. "And what makes you think you can defeat me? Many have tried before and none were successful – why do you think that is?" He purred.

"You're weak – trying to protect your little bit of flesh behind you."

"Noooo – " Myrnin drew out the word on his tongue. "This is just the part I _savor_ – I do, so hate, to rush..." He licked his lips, causing the opposing vampire to step back just a little. "The _anticipation_ of the kill…._watching_ your body move; and deciding which way I will most _enjoy_ killing you. There are so…_many_…options – I don't want to make a hasty decision and miss a moment…of _fun_." Myrnin was sinking into the darkest depths of himself; and Claire desperately hoped he could pull himself back out, before he killed her as well.

As if to add credibility and flair to his words, a huge explosion resounded in a distant side of the castle, causing Claire to startle, tightening her grip on the dagger. Her movement did not go unnoticed by the vampire on their right, "Let's just kill him and get this over with," He hissed to the other vampire, "But, her…keep her alive…I would much rather take my time with her…," He leered at her.

Claire's stomach turned at the thought, and for a brief second, she was afraid she would retch right there. A vibration rippled through Myrnin's muscles, as he murmured, "For that…I will allow her to kill you, if it pleases her…" Claire struggled to understand his words. She had fought her share of vampires, but she was far from a vampire 'hunter'.

Her thoughts where cut short when the vampire at her left disappeared from sight and reappeared on top of Myrnin; while at the same time, Claire felt a shift in gravity, as her feet were plucked from the floor, and she was thrown in motion along the balcony. In the back of her mind, Claire was channeling her physics lessons, as she rolled her body, to lessen the force of impact when she hit the ground. Amazingly, she found she was still clutching the dagger in her hand.

Almost instantaneously, Claire was knocked flat on her back, driving the wind from her lungs and causing her to see black spots in front of her eyes; as the take-his-time vampire sat on her chest, clamping her hand that held the dagger, to the floor above her head. His, full of intent, smile caused her to convulse violently. Suddenly, his eyes unfocused and he appeared confused, lessening his grip on her hand. He sat there unmoving, but was too heavy for Claire to push off.

She snapped her head to both sides, searching for Myrnin. Myrnin's back was to her and Claire's pulse took off when she saw blood oozing down from a wound in his shoulder. He had the other vampire in a one armed grip on the floor, but held his other arm fully extended toward her, his palm flat. In a flash, she saw Myrnin's head dip down and the other vampire's head rolled away – all the while, Myrnin did not change the position of his outstretched hand.

Claire watched him with wide eyes, trying to understand his posturing. Myrnin stood to his feet with effort; and turned to face her. Claire's confusion grew when he did not immediately come to rescue her. The vampire on top of her stared glass-eyed and turned his head toward Myrnin, almost as if he were a puppet on a string. Myrnin lowered his hand and began to walk over to her, never losing his mental connection to the other vampire.

Claire felt the vampire lessen his weight from her chest, but he didn't get off of her. Understanding had come back into his eyes, now stark with fear, as they followed Myrnin's movements. Myrnin reached them and crouched down by Claire's head, facing the vampire that was still straddling her chest. Suddenly, the vampire completely released his grip on her wrist clutching the dagger. Claire felt the blood flow rush back into her hand, bringing life to her numb fingers.

"Do you wish to kill him, love?" Myrnin's eyes were the darkest red she had ever seen; and his tone caused a shiver to flicker down her spine.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked back at the vampire – His wide eyes met hers. It had to be done; he had to die. Claire was stunned by Myrnin's offer and even more shocked to find, she actually wanted to _finish_ this. Anger boiled up in her. Anger that – yet again – she had been stalked and hurt; and anger that she did not have the strength and speed to at least make it a fair fight. Suddenly, she desperately craved _control_ over her own life and destiny. "Yes," she whispered.

Myrnin's predatory smile widened at her response. Claire felt their dynamic change yet again. He would never judge her for her decision. On the contrary, she heard the pride in his voice as he encouraged her, "Go ahead, my dear..."

Claire connected her other hand above her head, grasping the dagger tightly in both; and thrust it forward, directly into his heart. She saw the vampire flinch; and then he was gone, as Myrnin snatched his body off of hers.

Claire took a deep breath, almost afraid at what she would find in Myrnin's eyes when he turned back around. In the state he was in, she had no idea what to expect; and was shocked when he faced her without a trace of crimson in his irises. Myrnin wiped the blood from her dagger against the fallen vampire's shirt; and handed it back to her. Another loud crack of destruction hit and Myrnin threw her on his back again, and raced to the bedroom containing the Time Portal. With a lush tear, Myrnin swept the curtains away, revealing the blank wall behind.

With everything he had in him, Claire watched him force the portal open, groaning under the exertion. His hand clutched his shoulder and Claire realized it was not fully healed yet. Images began to appear in the portal, but they kept flashing to what appeared to be, all different times in his history. Panic consumed Claire, as she grasped that he may not be strong enough in his current state, to get them both home safely.

Suddenly, the visions stopped and the lab came into view. _**"Claire! It's time!**_ We can't wait anymore…" Myrnin yelled urgently over the sound of the flames and thunderous explosions. The castle was falling apart. Huge pieces breaking free and crashing to the ground; causing the earth to tremble at each terrible impact.

"I can't lose you! I can't! PROMISE ME! Promise me you will find me!" Claire screamed hysterically, clutching onto him. He could feel shudders racking violently through her body.

Suddenly, Myrnin grabbed her wrist. Claire felt the hot slash of her skin followed by a sharp pain; and then he forcibly pushed her through the portal. As she fell, she saw Myrnin staring back at her with dead tortured eyes, in agony. "I WILL find you!" She saw him mouth the words, but couldn't hear them, as reality shifted around her and she landed hard on her butt.

Her heart leapt when she realized she was sitting on the floor of the lab.

Then her world came crashing apart as the portal snapped shut without Myrnin making it through. "_NO!_" She sprang forward and began beating the wall where the portal had just been shining.

Nothing.

But.

Silence.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 25 "Alone"**

**Claire will have to face her most difficult challenges yet – not only is she alone – but Morganville is not the same as when she left it… **

**Ps….to all of the readers, don't be shy…review, review, review – little box right below… **


	25. Alone!

**Hello again!**

**Sorry it has been a few weeks since I updated. I have been working on another project, an original concept, which I am crazy excited about; so my time is split between the two stories now. I have also been vacillating between ideas for the next few chapters on this story. Most of it is already written, but thanks to my wonderful editor, Naomi; she has given me some really helpful feedback that is causing me to expand on my original concept.**

**I have also done considerable editing on the earlier chapters, adding in more of Claire's thoughts and motivations, so if its been awhile since you read the beginning chapters, you may want to take a fresh peek at them (I would love to hear your feedback on the difference).**

**So, here is the next chapter...enjoy!**

**Chapter 25 – Claire's POV - "Alone!"**

"_OH NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"_ Claire heard someone screaming, and idly wondered who it was, before deciding she didn't care.

Both of her hands began to throb with searing pain as she repeatedly struck the unforgiving wall; a hot trail of liquid dripped down her fingers. She glanced down in confusion. Bright crimson drops splashed against the emerald green gown she still wore. Lifting her wrist to inspect the source of the blood, Claire discovered two distinct puncture wounds. She sensed the answer was obvious, but shock was making it impossible for her brain to put together the pieces of the puzzle.

Then it hit her. Myrnin had created a blood bond! She had never been more thankful that he was a vampire, than in this moment; when she put all of her hope in the blood still flowing from her wrist. _He would find her…He had to... _She told herself.

Her body had begun to shake; tremors shuddering through her, one right after the other, crashing faster and faster across her small frame, until she couldn't determine when one ended and the next began.

Wobbling backward, her legs gave out; a wave of nausea clenched her stomach. She crumpled as the cold hard floor rushed to meet her. Too weak to force her body to stand, Claire attempted to crawl to the nearby couch. Her limbs were not cooperating and her legs flailed; the fabric of the gown impeded her progress as she couldn't gain traction against the cement floor.

Claire stopped moving and pulled harshly to undo the back ties of the gown. A frustrated scream slipped through her lips, as she struggled to yank the dress over her head.

Finally free of the offending garment, she crawled the remaining distance and dragged herself up on the couch; her naked body wracking in even harder shivers from the added cold. Claire pulled her knees up to her chest, and grasped a blanket from the back of the couch, wrapping it tightly around herself.

She stayed there, staring at the wall – all night – falling deeper and deeper into agony as each minute passed without him.

Claire was distracted by the sunlight creeping through the high tiny block window, signaling a new day had begun. She couldn't just sit immobile, she harshly commanded herself. The shock was wearing off, giving her brain room to think, but also allowing her to feel the full impact and pain of her grief. Claire warred in her mind - resolution to get up versus an agony so sharp, she felt it rip through her senses at the slightest movement.

She stayed motionless, and forced her mind to think, to plan. She had to find a way to bring him back. But she would need help. Amelie's help.

Claire's deliberation abruptly stopped; a fresh horror washed over her as her eyes trailed outward, focusing for the first time, on the _condition_ of the lab.

There were cobwebs everywhere. What happened?! She slowly turned her head. A thick layer of dust coated every surface. _Oh no! How long had she been gone? _Fear began to torment her body again; not only was she alone, but she didn't even know what year it was or what she would find outside that door! Hopelessness welled up inside her. She felt the urge to cry, but her eyes were empty now – every tear already gone, stolen by the relentless night.

Claire uncurled her body from the tight ball she had kept it in; her muscles screaming in response, from the prolonged stiffness and agony her body had endured since her kidnapping until now.

Making her way toward his closet, Claire stopped to survey her options for clothing. She pulled out the smallest pair of shorts she could find – a surprisingly non-descript blue – thankful, they had none of Myrnin's normal flair for eccentricity. A quick glance at the hanging garments led her to select a plain white button down shirt – it stood out against the eye assaulting Hawaiian prints. Amelie must have forced him to purchase it at some point.

After she got dressed, she apprehensively approached the door, staring at it as though it were a nameless enemy. It took Claire over an hour to build the courage to walk out of the lab. _You can do this…You can do this…_ Still nothing. Until finally she screamed at herself: _GET OUT!_ And flung her body through the door.

Her eyes blinked rapidly as they tried to adjust to the harsh sun. She stumbled forward into motion. For the most part, the town looked the same, she noticed, taking in each landmark and cataloging all of the changes in her mind. Claire stopped walking as it dawned on her she didn't know where she was going. After a minute, she realized her feet had automatically headed toward the Glass House.

She found the familiar old home and wondered who lived there now. When she caught sight of Eve's hearse-mobile around the side; her heart crashed in her ribs with joy at seeing her best friend. _Did she knock?_ Normally, she would have just walked in. She gave a tentative rap on the door; her heartrate spiking when she heard rustling inside. Someone approached the door and the locks clicked open.

Then the door slammed ajar and a petite form hurtled themselves into her arms. Eve! Claire couldn't stop the tears and huge sobs that took over her body; she lost her strength to stand, falling in Eve's arms.

"Claire?" Eve whispered, struggling to hold up her friend. "_Michael!" _Eve screamed over her shoulder, in alarm.

Claire felt her body being lifted by cool arms, and carried inside as Michael set her gently on the couch. She saw two huge, wonderful pairs of eyes – one eternal and the other gently human – staring at her and heard utterances that she couldn't quite comprehend; she was too overwhelmed.

Michael spoke softly to Eve, "She's in shock, Eve…Give her a minute."

As her head cleared, Claire began to focus and make out their words. Eve saw the change that came into her eyes and tried again, "Claire…Claire honey, where have you _been_?"

Claire didn't respond, just stared down at Eve's hands, that were anxiously twirling her wedding ring. So, they had finally gotten married, Claire thought with happiness for them, and sadness that she had missed it. Instead she asked, "What year is it?" She saw Eve and Michael exchange glances and neither answered. Claire's voice rose unsteadily as she asked again, "_What year is it?"_

"It's 2017" Eve said hastily, hoping to keep Claire calm.

Eve's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Claire whispered, "_Two years?"_ her eyes going wide as she stared at Eve, fresh tears spilling onto her cheeks.

Michael spoke gently, but firmly, "Claire, you _need _to tell us what happened."

Claire began to recount the tale, watching their expressions of shock, as she walked through each of her days since she had 'last' seen them. When she was done, there was utter silence.

She mentally prepared herself to ask the questions she had to know, but was terrified to hear the answers to – _What about her mom and dad? And Shane? _

Before Claire could form the words, Eve started to explain, her voice breaking as she whispered, "Claire, we thought…we thought you were…dead. When you didn't come back…and Myrnin was missing…and nobody could reach either of you…we thought he had killed you and run..."

Claire's face shattered as she realized what horror they thought had happened to her.

"My parents…" she couldn't complete her question, and felt her heart rip again at Eve's answer.

"They came to town for your memorial service"

Michael added, "We haven't heard from them since, but we know they are both alive because Amelie keeps track of them and cares for them financially. I think she felt responsible for what happened to you. It was odd, but your…death…affected her, almost like you were a member of her own family. I don't know what she would have done to Myrnin if he had come back without you. She wasn't surprised by his actions…well, what she thought were his actions…but that he ran without facing her – that was a betrayal she couldn't get past."

"And…and...Shane?" Claire only mouthed the words; she couldn't force the sound through her lips. She was desperately afraid that her 'death' would have pushed him over the edge – to a point of no return; where he would have hurt someone or worse, himself.

Eve understood her alarm and quickly said, "He's okay…He's okay, Claire. He has actually been dating someone really nice for the past year."

Claire couldn't even begin to process how she felt about that, so she didn't try. Instead, she just said, "I have to go."

Both Michael and Eve looked at her in alarm.

"I need to see Amelie"

"Wait! You _need_ to call your parents, Claire."

Claire's face fell, "I can't" she whispered.

Eve's voice rose in anger, "Well, why the hell not? They have been through hell since you left. We _all_ have. They deserve to know you are still alive."

Tears were streaming down Claire's face now, "I know. That is why I can't tell them. I can't put them through that pain twice."

"What are you talking about?" Eve breathed barely above a whisper, her eyes huge.

Claire silently begged Eve to understand, "I…have…to find…him." She couldn't say Myrnin's name; it was just too painful. "I don't know how yet, but there is a good chance I will leave again through another time portal and I…I…can't promise I will return. They have already grieved once; I won't put them through it again." Claire felt her heart break at the thought of never seeing her mom's happy smile or her dad's mischievous grin ever again. She would just have to carry that pain; she wouldn't hurt them again.

Eve nodded mutely.

Michael reached over to hug Claire, "You know you are welcome to stay here – live here again – if that's what you want."

Claire didn't want to tell him how much the thought of sleeping in her old room alone, wondering where – and when – _he_ was, was like fresh torture to her. So, she just nodded and said, "I am going to stay at the lab."

Claire gave them both a hug and then walked back out into the sun, toward Founder's Square.

.

**Thanks for reading! I haven't decided the direction for the next chapter yet, so can't give you a sneak peek into it. I would LOVE to hear your ideas...little box right below...**


	26. The Absence of Him

**After much thought, I have finally determined the direction for this story**

** and I have a feeling the upcoming chapters might shock the hell out of you. **

**Soooo...that is all I am going to say about that. :) :) **

**Here is Chapter 26 - I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 26 – Claire's POV - "The Absence of Him"**

**Music: "Give Me a Sign" by Breaking Benjamin (Sooo good for this chapter, thanks Riah for suggesting it!)**

Claire wasn't sure how she would get an audience to see Amelie, without a prearranged appointment; one did not just 'drop in' on the Founder. But, if what Michael said was true, and Amelie did care that she had 'died', hopefully she would see her quickly. Claire had begun to make plans for finding Myrnin, and she needed Amelie's resources to accomplish them.

Claire reached Founders Square and made her way to the building that held Amelie's office. She was greeted with looks of shock from everyone; no one spoke to her. Under different circumstances Claire would have found the expressions on their faces funny – they all looked _scared of_ _her_.

As hoped for, it seemed that word did travel fast; she was ushered straight to Amelie without stopping. Amelie stood at her desk looking as cool as ever in a silver suit that exactly matched her eyes, but her expression was something Claire had never seen before. Distant. Sad.

"Leave us." Amelie ordered the guards. Immediately they disappeared from the room. Claire didn't even see which door they walked out of.

"Come here." Amelie ordered.

Claire hesitantly walked over to stand next to Amelie, nerves rising up in her; she had no idea what to expect next.

Amelie reached a pale, perfectly manicured hand out to touch Claire's arm, almost as if feeling to see if she were real. _That's odd_, Claire thought. But her next words – asking a simple question – caused Claire to crumple.

"And what of Myrnin?" Amelie inquired.

Claire fell – literally – to Amelie's floor (she made a mental note that she needed to stop falling in people's arms or offices, if she was going to stay strong enough to find _him_).

A flash of alarm passed over Amelie's face, revealing the slightest chink in her normally emotionless armor, before she was business-like once again. She scooped Claire off the floor and set her in one of the chairs. Amelie then sat across from her and waited for her to speak.

For the second time, Claire told her story. She didn't leave anything out, including her intimacy with him. She noticed Amelie's eyes widen slightly at that, but if she was going to get Amelie's help, Amelie needed to know everything. Amelie listened motionless, not even blinking her eyes. She remained silent for a full five minutes once Claire stopped talking.

Claire hadn't yet told Amelie about her plans, but she could tell Amelie was already on the same page when she spoke: "You will have everything you need to find him."

Fresh silent tears ran down Claire's cheeks in relief.

"I have a car waiting to take you back to the lab. I assume you will be staying at the lab?"

Claire nodded.

Amelie reached into a drawer, pulled out a small phone and credit card, and slid them over to her. "Keep these. Get whatever supplies and personal items you require" —Amelie said softly and then snapped back into all business again— "you will have a driver and an escort whenever you need to go out. _Do not go alone_. Their contact numbers are programmed into your speed dial."

This was the Amelie that Claire knew; the one who spoke and expected her orders to be carried out – exactly as she instructed – or the consequences would be severe. Somehow, this side of Amelie comforted Claire. She didn't know if it was because Amelie was helping her or if it was because she needed to feel something _– _anything_ – _familiar.

Amelie eyed Claire again and quietly asked, "And do you wish to enroll in the University?"

Claire stared back into Amelie's endless eyes and whispered, 'No."

Amelie replied with a nod.

"Well then." Amelie stood, clearly dismissing Claire.

As Claire neared the door, Amelie called her name.

"And Claire, it is…good…to have you home," Amelie spoke quietly.

Claire nodded mutely and walked out the door.

She was greeted by an older vampire with slightly greying hair and kind blue eyes, on the other side of the door. "This way miss," he motioned toward a corridor that Claire knew accessed the underground garage.

She followed him as he made his way through a complex path of hallways, doors and stairs; until she felt a blast of cool air, signaling their arrival to the parking deck. He strode quickly toward a waiting vehicle, forcing Claire to partly jog to keep up.

The luxury SUV had almost completely blacked-out windows, illegal in every other state, but here in Morganville, necessary to protect its vampire occupants from the sun. Her escort opened a back door and she slipped inside. The driver was motionless and silent in the front seat. Claire felt her heartbeat accelerate in response to his ominous posturing, but relax again when her escort rounded the vehicle and settled himself in the seat next to her.

"I'm Rhysian." He spoke with a smile in his voice. "But please call me Rhy; Myrnin always did."

Claire's whole being, responded in pain, at the mention of Myrnin's name. Rhysian glanced over to her quickly, alarm filling his features. Claire knew he could hear her thudding heart, not quite consistent in its sporadic beat, and feel her body temperature rise as panic threatened to consume her.

"I need…air," she choked out.

Before Claire's slow brain could comprehend the change, Rhysian exited and circled the car again in a blur; gently lifting her body out and set her carefully on the ground.

"It's okay. Just breathe." He murmured in her ear.

Claire let her body slump against the pavement, thankful for the cool hard surface against her overly heated skin.

Rhysian reached out to slide Claire's hair off of the middle of her face, but pulled back quickly when Claire flinched at his touch. Claire's mind had interpreted the gesture as kindness, but she couldn't stop the jolt through her body, when she felt the familiar coolness of his fingertips – reminding her of another's touch.

She tried to smile reassuringly at him, but strongly suspected the look came out more like a grimace.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, still fighting to regulate the flow of air into her lungs.

Worry creased his forehead as Rhysian made soft shushing noises to comfort her. As her heartbeat calmed, Claire knew she couldn't lie on the ground forever and struggled to sit up, still trembling with anxiety. She saw Rhysian tentatively extend his hand out to help, and then pull it back, afraid of hurting her again.

Claire was touched by the genuine concern she saw on his face, and placed her hand on his arm, silently asking for his help with her eyes.

She watched as understanding came over his expression. He reached down to gather her in his arms, moving with deliberate slowness, careful not to startle her again. Rhysian set her gently in the seat before closing the door with a soft click.

Claire strapped the seatbelt over her shoulder. Her eyes drifted closed as she let her head fall back against the plush leather seat. She heard Rhysian sit in the seat next to her, but he never spoke another word until they arrived at the lab.

The trip back to the lab felt like it took no time at all. Rhysian slipped out of his door, letting it shut and instantaneously opened Claire's door. Claire wearily raised her head to get her bearings.

"Come." Rhysian extended his hand.

Claire took it and let him pull her from the car. "Thank you," she mumbled as she walked past him through the door of the lab.

Rhysian followed her down the steps. "Will you be okay?" When Claire didn't answer, he continued, "Do you require anything further right now?"

She shook her head mutely, eager for the peace of solitude.

"Okay. I will be back to check on you daily; however, my number is in your phone if you should need me sooner."

She nodded as he silently slipped out the door.

Claire found herself alone in the lab, looking around in wonder. _Oh my. _Word of her return must have traveled_ very fast_, she thought as she took in the pristine condition – every surface had been wiped clean; the books were neatly stacked on the shelves and the floor swept.

Claire didn't know exactly where to begin, but from what Myrnin had taught her, opening a time portal on the receiving end, helped someone find the location easier.

Her earlier determination began to fade as loneliness suffocated her. She felt herself beginning to hyperventilate and forced her lungs to slow down. She had a mission now and would be worthless if she kept falling to pieces, she chastised herself silently.

Making her way to the portal wall, she sucked in a ragged breath, pulling all of her senses together into her core, and released the energy out, as violently as she could, the way he had shown her. Immediately, her head exploded with pain, a startled cry of agony piercing through her lips. She stumbled back, afraid she was going to pass out, and smacked hard into one of the free-standing lab tables, before she could regain her balance.

The portal snapped shut. Claire huffed heavily from the exertion, still waiting for the pain to recede.

_But she had done it._ Claire had glimpsed it for just a fraction of a second before it disappeared. A single tear commemorating her success, rolled down her cheek, as she felt the tiniest bit of victory in her small accomplishment.

_Myrnin would have been proud of her_, she thought. Then, broke down sobbing as a worse, more horrific pain than the portal, strangled her in its grip once again.

It took Claire a full hour to control her tears, before she could summon the strength she needed to face the portal wall again.

Gritting her teeth, she tried to prepare her mind for the onslaught of pain. She didn't hesitate. Claire thrust her mental energy out, and was overcome once more, bending forward and grasping her knees under the weight of it – but she had held on for a second longer this time.

She continued all day, and into the night; pain blurring her eyesight with each attempt – then tears washing away the visual distortion – before starting all over again.

Claire's legs trembled. She knew she was losing her battle with exhaustion. She had to sleep soon. Dread filled her as she turned to face Myrnin's bedroom.

Torn, she wobbled in place for a moment, trying to decide. She wanted Myrnin's scent around her but wasn't sure if she was strong enough to face the emptiness of his bed. Her desire to be closer to him won out and she slowly closed the distance to his bedroom, turned the knob and slid open the door.

Surprise flickered through her, as her brain tried to organize the scene in front of her; feeling more than a little touched by Amelie's thoughtfulness. The room was perfectly cleaned, with all of Myrnin's things folded and hung neatly. Claire walked to his closet and noticed Amelie had also stocked women's clothing in her exact size. Amelie knew Claire did not like shopping on a good day, let alone the horror movie she found herself in now. A lonely tear ran down her cheek and splashed against the floor.

Claire eased herself out of the white shirt and blue shorts, and slid her naked form into his bed, wrapping herself in his blankets. She inhaled deeply, her chest expanding and contracting with each breath; as she let the scent of him overwhelm her.

For just a few moments – Claire allowed herself to hope and dream about being in his arms, as she fell into a fitful sleep.

.

**If you like what you've read so far, hold on...because things are about to go to a whole new level...**

**Oh, and don't be shy...review, review, review... I love to hear the feedback. It is all tremendously helpful (and encouraging). :)**


	27. Find Me, Damn It!

**Here is another quick little chapter. ****I've been on a bit of a 'roll', **

**now that I have plotted out the next few chapters.**

**Enjoy... :) :)**

**Chapter 27 – Claire's POV - "Find Me, Damn It!"  
**

**Music: 'Somewhere' by Within Temptation**

Claire awoke slowly; her eyes adjusting to the half-light coming through the dingy small window near the ceiling, announcing morning had come. Or was it afternoon? Scanning the room for a clock; her eyes burned with each blink, dry and sore from the hours spent crying the day before. She resolved to get control over her emotions; she needed to be strong now.

Lifting her body to sit upright on the bed, she stopped, startled by the presence of strange scents. It smelled like someone was…cooking? Her stomach growled in response. Her quest for the time was forgotten as she slipped out of the bed and headed to the door, eager to investigate the wonderful aromas. Claire halted and realized with a shock, that she was about to wander out of the bedroom completely naked. She made a mental note to herself, _never stroll through the lab without clothes_. Then almost smiled at the notion of having to make such an odd reminder.

Claire hastily turned her attention to the clothes Amelie had provided. She pulled out the closest top and shorts she could find; yanking the tags from the garments with a soft snap, before putting them on.

As she swung the bedroom door open and walked out, she was surprised to see Rhysian in the small kitchenette. He was hovering over two pans, flipping eggs in one and turning the temperature off of the other containing bacon.

"Just in time," He glanced up to smile at Claire. "I figured you would be hungry since we never stopped yesterday to procure sustenance."

"Starving," Claire replied, trying to remember when she ate last.

"It's ready. Come." He motioned her forward.

Claire didn't hesitate. She quickly climbed onto the stool he had moved next to the modest counter. She was amazed at the volume of food he had cooked and wondered if he planned on eating with her. But he slid the entire plate in her direction and walked over to the place himself on the couch.

Claire dug into her meal, confident that no other eggs or bacon had ever tasted so good. She knew her perception was likely due to her shortened starvation, but decided little details like that, didn't change her rapt appreciation for their taste. Surprisingly, she polished off most of the meal.

When she was done, Claire made her way over to Rhysian. "Thank you," she said.

He nodded.

Claire was distracted again by his blue eyes; there was kindness there, uncommon to most vampires. She liked how they crinkled and felt herself relax around him.

Claire sat in a chair facing him. "Rhysian, how long have you been in Morganville?"

He looked surprised at her question; Claire wondered why.

"About a year." He didn't elaborate further.

Claire continued, "And you work for Amelie?"

"Yes." Again, with the short answers.

"What exactly do you do for Amelie?"

"I…take care…of things for her."

Claire quirked an eyebrow. "Am I one of those things?" She knew he was available to her when she needed an escort, but she hadn't expected his daily presence and certainly not his cooking.

"Most assuredly." He affirmed.

Claire pressed on, "Why you?"

Surprise flitted across his features. He was obviously caught off guard by her pointed question, before settling into a small smile. "She mentioned you could be…feisty." He murmured.

"Oh." Claire replied with a note of petulance in her voice. She wasn't sure the characterization of her as 'difficult' was entirely deserved. She had her moments, certainly. But, those were usually when she found herself fighting for her life – hardly a fair standard to measure her personality by.

He grinned wider at her response and expression. Then added warily, "She also knows I am a trusted friend of Myrnin."

Claire struggled to breathe again at the mention of Myrnin's name. Rhysian must have anticipated her response, because he leaned toward her and spoke softly, comforting her, "Just breathe…it will pass…"

Claire nodded mutely as she panted, trying to slow her accelerating heart. It didn't work. Panic began to wreck its way through her chest.

Rhysian's eyes widened in concern, as he watched Claire, fight against her own body's responses. He closed the distance between them and knelt down, so that he was eye level with her.

"Breathe with me." He commanded. His deep blue eyes locked onto hers and didn't let her go. His chest inhaling and exhaling slowly.

All conscious thought fled her brain and she held his gaze at though it was a lifeline. Minutes passed and Claire began to think again, surprised to find her lungs responding at a normal pace.

Rhysian nodded at her progress. He stood and returned to the couch.

Claire was silent, unsure what to say.

"Do you know what's happening to you?" Rhysian asked, referring to her repeated episodes of uneven breathing and palpitations.

She whispered, "Panic attacks?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Did you have these…before?"

"Never" she breathed.

"Okay." He seemed to relax. "That's good."

His questioning reminded Claire of a doctor's visit. "Why is that good?" Besides the obvious answer, Claire felt there was more to his statement.

"Because you have a better chance of overcoming them."

"How do you know so much about it?" Claire wondered out loud.

His face seemed to contort and Claire watched him decide how to answer her. "Because my daughter had them…frequently."

"Your daughter?" Claire breathed.

"Yes." He looked down.

Claire walked to the couch and sat next to him. Rhysian looked at her in surprise when she gathered both of his hands in hers; comforting him now.

"Tell me about her." Claire asked softly.

Rhysian searched her eyes. Claire held his gaze, silently assuring him he could trust her.

"She was much younger than you when she had her first attack. I think only about seven years of age. Back then, there was no diagnosis…no definition…of what was happening to her. Today, I think she would have been diagnosed as bipolar. When she was happy, she was ecstatic. But…when she was sad…" He stopped.

Claire squeezed his hands, encouraging him it was okay to continue.

"We foolishly hoped she would grow out of it…but it only got worse. I spent many hours…breathing with her, comforting her…but she wouldn't be comforted."

"One night when she was sixteen, she just wandered off. I was out of my mind with worry and Myr…" Rhysian stopped; clearly afraid he was going to trigger another episode by mentioning Myrnin's name.

"It's okay" Claire said. And somehow it was. "You can say his name."

"And…Myrnin…helped me look for her. We went in different directions, trying to cover as much area as possible."

"He found her…bleeding…almost gone. Another vampire…" Rhysian shook his head as if rejecting the mental image in his mind.

"Myrnin fought viciously for her. He almost lost. He was terribly wounded, but he killed the other vampire. By the time I got there…she had lost so much blood…" He trailed off again and Claire waited for him to continue.

"I begged her…begged her…to let me turn her. But she denied me. She said she couldn't face…an eternity…of the torment of her condition…she had wished for death for so long and now it was finally hers."

His expression was tortured as he finished, "She…smiled at me…as the life left her eyes."

"Oh, Rhy" Claire wrapped her arms around him. "I am so sorry for your loss."

He didn't say anything.

Claire leaned back and asked gently. "What was her name?"

"Adrianna" —he said barely above a whisper— "I haven't spoken her name in many centuries."

He seemed to collect himself and breathed in deeply. "But alas, that was a long time ago. I shouldn't be bothering you with such things."

"It isn't a bother, Rhysian." She spoke softly.

He nodded and continued, working to alleviate the tension of both of their pasts. "So, what do we have on the agenda for today?"

Claire was determined to persist with her time portal work, but felt uncomfortable having someone watch her. "I just have some boring research to do. You know – books…"

He eyed her, not quite believing her nonchalant attitude.

"Really. You don't have to hang around. I'm sure you have a life outside of babysitting me." She smiled.

He hesitated but finally walked to the door. "Okay. You have my number. _Call_ _me…_ if you need me."

"Yes. Absolutely." Claire promised solemnly.

They fell into a pattern – Rhysian came each day to check on her; sometimes staying to talk awhile. And when he left, Claire worked on the time portal with unrelenting focus.

The months began to pass and Claire's hope started to fade along with them. She was doing better with the portal; she had found a way around the pain in her head and almost welcomed it now, because it suffocated the pain in her heart. But her lack of actual progress caused her growing concern, that her worst fear might come true – that she might never be successful. Claire shook the thought away, knowing if she let it grow hold; it would threaten to consume her.

She walked toward the portal wall again. Reaching deep inside, she pushed, hard; and the portal snapped opened. She was able to see colors, but no real shapes or places. She wasn't strong enough yet to force it to a specific location and it didn't really matter if she could, because she had no way of knowing where/when he was.

But she knew that keeping it open would make it easier for him to find her. In all of the particles of time and space – he had _promised_ to find her. _Find me,_ _damn it!_ She thought furiously into the portal.

.

**Don't miss the next chapter "Nothing Left To Come Home To". **

**Claire learns more about the changes in Morganville: **

**Common Grounds burned down; Oliver rebuilt it but it is different now...edgy, seductive, dangerous. **

**Of course, Eve still works there. :) :)**

**And Claire cannot escape it any longer - she comes face to face with Shane!**

**.**

**Don't forget the little box below...review, review, review. :) :) Chat soon...**


	28. Nothing Left To Come Home To

**Like I said...on a roll... :) :) **

**So, here is yet another chapter.**

**I am crazy eager to get to the next step...we're very close.**

**Can't wait to hear your feedback...**

**.**

**Chapter 28 – Claire's POV - "Nothing Left To Come Home To"**

Rhysian's head lifted and he looked at the door. Claire wondered what sound he heard, that her limited human ears, couldn't. Her unspoken question was answered a second later when she heard someone impatiently banging on the door.

Rhysian took a step toward the door. Claire grabbed his arm. "Wait, we don't know who it is."

"And we will never know – if I don't get the door." Rhysian reminded her. When Claire didn't speak, he reassured her, "I am certain I can handle it."

"No, you don't understand." Claire hissed. "You've heard of people that can win friends and influence others?"

Rhysian stared at her, confused.

"Well, that is _not_ me! Definitely _not_ in Morganville. _My_ history is a little more like… meet someone, run from them, try not to die in the process…"

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Look bitch, I know you are in there. Let me in!" Eve's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Eve!" Claire cried and rushed to the door.

Eve grabbed Claire in a hug, grinning. Then her eyes narrowed, "Any _why_ haven't you come to see me in the last three months?! I had to drag my ass down to the slums just to say hello."

Claire laughed at her outburst. Then said soberly, "I just _can't..._"

"What – exactly – _can't _you?" Eve pushed. "Hell, it's only one step away for you – portal, remember? The thing where you blink and then land in my living room…"

"Portal?" Rhysian spoke in alarm. "You are using a time portal?!"

"No!" Claire spoke a little too quickly. She hoped Rhysian didn't hear the guilt in her voice. "She is referring to a normal portal – just the kind that moves you from one place to another."

"Oh." He still looked surprised and concerned.

"Didn't Amelie tell you I can manipulate the portals?"

"No. She left out that small detail."

Eve interjected. "Hellooo... Best friend over here – still waiting for an answer…"

Claire looked down; not sure how to explain her crippling anxiety anytime she stepped out of the lab.

Eve's eyes softened, "It's not healthy, you know."

Claire glanced up at her.

"You have to try, Claire. Try…to live in this reality. I know you're scared…but facing your fears, and conquering them, _will_ help you survive. You have friends…Michael and I miss you."—Eve hesitated as if trying to decide if she should continue—"even Shane."

Claire's eyes widened in shock. "Why would you say that?" She whispered. "I'm sure he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Eve said firmly, "and you need to begin to forgive yourself….let it go."

"I…I'll think about it," Claire replied noncommittally.

"Uh huh…" Eve replied, clearly not believing her. "I'm headed to work, but I get off at 1:00am. I know you are not asleep by that time, so I expect to see some portal action when I get home." Eve's tone softened, "I promise…we'll take baby steps. You only have to stay fifteen minutes if that is all you can handle. You just have to _try_..."

Claire didn't respond. Instead she was distracted by Eve's earlier words. "Wait. You get off work at 1:00am? I thought you still worked at Common Grounds. Since when does the coffee shop stay open past 9:00pm?"

"Since it burned to the ground and Oliver rebuilt it as a nightclub."

"Burned down?!" Claire said in surprise. "When?" How? _Nightclub?! _What the hell?"

Eve scrunched her eyebrows. "Shortly after you left, I think…and nobody knows how." Eve shrugged. "One day it was there, and the next it was in ashes. They said it was some sort of faulty wiring. But since this _is_ Morganville, that translates into any number of misfortunes may have happened to it."

"Okay…but a nightclub?"

"Oliver's way of reaching out to the 'new' generation, I guess." Eve said, rolling her eyes. "You should come down one night. Play a game of pool. Claire…you need to get out of this lab."

Rhysian coughed in agreement. Claire shot him a dirty look.

"See, even your bodyguard agrees"—Eve started up again—"just make sure you bring him along. It's not safe for a human alone. Alcohol seems to act like an accelerant – equals vamp bad behavior times the nth degree. Did you like my use of a science term?" Eve grinned.

Claire laughed, "Yeah…very 'sciency'."

"Well, I've got to go." Eve breezed to the door. "I will see you _tonight_." She said pointedly.

After Eve left, Rhysian spoke gently, "She's right, Bebe'."

"Bebe'?" Claire tilted her head inquisitively.

"Oh. I'm sorry…" He looked surprised the words had come out of his mouth. "It was a nickname I used for my daughter…many years ago…" His voice trailed off.

Claire watched his eyes lose focus and knew he was somewhere in the distant past, reliving memories of his own. Rhysian seemed to shake himself out of his own reverie and looked over at Claire.

"No." She said, joining him on the couch. "I…like it." Her voice broke slightly. Rhysian's eyes widened, trying to understand the pain and emotion in her words. He stared silently; waiting for her to continue.

Claire hastily took a sip of hot coffee to relax the tightening in her throat. "It's just that…I have a father, but he is…gone…to me now."

"Gone?" Rhysian asked.

Claire sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay. "They…they think I'm…dead."

Concern and surprise flitted across his face. "Why?" he asked gently.

"When I disappeared – and Myrnin disappeared – everyone assumed he had….killed me."

"Oh…" Rhysian understood. "And you don't want to put them through it again…just in case?"

Claire nodded; a single tear escaping down her cheek. "It's nice…to have someone…think of me that way." She finished.

His face softened. "Bebe', I do think of you in that way. I can't help it. You remind me of how much I miss being a father…"

Claire reached over to hug him tightly.

"Now…back to work." Rhysian smiled, letting her go. He crossed the room to search the bookshelves.

"What are you looking for?"

"Anything. I can't believe there isn't more on the time portals, anywhere in this maze of books and manuscripts.

A familiar vibration interrupted their conversation. Claire tugged to extract her buzzing cell phone from her pocket. She looked at the caller ID, puzzled by the unfamiliar number. Bringing the phone to her ear, she spoke tentatively, "Hello?"

"Claire," a male voice spoke.

For a moment, Claire was confused by conflicting emotions. She felt like she should know his voice; that she ought to experience welcoming nostalgia… but somehow didn't. Instead a wave of distress, bordering on pain, trickled through her.

"Claire?" the voice said again.

Suddenly it hit her and she knew exactly why she was distraught – Shane!

From the corner of her eye, she saw Rhysian raise his head and look at her inquisitively; she assumed he was responding to her increased heartbeat.

Working to recover her verbal skills, she stuttered, "Ye…yes?"

"Hi," Shane began and stopped, apparently waiting for her to pick up the conversation.

Claire was silent.

After a beat, he continued, getting right to the point, "I wanted to stop by and see you today. Would that be all right?"

Panicked, she replied, "Um…I don't know…"

Rhysian was by her side now, listening. She knew he could hear both sides of her conversation.

"It's okay"—Shane quickly interjected before she could form a full denial—"I just wanted to say hello. I haven't seen you since you have been"—he hesitated, clearly trying to find a non-offensive word—"back. I won't stay long," He promised. "I…I just wanted to see that you are okay."

'Okay' was not a word she would have used to describe herself, but she didn't want to get into it with Shane, so she just sighed, "What time?"

"Um. Now. If that's all right?"

From his eagerness not to delay their meeting, Claire had a feeling he wanted to get the visit over with as well.

She locked eyes with Rhysian, silently asking his opinion. He nodded back encouragingly.

Claire sighed again, "Yes."

"Perfect. See you soon." Shane replied and hung up.

Claire slumped back on the couch.

"Rhy, I can't do this." Her eyebrows puckered; worry beginning to lace her tone. "How am I going to be able to do this?" Her voice rose in distress.

Rhysian lifted her chin to look into her eyes and said firmly, "You _are_ strong enough to do this. You need to put this…him…in the past, so you can let it go."

Claire knew he was right, but it didn't help to calm her nerves any. Rhysian gathered her into an assuring hug. "It is okay, Bebe'. I will be here." He whispered. "And it will be okay."

She nodded her head silently against his chest and drew a deep breath as he let her go. A moment later, Shane knocked at the lab door. Rhysian went to open it. Shane stopped in surprise when he saw Rhysian, his eyebrows rising to determine who he was to Claire.

Rhysian just stood there silently, not acknowledging Shane's presence or responding to Shane's unspoken question regarding who he was.

"Come in." Claire called.

Shane gathered himself back together and side-stepped around Rhysian to face Claire.

"Hey," He half-heartedly tried to pretend they were just having a normal, everyday conversation. Nothing could have been farther from the truth.

"Hey," she answered; her voice barely above a whisper. Claire knew she wasn't doing a good job at being strong and one glance at Rhysian confirmed it. His eyes narrowed, silently pushing her to get it together.

Claire forced her body to relax, letting all of the air release from her lungs. And then inhaled deeply as she continued. "Please. Sit." She motioned to the chair next to her at the lab table.

Shane settled onto the tall stool. "So…how are you?" He tried to make small talk.

Claire didn't reply and the look in her eyes must have convinced him to ask a different question. He fell silent, clearly trying to figure out where to begin.

"Just say it." Claire whispered.

He glanced up, "What?"

"Whatever it is…you came here to say…."

He nodded; his chest expanded as he took a deep breath. "I'm okay." He said the words carefully, trying to make her understand a deeper meaning.

Now it was Claire's turn. "What?" She leaned forward, confused by his unexpected response.

Shane spoke each word gently, intently staring into her eyes as if trying to implant their full and complete meaning directly into her brain. "I…am…okay."

"Oh" Claire breathed as she sat back again, understanding now what he was trying to say.

Shane went on to share details about his life, job and girlfriend; they had been together for more than a year. His eyes lit up at the mention of her name. Claire could clearly see he loved her.

She had been worried. Worried that it would hurt to know he loved someone else. She knew it wasn't fair for her to feel that way, but still, she had worried. But, now that he was in front of her, she felt only intense relief, because nothing he told her, had caused her pain, even all of the details about his new girlfriend. Instead she found herself pleasantly surprised to enjoy his company and listen to his stories, like she would any friend.

Until the end, that is. When his eyes changed.

"I'm happy now…really I am"—he spoke earnestly, then stopped and stared at the table—"what _happened…_?"

He wasn't more explicit with his question, but she knew immediately what he meant and what he wanted to know. Claire felt her body sweat as she fought the urge to run from this conversation.

Rhysian crossed the room to stand behind her, one hand touching her back in support. Shane glanced up quickly at the imposing vampire and brought his eyes back to Claire.

Claire gritted her teeth and forced herself to answer. She owed him that much. "I…didn't mean to…fall in love with him." She started, unsure how much to say.

Shane nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I didn't even realize I had…until we were lost…in 1409."

His eyes widened at the mention of the year 1409.

"I'm….sorry" Claire's face crumpled. "I never meant to hurt you…."

"I know." He said the words simply, without a trace of pain in his voice. Claire looked up in surprise.

"I know." He repeated firmly. "I _meant_ it when I said I was okay." He smiled softly to reassure her and explained, "I just… wanted to _know_."

Claire felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders and she smiled tentatively back at him, thankful he had stopped by. "Why did you decide to come by and tell me this? She asked curiously.

He grinned a bit sheepishly, and Claire wondered what could have provoked that response. She waited.

"Your friend and mine…" He said.

"Eve!" They spoke the name together.

Claire understood now. Her friend had orchestrated this meeting, because Eve somehow knew that Claire desperately needed it. Claire felt a bit chagrined as she realized Eve had found it necessary to appeal to Shane to make it happen, instead of her, but she understood why. Claire never would have approached Shane, on her own.

After Shane left, Rhysian looked at Claire expectantly. Claire tried to avert her eyes – anywhere else – but couldn't avoid his gaze. Finally, she relented. "Okay. Okay. I _know_…you were right." She tried to say the words sternly, but his dancing eyes caused her to grin back at him.

"Well done, Bebe'." He quietly affirmed.

Claire smiled wider, warmed by his praise – thankful again to Fate, for bringing her a surrogate father figure, after her own family had been torn apart from her.

"And I think I must also leave now. Will you be alright?"

"Yes. I'll be fine," Claire assured him. She was eager to get back to work on the time portal. It was much later in the day, than she normally started, and the anxiety of being kept away from her task, was making her twitchy.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

She nodded as he walked out the door and then rushed to the portal wall. Pushing with her mind, she forced science and 'magic' to submit to her imagination and the time portal appeared. Claire was able to keep it open for much longer now. She felt her body relax as the numbing pain in her head temporarily took her attention away from the throbbing ache in her chest. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she was just using the portal as a drug now…an anesthetic. Then decided she didn't care if she was. It was her pain, to do with, as she pleased.

After thirty minutes, she released the portal and walked to the tiny kitchen in search of anything cold to drink. A few moments of digging through the refrigerator granted her success. Bottle of water in hand, she trekked over to the couch and dropped her body rather ungracefully, in her exhaustion, onto the well-worn cushions, letting her head fall back as her eyes drifted closed. She was so _tired_ all of the time. Her hand fell to her side and she felt a familiar piece of steel under her fingertips. Claire picked up the silver-tipped dagger and rhythmically twirled it in her palm.

She had come very close to using it one day to end her pain. She cringed as she replayed the day in her mind. One minute she had been fine but in the next, a terrible thought had occurred to her; _what if never made it out of the fire?! _She had started to hyperventilate and the room began to spin under the onslaught of her overwhelming panic. She had leaned over and put her head between her knees, and worked on the calming techniques that she still needed every day, but nothing had worked. She couldn't stop the pain of the thought he was dead, and when she looked up, she saw the dagger on one of the bookshelves. She grabbed it and had come oh so very close to using it, before rational thought prevailed: _No!_ She had refused to believe he was dead; she would _know_; he just _couldn't_ be dead.

Since then, Claire found herself twirling the dagger frequently, absent mindedly – it had somehow become her 'friend' and she kept it close to her. She knew how creepy that was, but she didn't care – she would cling to anything that took away even the smallest pain in her heart.

Claire didn't hear the door open or Amelie enter the room, until Amelie spoke her name. Claire could tell she tried to do it softly to avoid scaring her; but Claire was startled anyway and jumped up, with her hand still clamped on the dagger. Amelie's eyes narrowed as she looked at the weapon but didn't say anything. Instead, she sat in a chair facing Claire; her posture perfect and her eyes alert.

"How are you?" Amelie began. Claire just shook her head.

Amelie waited for her to say more; when she didn't, Amelie continued, "Tell me what progress you have made."

Claire walked her through the previous months in detail. Amelie seemed content to absorb the information without asking any questions.

When Claire was finished, Amelie softly asked, "And the dagger?"

Claire looked straight in her eyes and told her the truth, "It's a _promise_. A promise of relief in case I need it..." Claire wondered if Amelie noticed the strength in her voice and hard set of her eyes when Claire delivered the explanation. _Of course, she noticed_, Claire thought while Amelie remained silent, assessing Claire. Claire would try to find Myrnin for as long as she could stand the pain; but she wouldn't commit to more than that.

"I see," Amelie simply stated. Claire could tell Amelie had decided not to forcibly stop her. She could have stopped her if she wanted to; posted a guard with Claire 24/7, but she left the choice up to Claire. In some way, that meant more to Claire than anything Amelie had ever done for her before.

Amelie stood, and then softly said, "Do not forget who Myrnin _IS._ He is a cunning fighter who always comes out victorious. Do not make that decision lightly and leave him nothing left to come back to." Then she was gone.

.

**Again - thank you, thank you, thank you for reading to this point, and letting me know your thoughts and ideas! I can't tell you how much that helps me stay focused. So, if I can ask you once again, please...review, review, review...little box...right below. :) :) :)**


	29. The Stars Lie

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter; I am excited for you to check it out! **

**Music: "Through Glass" by Stone Sour **

**If you have never heard this song, I _strongly_ suggest you listen. **

**It fits this chapter perfectly, you will not be disappointed.**

**.**

**Chapter 29 – Claire's POV - The Stars Lie**

Claire felt shame wash over her. Amelie was right; _how could she be so selfish_? Her hand shook. She dropped the dagger; listening as the metal resounded off the floor at impact.

Claire went to the portal wall with renewed determination and thrust it open. To her shock, she could see something. She strained and flexed her mind to bring the image into resolution and almost lost her grip on it when she realized it was Myrnin! He's alive! Her heart took off with joy and she screamed his name: _Myrnin! Myrnin! Myrnin!_ She shouted for almost five minutes, then gave up; realizing there was nothing she could do make him hear her.

For a brief second she considered going through the portal, but she knew how dangerous that could be. Even though she could see him now, there was no guarantee where – or when – she would end up. She still did not have the mental capacity to reduce that risk.

Claire dug her phone out of her pocket. Her fingers trembled as she called Rhysian. She had to redial three times because she kept hitting the wrong digits, in her excitement.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hello Bebe'. What's up?"

"Rhy!" She hollered through the phone.

Immediately, his mood changed and he demanded, "Claire?! What is it?! Are you okay?!"

"Yes…yes! More than okay, but I need you to come here. Can you come now?!"

"Yes, of course...I'll be right there." The phone clicked as he ended the call.

Claire practically bounced in place as she waited for Rhysian. She had the door open even before he could let himself in. Tugging his hand, she pulled him over to the lab table, nearest the portal wall. "Sit," she commanded.

Alarm and concern still evident on his features as he took in this completely foreign version of Claire; not accustomed to her unrestrained excitement. "Claire, tell me what is going on," he said firmly.

She stood quivering as the words tumbled out. "I've seen him! Rhy, I've seen him!"

Rhysian's head whipped around as he scanned the room behind them, looking for Myrnin. "Where?! When?!" He stared back at her in confusion.

"Through the time portal!"

"What?! _Time portal?_ What the hell are you talking about?"

"Watch!" Claire thrust her hand toward the wall. Before the portal could materialize, Rhysian grabbed her extended arm and spun her to face him.

"No!"

Claire looked at him in shock. "What are you doing?" She hissed, shaking his hand off of her arm and stepping away from him.

"Do you not understand the _pain_ you are going to experience if you try to do that?!" He said sharply.

"Pain?" Claire asked confused. "Of course I am aware of the pain."

Comprehension lit his expression. "You have been opening time portals." He stated, shocked. "But the _pain_ – and for a _human_ – _why _would you do that?" His voice drifted off.

Claire looked down, not really wanting to share her excruciating struggles with the time portal. "For _him…_," she whispered. "…I would experience any kind of pain… for _him_…"

"Oh, Bebe'…what have you been doing to yourself…" It sounded like he was speaking to himself, rather than to her, so Claire did not answer.

"Okay," Rhysian said resigned.

Claire looked up at him and then turned toward the wall. Lifting her hand slightly, she threw her concentration out from her core, with a short pant. Her attention was thrown off by having an audience, making it harder to control the biting ache running through her head. She stumbled back a step. Rhysian reached out to steady her, but she stopped him, with a huff. "No. It's okay. I've got it." She assured him, as she regained her balance.

The time portal swirled against the wall. Claire shifted her stance and focused harder to go back to the location where she had found Myrnin. She couldn't identify an exact _location_ in her mind; more like a feeling. She heard Rhysian's sharp intake of breath as Myrnin came into view.

"See?!" She turned to Rhysian. He was staring at the portal with a surprising intensity; studying it. Claire wondered what he was looking for, but shook off the odd feeling; dismissing his reaction, as the same astonishment she had felt.

Claire let the portal close. "What do you think?"

Rhysian was quiet. "I don't know…"

She was taken aback at his subdued tone. "Rhy, don't you see? I can get to him now…"

"_Get_ to him?" His voice rose. "What exactly do you mean – _get_ to him?"

Claire explained, "If he doesn't come through to me, at least I can go through to him." She stopped. "When I am stronger…"

Rhysian exploded, "Oh hell no! You are _not_ going through that portal! Do you understand me?!"

Anger raged in Claire, "Rhysian, I love you dearly. You are my family now. But you will _not_ tell me what I can and cannot do – _not_ when it comes to _him,_" she lashed out.

Rhysian backed down. "I am sorry, Bebe'. I didn't mean to yell at you. Surely you understand the risk you would be taking. You do not know _where_ – or even when – he _is_. You could be lost in time and space—" He implored her to listen to reason. "—you _know_ that..."

Tears drifted over her cheeks. "I know. But I don't know how long I can continue to bare the pain…I have to do something…"

Alarm crossed his face at her words. "You _are_ doing something"— he emphasized —"we have made some headway in the ancient manuscripts – and now, you can see his face."

"Yes," Claire acknowledged.

"So, let's do more of that!" Rhysian continued, hopeful, now that she was agreeing with him. "I will help you. I will continue to look for more references and you can open the portal to see him."

"Okay," she whispered. At least it was progress. And more hope than she had before. But, hope was a dangerous thing. Claire did everything she could, to avoid it – because the letdown afterward always crippled her. It took her weeks each time to recover.

"But promise me…promise me you won't open it when I am not here." Rhysian implored her.

Claire could tell he was worried she wouldn't listen to him; that she might go through it one day. And truthfully, he was right to worry. She would never promise not to try something…if there was a good shot it would work. But she had to agree – the chances of her successfully landing to wherever Myrnin was, were slim to none.

"For now," was all she would commit to.

Claire spent the next month opening the portal to Myrnin every day; while Rhysian hunted through the library, at record pace, to find any other scrap of information that might help them.

But as each day passed, Claire felt a nagging worry in the back of her mind that she kept viciously pushing away. Every time she saw him, Myrnin was _never_ looking for her. She would watch him for hours and not once did he appear to be searching, opening portals or even mouthing her name.

Her throat was tight in her chest as she contemplated what that could mean. Rhysian noticed the distressed look on her face and walked over to her. "What is it, Bebe'?" He turned his head to stare at the portal she held open.

"Rhy…he"—she could barely forms the words —"_never_ looks for me…"

"What?" His eyes widened as he brought them back to her face.

Claire explained what she meant; described for him what she had seen – or lack of – over the last four weeks.

"What if…what if…that means he has…._forgotten_ _me_…?" The thought took her breath away and she started into a full blown panic attack.

Rhysian grabbed her arms, forcing her to look into his eyes. He repeated the command he had given her many times over the last months, "Breathe with me!"

Claire locked her eyes on him and matched her breathing to the expansion of his chest. Slowly, her heartrate calmed and she had control over her lungs again.

"Let's not think that yet. It has been too soon…" He assured her. "I know we will find something," he promised.

Claire just nodded.

Four more – excruciatingly long – weeks went by. Claire had not kept her promise to Rhysian. She found herself creating the portal and watching Myrnin almost every waking moment.

The extreme hours, spent with the portal pain vibrating through her head, were causing her hallucinations. Dreams –or rather nightmares – screaming for him, chasing him – only to find he doesn't know who she is.

In the back of her mind, tucked far away, was a tiny remaining lucid remnant of the person she used to be. That little bit of sanity warred against the fragile wreck she had become.

She knew Rhysian was incredibly worried about her. When he would come by, she would just sleep on the couch. She couldn't afford for him to know what was happening to her – he might try to take away her addiction or get her help. And the damaged part of her, wanted no help at all. That part consumed her.

Claire trudged over to her familiar spot on the floor next to the portal wall. It was her favorite time – the middle of the night – when she could watch him, without fear of any interruptions.

Claire opened the portal and studied his face. She let her mind wander as her eyes stared vacantly. The pain in her heart began to accelerate as her brain screamed accusations at her – _he has forgotten you!_

Something broke inside her. She could deny it no longer. Claire had always known the risk – time portal travel could steal someone's memories. But she hadn't let the thought – that he could actually _forget_ her, no matter what time and space threw at him – take hold.

Until now.

The pain that washed over Claire then, was the worst pain she had ever felt – more than returning without him, more than the first time she opened the time portal; and well…she couldn't think of any other pain that had ever come close to this.

_She couldn't do this…she couldn't lose him like this_…_her_ Myrnin…strong, funny, mischievous Myrnin. Whose brilliance allowed him to yank the stars from the sky and shake them up, with every kind of periodic elements, which bubbled and hissed and hummed, before depositing out a beautiful and magical creation.

It knocked the breath out of her. In a pure adrenaline panic she hurtled toward the door as if her life depended on it, flung it wide and rushed out into the cool night. She gasped inhaling the air, breathing heavily, then looked up and screamed, "_Why?!"_

Her scream faded into the night and she was left staring at the unresponsive stars. _Wait…the stars! _Her breath caught again as memories flooded her mind. The _same_ stars_…_because no matter how much time was between them, the stars were ancient. They were the same ones that twinkled promises over their heads when he had held her, so long ago. And she had _believed_ their promises, so much so, that she had traded her complete heart for them.

The stars seemed to mock her now, in her pain. Anger and hate overtook her features and she screamed at them, '_You LIED!"_

Claire's mind was crazed – broken – now that she was left without hope. She ran back into the lab and started rummaging through the cabinets, snarling, "_Where IS it! It HAS to be here_." Her hand grasped a bottle. She pulled it out – vodka! _ S_he smiled manically. She knew she could count on Myrnin to have some form of liquor tucked away. She undid the cap and threw it back, swallowing harshly. She felt the liquid burn her throat on the way down; and welcomed the pain.

She gripped the bottle and strode quickly – with purpose now – past the couch as she swept down and snatched up the dagger in her other hand, on her way back to the portal wall.

She had to see him one more time. She needed him…needed him to _help_ her do this. Even now, she desperately needed him. She wasn't strong enough to do it without him and he owed her _this_ at least.

She flung open the portal and saw his beautiful face…so beautiful…_ eternally lost to her n_ow, she thought bitterly. Her knees gave out and she gratefully slid down welcoming the cold cement floor; taking another large gulp of the vodka and reveling in the burn.

She looked at his face and whispered, "I'm…so…sorry. I never should have wanted to come back here. We would be together now in some wonderful, mysterious place if it weren't for me. I was stupid…and selfish…and I'm…sorry..."

With her eyes intent on his face, Claire let the pain of the portal increase until it invaded her consciousness, driving out the pain in her heart. Her mind was numb, as she gripped the dagger in both hands and raised it to her chest.

.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think...review, review, review...box...there...below... :) :)**


	30. A Debt Repaid

**And one more tonight...**

**.**

**Chapter 30 – Claire's POV - A Debt Repaid**

Just as she began the forward motion of the dagger toward her heart, she heard a loud cry from behind her.

_"No!"_

Before Claire could even comprehend what was happening, she felt the dagger snatched out of her hands and iron arms wrapped around her.

"No, Bebe'…what are you _thinking?!_" Rhysian questioned urgently in her ear.

"Get off me, Rhysian!" Claire snapped; her grief-stricken eyes still lost to her pain. Pushing against his chest with all of her strength, Claire squirmed to release herself from his grip. She may as well have been trying to move a cement wall; she could not budge him even an inch.

"Get away from me!" she screamed the words now, panic and pain beating relentlessly through her brain.

"It's going to be okay, Bebe'," Rhysian murmured. "He will come. I promise…I promise, Bebe'. Please do not despair…"

Tears shattered through Claire's anger. Huge sobs shook her small frame. She clung to Rhysian now. He held her twitching and convulsing body as uncontrollable cries mixed with screams of agony, ripped from her very core.

Her emotional outburst somehow freed her; released her from the grip of the hallucinations. As Claire's breathing slowed, she found her thoughts were crystal clear…the muddiness of her mind completely gone.

Rhysian gently relaxed his hold around her. He continued making soft shushing noises. When she was finally silent, he leaned back to look in her eyes.

"He _will_ come, Bebe'."

Claire hiccupped as she worked to control her air flow, still shocked to realize what she had just tried to do. "You can't know that, Rhy…" she whispered.

"I do know it"—he stopped and hung his head.

"_How_?" Claire knew he wasn't telling her everything and her heartbeat began to increase again. "_How, _Rhy? How do you _know_ it?!" She yelled.

"…because…he sent me to you."

Claire was dumbstruck and stared at him, trying to make sense of his words. "He…sent you…to me?"

"Yes. My instructions were to come to Morganville in 2015. I tried many times. But I was never able to attain 2015. The earliest year I could reach was 2016."

"When I arrived, I was shocked that you were not back. I didn't know what to do, so I waited for you. Amelie employed me. And I waited."

Claire stared at him, unresponsive, so he continued. "Myrnin told me to contact him when I found you…"

"_Contact him_?!" Claire interrupted. "You have been able to contact him this entire time?!" she hurled the accusation at him.

"No! I mean yes…but no," he stuttered.

Claire's eyes flashed in fury. "Explain!"

Rhysian continued quickly. "He tried a few times without success. I was more skilled in navigating the time portals with accuracy, so Myrnin sent me ahead to find you. He created a blood bond to me before I left; instructing me to open the portal on my end, so he could find me. I did, Claire"—Rhysian broke down—"I opened the portal. Every day."

Claire stared at him trying to understand.

"It should have worked," he shook his head. "The only explanation I can consider is; he is having trouble getting to this exact point in time, just like I did. If we wait, I know he will come…" his eyes pleaded for her to understand.

"Why didn't…you tell me," the pain of betrayal laced her tone, as she whispered.

He searched her eyes. "Bebe', does it make it better to know – or worse? Every time you let yourself hope and he still didn't come, I watched you unravel into tiny broken pieces. I missed the mark by one year. I hoped that before the year was up, he would make it here. But in case he…never made it…I thought it best to let you heal as much as possible."

He waited to let Claire consider his words.

She exhaled slowly, knowing he was right. This knowledge did give her too much hope. She fought against it, but the merciless hope unwrapped the tension from her body anyway, and excitement began to build in her chest. The science side of her brain had begun to function again, as she contemplated his words. "Okay...there has to be something we can do. Something you haven't already tried. What do we do now?"

"I don't know..."

"Wait! We can go to _him_ – you know _where_ he is!"

Agony – and something else Claire couldn't identify – crossed over his face. "I can't…remember _where_ he is."

"You forgot?" horror crashed through Claire's mind as she realized what he meant. "Rhy, how many times did you go through the time portal to find me?!"

"Too many…" he whispered.

"_Why_…why would you do that? You didn't even know me?" Claire was stunned at the risk he took, in finding her.

"Myrnin was the only family I had left…before I found you. He was willing to _die_ to save my daughter's life. How could I _not_ do this for him…?"

Claire hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. An idea was slowly percolating in Claire's mind. "A blood bond," she murmured absently.

"Yes, he has a blood bond to me." Rhysian looked confused.

Claire's eyes took on a strange intensity.

Rhysian spoke in alarm, "That look in your eyes scares me. What are you planning?"

Without answering him, Claire grabbed the discarded dagger lying next to her, and tried to slice her wrist with it.

She wasn't fast enough.

Rhysian stole it from her clutches with an invisible move. "What are you doing?!" he hissed. "I thought we were past this."

"_A blood bond_! Don't you see?!" Claire exclaimed. "He also has a blood bond to _me_. What if it helps for the blood to be _shed_? I have to try!"

Rhysian understood. "No," he said flatly. "I am not going to worry every minute I am away from you, that you are sitting here – _bleeding_ yourself."

"Do you have a better idea?" Claire confronted him. "We've tried everything else. I _know_ this will work," she pleaded.

"Yes. I have a better idea."

Claire's eyebrows rose.

"His blood bond to me. I can withstand a much larger loss of blood than you; not to mention the little detail that I heal faster than you."

"Oh…" Claire breathed, "You're right."

She tried to control the hopefulness that surged through her, but couldn't slow down the eagerness glowing in her eyes and the anticipation curling her belly. She knew she would pay for this. The pain would be a hundred times worse if she let herself think this plan could work. The devastation would consume her this time – if they failed. Rhysian had been right not to tell her – but she couldn't stop.

Rhysian stood; the dagger tight in his right fist. His left fingers rose slightly toward the wall, and Claire stared as a perfectly formed time portal materialized. In the next instant, Claire saw a deep gash in his arm; the movement had been too fast of her human eyes to see when he fileted his skin open. Blood flowed profusely and splashed onto the cement floor. Rhysian stumbled back a step, struggling against the pain and blood loss.

"Rhy!" Claire cried. Her hand flung out toward him, clutching the empty air. She tried unsuccessfully to coordinate her inebriated legs to do her bidding. She never made it to her feet, because every muscle in her body, including her heart, stopped, as she stared transfixed on the portal – as the form of a man stepped through.

.

**Definitely don't miss the next chapter. Enough said. :) :)**

**Ps...the little box below calls your name..."review, review, review me..." Now, don't be cruel and dash its hopes... he he :) :)**


	31. Starting Over

**After this update, it might take me a little longer to update. **

**I have lots of plot twists swirling in my brain; **

**just need to make sense of them before embarrassing myself **

**and posting a jumbled mess here. :) :)**

**Enjoy the reunion!**

**Chapter 31 –Claire's POV– Starting Over**

In the back of Claire's mind, she idly wondered if the rocket ship pace of her beating heart would cause her to have a heart attack; while the rest of her brain tried to convince her she wasn't hallucinating as she saw him standing there.

_Myrnin!_

Myrnin's whole countenance lit up with joy as he looked at her, but altered in the next instant. His eyes cut to Rhysian; a clear unspoken question communicated.

Rhysian shook his head. The movement was almost imperceptible, but Claire had caught it and wondered what question had been asked and then answered.

In the next second, her complete and utter attention was focused on Myrnin as he leaned down to gather her in his arms. Claire felt electrical shocks course through her body as she trembled under his touch.

"Hello, love." He nuzzled into Claire's neck.

She clung to him as tears of joy and relief shook through her frame. She struggled to speak; shock making it impossible for her to utter any more intelligible words than: "You're here….you're here…."

"Yes, love" He spoke, adding in soft shushing sounds, to reassure her that the moment was real – he was real. Myrnin carried her to the couch, sat down and held her tightly in his lap.

With her arms still locked around his broad shoulders, Claire buried her face in his chest; unwilling to let any part of her body, be separated from him again. The only thing compelling enough, to entice her to lift her face away, was a cool finger reaching under her chin.

"Look at me." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Claire felt the hair on her arms stand rigidly as a shiver of anticipation coursed through her. She felt his body respond beneath her; quickly catching up to her desire.

Finally lost in the safety of his immortal gaze, she felt secure enough to unlock her arms, bringing her delicate hands to his face. Neither spoke as she drew the contours of his cheeks, letting her fingers glide along his temple before coming down to trace his lips.

Myrnin closed his eyes and went completely still under her touch. As she leaned in to kiss him, his hand came up and held her back with irrepressible force.

Claire stopped, confused and hurt by his rebuff.

He opened his eyes slowly. Then read the pain in her expression. "Love, you know I want you**––**," he reassured her, his gaze flickering down meaningfully.

A soft pink spread over her cheeks as she realized what he was referring to. "Why then…?"

"You forget that we are not alone**––**,"

_Oh! Rhy!_ Claire had completely forgotten him. _Was he okay?_ She snapped her head around to find him. He stood with one hand clamped over his arm; the bleeding almost completely dried up. Claire opened her lips to speak, but the words were stuck in her throat when Myrnin continued his sentence, "**––**and you need to know who I am."

Claire froze, her brain trying to make sense of his words. She turned into Myrnin's gaze once more. "Who you _are?_"

"You met me once. A very long time ago…" He waited for her to comprehend.

Claire's eyes opened wide in shock as she realized **––**he was the Myrnin from 1409! She scrambled off of his lap and stood facing him.

Myrnin's face fell as she retreated from him, but he let her go.

"How?" Claire whispered. Without waiting for an answer, she turned from Myrnin to face Rhysian. "Did you know?" the hurt of betrayal back in her voice.

"Bebe'…" Rhysian started, but stopped, looking down, and didn't continue.

Claire took his response to mean, yes, he knew. Anger and panic rose up in her. She whirled back to confront Myrnin. "Where is _my_ Myrnin?"

Claire hated the flicker of pain in his eyes, at her words, but couldn't stop the hysteria welling up in her. "_Where?!_ Tell me right now!"

Myrnin reached a hand out to her, as if trying to calm her visibly frayed nerves. "I don't know, love." He spoke softly, knowing his answer would hurt her.

Claire stared into his unfathomable gaze and knew he was telling her the truth. Agony ripped through her. She had let herself experience the utter happiness of his return; only to have it torn from her again. This was worse – far worse – than any pain she could have ever imagined. Her Myrnin _had_ forgotten her!

Stumbling back, she gulped in a ragged breath in an impossible attempt to maintain control of her body, as her world tilted out of order once again. She knew she was losing her battle because the floor rapidly came closer. She wondered briefly why Myrnin didn't move to keep her from falling. She hoped the impact with the cold hard floor didn't hurt too much. She never knew the answer because hands, from behind, cradled her in his arms. Rhysian.

She was too exhausted and spent to do anything other than drop her head on his shoulder.

Rhysian addressed Myrnin, "We think…he may have…" Claire tensed in his arms; dread washing over her, at the words she knew were coming. Rhysian stopped, waiting for her to collect herself. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry, Bebe'…are you ready for me to continue?"

Claire worked to relax her tightly coiled muscles and barely nodded weakly. Myrnin's eyebrows rose as he watched Claire calm down, in response to Rhysian's words and touch.

Rhysian lifted his head and continued, "…we think he may have…forgotten…"

Myrnin sat back, stunned. His expression indicted he clearly had questions, but he remained silent. Claire suspected he didn't want to hurt her further by asking Rhysian to clarify, exactly what he meant, by 'forgotten."

Claire's head was pounding now – the vodka and stress swirling together, and she had no desire to hear a recap of her pain. "Rhysian?" She looked up to find his eyes.

"Yes, Bebe'?"

"Put me down."

He set her gently on her feet and stepped back.

"I am going to take a shower," Claire mumbled as she made her way to the tiny bathroom. "Tell him what he needs to know."

Rhysian took a step in her direction, asking, "Do you want me to be here when you are done?"

From her peripheral vision, she saw Myrnin raise an eyebrow again at the obvious trust she shared with Rhysian. Claire stopped and looked from Rhysian to Myrnin and back. She sighed. "No, I will be fine."

Rhysian nodded.

Claire let out an emotionally exhausted breath and finished her trek to the bathroom. Her entire body was sore as she peeled off her clothes. Reaching down, she adjusted the facet, encouraging warmer water to flow. She eased her body into the spray of liquid. The temperature was much hotter than her normal showers. She hoped the heat and pounding water would effectively eliminate the constant, agonizing thoughts, streaming unchecked through her brain.

To a small extent it worked. Her mind was numb as she went through the motions to wash her hair and body. Toward the end of the shower, her thoughts drifted back to Myrnin – the Myrnin currently sitting on her couch. _Why did he try to find her? How did he get here? If he could find her, then why couldn't her Myrnin do the same?_

The harsh reality of the truth knocked the breath from her lungs again as she remembered the answer: _Because her Myrnin forgot her._

So…was this a cruel joke or some twisted gift? Had Fate determined that she and Myrnin – any version of him – should be together, no matter what?

_But how?_ All of their history together was just _gone_ – this Myrnin would never remember the moments they spent together. The years they worked together – laughed and fought beside each other. Never know their first touch, kiss; the first time they made love.

She drew in a sharp breath, in the face of the reality –she knew everything about him, but _he knew nothing about her_.

Claire dressed quickly and pulled a brush through her wet hair. She couldn't hear anybody speaking in the other room, but knew that didn't mean anything; they could be speaking at much lower tones than her human ears could hear.

Sighing again, she grasped the door handle and walked through. Rhysian was gone. Myrnin had not moved from the couch. His head was rested back with his eyes closed. It looked like he was sleeping but Claire knew he wasn't.

.

**Much - MUCH - more to come... Hopefully, I can get the ideas organized and fleshed out soon. **

**As always(you know you would wonder if I didn't): Box. Review. Review. Review. Awesome. Thanks! :) :)**


	32. The Book of Face

**Okay, if you read the last post and you are paying attention to the dates,  
****you might be wondering exactly what my definition of 'a little longer' really is,  
given that I am updating again within...well, about a day and a half.  
No, my definition is definitely not '24-48hrs'. This quick little update was an unplanned fluke.  
Hmmm...maybe I shouldn't mention when, I may or may not, be able to update again,  
because clearly...I just have no idea myself. :) :)**

**So, enjoy it while it lasts... :) :)**

**.**

**Chapter 32 –Claire's POV– The Book of Face**

She walked over and stood tentatively, not quite sure what to do with herself. Myrnin opened his eyes and motioned for her to sit on the couch next to him. She hesitated. He reassured her with a charming smile, "It's okay. I'll behave."

Claire began to hyperventilate; his choice of words unleashing a flood of memories – sharp and potent – cutting her into little tiny pieces.

Myrnin stood quickly; hands extended out but he didn't touch her. His expression was filled with surprise and alarm, trying to figure out what he had said wrong.

Claire hunched forward, gripping one hand on her knee to support her upper body. She raised a finger on her other hand, in the air, to silently communicate she just needed him to give her a minute while her lungs consumed every bit of oxygen in her body, making it impossible for her to verbalize the words.

Her ritualistic self-calming techniques kicked in as she fought to breathe. Claire wished now that Rhysian had stayed – she always recovered faster with his help. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pictured his ice blue stare; heard his mantra 'breathe with me' in her mind, and forced her chest to shove the panic back down into submission.

Myrnin put his hands down and waited; his eyes wary.

"I'm sorry," Claire panted. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Worry etched his tone, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, not wasting her limited breath on further communication.

"You don't have to sit on the couch," he spoke quickly, his eyes searching the room for more suitable seating for her.

"No. It's fine." She puffed as her breathing regulated back to normal. Claire closed the distance to the couch and sat.

Myrnin didn't move.

It was her turn to motion an invitation for him to join her. He took a tentative step and then eased himself down next to her silently. Claire turned her body to face him, pulling her knees up under her chin. She studied his concerned eyes; knowing he didn't know what to expect.

Myrnin began, "I'm…sorry…"

Claire's forehead puckered slightly as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. "For what?" she asked.

"Forgetting…"

A tear slid down Claire's cheek. She blinked furiously to keep herself from losing control completely. "But _you_ didn't forget….you're here." She sighed quietly, "Why _did_ you come? You know nothing about me," her voice broke. "Why would you risk it?"

The lines in his face softened as he murmured gently, "You know why…"

"No." She shook her head.

"I may not know every detail, but I know that you love me." He leaned toward her.

The intensity in his voice made her quiver. He nodded as if to acknowledge her body's unspoken affirmation.

"And I know me. I don't exactly love…easily. Yet, somehow…I manage to fall so deeply in love with you – a human – that I will give up everything. Risk everything. To be with you. It has made me desperate to know the kind of woman that yields such power over me. Even now, I am drawn to you so severely that it pains me." His face contorted under the depth of emotion.

Claire felt her pulse quicken. He glanced down at her chest, listening, counting the beats of her heart. "I've heard that sound in my head for centuries…." He murmured.

"Wait." Claire breathed. "What do you mean _centuries_? You just saw me. Six months ago."

"No, love. It has been…350…years since I last laid eyes on you. Last held you. Kissed you." His voice trailed off into silence.

Claire was stunned, trying to imagine the reality of that many years passing by. Her hand twitched, fighting her natural instinct to touch his cheekbone in comfort.

"Why now?" She whispered.

"It took me that long to procure someone with intelligence about the time portals. When I did, I was obliged to learn everything that I could."

"Wait! How did you know where to find me? I never told you where I was from."

"Oh! From the 'Book of Faces'." His shoulders relaxed; he smirked in proud satisfaction of his accomplishment.

"What? The Book of…_what_?! She couldn't recall any ancient manuscripts with that name. Claire tried to straighten out his non-sense in her head. "Wait! Are you talking about _Facebook_?!"

He waved off the distinction with his hand and continued. "But _why_ this society chooses to document every moment of their existence, I do not understand." He shook his head derisively. "They have such finite lives and yet, they waste half of it; reliving every moment by posting it on The Book."

"'Face…book'…" she uttered softly, still struggling to understand what was happening to her right now.

He rolled his eyes at her correction.

"And sharing an image of last night's meal is just _too_ much sharing, if you ask me. _Imagine_ what people would do if _I _decided to do that?!" He snickered at the thought.

From the mischievous gleam in his eye, Claire wondered if he just might.

"Thankfully, I _have_ found some redeeming value. People have been most welcoming on a place called Tumbleweed."

"You mean Tumblr?"

"Yes." Again, with the dismissive wave.

"I was surprised when they asked me to post an image of myself shirtless. But like a good gentlemen, I honored their request. The response from females was most decidedly"—he paused to find a word—"surprising..." The gleam was still in his eye.

"I don't doubt it." Claire murmured, having seen him without a shirt.

Myrnin frowned, "Although, I wonder if some people were looking at the wrong image…because a few of the responses were from _men_…" He spoke with a confused whispered, as though he were sharing some shocking, never heard of before, information.

Claire stopped. Okay. That was it. She was dreaming. There was nothing else to account for how she had been plucked from her reality and dropped into some crazy alter-ego version.

Another thought froze her in its clutches; what if she _had_ died and just imagined Rhysian stopping her. Is this what Heaven was supposed to be like – everything you loved, but in none of the original order? She had to admit, the details were surprisingly realistic. But, _Facebook_?!

Claire shook her head, trying to wake up. Her eyes glazed over, lulled out of focus by the continued hum of his voice. She wondered what favorite thing she would see next. Her stuffed unicorn she won at the fair when she was twelve? Would it talk with her as well?

"Claire? Claire. Claire!" Myrnin gently nudged her arm with his fingers.

She felt a familiar jolt of electricity flicker down her spine at his touch. Her eyes snapped back into sharp focus. There was no way that wasn't real.

His head was tilted, searching her face inquisitively, worry outlining his eternal eyes.

"_Exactly_ where have you been?!" she demanded. "And I _don't_ want to hear about your favorite internet sites! Places…dates…_spill!_."

"Spill? What did I spill?" he was confused.

"Argh!" Claire tried to keep the hysteria out of her voice. "_Tell me_ the answers!"

He leaned back, looking a little hurt by her unprovoked outburst. Claire was immediately contrite. Damn him for being so adorable.

"I learned about the time portals…" He prolonged the last word and then lapsed into silence; waiting to see if it was safe for him to continue or if she would have another unexpected flare-up.

Chagrinned, Claire muttered, "Please…continue."

"I knew the year, but not the location. Rhysian and I made a few test jumps. We landed in 2018. It was the closest I had ever made it, so I decided to stay. I found a place to live and began to search for your history. I found bits and pieces about you, but nothing between 2015-2017, however your last known address was Morganville. It wouldn't have done any good to come here then because we were still three years apart."

"Rhysian seemed to have more talent in making the jumps, so he continued to try to get to 2015. It has been over two years since I have seen him. I began to wonder if he had somehow died instead," pain evident in his eyes as he spoke.

Claire's mind was swimming with dates, trying to keep up. 2015 when she left. Rhysian jumped from 2018 and made it back to 2016, where he didn't meet Claire until a year later when she returned in 2017. Six months after that, Myrnin finally jumped from 2020 back to 2017. Her head hurt.

"Rhysian…" Claire spoke his name softly.

"Yes...he is like a brother to me. I had known Rhy for over a hundred years, by the time I discovered my first glimpse into the science required for the portals. The rest of his family was gone and he agreed to help me."

Myrnin looked at Claire. "You seem close to him…"

"Yes," Claire admitted. "I would not have made it through the past six months without him – he saved my sanity and my life."

"You're life?"

Claire looked down, uncertain if she wanted to tell him about her recent suicide attempt. "It has been…difficult…"

"Tell me," he murmured.

Claire knew he could feel her emotions. He knew she was holding back. "The pain of you – I mean, him – forgetting…was too much…" Her voice trailed off.

She watched him puzzle over her meaning and then understanding crept into his features. His eyes grew wide; appalled by the truth. "What happened?"

She sighed. He would know eventually. She was surprised that Rhysian hadn't already told him. She turned her head to look at the discarded blood soaked dagger. Myrnin followed her gaze.

She found his eyes again. "If he had been even one more second in getting to me…it would have been too late…" Fresh tears washed down her cheeks. Her body slumped; struggling under the horror, as vivid memories caused her physical pain.

"I am so, so sorry, love…" He leaned his body toward her and stopped; his eyes in agony, unsure how she would receive him. "My arms ache to comfort you…" He whispered.

Despite herself, Claire shivered at his nearness and the sound of his voice when he spoke to her in that tone.

"Will you let me?" He spoke huskily.

She nodded and felt him wrap his arms securely around her. She breathed in his scent; the tension gradually releasing from her body.

Suddenly, she felt Myrnin's body go stiff and a hiss escaped his lips. Alarmed, she whispered, "What is it?" He didn't answer her; instead his head whipped toward the door. Claire followed his gaze in fear. For the smallest second everything was quiet. Then she heard a hard knock on the door.

.

**Hmmm...I really felt like this update was 'short', but in looking at the word count now 1950, I guess it isn't. This book has somewhat taken on a life of its own. My initial plan meant it would have already been over, however now we have a long way to go. Not quite sure how that happened. Oh right, my spunky little editor Naomi. I remember now. If it wasn't for her unashamedly making fun of me (in a ridiculously kind way, of course), we wouldn't be here now. Cheers to good friends who tell you the truth. She was right.**

**And THANKS to all of you readers! The UK is still in the lead on the page view count (stats that reveal how many times a chapter is accessed and from what country); MV must be very popular in the UK. And I have been astounded by the variety of countries - Poland, France, Australia, Brazil, Canada. Even the Isle of Man. To be honest, I did not even realize that country existed - I know, shame on me; but I really appreciate whoever you are, tuning in for each new chapter. **

**And of course, we can't forget the little box below...review, review, review... :) :)**


	33. Kings, Queens & Time Lords?

**Hello! Welcome back! **

**I hurried a bit through this chapter, so its a touch rough, **

**because some of you nagged me incessantly to update (you know who you are). **** he he! **

**I'm just kidding! I am thrilled and grateful for all of the kindness **

**and interest you have shown in my little story. **

**Enjoy! :) :)**

**.**

**Chapter 33 –Claire's POV– Kings, Queens &amp; ****_Time Lords?_**

"Claire," Oliver's authoritative voice called from behind the door. "It is Amelie. Open the door."

Claire cringed. She had hoped to have a little more time to prepare for what she would say to Amelie. Myrnin's hug turned in a vice grip of protection around her. She breathed deeply to calm both of their nerves. "No. It's okay," she spoke against his chest.

Myrnin hesitated.

"Really," she whispered, "They are…friends."

Myrnin's eyebrow went up, assessing the difference in her rapid pulse and temperature versus her casual use of the word, 'friends.' He took a moment to search her eyes.

Claire worried that Oliver might break the entire door down if she didn't respond soon. "Coming…" She called loudly.

Myrnin's eyes narrowed, but he loosened his grip enough for her to wiggle out. Taking a step toward the door, Claire was stopped in her tracks by Myrnin's hand on her arm.

"No!" He hissed.

"I _have_ to open the door. It will be okay." Claire did her best to force her body to react appropriately to her words.

"_I_ will get the door. Stay here." His tone reverberated with authority, leaving no question as to what she would do.

Claire's anger impulsively flared at his presumption in giving her a command. She opened her mouth to address their need for better defined boundaries, but snapped it shut again. There was something very dangerous lurking in his eyes. She stood awkwardly, still a little miffed.

Myrnin crossed the room in three easy strides and pulled the door open wide. He then retreated back toward her, never turning his back on their 'company'. He stopped right in front of Claire. His posture had relaxed into an annoyed expression, but Claire knew he was nowhere near relaxed. The fact that he was using himself as a vampire shield, betrayed his feigned bored expression.

Amelie strode into the room with an air of unquestionable authority. She settled in one of the armchairs facing the couch, her back straight in her customary carriage; her movement exquisitely smooth and unhindered by the palpable tension in the room.

Claire attempted to step around Myrnin to address Amelie, when she felt his hand on her hip, effortlessly tucking her back into place behind him. Okay, this had to stop. "I am not a child." She hissed and stepped around him once again. He let her, but Claire could tell from the firm set of his shoulders that he was not pleased by her actions.

Amelie's keen and penetrating eyes watched the affair with fascination. Claire settled into place on the couch nearest her. Myrnin shifted his position closer to Claire; belying his still casual expression.

Oliver stood at Amelie's right, his stance rigid; while her guards fanned out slightly behind her. Their movements reminded Claire of an animated chess game – the king and queen shifting battle positions and strategies – analyzing the other; ready to exploit the slightest moment of weakness.

"Amelie," Claire began. "What brings you here in the middle of night?"

Amelie's lips twitched just slightly at the absurdity of Claire's question. "Apparently, you scream quite loudly…"

Claire puzzled over Amelie's words, thinking back to when she screamed last. Then it hit her – her argument with the stars earlier! She could almost feel Myrnin's eyes bearing down on her. It was clear he wanted an explanation on this topic as well. Claire refused to look at him.

Amelie nodded almost imperceptibly as she watched understanding creep into Claire's eyes. Claire held her gaze but resolutely said nothing. She had no desire to rehash the events leading up to her attempted suicide.

Amelie sat in silence for a moment before continuing, "Of course, I immediately commanded Rhysian to check on you. Apparently, he was…successful…as you appear to be in one piece…." Amelie continued to lead the conversation, pausing between words, giving Claire an opportunity to fill in the missing details.

Claire remained silent.

"I see…," Amelie murmured.

It was obvious to Claire that Amelie was allowing her leeway on the topic for now; but she expected Amelie would demand a full explanation at a future date. It did answer one question in Claire's mind – she had never asked Rhysian how he knew she needed his help. A neighbor must have heard her outburst and called Amelie. Claire would have to find that neighbor later and thank them.

Amelie shifted gears, transferring her gaze to Myrnin but still speaking to Claire, "Claire, would you please introduce us to your guest…"

"Oh…yes…of course," Claire stuttered. She had forgotten that this Myrnin had no idea who any of these people were. Before she could get the words out, Myrnin interrupted with a sarcastic drawl.

"I highly doubt introductions are really necessary. You must be queen of…hmmm…_something_." He waved his hand flippantly.

And he…" Myrnin disdainfully appraised Oliver up and down. "…most assuredly is your court jester." Myrnin clapped his hands gleefully, his sudden movement making Claire jump. "Oh! When will, he being doing the tricks… I just _loooove_ the tricks!"

Oliver snarled fiercely, the muscles in his neck taut. Myrnin's smile widened, his fangs sliding into place, in eager anticipation. Amelie raised her hand to silence them both.

Myrnin ignored her implied authority, and asked with exaggerated innocence, his eyes wide, "I'm sorry…did you have a question?"

Claire sucked in a breath. She had no idea how long Amelie would stand for Myrnin's behavior. It was Claire's turn to try to capture his attention. She shifted slightly in her seat, knowing he could see her movement in his peripheral vision. However, he returned her earlier behavior and refused to look at her. Claire wasn't sure if his refusal was purposefully done or if the dangerous gleam in his eyes controlled him fully now, and he just forgot she existed.

Claire was shocked when Amelie did not react in anger. She had expected blood shed by this point and had desperately hoped that it wouldn't be hers.

"I have no idea why you ever kept him as a pet," Oliver sneered. "Or why we are here at all. It is clear he is useless."

Myrnin turned his full attention to Oliver. "Awww…do you have a _need_ you want me to fill?" Myrnin purred suggestively. And then gave a sad pout. "I'm sorry… but I am just not that kind of boy." He winked.

Oliver's face contorted in anger. He shifted his stance forward, his muscles tense, and ready to spring. Myrnin's face lit up, excitement for the fight glowed from him. He waggled his eyebrows in invitation to Oliver.

Amelie purposefully placed a delicate hand on Oliver's arm, restraining him. "Oliver, it would do you well to remember our conversation before coming here."

Claire wondered at her words. What conversation had they had?

"I am Amelie, the _Founder_ of Morganville. And this is Oliver." Oliver seemed a little put out that Amelie did not explain his importance in more detail. "And you are…?"

Myrnin's eyes turned blank for the smallest part of a second; not expecting her question. Then he bowed grandiosely, sweeping his arm out. In the same mocking tone as before, "I am _Lord_ Myrnin; Purveyor of Time. I guess you could call me a Lord of Time…or just Time Lord for short. Oh wait! Is that title already taken?!" He batted his eyelashes innocently.

Claire felt like she had been dropped on her head, down the rabbit hole, every time he used current references. She would have to ask him later what his impression of the favorited TV show really was. For now, her anxiety was ratcheted up a notch when she saw Amelie's lips tighten.

"We should just lock him up until we can determine what to do with him." Oliver grinned cruelly. The look on his face was clear. He would be satisfied with any number of ways to inflict pain on Myrnin.

Amelie continued her questioning as if Myrnin were politely answering every question, instead of firing back sarcastic non-answers. "And tell me. What of your love for science?"

As much as he didn't want to, Claire saw his features relax and glow in a different form of excitement – his thirst for knowledge, temporarily winning out, over his eagerness for violence.

"Just as I remembered, old friend." Amelie gave Myrnin a knowing smile. Her confidence and subtly in the face of his overt animosity, threw him for a moment and he remained uncharacteristically silent; reassessing Amelie.

Oliver's eyebrows shot up in anger at her seemingly over-tolerant attitude. He sneered, "You haven't even asked Claire if she is willing to share her little bitch with you…"

What happened next was only a blur. One minute, everyone was standing happily on the offensive. In the next, loud cracks of desolation reverberated off of the walls, combined with glass shattering and furious guttural growling. A path of destruction was cut down the center of the lab as Myrnin attacked Oliver, sending their bodies spinning into the unfortunate furniture, books and lab equipment that got in their way.

Amelie never even flinched. She focused completely on Claire, seemingly unbothered and unconcerned about the feral chaos erupting in the background. If anything, she appeared to settle more comfortably in her chair to wait out the testosterone fueled frenzy.

Claire's heart was pounding in her chest. Her eyes seemed to adjust to their profound speed and she was able to discern their slower movements.

Their bodies broke apart like opposing magnets; both landing steadily on their feet. Myrnin waited, baiting Oliver forward with a sly grin. Oliver blurred toward him. Slightly shifting his stance, Myrnin snaked to the side, less than an inch out of Oliver's powerful clutches. Leaving nothing but defenseless air to slow down his attack, Oliver slammed into the wall; the terrible impact, causing a fissure crack to creep jaggedly through the hardened cement.

Oliver spit blood from his mouth as he spun to face Myrnin. But Myrnin was already there; his body uncoiling in a spinning back-kick landing in the center of Oliver's chest, sending him hurtling into a bookcase, in a back crushing move; the books and bookcase splitting apart, crashing to the ground beneath him.

Oliver lay exposed, his arms and legs splayed out, on a heap of broken wood. Wisps of shredded paper drifted, suspended in the air, before gliding down to land softly on Oliver, who was temporarily stunned by the onslaught of Myrnin's attack.

Claire watched Myrnin descend on Oliver again. He was savagery and beauty mixed into one. The seductiveness of his strength curled her toes, and caused a familiar tightening in her core. Her stomach lurched, realizing it was probably sick of her to enjoy the animalistic and deadly way his body moved. But she didn't care. She had been the walking-dead for the last six months and for the first time, she felt alive; vicariously drinking in Myrnin's energy. She let it soak through her pores and invade her senses.

Oliver recovered his wits enough to backflip off of the makeshift pyre and landed on his feet. He thrust his fist out, connecting to Myrnin's neck, sending him staggering backward, and then helped his momentum along with a swift kick in the chest. Myrnin's body flew back ten more feet before a lab table and two stools slowed down his projection.

Myrnin's eyes flashed wholly red as he exploded into power, disappearing from sight once again; too fast this time for Claire to follow any of his movements.

Just as suddenly as it began, their motion halted as though a power switch had clicked off. Claire could see Myrnin had Oliver pinned flat to the ground. He was crouched on Oliver's chest with his teeth bared against the flesh of Oliver's neck. Myrnin leaned back slowly; his expression resembling an executioner, deciding the exact perfect moment to complete the doomed prisoner's sentence.

Claire stopped breathing altogether. In a schizophrenic blur that left her head spinning, Claire watched Myrnin's expression instantly change. He gave Oliver a condescending slap on the cheek and leaped to his feet, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. It was clear his intent was to humiliate him, not eat him.

Claire had never seen Myrnin fight so viciously. Watching him now, it was hard to believe how soft and tender he had been before they were interrupted.

Oliver picked himself up, wiping sweat-stained blood from his cheek; a scowl furrowed deep into the lines of his face.

Amelie casually replied as though the lab was not in shambles around them, "You never listen…."

She sighed and stood up. "Claire, I think we need to have a little conversation. Come." Amelie turned her back on Myrnin as though he wasn't a threat to her at all; as though he hadn't just destroyed the lab, using Oliver as a his own personal play thing.

"Like hell, she is," Myrnin snarled. The predator in him, once again unrestrained; he took a slow step in Amelie's direction.

Claire knew a fight with Amelie would end completely different than his fight with Oliver. She stepped forcefully into his path, knowing she was gambling with her own life by doing so.

Shockingly, Myrnin stopped. "You need to get out of my way before you get hurt," he growled low at her. The hair stood up on Claire's neck at his tone, but she didn't back down. Instead, she wrapped her body around his and whispered "You won't hurt me."

Myrnin inhaled her scent deeply, struggling with conflicting desires.

"Don't do this." Claire breathed urgently. "She is your friend. One day, she will be your most powerful ally."

Claire felt the tension in his body release. He gazed down at her in a stare that left her breathless, as he promised, "In no way, do you have to be obedient to some make believe queen."

"I know." Claire reassured him quietly. "I will be fine...she can be trusted."

Claire peeled herself from his frame and turned toward Amelie. Amelie was staring at her, transfixed on her interaction with Myrnin. Claire shifted uncomfortably, wondering what Amelie saw. Rather than speak, Amelie turned and walked out of the door; her exit just as regal as her entrance.

Claire turned back to Myrnin. "Will you be here when I get back?" She whispered the words. She didn't want to hear them aloud, but she couldn't risk the utter devastation of returning, only to find him gone from her life again.

Myrnin looked startled by her question, confused as to why she would ask. Then his face softened as he felt her pain and insecurity. "Yes, love. I will be here." He assured her in soft tones.

Claire relaxed. She headed toward the door and stopped as she hit the thresh hold; looking back quickly to reassure herself once more time that he was real. Then walked out to meet Amelie.

.

**So, what are your thoughts so far? Any guesses for the upcoming chapters? ****I _can_ tell you this is the beginning of Claire's metamorphosis. She starts to feed off of Myrnin's unrestrained demeanor, ****indulging in desires and behavior, she never would have considered, before she was damaged so severely when she lost him. ****If I can figure out a way to write it, so that it doesn't cross all sorts of Rated M lines, ****the content for future chapters ****will prove to be a bit extreme, I think. **

**So, don't be shy...review, review, review - your constant friend, the little box, right below...**


	34. Time & Memory

**Okay...one quick more update before the end of the weekend. I hope you like it. :) :)**

**.**

**Chapter 34 –Claire's POV– Time &amp; Memory**

Claire slid onto the plush leather seat next to Amelie, wondering where they were headed as the car accelerated into motion. She waited for Amelie to begin.

"Tell me what happened."

"Which part," Claire asked quietly.

"All of it," Amelie demanded.

Resigned, Claire explained the events that led up to her argument with the stars and how very close she had come to killing herself. Her voice cracked and stuttered, as the emotions overtook her again.

Amelie spoke again, her eyes kinder. "Explain the science to me. How is it possible that we both remember him if he has stepped out of the past. Wouldn't that action have altered the previous events as we know them?"

"Six months ago, I would have agreed with you." Claire explained. "However, the information that Rhysian and I uncovered, while doing our research through the ancient texts, implies a completely different theory. One, that I think, was just proven correct."

Amelie tilted her head, "Continue…"

"Time and memory are not intrinsically linked. It is why you remember your interaction with Myrnin even though he left his timeline in 1759, and technically, hasn't been back since. Traditional theory about time travel would conclude, all memories of people he interacted with, would disappear. But that is not the case."

"Our consciousness, the area in our brain where memories are stored is not inherently depleted of those memories by a change in the timeline. Our consciousness is bigger than that. Instead, they are _additive_."

"When I met him in 1409, it caused a split in his consciousness – because no matter how hard he tried, the odds of him reenacting every piece of his history the same way as before are impossible. This Myrnin, in essence, has a clean slate; all new potential."

"Anyone that interacted with him before and again, now, will remember _both_ – but he won't. He will only remember the memories he makes, going forward. However, those memories are _added_ to his oldest consciousness – his future self. And they are added to us. Not taken away. With one exception: the time portals."

"Traveling through the time portals can and does erase memories. I believe it is nature's way of trying to correct the balance that is lost when using the time portals in the first place. But we have no way of predicting which memories will be stripped away. For now, it appears to be random; however it is not a science that can be accurately studied, when the subject matter is so specific."

Amelie asked, "And, what of _this_ Myrnin? How well do you know him?"

"Only what my Myrnin shared with me. Stories. Bits and pieces of his history. His mother…"

Amelie stopped her in surprise, "He told you about his mother?"

"Um…yes." Claire sniffed, still trying to control the rebellious tears trickling down her cheeks. "He told me how she died…" Claire stopped, remembering the anguish in his eyes. She continued with just a whisper. "And, how he avenged her..."

Amelie murmured, "He must have loved you." Then louder, "Oliver believes he is dangerous."

Claire's anxiety spiked; she wasn't sure where Amelie was taking this. "What do _you_ believe?"

Amelie answered, "I am not one hundred percent certain it will be safe in Morganville with him here."

"Why?" Claire asked cautiously.

"I know that you think you understand him. But know this. The Myrnin, currently sitting on the couch in the lab, is a hundred times more volatile, unpredictable and reckless than the man you loved."

Claire was silent, unsure what to say.

Amelie mused, "I wonder if the better kindness would be, to ask him to leave."

"You can't do that," Claire breathed. She just got him back – well, a version of him anyway – she couldn't process what losing him again would do to her. Then the full impact of Amelie's words occurred to her. Claire asked; her tone hard, "What do you mean the _better_ _kindness_?"

"As I said, Oliver believes he is dangerous and as such, should be restrained."

"What?! You want to lock him up?"

"No, that is not what I _want_ to do." Amelie spoke impatiently, as though explaining something that should be obvious. "But Claire, you know I have to do what is right and safe for the citizens of Morganville – both vampire and human. Think of the human casualties. Do you want that on your conscience?"

"But he isn't like that!" Claire protested. "He isn't a savage. _I'm_ human and he can control himself just fine.

"He does seem gentler in ways. I watched how he responded to you," Amelie's eyes lost focus, as she was deep in thought. "Clean slate," she murmured under her breath.

"He thinks he loves me." Claire offered.

"And do you love him?"

"How can I, when he doesn't even know me?"

"Does that mean you will continue to search for the Myrnin you fell in love with?"

"It doesn't matter if I look for him or not." Claire felt the familiar and intimate wave of pain wash over her.

Amelie's eyebrows rose, "Explain."

"It is possible that _my_ Myrnin could remember everything about me – my name, my face; working together. But…he has forgotten our love."

Claire struggled to continue, "I know it as fact, because I watched him for hours…and days…at a time. Never once did he look for me. _My_ Myrnin, the man that loved me in ways that words cannot do justice – that man would have moved Heaven and Earth to find me. There can be only one explanation for why he wouldn't. And that would only be, if he couldn't remember what he was fighting for."

Claire hung her head in sorrow, "Maybe that is the price I have to pay for interfering with time."

Amelie reached out a hand to touch Claire's knee, in an uncharacteristic display of comfort.

Claire breathed deeply to steady herself. "Now, that the younger version of himself, is here, it _will_ add all new memories to my Myrnin, but that is all they will ever be for him – just distant memories. Nothing more."

"There were only two people, in this world who, held the memories, of our falling in love. Now, there is just one. What do I do with _that_?" Crushing loneliness gripped Claire's chest. She might not know _this_ Myrnin as well, but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she couldn't bear to be alone again either.

"If he leaves, then I go as well."

"I am not certain I can allow that, Claire. You have always been a vital part of the security of Morganville."

"Do you really think he would let you stop me from leaving?" Claire asked; her expression cold.

Amelie narrowed her eyes. Claire knew she agreed with her. Amelie changed the subject. "What is your plan now, then?"

"I don't know. Michael invited me to live with them again. I guess I will move in there, now that Myrnin is home."

"That will not work. If you insist on trying this little experiment in vampire control, then he is your responsibility. You will need to be on hand for him, whenever he needs you."

Claire bristled, "I am not going to be his beck-and-call girl."

"You diminish your importance. That is not what I am saying. I am saying you will be there to protect him – from others and himself. Because, if you do not keep him safe from harming others; then I will be forced to do so. And I don't think you want that alternative." Amelie's eyes were as cold as steel. Claire had no doubt that she meant every word.

"Teach him. Make him useful to this town. You will be helping him by doing so. Myrnin is never happier than when he is proving the laws of nature wrong."

Claire sighed and nodded.

.

**I know it is smaller than my usual chapters, but since this part was ready, I decided to release it rather than make you guys wait for the rest of the normal chapter length. I used to be 'ahead' when writing versus releasing the chapters, which allowed me more time to edit. However, now I am writing and then releasing the same week - so please forgive the small mistakes in punctuation, ect... **

**I think I need a name for the little box below, because I write about him all of the time. he he. Maybe I should call him 'Fred'. Any suggestions for a better name? Well, for now then, _Fred_ would like you to review, review, review... :) :) **

**Chat soon...**


	35. Words Are Useless

**Hey guys! The week was incredibly busy and I was incredibly stuck on this chapter, so I didn't think I was going to be able to update this weekend. It is my first time writing from 1409 Myrnin's POV and I struggled a bit to settle myself into his mindset. But, then yesterday, it started to flow. So, here we are. I hope you like it. :) :) **

**.**

**Chapter 35 –Myrnin's POV– Words Are Useless**

_Finally_.

My fingertips rose and fell, absent-mindedly running over the curves of the furniture as I circled. I was finally here – after 350 years of waiting, searching and planning – she was in my arms once again. I frowned as I recalled her next action – she had pulled away. I told her the truth and she had pulled away.

I didn't even know how to process that. My senses were intoxicated by the love I felt cascading out from her – but it wasn't me she loved – it was him – who is also me. Damn it, how am I supposed to compete against _myself_?

And what the hell could have happened that I would have _ever_ stopped searching for her?! When we met, she had intrigued me; allured me – confounded me, like no other. Her body was fragile, human…but her scent. Her scent drew me with an undeniable compulsion the rivaled my own abilities. The taste of her lips had lingered in my senses and whispered expectant pleasures into my brain.

She had commanded me to wait – promised to find me in time. But I couldn't. She was certain our destiny would follow the same path. But I knew it wouldn't. My consciousness had been irrevocably split into two paths. I don't even know how I knew at the time, because the science was yet to be revealed. But, I knew. And that knowledge somehow ingrained itself into the very core of my being until it was no longer cognizant thought, but rather instinct, to be near her, which had driven me until this very day.

So, how could _he_ – or rather, me (hell, I am going to need nametags to keep up with each identity) – just walk away? Was the power of the time portals to wipe memories, _that_ strong?

Suddenly, the purr of a V8 engine, the click of a car door and the almost imperceptible patter of soft footfalls signaled Claire's return. I spun around to see her walk back into the lab and then closed the distance between us in a blur.

Claire's heavy lidded eyes were tired but she seemed calm. She even smiled drowsily, "Were you pacing?"

"Well, look who is clairvoyant and never shared with me…" I teased her, and then looked around the lab curiously. "Or are there little bugs by which you have been watching me? If I had known…I would have put on a _show_," I said suggestively and waggled my eyebrows.

She hit my arm playfully. Hmmm. She was definitely more relaxed, but maybe it was a residual effect of sleep deprivation. "You always pace when you are upset," she explained knowingly.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, completely serious now.

"Yes. I am fine."

"What did _she_ want?" I half snarled the question, stressing the word 'she' with distaste.

Claire yawned and assured me, "Everything is _okay_. But can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Oh….okay…of course. I guess I will call Rhysian. I am certain he will not mind if I stay with him." I hadn't thought past this moment of being with her again, and realized I needed to get my affairs in place.

"What?" Claire looked at me in confusion.

"Um…Rhysian…" Now I was confused.

"No. You will stay here. Amelie wants you to stay here…with me."

"_Amelie_ wants…" I said derisively. "Yeah, I am not at all inclined to agree to what Amelie wants." My voice dropped as I stared into her eyes. "Tell me what _you_ want," I asked her silkily. "And remember...I know when you speak the truth…" My dark eyes held her captive, while I waited for her response.

"Stay," she whispered.

"Done!" I grinned as I settled myself down on the couch. A little lumpy for my taste, but I've had worse.

"Wait! No…you take the bed. The lab is technically your home. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Ha! A gentleman would never allow that," I scoffed. "And I am nothing, if not a gentlemen..." I smiled alluringly at her.

Her eyes grew wide and I felt her body respond to me. Heat rushed from her center and I struggled to keep control of my desires. This wasn't the right time. I didn't move and waited until her emotions calmed again.

"Um…okay" Her words came out with a little squeak, which was damn near adorable. She shifted on her feet, hesitating as she looked at the bedroom door and then back to me. She remained silent. I strained to decipher her emotions. She wanted something from me. No…_needed..._something from me…but not in sexual way, so what was it? I was perplexed and asked her gently, "Yes?"

A beautiful soft pink spread across her cheeks. The suspense of not knowing what she wanted was killing me, but I forced my features to remain relaxed.

She shook her head slightly and bit her lip. "It's nothing," she sighed.

Yeah, no – her non-answer wasn't going to work for me. I stood to my feet slowly in front of her.

She looked down, hiding her eyes.

I gently lifted her chin with my fingertips, forcing her full attention on my response. I whispered, "Whatever it is, the answer is _yes.._."

She reached a tentative hand out to hold mine and said so quietly, I had to focus to hear her words. "Would you…hold me…while I fall asleep?"

_Oh shit._

My self-control was tenuous at best. I was not at all sure how I was going to react when I held her against my chest and we were in bed together. Damn, my future-self must be a saint if she thinks I have the wherewithal to be that close to her – without being _that_ close to her.

But there was something in her eyes. I nodded.

She exhaled and I felt it then. She let go. She let her guard down and her pain came crashing through. The force of it shocked my senses and then I knew I could do this. I wanted nothing more than to take her pain away. I would do anything to ease just the tiniest amount of her suffering.

Her breath caught as she tried to keep a whimper from escaping her throat. Then her hand clenched down on mine. I don't think she even realized she had done it. Instead, it seemed to be an involuntary response – her brain trying to lock down the members of her body to stop the ensuing melt down. It didn't work. A small cry released from her lips.

I reached down to cradle her in my arms as her strength gave out. Her body began to shake; the tears and sobs overtook her. I carried her to the bed and gently lay down next to her, wrapping her securely in my embrace. Every bone in my body ached; rejecting the sight of seeing her in so much pain, as the tears consumed her completely, shattering her last ounce of control.

Words felt useless in this moment. Her cries increased and she panted as she tried to force her lungs back into submission. Gradually, her breathing slowed and the jerking of her body subsided. She hiccupped a few more times and then fell asleep in my arms.

.

**I'm just starting on the next chapter, but I think we will continue in Myrnin's POV as he gets to know Claire. Should be quite interesting to see how he settles into his new reality and works to get what he wants - Claire.**

**Also, our box below has a new name - Darling Bob! :) :) He would love for you to review, review, review... :) :)**


	36. And No One Died?

**Hello! This was a fun chapter, so it flowed pretty easily. **

**Its actually the longest chapter in the book, but it doesn't really feel that way to me. **

**Your thoughts? (Darling Bob would like to know.) :) :)**

**.**

**Chapter 36 –Myrnin's POV– And No One Died?**

_What the hell?_

I stood in front of the closet, confused by the odd assortment of styles of clothing. I slid shirt after shirt to the side, visually inspecting each one, hoping to find something suitable to wear.

A small moan stole my complete attention and I snapped my head around to look at Claire on the bed. She stretched and groggily opened her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry…did I wake you?" Releasing the hangers free from my grip, I turned to face Claire.

She ignored my question. "What time is it?"

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and tapped the screen. "A little after 1:00 pm".

"Where did you get a cell phone?"

I shrugged, "I'll give her that – she's _efficient_."

Claire stared at me as she put the pieces together. "'She' can only mean one person. So, Amelie got you a phone and brought it back sometime during the _night_?"

I grinned, "Ten in the morning, hardly counts as last_ night_, but yes."

"And you didn't fight anyone? And no one died?"

I rolled my eyes. "Thankfully, she sent over someone other than that buffoon, she kept for company last night. I think his name was Michael."

"Michael was here?!"

The alarm in her voice caused me to tilt my head inquisitively at her. "Yes….?" I drew out the word, waiting for her to explain.

"Oh…well. It's just that…He likes you, really he does…" she stuttered.

"And…?" I prodded.

"You might have tried to eat him…once or twice…" she said quickly, gauging my reaction.

"Yeah, that sounds like me." I laughed. "Is there anyone here that I haven't tried to kill," I asked off-handedly.

Claire stopped and struggled to come up with an answer. "Um…."

"Ha! Really?" I laughed again. "Brilliant! Everyone already knows me, then. Of course, it is a bit unnerving. I feel like I am having one of those dreams where I am walking around naked, while everyone else stares at me."

Claire blushed slightly.

"Are you _picturing_ that now?" My smile widened. "You _would_ know _exactly_ what that looks like, wouldn't you," I purred, appreciating the way the blush deepened over her cheekbones.

She threw a pillow at me.

I was enjoying myself way too much to stop now. "I would be happy to show you the real thing…you know, to jog your memory," I said suggestively as I unbuttoned my shirt.

"Stop!" She looked a little out of breath. "No...We need to put clothes _on_ and get to work…."

"Work can wait. First, we are going _shopping_."

"I'm sorry…_what_?!" She looked at me like I had three heads.

"Shopping…" I turned my attention back to the closet. "You can't possibly expect me to go out in any of this? I think I'd rather go naked."

"Really?" Claire looked at me with wide eyes.

I didn't want to upset her by saying anything negative about the man who filled this closet with non-sense clothing. Hell, Amelie's Court Jester and I would be a matching pair, if I wore anything I found in here. Instead, I quickly replied, "Yes. Now jump out of bed so we can go."

Claire slid the covers aside and crawled to the edge of the bed. She stopped and looked down under her lashes. "Myrnin…about last night…"

I walked over to her, letting my fingers graze gently across her cheek, and then leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead and murmured, "Think nothing of it, love…"

I felt her body relax.

"Now…Let's figure out what _you_ are going to wear." I spun around to the wardrobe and opened the top drawer. "Well…" I exclaimed with an over exaggerated growl, as I pulled out something frilly with lace "What have we here?"

Quicker than I expected, Claire jumped from the bed and grabbed the undergarment from my hands, stuffing it back into the drawer. She slid her body between myself and the wardrobe and stood her ground. "No…We are not going to play with my underwear."

Damn, she was hot when she was feisty. I might have to rile her up just so I can enjoy the show. Although, I had no idea how long it was going to take to win her love – and I wasn't sure walking around with a perpetual hard-on was my best idea either.

Alright, I'll give her that round. I stepped back with a smirk on my face. "Get dressed. I'll call Rhy," I said as I headed toward the kitchen.

Shortly after, she emerged from the bedroom freshly changed and ready to go. I rather enjoyed her choice of a crisp blue short skirt, white flowing top and sandals. She was pulling her hair into a ponytail when she stopped cold. "What happened?" she breathed, her eyes wandering around the pristinely cleaned and organized room. "Did _you_ do this?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "The shock and awe are appreciated, but no. Like I said – efficient."

"Wow. And I _slept_ through all of this?!"

"Like an _angel_," I exaggerated the word and grinned.

She ignored me and continued toward the refrigerator.

"Um...there have been some changes there too…" I tried to get the words out before she opened the door.

"What the hell?!" she said with a little shriek.

"Remember – _efficient_…!" I reminded her as she looked in the refrigerator, now fully stocked from top to bottom with blood.

She turned her head to me slowly. "I do know a thing or two about living with vampires. And this – this is not _efficient_. It's damn near creepy; is what it is. What…does she think you are a squirrel that needs to store up nuts for the winter?!"

"Well…" I started, a bit defensively, "I believe Michael mentioned something about making sure there was enough on hand to keep my 'appetite' under control."

Claire shook her head in disbelief. "Okay, it's decided – we are getting a second refrigerator. I am not keeping my orange juice in that middle of that blood bath."

Thankfully, we were both distracted by a knock at the door. "Come in," I called. Claire shot me a look of distress. I mouthed the word 'Rhysian' as he walked through the door.

She nodded and a warm smile spread across her face as she crossed the room to him. He gathered her in his arms and whispered against her hair, "Are you okay, Bebe?"

A low growl escaped my lips. Rhysian's eyes cut over to me. The look on my face must have conveyed my displeasure of seeing her in his arms because he quickly kissed her lightly on the forehead and stepped back.

The sound had been too low for Claire to hear. She smiled at Rhysian and assured him she was fine. Then turned to me, "Ready?"

"Definitely," I headed toward the door.

"Wait…my dagger! Where is it?!"

"I am going to be with you. Trust me, you will be safe." I assured her.

"No…" Tears formed in her eyes. "I…_need_ it."

I struggled to understand the emotions flowing through her…panic, fear, loss. "Okay," I said quickly, trying to stabilize her suddenly out of control feelings. "We'll find it. I am sure it is close; we just have to look."

I looked over her head at Rhysian. He mouthed the words, 'It's her _friend_.'

All right – we'd have to iron out that little neurosis later; but for now, I just wanted to get the damn thing in her hands to calm her down.

We scattered in different directions searching.

"Here!" Rhysian called and handed it to Claire.

She turned away from both of us and swiftly slid it into the sheath on her thigh. Immediately, I felt her emotions steady. I exhaled in relief as we walked out the door.

The mall was uneventful. Thankfully, I found several suitable pieces of clothing. Mostly black pants and some dark jeans, along with slim-cut button down shirts; finished with dress shoes and a few pairs of boots. I wasn't pleased at having to wear 'last-year's' fashion – well I guess the last _three_ year's fashion if I were counting – but it would do fine until I could locate a proper tailor.

I tried to get Claire's opinion but somehow couldn't convince her to go into the dressing room with me – something about not trusting my intentions. Of course, I wouldn't trust me either, so I couldn't very well fault her for that.

"Since we have blown off work completely today, I want to see Eve." Claire chimed; the exit doors in her sights. The sun was going down as we gathered in the vehicle and Rhysian gave the driver a swift command to head toward Common Grounds.

"Common Grounds?" I looked at Claire curiously.

"Eve works there. It's an ex-coffee shop, afflicted by an unfortunate fire and then reincarnated as a night club."

"Makes perfect sense." I commented. "This should be interesting…" Like everywhere else in the small town of Morganville, we arrived quickly to our destination. Claire tumbled out of the sedan and eagerly headed toward the door.

"Whoa there, Speedy Gonzales," I exited the car and caught up to her in a millisecond, holding her arm to stop her. "Before you hurtle yourself recklessly through the door, please let Rhy and myself go ahead of you – this place is crawling with vampires." I wrinkled my nose in distaste at the strong scent of numerous immortals.

She rolled her eyes at me, clearly annoyed at my caution.

"Just…humor me..." I asked her.

Claire waited impatiently for Rhysian and I to move ahead of her and then all three of us entered the building. I smirked and leaned over my shoulder, whispering in her ear, "Did you seriously just stamp your foot?"

Claire made a small 'humph' grunt and began to stalk off in a different direction. I spoke to Rhysian over her head, "Okay…so keeping her alive is a regular part of the job?"

He laughed, "You're a quick study."

"Fantastic. As if I didn't need to have more motivation not to kill people," I muttered wryly.

Claire wound her way through the crowd, when a small blur of black fish net stockings, combat boots and sparkles hurtled into her arms. "You bitch! Where have you been?!" The pint-sized Goth tornado squealed.

Rhysian's hand clamped down on my arm, as my muscles coiled to spring. He shook his head in warning to me as I struggled to slow down my natural instinct to protect Claire.

"Eve!" Claire hugged her tightly back.

Eve glanced over Claire's shoulder to me and stepped back. She appraised me up and down. "Wow…when dressed like that…he's hot," she said appreciatively.

Hmmm…maybe I could grow to like her. I smirked expectantly at Claire, waiting for her response.

She just shook her head and pulled Eve over to the bar. "I need a drink," she said loudly over the heavy bass of the music.

Eve nodded, "Mocha?"

"No. Vodka." Claire replied.

Eve's eyebrows shot up.

I took that to mean hard liquor wasn't Claire's normal drink; I watched curiously.

"Don't be judgy," she chastised Eve. Eve remained unmoved. "Okay…okay…add some orange juice to it," Claire muttered.

Eve still looked skeptical, but complied. "What's the…occasion?" Her glance flickered to me and back to Claire.

"No occasion. It's just a new day – a new me."

"And you?" Eve turned her attention to Rhysian.

"A beer, thanks."

She glanced to me, a question in her eyes.

"The same." I pulled a credit card out of my wallet and slid it across the counter to her.

Claire snatched it before it reached Eve. She inspected it and looked back to me, "She gave you a credit card? And it already has your name imprinted on it? How the hell does she do that?!"

I smirked and leaned in closely to her. "_Efficient_…," I whispered, my breath tickling her ear. She shivered and I felt her heartrate pick up at my nearness.

"Okay…," Eve interjected, skimming the drink over to Claire and plucking the card from her hands. "So, tell me about this new you."

Claire looked to Rhysian and me, "Shoo…this is girl talk. Go find something 'boy' to do."

"Of course, Bebe'. We'll play a game of pool while you chat." He grasped my arm tightly and pulled. I stood my ground. He assured me, in a tone too low for them to hear, "She won't be out of your sight." I let him guide me to a nearby pool table.

I settled onto a tall stool, and took a drink of the beer to sooth the burn in my throat – never taking my eyes off of Claire.

Rhysian racked the balls and waited.

"At least, _pretend_ like you are playing pool…" Rhysian scolded me after a minute. "The love-sick puppy routine might be just a touch over the top."

I shot him a look. "I don't have to look at the balls to beat you."

His eyes lit up, "Bring it on…pup."

We played, but I was still listening to the conversation Claire was having with Eve. Claire leaned forward and spoke in Eve's ear. I wondered if she did that because of the music or if she thought I wouldn't be able to hear her that way. Surely, she would know better than that, I thought.

"Think of it like this," Claire spoke. "Picture him handing you a blue marble. Inside of that marble contains all of the memories you have of him.

"Okay…" Eve's eyes held doubt in Claire's ability to make sense of any of this.

"Now, a different version of him is here. He doesn't know about the blue marble or even that he handed to you. All he is doing right now is handing you a red marble, full of all new memories made up of the interaction you have now," Claire finished.

"So, you are saying he has lost all of his marbles?" Eve smirked mischievously.

I grinned. I might actually like Goth Barbie.

Claire laughed, "Yeah, I guess so. For him, he only remembers the red, but you remember both the blue and the red. And my Myrnin remembers both the blue and the red."

My expression turned dark when Claire mentioned 'her' Myrnin. I didn't like her possessiveness about someone else or that he was 'listening' in to all of my interaction with her. Shit, what was I thinking – I was talking about _myself_. I had to stop – it was giving me a schizophrenic headache.

"So…?" Eve prodded her, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Are you _together_ then?"

"What? No…we are not dating." Claire replied.

I frowned.

Eve gave her a slight eye roll and said with exaggeration, "Oh, of course. You are only _living_ together. AND you've seen him naked. How could I possibly think you are _dating_?"

"It isn't like that," Claire insisted. "He doesn't even know me…" Her eyes fell and pain radiated from her.

I tightened my grip on the pool cue. I would have to change her mind – convince her, that my love for her, is because I _do_ know her. A loud crack sounded and I felt hot liquid trickle from my hand. I looked down in confusion and found that I had snapped the pool cue in half. The trail of blood dried up as quickly as it started, as my body healed.

Rhysian was in my face in an instant. "You need to calm down."

"I am calm," I hissed.

"Clearly," He rolled his eyes and relaxed his chest, but he still didn't move out of my space. "I can hear her too. You need to give her some time…to process this."

"Time," I said bitterly. "Isn't that what got us into this mess in the first place?"

Rhysian's hand shot out and grabbed my shirt, jerking me to him, "You think your being together is a _mess_? A _mistake_?!" he growled at me in anger. "Because if you do, then you need to leave right now and let her get over you once and for all – because I have seen her cry way too many tears on your behalf!"

I shoved him off of me and then advanced toward him again, "And exactly who are _you_, to tell me what I should or should not do?" I spoke lethally; my eyes gleaming red.

"_Who am I?!_ I am her _family_ – her _only_ family!" he spat. "Want to know _why,_ Loverboy? Because once she followed you through a time portal, she went missing for two years and her entire family assumed you _killed_ her."

"From what I hear, her memorial service was quite lovely – you know, grieving mother and father – broken because their baby girl was dead!" his voice dripped with sarcastic fury.

"And if that were not enough; she finally returned, but denied herself her own family! She refused to let them know she is alive – because she was 100% willing to _really_ die, if that's what it took to find _you_ – and she won't put them through the pain of losing her _again_!"

Rhysian shoved me backward. "_That _is who _I_ am," he said in disgust. "And I'll be damned before I let you hurt her again."

I was stunned. "I didn't know…" I whispered.

"That's the point. You _don't_ know her. I suggest you stop thinking of this as a _mess_ and get started!" he hissed fiercely.

I heard Claire's soft heartbeat come up behind me. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

I spun around to face her, turning my back to Rhysian. He grabbed me in a bear hug, smacking me hard against the chest with his fist, "Oh….it's nothing." He smiled smoothly at Claire, "He's just a sore loser. Isn't that right?" he asked me, squeezing tighter. I didn't miss his deadly tone under the fake light-heartedness for Claire's sake.

Claire looked at me confused.

I pulled myself together and shook off Rhysian's arm, "Yeah. No worries. We just finished. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. I could tell she still didn't fully believe our story but she let it go.

"You kids go ahead without me," Rhysian continued. "I have some Amelie matters I need to attend to. And it will give you more time to get to know each other," he said pointedly.

"Oh…okay…are you sure?" Claire asked him as she stepped around me to hug him goodbye.

He gathered her in his arms. He looked up at me as he held her possessively, and made no move to release her this time, as I glared at him. His eyes flashed a crimson warning to me and then he slowly let her go, with a swift peck to her cheek.

I could feel her body completely relax under his touch and I choked down the growl of jealousy that threatened to release from my lips.

"Bye," Claire told Rhysian; a content smile on her lips as she followed me out to the car. Her back barely touched the seat before I began with the questions. From her favorite books and movies to her childhood dreams and fears, Claire openly answered all of them.

We walked through the door of the lab. I was enjoying a story about a stuffed unicorn she won when she was twelve. "It was almost as big as I was," she laughed at the memory.

"Somehow, I can actually picture you determinedly attacking the game – not much stops you, does it?" I asked her.

She grinned, pleased by my approval. "Yeah, my dad bet me I couldn't do it…" Her face fell as she let the sentence drift off.

"About that," I took her hand gently and guided her to the couch. "Rhysian told me…about your family…"

Tears trickled down her face. I reached my fingertip to gently smooth them away. "It doesn't have to be that way anymore. I'm here now and we're together…I'm not going anywhere. You can have them back in your life." I comforted her softly.

"It's…too soon. I'm not ready for that. And how could I ever justify coming back and letting them still think I was dead for the past six months? They would be so hurt," Claire whispered, dropping her head to my shoulder.

I shifted so she could lean back against my chest. "Okay, while we are already tackling the hard questions, tell me about the dagger…"

I waited while she was silent.

"It's okay," I promised her, "whatever, it is…"

She sighed and closed her eyes, while she brought her knee up, so she could carefully extracted the dagger from her thigh. She twirled it in her hand effortlessly while her eyes remained closed.

"Impressive," I nodded in appreciation for her skill.

She opened her eyes. "It's…my friend," she spoke barely above a whisper. I could sense her embarrassment.

Not quite sure how to respond, I replied gently, "Does it have a name…?"

A short bubble of laughter escaped her throat, "That's funny."

I grinned sheepishly. "How the hell was I supposed to know? All of _my_ friends have _names_," I told her playfully justifying my question; relieved that the tension was broken.

"No, it doesn't have a name. Maybe 'companion' is a better word. I just need it near me. It gives me comfort – it started out as reminder of you. And then it became more than that – it was also a reminder of _me._ It was the only 'constant' thing I carried between both of our worlds. A part of my identity."

She let the silence surround us for a moment. I waited without speaking because I knew there was more.

She sighed again. "And then, it became a…promise. A promise to relieve my pain if it ever became too much." She cringed at the memories.

The pain, of picturing her ending her own life, suffocated me and I desperately sought to ease the tension again. I reached inside my shirt and pulled out a chain. She turned her head to follow my movement.

"I understand," I murmured quietly. "I had this made shortly after I met you and haven't taken it off since."

"Oh," she breathed as she held the gold ring at the end of the chain.

"It is an exact replica of my mother's ring. Not in silver, of course. But it reminded me of you – of the future us."

She twisted slightly in my arms to look at me. "Could I see it?" she looked worried at my response.

"Of course," I told her as I pulled the chain over my head and handed it to her. I would like nothing more than for her to claim it as her own.

She undid the clasp and slid the ring free. She held it closely inspecting all of the details carefully.

I smiled, "Did I get it right?"

"So far…," she said softly as she turned it, and then slipped it on her finger. It was a perfect fit. "Yes," she whispered.

I couldn't breathe. Watching her face as she put on _my_ ring, made me come undone. To hell with getting to know each other; it took every last ounce of strength I had, not to flip our bodies over and take her right then. I didn't trust myself to speak. My brain refused to think around the blood throbbing in my nether region. Claire shifted slightly against me. _Shit, no... _

"Don't move…" I whispered hoarsely.

Claire looked up at me, surprised by the change in my tone and the warning.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

"Oh," she breathed, her pulse picking up. She understood and held perfectly still.

"Just give me a minute," I said between clenched teeth. After a short time, I exhaled slowly.

"Better?" she whispered.

"Better," I sighed with my eyes still shut. Another moment went by. "Is it okay for me to ask you where the other ring is?" I wondered out loud. I couldn't see her face, but I thought it might be easier for her to answer without me looking at her. It sure as hell was going to be easier for me, this way.

"Oh…" I felt pain course through her. "It's in the bedroom…"

"Do you want to talk more about it," I murmured.

"No," she sighed and laid her head on my chest.

"You know you can keep this one if you want it." I didn't dare open my eyes now.

"I know…" she said softly.

I took inventory of her emotions, to see how she really felt about what I had just offered her. She was steady. Calm. Not exactly the joy I would want her to feel, in the future when we really did make that transaction, but no negative feelings either – I would take that for now.

Claire carefully strung the ring back onto the chain. "Is it safe to move now?" she asked with an obvious smile in her voice.

"Yes." I felt her arms come up and lifted my head to meet her, so she could wind the chain back around my neck.

We continued our question-answer session well into the night, until exhaustion finally overtook her and she fell asleep on my chest. I closed my eyes and let myself dream.

.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I am finding 1409 Myrnin fun to write. It's ironic because it was so unexpected - I really struggled when I began with him. Odd how things work out sometimes. :) :)**

**Review, review, review...box...below...love, Darling Bob.**


	37. Oh, Hot Damn

**Hi! Glad you are back! **

**It's late, so I won't take up too much time 'chatting' here; **

**other than to say, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :) :)**

**.**

**Chapter 37 –Claire's POV– Oh, Hot Damn**

Claire studied herself in the bathroom mirror. She leaned in and carefully inspected her eyes. They looked tired. She repeatedly blinked wide, trying to make them look less sleepy. Four months had gone by since Myrnin arrived and they'd settled into a comfortable routine – working during the days and chatting late into the nights.

She wandered over to the closet, absent-mindedly sorting through clothes to find something suitable to wear; while she contemplated their time together. She enjoyed being with him. He drove her crazy – frequently – but he always made her laugh. She had to admit – it was a huge improvement over the hours she used to spend crying daily.

She appreciated his effort. He was working hard to do and be what she wanted, but all of it was still new. A part of her worried that he would wake up one day and realize that she wasn't really what he wanted – that he was attracted to the _thought_ of being with her, more than he actually liked her.

The other half of her simply didn't know how to let go of the dream that had kept her alive for so long. She paused for a moment, while the familiar grief wound its way through her heart. It hurt to think about her Myrnin and she tried not to. Claire wished she could let go, but was beginning to wonder if she might never be able to. Was she so damaged, that she was destined never to be able to give herself to someone else completely, again? She shook her head to rid the thought from her mind – it was just too painful to consider.

With renewed determination, Claire focused on the task at hand – what to wear. She picked over her plain shorts and t-shirts searching for something, well – more. Claire knew it wasn't her fashion sense that had improved. Instead it was the way Myrnin looked at her when she wore something he liked. A flicker of heat passed through her belly when she pictured his eyes, staring at her, desire evident in his features.

She crossed the room to the wardrobe and pulled out her lingerie drawer. She searched through various garments until she found a revealing cobalt blue bra and matching underwear. She ran her fingers over the delicate lace trim. It was definitely _more_ than her routine white-on-white undergarment choice, but different was good these days– it made her feel alive.

After slipping into the underwear, she pulled on a medium-length casual beige skirt that flowed gently around her legs when she walked and a blue tunic style top. She wanted to be comfortable for the drive. They were taking an excursion to the mountains. Myrnin believe he had found a gravity anomaly and wanted to take readings with the new equipment they spent the last two months working on.

She stepped out of the bedroom and found him busily gathering equipment and taking it out to the car. His eyes flashed up at her. She noticed the way his gaze traveled appreciatively down her body. She flushed in response.

"Are you ready to go?" he questioned; his arms full with gizmos and gadgets.

She nodded and followed him out the door into the night. He could handle the sun better than most vampires, but he still preferred to conduct their outdoor experiments in the dark.

As Claire's eyes adjusted to the dim light, she stopped cold. "What the hell is _that_?"

He glanced back at her in surprise, "What?"

"_That_….that monstrosity of a vehicle." Claire stared at the over-sized black Jeep. It had the biggest wheels she had ever seen. "And where the hell are the _doors_?"

He spoke patiently as if explaining something to a toddler. "This, my dear, is necessary, to accommodate all of the testing equipment."

"Yes…but the _doors_?" she pushed.

"Oh, they would just get in the way."

Claire stared at him, "Get in the way of _what_? Me _not_ falling out of the car while you drive like a madman?"

He laughed, "No. The equipment will be active while we drive. The doors would hinder its ability to get accurate readings."

Claire let out a small 'humph' and walked over to the passenger side of the vehicle. She wondered briefly how she was going to hoist herself up. She didn't have to contemplate long, because she felt Myrnin's strong arms come around her; lifting her easily as he planted her in the seat.

"If this makes my hair windblown, you're in trouble," she muttered sternly.

He grinned, "I suggest you pull it back. I know I am talented, but I have yet to control the weather." He smirked and then his face turned serious, as he thought about it.

Claire laughed at his contemplative expression. "Is that our next project?" she teased.

He flashed another grin that took her breath away and blurred out of sight, only to reappear next to her in the driver's seat.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?"

"Yes." He looked a little hurt. "The You Tube video made it look very easy."

"_What?!"_ Claire exclaimed. "You learned to drive from a You Tube video?!" She was rethinking her original worries: falling out of the door, windblown hair – not a big deal – when compared to _crashing_ because he skipped part of the _You Tube_ tutorial. "Are you out of your mind? No. Wait, don't answer that." She worked to gather herself back together.

"Claire, you know _physical_ things come _naturally_ to me," he said silkily.

She wasn't sure, but it sounded like there was a sexual innuendo somewhere in that sentence.

He reached his hand over to her leg and then slid it up her thigh, waiting expectantly for her response.

Yep – he definitely had sex on the mind. Claire grabbed his roaming hand. "No…if we are going to do this, you need _both_ hands on the wheel."

He sulked but complied.

Claire tried to catch her breath. Her skin was still burning where he had touched her.

He must have been a quick study; Claire was surprised the ride was uneventful. After about thirty minutes, she released her death grip on the multiple handles hanging from the steel frame, and relaxed into her seat.

He glanced over to her with a smirk. Of course, he could feel her body's resignation, that he had been right. She refused to look at him.

Her brief calm was shattered when he reached behind the seat, grabbing a drink. Even in her peripheral vision, she recognized the bottle – vodka.

"Are you crazy?!" she yelled and then caught herself. "Of course you are – _why_ do I keep asking myself that?" she muttered. Taking a deep breath, she began again, "And why did you decide _hard liquor_ was going to be your drink of choice, while you drove? Out of aaaalll of your options: water, soft drinks, hell, even blood - but no – you pick the _felony_?!"

He disregarded the panic in her voice and spoke smoothly, reminding her, "You forget, my dear, I am _good_ with physical things….and if that doesn't work, I will simply _encourage_ the officer to let us go."

"_That's_ your well-thought-out plan? Get drunk while you drive and compel your way out of any trouble?"

He smirked, "That is always my plan."

Claire ground her teeth and reached for the handles again.

The terrain began to change. Myrnin slipped the car into four-wheel drive and navigated the Jeep off of the road. He followed a barely marked path as they made their way through trees and brush. Claire clutched the safety handles with all of her strength as the car slanted at fierce angles, up and over the hills in their way.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked breathlessly.

"We've got another quarter mile like this and then it levels out again for the last twenty minutes," he assured her.

"Okay." Claire held her breath again as they began to go through a small stream. She looked down, out of the open door, at the water. It came almost to the top of the wheels. "Won't the engine stall?" she asked concerned.

"No"—Myrnin began, but before he could continue, Claire screamed as the car lurched down suddenly, causing globs of mud to fly up, landing gracefully all over her. The nose of the Jeep surged back up and evened out again in the next minute, as Claire stared in shock at the mess on her clothes.

She turned her head slowly to look at Myrnin. She found he was covered in mud as well, but trying very hard not to laugh. Claire reached out and yanked down the mirror from the visor. She inspected herself and drew in a harsh breath at her reflection. "Look at my hair…," she said through gritted teeth. "I look like a drowned cat." She turned her head back to him, waiting for him to take responsibility for his actions.

Her look of stern expectation and righteous indignation was all it took for him to laugh out loud.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. Myrnin tried to pull himself back together, in a futile attempt to comfort her, "You look _fine_…"

"_Fine?_!" she seethed. "That is not the f-word that comes to mind."

He smiled wider and worked to hide it by turning his head the other direction.

She smacked him hard in the arm. "Oh no…don't you turn your back on me! What am I going to do for the next twenty minutes?!"

He looked back at her. "You are more than welcome to slip out of those wet clothes. There is a small lake within a mile of where we planned to stop. You can rinse out your clothes there and they should dry in a few hours."

Her mouth dropped open, "Seriously?! You are trying to get me naked – right, now?"

"No…I am just trying to provide you an alternative to sitting – like a drowned cat – for the next twenty minutes. I am more than happy to discard my clothes as well, so you don't feel uncomfortable – and I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

He smiled at her angelically while she contemplated her options. "A perfect gentlemen?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he reaffirmed.

"If I'm going to be taking my clothes off, I'm going to need alcohol," she muttered. "Give me that bottle."

He happily complied, grinning again.

Claire put the vodka to her lips and let the liquid burn a trail down her throat, before handing it back. "And stop looking so excited."

"Not possible."

"And you promise not to stare at me?"

"I am definitely not going to promise that," he looked at her like he was waiting for a show.

Claire felt her body heat up as he stared. "Just give me the bottle again," she muttered. "And…just…no words…," she held her palm up toward him.

He chuckled softly as he handed it to her.

Claire drank again, relaxing as the alcohol soothed her senses. Myrnin continued to drive and watch her at the same time.

She carefully peeled off her top, trying not to spread the mud around. Then shook out her hair, aiming the mud back out the window.

"Oh shit…" Myrnin breathed.

Claire looked over at him inquisitively, taking another sip as she did so. "What?" she asked.

His eyes changed intensity as he stared at her cleavage.

"A perfect gentlemen; remember?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I had no idea you would be wearing _that_. You need to give me some kind of warning next time. You know, like – 'Hey, I am wearing smoking hot lingerie; are you sure it's safe for me to take off my clothes?'"

Claire giggled, the alcohol making her feel tingly. "It's too late for that. You promised," she said as she lifted up, to slide her skirt down her legs, carefully pulling it over the dagger sheathed to her thigh.

"Oh, hot damn." Myrnin stuttered.

Claire turned to him and laughed at the distressed look on his face. "Problem?" she asked innocently. She took another drink, enjoying the freedom from her inhibitions.

He shifted in his seat to reposition himself. "All I can say is, it's a good damn thing we have twenty minutes before I can take my hands off of this wheel. Hand me that bottle back."

"You are welcome to stop and _relieve_ yourself if you need to…," she teased. "I promise not to watch."

"I will only do that, if you promise _to_ watch," he growled low, his eyes burning with intensity.

Claire laughed again and kicked her feet up on the dash; the safety handles completely forgotten as the alcohol steadied her nerves.

Myrnin reached over and ran his hand along her thigh.

Her head fell to the side as she glanced over to him. "Now is that the action of a perfect gentlemen?" she purred.

.

**Did you enjoy the chapter? :) :) Stay tuned for 'Part 2' of their mountain excursion...**

**Darling Bob says hellloooo and asks that you review, review, review...box...below... :) :)**


	38. Vodka & Felonies

**Sorry for such a short chapter. **

**I realized it would be better to split the next part into its own separate chapter, **

**so went ahead and posted this little one. ****Thank you, thank you, thank you **

**to all of you for reading and reviewing!**

**You're awesome! :) :)**

**.**

**Chapter 38 –Claire's POV– Vodka &amp; Felonies**

Claire let her head lean back again, relaxing with her eyes closed. A small smiled played on her lips as she enjoyed the rest of the drive, occasionally taking sips from their shared vodka bottle. Myrnin's hand never left her leg. Flickers of electricity trickled down her spine, whenever he moved his fingers to stroke her thigh or tightened his grip.

She looked up as the Jeep slowed and came to a stop. They were in a small clearing with tall grasses. The trees swayed gently in the night air.

"We're here," he told her, regretfully removing his hand from her leg, to open the door, and got out.

Claire snatched the vodka bottle and jumped out of the car, eager to begin their testing. She swayed slightly when her feet hit the ground and caught herself with her free hand, to regain her balance. She saw Myrnin try to hide a smile at her inebriated reaction.

"Shut up," she told him.

He laughed as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it slip off, tossing it in the back seat. "Let me just set up the equipment, so that it is recording properly, and then we can go locate the lake."

Claire gripped the car mirror to steady herself again as her eyes roamed over the chiseled planes of his chest. He noticed her silence and looked up at her. He smirked at her expression. "Do you _like_ what you see…?" he purred smoothly.

Claire felt the muscles of her pelvic floor jump.

His eyebrow twitched in recognition.

"You _know_ I do…," Claire murmured, trying to keep the tremor of anticipation out of her voice.

"Hmmm…maybe you need to slow down on the vodka…" he took a small step toward her, reaching for the bottle.

Claire spun out of his reach, shocked as hell that she didn't land on her butt, given her current lack of balance. "No," she told him sternly, a small pout on her lips as she tightened her grip on the bottle.

"Okay," he spoke softly, a smile playing along his lips, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

Claire lifted her chin and climbed back into the car. They headed back through the woods, supposedly toward a small hidden body of water. "How do you know we are going in the right direction?" she inquired.

"I can smell the water. I am just hoping I can get this 'monstrosity of a vehicle', through whatever terrain that crosses our path.

"Uh huh." Claire reclined her head back, letting her eyes drift shut again. "Does that mean you will need _both_ hands to drive?" she murmured.

Myrnin's breath caught, "Most definitely not." He reached his hand to slide it along her leg again, before letting it rest high on her thigh.

Goosebumps revealed themselves along the path of his touch. Claire shivered and then sighed contentedly.

The Jeep bumped and tilted as it crested a few more hills, before smoothing out on what appeared to be a road.

"Oh…," Myrnin murmured.

Claire looked up. She didn't see anything but the glare of the headlights against the night sky. "What is it? She asked nervously.

He rubbed her leg gently in reassurance, "It's okay. It's just a building."

"Out here?" Claire whispered, not calming down as they potentially approached strangers. She could see the outline of a small cabin now. There were no lights on. She reached to hold his hand tightly.

He squeezed gently and whispered, "It's okay; there are no other scents of humans here."

"Oh," she breathed. "I wonder if they have running water. I would kill for a hot shower right now. Hurry; break in…," she instructed him impatiently.

He laughed, "Look who's no longer concerned with felonies..."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment; eager to get the mud out of her hair. He grasped the door handle and twisted slightly. It clicked open; the lock incapable of resisting his strength.

Claire made her way past him, in search of the bathroom. "Yes," she hissed when she found both the electricity and water to be in working order.

She slipped out of her underwear and called, "Myrnin, do you see anything I can dry off with?" She stepped into the warm water, leaving the door open so he could bring her whatever towel or garment he found. The hot water felt fantastic against her skin, which was tingling from the vodka.

Cutting the water off, she glanced out to find a large white towel on the counter. She pulled it quickly around her and staggered for a moment; her head was feeling a little fuzzy. When she looked up, she spotted Myrnin across the room. Evidently, someone male must own this place, because he was wearing clean shorts; he hadn't bothered to steal a shirt to accompany the shorts. He glanced up, appraising her in the towel. "You know it's not fair. You have a definite advantage on me…"

She tilted her head to the side, "Okay…I'll bite…what is my _advantage_?"

"You've seen me naked and yet I've only seen glimpses of you. Why don't you make it even and drop the towel…?" He purred.

"Glimpses?!" she giggled. "I think a full body view…from every angle I assume?"—He nodded affirmatively.—"Yes, well…of me in underwear and a bra counts as more than just a _glimpse_."

He grinned as he walked over to her. "Here, I found you something, somewhat suitable." He handed her a man's button down shirt.

A heady rush flowed through her as she remembered the night she met him. The curve of his biceps under her fingertips as he effortlessly twirled her in a slow dance…the taste of his lips. Claire knew she was playing a dangerous game, one she hoped she didn't regret later, but couldn't seem to stop herself. Her inhibition had been stripped away by the haze of the vodka. She dropped the towel and took the shirt from him, "Thank you," she said as she slipped it on and buttoned it up the front.

Myrnin stood completely still and watched her hungrily. "Damn vodka…" he whispered.

Claire laughed provocatively, "Are you feeling guilty for all of the dirty little ideas you are having right now?"

He stared at her with a seductive smile, and then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I _know_ I could have you. I can feel the _heat_ coming off of you. You have no idea how much I am enjoying this little game and if the vodka were not involved, I would be inside of you right now…" He spoke confidently.

Claire couldn't deny it. She had never been able to resist him in that way. "But, why then…"

"Why don't I do this...?" He moved his head so that his lips were almost touching her mouth.

"And why don't I do this...?" His fingertips gently brushed over her breast on the way down to settle on her hip.

Claire trembled.

Myrnin stopped and pulled away, smiling gently. "Because you are hopelessly inebriated, to start. And I want _more.._."

Claire's breath caught in her throat.

He answered the unspoken question in her eyes, "I want _all_ of you…all to myself…heart, mind and body. I know you are willing to give me your body; but it is what I don't have, that I crave…your heart."

"Myrnin..." Claire struggled to find words around her alcohol soaked brain.

"Shhh...We don't need to talk about it. I will know when you are ready."

She contemplated his earlier words and challenged him. "Is my promise to _watch_, still good?" Claire slurred her words slightly.

His eyes widen at what she was asking him to do and he growled low, "Damn, you play this game well…" He studied her and for a moment Claire thought he would agree. Her belly clenched again in anticipation. The haze in her mind was increasing; she fought to keep her eyes open, so she could stare at his chest.

He smiled wryly. "If I thought you could remain conscious during it, yes. But alas, that doesn't appear to be the outcome we are going to have tonight."

He leaned down and gathered her in his arms, to carry her to the bed, as her eyes drifted shut and didn't reopen.

.

**Don't miss the next few chapters! Everything is not always as it seems...wink... :) :)**

**Darling Bob is always super curious about your thoughts...little box...below...review, review, review... :) :)**


	39. Get Me Out of Here

**I know, this chapter is really short. But, I have a few more to post, so hopefully that will make up for it. :) :)**

**.**

**Chapter 39 –Claire's POV– Get Me Out of Here**

Claire stirred slowly and groaned at the throbbing in her temples. She pried one of her eyes open and realized she was in bed at the lab. _What the hell happened?_ Her brain struggled to remember the events prior to her passing out.

Thinking was making her head hurt worse, so she stopped and just listened to the breaths coming from her rising and falling chest.

Oh! The memories came flooding back to her, causing her cheeks to flame. But how had she gotten back to the lab? And where was Myrnin?

Claire panicked slightly and struggled to get up, wrestling against the tightly wrapped blanket around her. She looked down in frustration. Claire couldn't see herself yet, but she felt she was still wearing the stranger's stolen button down shirt – and nothing else. Did that explain Myrnin's choice to wrap her in a blanket like a burrito? She hoped that was what he had envisioned, and not just his normal transport of a body bag. Claire shook off the macabre thought.

Finally free of the offending blanket, Claire found Myrnin was not in the lab. He had left her a note, letting her know he had business with Amelie today and he would be back later. Claire breathed a sigh of relief. They had come oh, so very close last night to consummating, whatever this was, that they had. She needed to think, before she faced him again.

After a healthy dose of aspirin and a hot shower, Claire settled on the couch. The dagger twirled absent-mindedly between her fingers. She had come up with a plan – well, more of an idea, maybe. She recognized she was holding back from Myrnin and obviously he was aware of it as well.

A part of her knew it wasn't a good idea, but she couldn't put the thought out of her mind – she wanted to look through the time portal at Myrnin – _her_ Myrnin. Maybe if she found he was happy and at peace, she could let go. She knew she would always be a part of his past, even if she couldn't belong to his future – somehow, that was going to have to be enough for her. She felt a twinge in her chest at the thought.

Standing to her feet, she padded over to the portal wall. It had been four months since she had last stood there. She struggled to breathed when she realized the last time she did this, she intended to kill herself. Claire buried those memories and stared numbly at the wall. Before she could change her mind, she thrust the swirling dimension open. Her breath caught in her throat as the images clarified.

Once it settled and came to a stop, Claire was stunned. She stood shaking as she watched the scene unfold before her. Myrnin was seated in a chair with a vibrant redhead perched in his lap – Anwyn!

As she watched, Anwyn leaned in, kissing him slowly and passionately. From the angle, Claire couldn't see Myrnin's face, but she saw his arms tightened around her slender frame, holding her closely to him.

Suddenly, Anwyn's head came up as though someone had called her name. She turned slightly and looked directly at Claire. Claire froze; desperately hoping the door to the room faced in her direction, explaining why Anwyn would look her way. Anwyn's steely gaze settled directly into Claire's eyes and Claire knew beyond a shadow of a doubt – Anwyn could see her!

Anwyn winked to Claire and licked her lips, slowly bringing her mouth back down to Myrnin's, watching Claire's reaction as she did so.

The portal snapped shut.

Claire felt like a ripcord had been pulled in her chest. How was this possible? Had he forgotten _that_ much – that he couldn't remember Anwyn's betrayal? How she had kidnapped Claire for sport, to lure him into a death trap. Did he _love_ Anwyn now?

Claire wrapped her arms around herself; her insides were colder than she had ever felt them. Small shudders of shock and agony rippled through her frame. She could feel it; feel herself spiraling down. For the second time today, she was thankful that Myrnin wasn't there – she just couldn't face him right now. But she needed to talk to someone. She knew Rhysian would be there for her in an instant but he was too close to Myrnin. Eve.

Claire grabbed her phone, her shaking fingers fumbling to navigate the technology. Eve picked up on the first ring, "Clairebear!"

Claire couldn't force any words out of her throat; finally only able to utter a small cry.

"What is it?! What's wrong? Did he hurt you?!" Eve's voice rose in conjunction to her panic level.

"Please come," Claire whispered.

"I'm on my way." The connection clicked off.

As the shock consumed her, Claire stared at the phone in her trembling hands; she couldn't remember why she was holding it or even what she was doing in that moment. She gave up trying to keep her hands still and watched the phone slip between her fingers and fall to the floor.

She stepped over it and headed back to the couch. There was something she had to do, but couldn't for the life of her, remember what.

A sudden banging on the door made her jump. Eve's voice called out, "Claire, you let me in right this instant!"

Eve's voice brought Claire back to reality. She opened the door and said with broken eyes, "Get me out of here."

"Done." Eve took her hand, practically yanking her out the door.

.

**I think we all need an Eve once in awhile. :) **

**I am foregoing the extra editing time, so that I can release the chapter sooner rather than later, so please forgive the typos/rough writing.** **Oh, and I entered the book into a contest on another site. There are tons of great writers, I am sure much better than me, so I don't expect to win anything - but I thought it would be a lot of fun to throw it in and roll the dice. I won't know until the Fall but fingers crossed... :) :)**

**Little box...below...review, review, review...love, Darling Bob. **


	40. Just Fine!

**One more 'quickie' for tonight...**

**Chapter 40 –Claire's POV– Just Fine?!**

They headed toward Common Grounds. "Why are we here?" Claire asked as she looked around, still confused.

"Well, I was working when you called. But that doesn't matter. Oliver can just suck it."

Claire let out a strangled laugh and Eve's expression relaxed a tiny bit. Eve guided Claire to a small booth in the corner. "I'll be right back."

Claire leaned her head back and wondered where Eve had gone. A moment later, she returned with two drinks in her hand. She slid one over to Claire, "I sort of figured you would want this – you know, you being all new and shit."

Claire tried to follow her sentence and then gave up. She picked up the drink. Vodka. "Yes," she mumbled as she sipped it.

Eve eyed her critically, "Well…you don't appear to be broken or bruised. That's a damn good thing – I wouldn't want to have to get my boyfriend to kick your boyfriend's ass."

Claire cringed.

Eve squeezed her hand and spoke softly, "Tell me..."

"I…I had to see him. I thought if he was okay, then it would fix whatever is holding me back…make it okay for me to move on."

"I'm assuming the only 'him' you could be referring to is Myrnin?"

Claire nodded.

"So, that just leaves the little matter of which one…?"

"Mine," Claire whispered. "I opened a time portal so I could see him."

"You did what?" Eve hissed. "Don't you know better than that? That's like 'accidentally' looking up an ex on Facebook. First, the idea comes to you… you are certain you won't…until your resolves starts to break…finally you crumble and then you fall head first into the madness! It never – ever – ends well."

Tears trickled down Claire's cheeks. Eve stopped and stroked her hands, "Shhh. What's done is done. Believe it or not, you are a strong chick. You sure as hell have to be to handle him…I mean, _them_. So, what I am saying is, you will get past this."

Eve stopped, "….what exactly _is_ this, by the way?"

Claire sniffled, "He was holding and kissing _Anwyn_."

"_What_?! I thought that bitch was dead!"

"No, we couldn't kill her. We didn't know what the consequences would be at the time, if the earlier version of her died before the later version could teach Myrnin about time portals, which was the catalyst for Myrnin and me to get together. We thought time and memory were linked…we didn't know…"

"So, which version was the whore, you saw him with?"

Despite herself, Claire felt a faint smile cross her lips at Eve's question. "I don't know. We didn't exactly sit down for tea and chat."

"Don't hit me for this next question," Eve warned Claire.

Claire stared at her in confusion. "Never…"

"Okay. His choice of women has evidently dramatically declined; but wasn't that the point of looking at him – to find out if he is happy? Snuggled up with a hot redhead on his crotch; sounds like he's happy. You're not alone anymore; you have your very own crazy – I'll admit, sexy as hell – version of him, who is ready to die for you. So…tell me what more you haven't told me..."

"What if he isn't?"

"Okay, which part?"

"…ready to die for me."

"Out of _aaalll_ of that, the thing that concerns you is whether he is really ready to die for you?" Eve quirked her eyebrows in confusion.

"No, not that he would die for me. But…maybe he doesn't love me like he thinks he does. Maybe his destiny has been and will always be _her_. If my Myrnin took her back after everything she did, what does that _say_? Is it only a matter of time, before this version does the same?"

"Your version is no longer jumping through time portals causing Swiss cheese shaped holes in his brain. No…there is no way that is going to happen. Have you met him?"

Claire bit her lip and looked down.

"I recognize that look…okay; tell me the grand finale…" Eve said knowingly.

Claire took a deep breath trying to keep her voice from breaking, "Anwyn could _see_ me. She saw me through the time portal. Does that mean he saw me too and just ignored me? Shit, I stared at him for almost full days on end."

Claire's eyes grew wide as she remembered. "Eve, I was going to commit _suicide_…I had the portal open…he did _nothing_. It wasn't enough that he simple forgot our love…but he no longer cared whether I lived or died…" anguish overtook her features as she let out a small wail.

Eve reached around the table to hold Claire's sobbing shoulders. "Shhh…it will be okay. I wish I had the answers but I don't, and I am not going to try to shove sunshine up your ass. But, I know this…the man you are living with really _does_ care about you." Eve's phone buzzed in her pocket, causing her to jump. She looked down. "Speak of the devil now…" she said, handing the phone to Claire.

Claire shook her head and whispered, "I'm not ready. Please don't tell him I'm here. I just need a little more time to process this before I have to face him."

Eve looked doubtful, but nodded her head. Tapping the screen, she answered, "Hello?" Eve silently stared at Claire while Myrnin spoke in her ear. Claire shook her head, another trickle of tears washed down her face.

"No, I haven't seen her," Eve replied. She pulled the phone slightly away from her ear. Claire suspected it was due to whatever long string of curses Myrnin was uttering right now. "Yes, if I see her, I will tell her to call you." Eve hung up.

"I don't think you should avoid him," Eve looked at Claire. "He's going crazy with worry over you. He found your phone on the floor at the lab."

"I just can't. Not yet. I just need a few more minutes to get myself together and then I promise I will call him," Claire whispered, pleading with Eve to understand.

"Okay," Eve spoke softly as she shook her head. "Are you going to be alright for a minute? I want to check on the bar."

Claire nodded as Eve walked away. Her eyes felt puffy. She decided to slip into the bathroom to run some cold water over her face. Claire felt a little better as she emerged from the bathroom. The cold water had soothed her senses. She needed to find Eve so she could borrow her phone to call Myrnin.

Claire took one step into the dimly lit hallway and stopped cold in her tracks as she faced an imposing muscular vampire. "Excuse me," she mumbled as she tried to pass.

He held his arm out, blocking her way, "Where are you going so quickly? I couldn't help but notice you out there. Nothing as beautiful as you should spend her days crying in a bar. Tell me," he purred, "who broke your heart? I promise I can make it feel all better."

Claire froze. "Um…that's okay. I'm fine," she said as she tried to move against his arm that blocked her path. She could smell the alcohol coming off of him. Great. If she took a small step back, she would probably have enough room to reach her dagger tucked away against her thigh. She eased back gently.

He glided toward her, still very much in her personal space, "Are you sure about that?" He twirled her hair between his fingers. "I know _many_ ways to pleasure a woman…and would be happy to spend _hours_ pleasuring you."

"Oh…no really, I am fine. But thank you for the offer," Claire spoke quickly. Claire breathed a tiny sigh of relief as he backed up slightly, a lingering question in his eyes, but he seemed to accept her refusal.

Before he could make it out of her personal space, she heard a fierce guttural snarling erupt from behind him and watched the burly vampire get slammed to the ground. Myrnin was on top of him furiously pummeling him with his fists.

"Myrnin!" Claire screamed, "Stop! You are going to _kill_ him!" Claire knew he couldn't hear her now. His primal instinct to defend and protect what was his, had taken over. If she stepped in, he could easily hurt her too, quite unintentionally.

Suddenly Myrnin's body was slammed up against the wall. She panicked; assuming the other vampire was stronger than he first appeared and had taken the advantage. However the burly vampire was still a hot mess on the floor. Claire did a double take and finally recognized Rhysian had Myrnin by the collar and was urgently whispering in his ear. The red haze of fury slowly dissipated from Myrnin's eyes. He shook off Rhysian.

Anger bubbled up in Claire. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" she spat. "I do not need you to 'beat down' every guy that takes an interest in me. You do not _own_ me and I am not some damsel in distress. I took care of myself just fine for the six months _you_ _were_ _not_ _here_," she hissed.

Myrnin's eyes flashed angrily. "Is that right?" He spoke lethally, as he stalked toward her.

Claire involuntarily stepped back; the wall blocking her path to go any farther.

"_Just fine?"_ He pressed his body against her, pinning her to the wall. Reaching down, he began to slowly run his fingers up her leg, under her skirt.

Claire couldn't breathe. She was locked in his gaze. Her entire body quivered at his touch.

"Exactly what is your definition of _fine_?" His hand continued rising until it rested on the dagger between her thighs. "You made a promise. And then you made a _choice_. If it hadn't been for Rhysian, we would not be having this conversation right now. So do _not_ tell me how _fine_ you were while I was gone," he said, his eyes hard.

Claire stood motionless, stunned and hurt by his reminder of her suicide attempt.

"What in the hell is going on?!" Eve demanded as she swung around the corner into the hallway.

"How did you even know I was here?" Claire breathed, regaining function of her tongue.

"It wasn't that difficult. I know Spitfire well enough by now, to know she was way the hell too calm when I told her you were missing. Which meant she absolutely did know where you were and had _lied_ to me," he hissed. He turned his menacing fury on Eve, getting right in her face. "Don't _ever_ lie to me again," he seethed.

Eve didn't back down an inch. "She is my _friend_ which means, I pick her over you, _every time_. If she asks me to lie for her, I will lie every damn day of the week."

Myrnin straightened his frame, realizing it was Claire's request to lie to him. Claire tried to squeeze in between them, but Myrnin caught her in his arms and carried her out to the car. Claire squirmed indignantly until she realized it was useless. He deposited her into the seat of the sedan. She tumbled out of his grip ungracefully and sat stiffly while he climbed in next to her. Rhysian was on her other side. No one spoke on the way back to the lab.

The silence continued as they walked through the door. Myrnin strode to the refrigerator and downed two blood bags, not even bothering to heat them up.

Claire stood next to Rhysian. "Are you okay," she whispered.

"Of course, do not worry about me," he assured her.

"Rhy…how did you do that? How did you manage to pull Myrnin off and stop him? I never knew you were stronger than him."

"Oh, I'm not," he stated simply. "He could have easily killed me. He just chose not to."

Shivers ran up Claire's spine at how frankly Rhysian spoke about the risks he took intervening on her behalf. Oh shit, he could have died because of _her_. She leaned her head on his arm, barely able to get the words out, "Why…why do you do that for me?"

"Because I love you. Of course, I would do anything for you." He reached his arms around her to hold her.

Myrnin cleared his throat abruptly, causing Rhysian to release and step away from Claire. "Why are you still here?" Myrnin spoke coldly to Rhysian.

Claire glared at Myrnin.

Rhysian asked Claire quietly, "Do you need me to stay?"

Claire was still staring at Myrnin and saw him roll his eyes. She touched Rhysian on the arm, and then pulled him into a hug, pointedly looking at Myrnin, "No, I am okay….really."

"Okay." Rhysian turned and left without another word.

The moment the door drifted shut, Myrnin exploded, "What the hell _happened_?! And what the hell is, "because I _love_ _you_?'" He mocked Rhysian's earlier words.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Claire yelled. "What is _wrong_ with you?! He is like a _father_ to me! Remember the family I _lost_ because of _you_!"

Myrnin jerked back as though she had hit him; his face contorted in pain. Claire immediately regretted the words. "I'm sorry!" she breathed rushing toward him.

He held his hand up toward her. She rocked back on her heels and skidded to a stop.

Claire could tell he barely had control over his anger. When he spoke, his voice was ice cold. "You can't have it both ways. You can't reject me because I am _not_ him – and then blame me for _his_ actions?!"

"I know," she whispered the words, tears cresting her cheeks.

"What the hell could have been so damned _important_, that you would carelessly run off and then _LIE_ to me, _knowing_ how frantic I would be searching for you?! Are you really that cruel? Do you think I am some sort of _game_…a toy you can take out and play with when you want and then ignore when you get bored?" He spoke the words in anger, but Claire could see how deeply she had hurt him.

"No. I…I am sorry." Claire agonized over the tormented expression in his eyes.

"Then, why?" He seemed to deflate as he settled on the couch.

Claire was lost where to begin. She didn't want to tell him what she had seen, or even that she had felt it necessary to look. But she couldn't lie to him – not again. "I…I opened a time portal today…so that I could see _him_." Claire wanted to rip her insides out when she saw the flood of pain that went through his eyes, as he realized where she was going with this.

Myrnin leaned forward, placing his head in his hands. He spoke without looking at her, "Why?"

"I…I thought it would help me…let go."

He looked up, "What did you see?

"I saw you – I mean, him – in the arms of another woman."

"And you determined that you _can't_ let go?"

"I don't know…" Claire whispered

.

**If I can do it, I have another update, but its a little tricky and I am not 100% finished tweaking...but hopefully soon because we are coming up on the good stuff now...**

**Hmmm... On the one hand, I want to hurry and get them all posted; on the other, I think I will be sad when it is all done. :( :(**

**Darling Bob always has you on his mind...little box...below...review, review, review... :) :)**


	41. Your Desire Is Breathtaking

**I had actually written this chapter weeks ago before writing the four prior ones. I frequently do that. If I start to 'hear' dialog run through my mind for certain parts, I will stop to write it down, so I don't forget it later. Sometimes, I come back weeks later after read a blurb and think, 'oh, that's good!'. Other times...I reread something and wonder, 'what the hell?' LOL**

**I hope you enjoy it...**

**.**

**Chapter 41 –Claire's POV– Your Desire Is Breathtaking**

His eyes turned dark. "I've given you room. At what moment am I to accept you simply won't have me? Is _this_ the appointed time? Do you _really_ want me to walk away?"

"I don't know." She whispered again in agony. She wanted him – with every fiber of her being. She just didn't know how to let go of the dream she carried for so long. It was painfully obvious to her now, that her dream was over, so why didn't she feel free?

"As you wish." Anger flashed over his features as he strode toward the door.

For a moment, Claire was afraid. His eyes were tinged with red; hunger radiated from his expression. She knew this look. He was going to hunt.

Claire ran for the door to stop him. It was a dangerous maneuver. At any second, he could lose control and she would become the prey.

"You can't do this…." She pleaded.

"Do what?" He growled.

Claire's anger surfaced, "Don't pretend I am stupid. I know you better than anyone. Maybe better than you know yourself." She implored him to listen to her. "You _can't_…hunt."

He spun to face her and Claire took an involuntary step back; his eyes were fully red now. "What if it isn't _blood_ that I have a taste for?" he sneered.

Her heart stopped. "_What_?" Claire whispered, struggling under the onslaught of pain when she imagined him with someone else. Images of Anwyn in his arms plagued her.

"You have made your intentions and affections – or rather, lack of them – perfectly clear." He spat. "So, I think it is time I stopped listening to you and exactly the right time to indulge my…more primal desires."

She was finding it difficult to breathe. Before she recovered her vocal capacity, he disappeared and was gone. "No!" she cried to an empty room.

She panted as she struggled to control the panic attack that consumed her. She had to find him. Stop him. But was that fair to him? If she couldn't let go of the pain of one lost dream, shouldn't she let _him_ go? Let him move on.

He could have any woman he desired simply by compelling them to do what he wanted. She wondered briefly why he never did that with her. A stray thought pushed itself to the surface of her consciousness: would it make it easier if she asked him to compel her? Her Myrnin was gone to her forever; why was she still holding on? No. She told herself forcefully. She had to mend her broken heart on her own.

Claire grabbed her bag from the counter, assuming he would have returned her phone to it. She dug frantically and let out an exasperated cry when her fingers seemed to touch everything _but_ her phone. She dumped the bag over in frustration, the contents spilling out, including her elusive phone.

Her hands trembled as she tried to get Rhysian on the line. "Rhysian, I need you!"

"What happened?!" The dread in his tone made his words come out so quickly, Claire had to work to follow him. "Are you okay…Is it Myrnin?!"

"Yes…it's Myrnin." Her throat clenched at the mention of Myrnin's name. "Please hurry." The phone clicked silent in her ear.

Impossibly, she heard the rev of an engine pull up just a few moments later. She took off running toward the dark car. She felt Rhysian's arms around her before she even saw him exit the car.

"What?! Bebe'…what is it?!"

"It's Myrnin. We — "

Claire hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"—fought."

Rhysian raised his eyebrows in question. He knew there was more.

"Oh, Rhysian." Claire's face crumbled and she buried her head in his chest as her words tumbled out. "He wants more…I think I want that as well, but…but…"

"You don't know how to let go…" Rhysian finished her sentence.

She nodded against his chest.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know." She gulped in a breath.

Rhysian led her toward the waiting car door, tucking her into the seat before closing the door behind her.

Claire involuntarily jerked, startled, by the sudden vibration in her hand. Her phone. She glanced at it quickly, disappointment flooding through her when it wasn't Myrnin's number on the brightly lit screen.

It was Eve.

"Eve?"

"Claire?!" Claire had to pull the phone back from her ear slightly as Eve hollered the words, trying to be heard above the loud music blaring in the background.

"Myrnin is here and acting strange – which is really saying something, considering it _is_ Myrnin. Did you two break up? Yeah, yeah…I know you are not dating, but you know what I mean."

"Why?" Claire could barely push enough air through her lungs to make the word audible. Was she already too late?

Eve hesitated. "Well…he appears to be acting unusually…um…friendly…toward many female vamps…"

Rhysian must have heard Eve's side of the conversation because the car was immediately in motion. Claire was certain they were headed to Common Grounds.

"Eve, we'll be there in a few minutes." Claire hung up the phone.

Rhysian was silent during the drive and as they walked into the building. He let Claire lead the way. She searched the dark room for Myrnin.

Claire thought she was ready to confront Myrnin, but when she sighted him across the room – in the arms of a gorgeous female vampire – Claire felt her knees wobble and she struggled to remain upright.

As she stared, Eve descended on her, grabbing her arm. Claire had to lean down to hear Eve over the roar of the music.

"That is the third girl he has snuggled up with." Eve muttered in disgust. "He must have gotten bored with the other two. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Claire nodded.

Myrnin was reclined back in a chair with a curvy blonde perched in his lap, whispering something in her ear. It must have been funny because she laughed, tossing her head back.

Suddenly, Myrnin locked his eyes on Claire from across the room. He smirked at her as the female vamp leaned in to kiss his neck.

Claire cringed.

He stood up, the female vamp tumbling out of his lap, working to catch her balance at his sudden movement. She looked surprised as he walked away but didn't move to follow him.

Myrnin walked toward Claire, his expression intense. Claire felt rooted to the floor under his gaze. The scent of alcohol coming off of him was strong, filling Claire with dread. It wasn't a good sign. Alcohol pushed his natural 'tendencies' even more extreme.

"Hmmm. I can feel the judgement coming off of you. Odd behavior, considering you are not interested in what I have to offer." He circled, evaluating her from every angle. Claire felt like one of his lab experiments. He leaned in to whisper provocatively in her ear, causing her to quiver. "Or did you just come here to _watch_?"

Myrnin slid behind her and pressed his body against her. Claire gasped at his closeness and obvious lust radiating from him. His hands glided down to her hips and moved her seductively to the lure of the music, leaving no space between them. "Are you _curious_, little Claire?"

He spun her around to face him. The sudden movement threw off her balance. She clutched his forearm with her free hand in an unnecessary attempt to steady herself – she couldn't have moved an inch within his steely grip if she had wanted to. Her other hand was pinned against his chest. The feeling of his muscles rippling beneath her fingertips was causing her to come undone.

"I remember your words; you know…what _pleasures_ you enjoy. Is _that_ what you are thinking about now?" A low growl vibrated from his chest as he leaned down, bringing his lips right to the point before they touched hers. All logical thought fled her mind as Claire stood trembling.

He suddenly pushed her away from him. Claire stared at him. His eyes were hard; the alcohol making his words cruel. "It is a pity. I can still taste your reservations; even after all of this time, you are still fighting to keep yourself from feeling something more for me. Well, you've won, my sweet Claire. You've won the fight. I know when I am beaten." His gaze turned callous, "however I am quite certain I shall find someone more receptive to the…_talents _you _know_ that I have…"

With that, he disappeared again; his vampire speed making it impossible for her human eyes to catch his movement. Claire stood, shaking and hurt, by the encounter. She knew she couldn't just stand there and forced her brain to think around the pain in her chest. Before she could pull herself together enough to decide which direction to go, she staggered back under the sudden impact of another vampire.

"Hey!" She cried out, as the beer in his hand splashed down the front of her shirt. In a lightning fast maneuver, the drunken vampire regained his balance and swung around, snarling as he advanced on her. His eyes flickered down to her chest and Claire was suddenly very aware of how her wet shirt clung to her curves. A small smile spread across his features as the look in his eyes change from fury to lust. He leered at her, as his body tensed to spring.

Claire knew she didn't have time to even retrieve the stake from her thigh before he pounced on her. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the impact.

Suddenly a loud crack reverberated; the sound echoed off of the walls, causing a high pitched ringing in her ears. Her eyes flew open to see Rhysian tackle the drunken vampire from the side; their bodies rolling across the floor, crumpling the ill-fated tables in their path. When they stopped, Rhysian was sitting on the other vampire's chest, hissing something in his ear, which Claire couldn't hear over the loud beat of the music.

But she could see the outright fear in the vampire's eyes as he lay pinned to the floor, and she wondered what Rhysian had said to him. Rhysian got off of him slowly, his expression terrifying, before he turned to walk toward Claire.

"Are you okay, Bebe'?"

"Ye…yes," she nodded.

Eve had finally made her way through the crowd to Claire and grabbed her arm. "What the hell happened?!" She spun her head around. "Where did Myrnin go?"

Claire cringed, but said, "I'm okay…really. I just need to get this mess off of me." She was shivering from the cold drink against her skin.

"Yes, let me take you home, so you can get cleaned up. I will track him down, no matter what it takes." He said grimly. "You don't have to worry; I promise."

Rhysian took her back to the lab. Her shivering had evolved into full blown shaking, and she rushed into the bathroom, eager for the shower to alleviate the chattering in her teeth. Claire let the hot water course over her skin. Her shaking had calmed down, but the shower did nothing to relax the tight ball of anxiety in her belly.

After twenty minutes, the temperature seemed to drop even though she kept turning it up and Claire gave up, knowing she would have to get out. Reaching over, she grabbed a neatly folded towel and dried off quickly, tossing it into the dirty clothes bin.

Her mind was spinning. She needed to get dressed and retrieve her phone to see if Rhysian had found him yet. Claire let out a little sigh of frustration as she realized she hadn't brought any clean clothes to wear, in her haste. She slipped out of the bathroom into the dimly lit bedroom, and headed toward the closet.

Claire froze when she saw Myrnin sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He lifted his head to look at her and spoke at the same time. "Claire, I'm sorry…" His words trailed off in surprise at the sight of her standing naked in front of him.

The sudden intimacy of the moment stunned Claire's senses. Rather than feel angry or hurt, her desire for him – this version of him – broke through her prior reservations. Hunger for his touch coursed through her, and she swayed slightly under the onslaught of it.

Shock crossed over his features, followed immediately by fierce longing. "Your desire is breathtaking," he murmured, a low growl emanating from his chest.

Claire stared at him with wide eyes, locked in his gaze as he stood slowly. He took a tentative step in her direction, as if waiting to see if her body confirmed his interpretation.

Another wave of yearning rocked through her system at his approach.

Claire watched his features change as he tasted her body's craving for him. His dark liquid eyes burned with intensity. Every excruciatingly slow step he took toward her further heightened Claire's anticipation for him.

He stopped; their bodies less than an inch apart. Claire trembled. Myrnin reached a hand up to stroke his fingertips along the side of her cheek, gently sliding a stray strand of wet hair off of her face.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He whispered huskily, his mouth sliding down to graze the side of her neck. "Once I start…you know I won't be able to stop." He both cautioned and promised her.

Claire was finding it difficult to recall the English language, but finally affirmed in a breathy voice, "Yes."

Myrnin hesitated. "Claire, it has to be _me_…that you want….not him…" He spoke the statement as a question and waited for her answer.

Claire knew she could never lie to Myrnin. He could read her emotions; he always knew. Love surged through her as she realized she didn't have to lie. She did want him – this version of him – with all of her heart.

"Yes," she whispered again.

Myrnin let out a barely audible moan at her response and then growled low in her ear, "Tell me what you _want_…"

Claire drew in a sharp breath. Rather than speak, she slowly slid his hand over, stopping between her legs.

In a lightning fast motion, Myrnin flipped her around so that she was facing away from him, keeping his hand where she had placed it.

Claire gasped as he pulled her into his body tightly, and moved his fingers skillfully, in ways, she had previously told him, pleased her.

"Like this?" He murmured.

Claire moaned in pleasure.

His currently unoccupied other hand traveled slowly, across her flat stomach, and stopped on her breast; alternating between stroking her gently and applying pressure to her nipple between his fingertips.

Her legs where trembling; only his hands on her body kept her from falling. She shivered in delight when she felt his tongue glide along the vein in her neck and his fangs extend.

"Hmmm…you taste divine." He whispered provocatively against her skin. "Would you like me to taste _all_ of you?"

Claire let out a small mewl of desire, her breathing becoming shorter and shallower.

Myrnin turned her back around and carried her to the bed, climbing on top of her as he set her down. Claire wrapped her legs tightly around his frame but he easily broke free, sliding down to keep his promise.

Claire gasped and then moaned loudly. Her fingers entwined into his hair and she arched her body, moving into the motion of his tongue against her skin.

She writhed in pleasure as his tongue flickered lightly, exploring her every inch of her soft skin, before lingering in place. He nipped at her playfully.

Her back arched automatically, lifting her torso from the bed. Myrnin held her hips to keep her in place as he increased his intensity and motion.

Claire gasped, her breathing coming in short pants. She clenched her hands as the tension in her body built and threatened to release. Myrnin slowed down and murmured with a soft chuckle, "Not yet, love…"

Claire moaned with desire, pushing back into him. He kissed her skin softly, before moving his lips slowly…purposefully….back up her body, to her mouth. "I promise…it will be worth the wait…" He murmured.

Claire feverishly undid the buttons on his shirt; while Myrnin reached down to free himself from his pants, letting them slide to the ground.

Claire exhaled sharply as she felt him fully against her skin between her thighs, but didn't go inside her. She squirmed restlessly, trying to make the connection. He held back; their bodies touching but making her wait.

"Please…" she whispered.

He ignored her, continuing to run kisses along her neck and down her breasts with maddening skill, until she could take it no more.

"Please…" she whimpered again, begging him.

"Are you ready now?" He purred.

"Yes!" Her fingers clenched in his hair again.

He silenced her; sliding his tongue into her mouth, as he moved forward into her. Claire cried out in pleasure; the sound muffled against his lips.

.

**Did you enjoy the chapter? He he **

**I am running out the door right now, so wont linger, other than (of course) to remind you of our little expectant box below, Darling Bob...review, review, review...**

**much love...**


	42. Quick Authors Note

**From the comments on the other site where this book is posted, I realize the 'science' is still confusing. I plan to edit the story to make it clearer, but in the meantime, it will be easiest for me just to clarify here.**

**Split in Consciousness: **occurred the moment 1409 Myrnin experienced an _additional/alternate_ event (he met Claire). Claire did not understand this science at the time, which is why she tried to get him back on his 'original' path by telling him to live life as he 'normally' would.

**TWO Timelines:** in reality, his newly split consciousness was jerked off of his original timeline and began a _second _timeline. This action did not change or alter anything on the original timeline; it just started a second one.

**Memories:** they are made up of _physical _things (actions, spoken words), _not thoughts or feelings. _

**Current Myrnin: **the split in consciousness is irrevocable and cannot be breached. This means current Myrnin cannot read 1409 Myrnin's mind; he doesn't 'see' his _thoughts and emotions_. However, once 1409 Myrnin_ does, sees or says_ something, it becomes physical outside of his consciousness, creating a memory. Memories transfer.

Current Myrnin 'sees' this second timeline as it happens but he recognizes it for what it is - an alternate timeline by an alternate self. For him, it is like reading a book about his alternate self - just distant memories.

We don't know yet exactly the extent of his lost memories of Claire on his _own_ timeline; however, when he 'sees' her in the alternate timeline, its just a 'story' in the book to him, nothing more. He watches the events unfold, but none of the emotion is transferred to him.

**Time Portal:** Once a memory is stolen, it doesn't come back. Within the _same _timeline, memories and emotions, like love, are connected, which is why the time portal can strip away memories of love.

**I hope these details help clarify the science involved. I went back and forth with my editor Naomi for days, discussing consistency, because this story is completely unconventional in regards to traditional time travel lore.** **Of course, I think I like my version of science better. :) :) **


	43. Her Turn

**Well, this chapter was not at all planned, but I had a spark of an idea yesterday, while working through some of the other plot twists, and it just seemed to 'write itself'. I hope you enjoy it. (smirk...wink...wink)**

**Actually, I felt I should give just an 'extra' warning - this chapter is pretty sexually graphic. If you want to avoid that, you should SKIP this chapter; the plot doesn't critically hinge on it, so you won't 'get lost' if you pick up the story at the next chapter.**

**Chapter 43 –Claire's POV– Her Turn**

Claire stood in the middle of a tightly packed hip-clothing store that Eve had recommended. She smiled as she recalled her call with Eve this morning.

"Holy shit!" Eve exclaimed. "_Details_…and don't you dare leave anything out," she had demanded.

Claire laughed, "Okay, but I have to do some shopping first and then I will swing by Common Grounds."

"I'm sorry, but did you just say, '_you were going shopping?!'" _

"Yes…and I need some _ideas_…if you know what I mean."

"Well, I am not sure if your fashion sense is going to automatically improve just because of one good lay…"

"_Fantastic_ lay…" Claire corrected her, giggling.

"…_Fantastic_ lay, then…but I'll give you a gold star for effort."

"So, where do I go?"

Eve had given her the name of three shops with eclectic and unusual clothing. Claire absent-mindedly slid skirts along the rack at the last shop. Eve had been right about the stores, and Claire was surprised by some of her own choices – garments and styles she had been immediately attracted to – way more aggressive and bold than she had before.

She felt like Myrnin somehow did that for her. She was so tired of hurting. She had suffered at such an intense level of pain for so long, that she truly hadn't thought she would survive. She forgot what it felt like to _live_. Myrnin was bursting with life, and Claire felt intoxicated by the very presence of him.

She glanced down at her phone. "Shit," she swore softly under her breath when she realized she had promised Eve she would be there in fifteen minutes. Claire left the store empty-handed; she wasn't really bothered by that, as she already had several bags in the car.

They pulled up to Common Grounds and Claire tumbled out of the car; excited to show Eve. She put her phone gently between her teeth, so she could free up her hands. Even still, she had to shuffle the bags a bit to bring them all in in one trip.

"Bitch!"

Claire smiled. From anyone else that might have been offensive, however for Eve, it was a term of endearment.

Eve's eyes widened when she saw the volume Claire was carrying. She reached out to grab Claire's phone from her mouth and set it on the bar, while Claire sank onto one of the barstools and gratefully dropped the burden of bags she had been holding.

Eve walked around the bar, so she could inspect her purchases. "Wow." Eve pulled out a short, tight dress in shocking red. "Forget 'fantastic lay'…it must have been a _mind-blowing lay,_ to make this kind of a difference in you."

Claire glowed at Eve's words and her appreciation of her new shirts, skirts and shoes.

When Eve was done browsing through the items and making repeated comments about a 'mind-blowing lay' under her breath, she gave Claire a big hug. "I am so glad to see this," she whispered, tears of sincerity glistened in her eyes.

Claire hugged her back tightly before gathering up the bags in both hands, to deposit them back into the car. Eve shook her head grinning, "I still can't believe you went _shopping_. You must really be crazy about him..."

Claire blushed lightly, remembering the events of the night before. "Let me go put these in the car and I'll be right back. Then we can drink and, of course, talk to your heart's content." Claire headed toward the door, when she heard her cell phone ping a text notification. She called back to Eve, "That's gotta be Myrnin. He's supposed to text me what time he will be home for our dinner date. Can you grab it and tell me what is says? I want to let the driver know when to pick me up?"

Eve tapped lightly on Claire's phone, and then burst out laughing.

"What? Is it from Myrnin?" Claire raised her eyebrows at Eve's expression.

"I sure as hell hope so…or we have a whole lot more to talk about. Of course, I can't be 100% certain since I can't see his face in the picture. I'm guessing _you_ will be able to tell, though, "Eve laughed mischievously.

Claire stood in the doorway, confused. "He sent me a picture? Of what? Did he include the time with it?"

"Well…from this angle," Eve turned the phone, "I'd say that was his dick."

"What?!" Claire gasped. A few of the patrons looked her way and snickered. She almost lost her grip on the packages she was carrying, as she rushed back to Eve.

"Or maybe that's the _menu_ for tonight's dinner…" Eve snickered.

Claire felt heat spread across her cheeks. Eve was still staring intently at the phone. "Are you _zooming_ in?!" Claire spluttered, trying to wrestle the phone from Eve's hands.

"Here you go," Eve surrendered the phone. "So, why didn't you tell me he looked like _that_?"

Claire's fingers fumbled while she tried to tap the screen into submission. "Like what?"

"You know…" Eve waggled her eyebrows while she held her hands apart in the air.

"Put your hands down," Claire hissed.

"I'm just saying'" Eve continued to giggle while she sipped on her drink.

"Where did he even get this idea?!" Claire remembered their earlier conversation about social media. "_Damn Tumblr!_ He told me he had posted a shirtless picture; if he posted this…I am going to _kill_ him."

Eve spit out her drink, unable to contain the laughter rolling out of her. When she could breathe again, she teased Claire, in a poor imitation of a British accent, "My, my, my…it looks like there's a _game_ afoot. Did you notice the little bitty words beneath it? Apparently he thinks it's _your_ _turn_…"

Claire looked up at Eve and spoke with a determined glint in her eye. "Okay…if it's a _game_ he wants…" she left the sentence hang in the air as she contemplated ideas.

Eve's eyes widened. "Are you serious?!"

"Oh…yes. You only live once – might as well enjoy every second of it. Hmmm…I'm just not sure a picture will have the right…_impact_. Claire looked around the bar until she spotted a pool table and chairs secluded in a corner. "Tell me, could I reserve that table for tonight?"

"Fifty bucks and you have yourself a reservation… but what about your dinner plans?" Eve looked at her curiously.

"We're eating _out_," Claire grinned mischievously.

When she got back to the lab, Myrnin was already home. "I've changed my mind. We're going out," she smiled as she breezed past him, on her way to the closet.

"Okay," he looked at her inquisitively tasting her good mood. "Not that I am complaining, but what happened to your 'expand my horizons with different foods' plan? What was it going to be tonight…Thai?"

Claire hollered from closet, "Oh…we can do Thai takeout any night; I'm in the mood for something…_spicier…_ tonight."

Claire continued to dig in her closet and through the drawers until she found the shortest skirt she owned. That should do it, she thought smugly. She headed to the bathroom, slipped on the skirt, and inspected her image in the mirror. The black fabric pulled tightly along her waistline and then flared out over her hips in gentle frills. It was definitely _short_ – stopping just a few inches below her bum.

Claire slid her arms through a slim-cut crisp white button down shirt. She left an extra button open at the top. Lastly, she slid off her underwear and went to find shoes. She had to admit her footwear selection was meager. Thankfully Eve had plied her with more than one pair of over-the-top shoes. Claire pulled out a pair of sexy strappy black heals. She slipped then on and tested her stability. She hoped she could maintain her balance because falling on her ass was definitely not the look she was going for tonight.

During the ride to Common Grounds, Myrnin had not stopped staring at her. Claire knew he was discerning her emotions, aware something was different; but from the look on his face, he wasn't quite sure what.

She smiled innocently and tugged his hand as they walked through the entrance. They were immediately met with pulsing hip-hop music, with bass so loud; Claire could feel the percussion in her chest.

She wound her way through the crowd to the table with an elegant reserved sign, and specifically chose the chair _not_ directly in the corner; leaving that one for Myrnin. The chairs were wide, plush and comfortable. Myrnin sat and relaxed back, looking at her lazily.

Eve emerged from the crowd suddenly, hollering over the music, "I saw you come in. I'm pretty sure this will get you started," she winked at Claire, handing her a glass of clear liquid. Eve turned her gaze to Myrnin expectantly.

"Vodka, it is." He agreed.

Eve nodded with a smile and headed back to the bar. The next song had a smoother tempo, allowing Claire to actually hear what Myrnin was saying.

"Soooo...did you just have a sudden desire to play pool tonight," he glanced toward the pool table in front of him.

"Something, like that…," Claire replied coyly.

She saw his lip twitch in amusement. "You know…I feel I should at least warn you. I am somewhat skilled at this game; are you certain you want to challenge me?" he asked with unmistakable humor and confidence in his eyes.

"Oh…I may just surprise you." Claire suppressed a giggle, sipping on her vodka.

Eve returned and handed him a glass, smiling innocently. "Very nice naughty bits, by the way."

Claire choked on her drink, sputtering and coughing to regain her breath. Eve grinned slyly at her and headed back to the bar.

Mynin's eyebrows went up as he looked to Claire, with a smirk. "So…it was good enough to _share_?"

"Stop looking so damn proud of yourself."

He laughed. "Do you want to eat first or play?" he asked, motioning to the table.

"I think…_play_."

"Shall I break?" He walked around the table to the tightly racked triangle of balls.

"By all means," Claire nodded. That was not the side of the table she wanted to be on, because it faced the crowd.

Myrnin broke the balls smoothly, dropping both a solid and a stripe into pockets. He set himself for his next shot. Claire caught the tiniest bit of hesitation when he followed through on the stroke, missing the shot.

Claire narrowed her eyes slightly. She knew him far too well. The only thing she hated worse than losing was someone letting her win. He was holding back. Claire smirked to herself. Let's see how long that lasts.

He smiled provocatively as he passed her and settled himself down in the chair. Well, that could not have been more perfect; he was right where she wanted him. Claire examined the available shots from the side of the table that faced directly at Myrnin and away from the crowd.

She glanced over her shoulder, making eye contact with him. He looked smug. It took effort for her not to laugh out loud. She smiled innocently and faced the table again, slowly bending over it, stretching her body into position to strike the ball, lowering her breasts until they almost graced the surface - causing the back of her skirt to raise, revealing her soft skin beneath. From his seated position behind her, she knew he had a full view of her exposed girly parts.

Instantly he was behind her. His hands gripped her hips intently; his low growl was thick with desire as he demanded in her ear, "_Fuck me_."

Claire giggled, turning around to face him. She reached her hand down; he was rock hard. "But your text told me it was _my_ _turn_...and I am not done yet," she batted her eyelashes at him.

He pressed his body into her, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"No…no," she said lightly, pushing his chest back. "I distinctly remember you telling me how _good_ you are this game…I'd like to see _that_."

"What do I get if I win?" he growled in anticipation, his eyes bright with excitement.

"_Anything_ you want…" she whispered. She held his gaze while his pupils dilated almost completely.

She raised her eyebrows, a not-so subtle hint that he would have to stop dry humping her, if they were going to finish the game. He backed away slowly and she turned toward the table, repositioning herself for the shot. She heard him groan. She sunk that and three more solid balls, before missing the next one. She smirked. She might actually have a chance of beating him. She was a fairly decent competitor and she didn't have the handicap of trying to play with a woody in her pants.

Myrnin rounded the table. Claire watched his features. He was beauty in motion; his stance was smooth and his eyes were calculating, determining the best way to win his prize. He quickly dispatched three striped balls, before barely missing the next one. He shifted himself in his pants. Claire smirked.

Claire found herself on her preferred side of the table: her back was again to the wall and to Myrnin. Myrnin strode purposefully and sat in the chair, as she decided which shot to take. She suspected he already knew which one she would pursue and settled himself into the chair to enjoy the show. She leaned over and watched the solid sphere roll smoothly into the pocket, leaving her one ball left before the 8-ball.

The music picked up in intensity and rhythm, as she bent over the table again. She didn't hear his movement, but as she leaned into position, she felt his hand run gently up the back of her thigh. Claire quivered but was determined to keep her focus. She was so close to beating him; something she knew very few people ever did.

She relaxed and held her body still. She was certain she could make it – that is, until his hand slid over and he stroked his fingers along the middle of her soft exposed skin. Her entire body jolted with heat at his touch. Unsurprisingly, she missed the shot. She looked at him wryly, but he kept his face perfectly smooth. He wasn't fooling her. Claire could read even his tiniest expressions –he was far from calm as he circled the table and eliminated the remaining striped balls, leaving the 8-ball his last target.

Myrnin leaned forward into position for the shot. He looked up at Claire, his eyes gleaming with sexual intent while he mouthed the words, '_anything I want'_...

Her breath caught.

He followed through with the stroke, without bothering to look back down at the ball. The 8-ball slid into the pocket.

Myrnin set the pool cue down on the table gently, never taking his eyes off of Claire. He advanced on her slowly, eliminating the space between them. She took a step back and felt the chair behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips down to her neck. "I think we should sit down," he murmured.

Claire glanced over at the chair she had been sitting in earlier.

"No," he whispered as he turned their bodies so that he was closer to the chair; sat down and pulled her onto his lab, all in one smooth motion. Claire couldn't contain the small cry of desire that escaped her lips as she felt him slide into her. She had no idea how he had freed himself from the zipper of his pants without her even seeing the motion.

They looked like any other couple: comfortably seated, the girl on the boys lap. But they were far from any other couple, as he pulsed inside of her, holding her firmly to keep her still; the wavy frills of her skirt flared out, keeping their connection concealed. Her heart raced as she squirmed in eagerness. Myrnin tightened his grip.

"You're close already, aren't you?" he spoke huskily in her ear.

Flickers of anticipation ran up and down her spine. "Yes," she breathed. Claire couldn't deny it. She felt strung as tightly as trip wire – the slightest move from him would set her off completely.

He held her hips and pushed fast upward into her once. His motion had not been noticeable to others, as he held her slightly above his lap; however, the angle of his precise movement, had her seeing bits of color against her closed eyelids. Claire bit her lip, trying not to scream his name.

He held her still again while she tried to wiggle against his grip. "Patience…" he whispered throatily in her ear, heightening her anticipation. Claire did not want to calm down and crushed her lips to his feverishly. He jolted her senses again with another firm upward thrust. She couldn't contain the loud gasp that broke free from her lips.

Myrnin's tongue slowly followed the path from her lips to her throat and up to whisper in her ear, "Are you _ready_, love?"

Anticipation rocked through her system, leaving her breathless. Claire nodded, unable to speak as he held her.

"It's okay to scream, if you want to..."

Claire wasn't sure she was going to have any choice in the matter.

He suddenly pushed deeply into her, bringing her body down firmly against him. That was all it took. She cried out involuntarily, trying to muffle the sound against his chest. She panted as she felt both of their climaxes. Myrnin still had a firm grip on her hips, not allowing her to move even an inch.

Claire peeked out into the crowd, expecting to find everyone watching her; but no one was even turned in their direction. She giggled breathlessly. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Oh….no…I haven't even begun to do _anything I want_…" he nibbled on her ear. Claire's insides clenched again with desire.

"That's good…," he murmured approvingly.

"Are there any other business establishments you would like to 'fancy a fuck' in…maybe the local drycleaners or the mall?"

"Hmmm…I won't need that for…_what I have in mind_," he murmured.

Without her permission, another shockingly intense wave of desire flowed through her and she clenched almost violently around him again.

Myrnin moaned, "However you are going to have to stop doing _that…_ or you are going to find yourself on top of that pool table."

.

**As soon as I can figure out some details, we will get back to the plot; but this was a fun excursion into Claire's dynamic with both Myrnin and Eve. **

**Darling Bob would like to give huge thanks to all of you who took a sec to write him a note...he's good like that...our favorite little box below...review, review, review... **

**much love...**


	44. Orders & Allies

**Hello! It's late, so I will make this quick. I have worked through some of the transitional plot - I know the ending but needed to get some of the middle pieces in order so that it all makes sense by the time we are done. Here is the first part of the transition. :) :) Enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 44 –Myrnin's POV– Orders &amp; Allies**

I listened to Claire's steady breathing as she slept, snuggled against my chest. I sighed, stroking the hair out of her face. Graphic images of the night before replayed in my mind.

After our little adventure at Common Grounds, I brought her home. We spent the next five hours exploring 'anything I wanted'. Shockingly, Claire was ready for everything I suggested. I even tried a few things, which I fully expected her to deny me. But she didn't. Quite the opposite in fact – she became more alive and more vibrant as my aggressiveness accelerated. A tremor ran through me as I remembered her eyes: complete trust…wanting more…and then stunning pleasure each time she climaxed. She held nothing back from me. I saw now how she could command such extreme power over me; why I would choose her over anything else in my life – I would stop at nothing to be with her.

She had only been asleep for a few hours and I knew I should let her rest, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. I felt a familiar hum rumble through me as I ran my fingers over her breast and down the curves of her body to grasp her hip.

Her eyelids fluttered as she awoke slowly. She opened her eyes and stared at me sleepily with a small smile on her lips. "What time is it?" she whispered; her voice scratchy, from sleep and also probably due to the repeated screaming from the night before. The girl had a set of lungs on her, for sure. And I couldn't get enough of listening to her scream my name, along with a string of many other expressions of her desires, needs and demands.

Her smile widened as she felt my desire for her grow. The response in her body was exquisite – heat and anticipation filled her, intoxicating my senses.

Suddenly, her phone rang; the shrill, unexpected noise startling her. She slapped the nightstand blindly trying to find her phone. I smiled and reached my body over hers to gather up the phone. She moaned as I leaned my weight on her and I briefly considered crushing the phone between my fingertips, so that we could continue uninterrupted. However, it was unusual for her to get a call at this hour. My concern was heightened when the caller ID reflected it was Amelie.

Claire frowned when she saw it as well. I felt a tremor of worry flow through her. "Hello?" she asked tentatively. I could hear Amelie's words perfectly. "I need to speak to Myrnin immediately; is he there?" she asked crisply.

"Ye…yes," Claire stuttered as her worry bordered on panic in response to Amelie's tone. She held the phone out to me.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Amelie asked impatiently. I briefly wondered where my phone had landed when we returned last night. It had been in my pocket; however, I was 100% focused on Claire's body and had no idea where any of our clothes where or even if they were still in one piece; I briefly recalled the tearing of fabric.

I ignored her question, irritated at the interruption. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"I need you here. _Now_. It's urgent."

Dread washed over me. I could sense something was very wrong in her voice. "Okay," I told her.

"And Myrnin, bring Claire," she spoke authoritatively as she hung up.

"What is it?" Claire stared at me with obvious fear in her eyes.

"It's okay love. She just wants the pleasure of my company," I tried to diffuse the tension. Claire wasn't buying it.

"What is going on?" she hissed.

"I don't' know. Let's just get dressed, so we can find out quicker. I suspect there is already a car waiting outside for us." I kissed her gently.

Claire dressed. Her movements were stiff and automatic; stress overriding most of her mental functions.

It was still early as we drove to Founders Square; the sun wouldn't rise for another thirty minutes. The employees were sparse due to the early hour; the buildings were almost empty as we arrived and made our way to Amelie's office.

My anxiety ratcheted up about ten notches, when we were ushered into Amelie's office to find Eve curled up tightly against Michael, who looked like he was ready to kill someone. On the other side of the room, Amelie sat with the Court Jester standing next to her, and a host of guards at attention behind them.

Claire squeaked when she saw Eve and tried to rush over to her. I held her arm tightly to restrain her sudden movement. I didn't know what we were walking in to and there was no way I was going to let her away from me. Of course, Claire wouldn't be Claire if she didn't hiss angrily at me, "Let me go!"

I looked down at her while tasting the emotions of each person in the room, searching for any immediate threat. Everyone seemed worried, but not dangerous. I gently relinquished my grip.

Claire ran to Eve, kneeling down in front of her. "What is _wrong_? Are you okay?" she whispered.

Eve didn't lift her head to look at Claire, still clutching tightly to Michael's chest; silent tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't answer.

I could smell her blood; she must have an open wound. I shuddered as I realized what that meant.

Claire stood and spun to face Amelie. "_What_ _happened_?" she demanded, anger burning sharp and strong in her, as she confronted Amelie.

I moved to her side and whispered gently in her ear, "It is okay…I _know_ they are not the cause of Eve's distress." Claire looked up at me, reading the expression and assurance in my eyes. I could tell she didn't want to back down; anger still flowing through her over Eve's suffering, but she seemed to get control of her emotions and waited for Amelie to respond.

"We do not have all of the answers….yet." Amelie's eyes were hard as steel.

The tension in my body increased as I felt Amelie's anger breach her carefully controlled façade. Claire had promised me that Amelie would be my strongest ally. I'd spent some time with her over the past few months, but nothing more than casual interaction. As I evaluated her now, I could sense her power.

"Eve was abducted from Common Grounds."

"_What?_" Claire breathed, her voice unsteady, as dread washed through her.

"Yes. The abduction was quite boldly done – given she was in a room full of people. Apparently two vampires took her, bit her and then left her on her front porch at home."

I felt Claire sway slightly, taking in the ramifications of Amelie's words. She was past her anger now and let me carefully guide her, so she could sit in the nearest chair.

Amelie continued, "Who do not know the identities of the vampires yet. Eve has tried to describe them, but she is still obviously in shock."

Claire got up and went to kneel in front of Eve again. She stroked her hand as she whispered, "I'm sorry they…hurt you."

Eve finally lifted her head to look at Claire. I heard Claire's sharp intake of breath when she saw the thick bandage on Eve's neck, previously hidden by her position against Michael. Tears crested Eve's eyes as she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Shhh….you don't have to talk if you don't want to," Claire assured her.

"_Why?_" Eve struggled to get the word out.

"Oh, honey…I wish I had an answer for you," tears fell from Claire's eyes now as she comforted Eve. "What do you remember?" Claire asked gently.

"They didn't say much," Eve began. "I was blindfolded…until we got inside of a dimly lit building. They were both dressed in black…it looked like military gear. The shorter one had horrible red eyes. He kept leering at me and licking his lips."—Eve shuddered—"The taller one was bald and bigger than the other. He looked annoyed…and snapped to the other one, 'Just do it.' That's when the smaller one jumped on top of me and snarled, 'Gladly', as he bit me. I struggled…but…he was too strong."

Claire cringed as she waited for Eve to continue.

Michael's hands were clenched, his knuckles white. I watched as he desperately tried to maintain control; seething hatred radiating out of him. I worried about his close proximity to Claire, but hesitated to interrupt them, now that Eve was talking.

"My brain was getting fuzzy…as he drank. The last thing I heard was the big one saying, 'You made the bond; now stop….we need to get out of here.'"

I felt my insides run cold; they marked her – so they could find her again. From my peripheral vision, I saw Amelie stiffen. Apparently this was new information to her.

"And then they took you home?" Claire asked her softly.

"I…I don't remember that part. The last thing I remember is him on top of me…and then waking up in Michael's arms."

Claire looked up at Michael. "How do you know for sure that her captors dropped her off? Could she have somehow been rescued and then dropped off?"

Michael contemplated, "It's…possible. But why wouldn't they knock on the door…if their intentions were good."

Claire looked toward me. "It's clear they didn't intend to kill her. But why bring her home and deposit her on the porch?" she wondered out loud. "That was quite a risk…anyone could have seen them."

"It does appear there was a purpose and intention behind the action," I murmured.

"…more than the blood bond…" Claire pressed, raising her eyebrows.

"It would seem so. They didn't need to bring her home once that task was completed."

Amelie spoke, her tone livid, "It sounds like they were trying to make a point." All eyes turned toward her. She continued, "It wreaks of intimidation…a power play."

"But _why_…_I_ don't have any power," Eve's voice shook.

Amelie contemplated, "Maybe this has more to do with Michael, than you. He is a member of my family. It could have been a strategic maneuver – hurting Michael, with the end goal of causing damage peripherally to me. Do you remember if they did _more_ than just bite you?"

"More?" Eve's eyes were huge as she understood what Amelie meant. It seemed as if all of the air was sucked out of the room as everyone waited for her response. "I…I…don't know," anguish overtook her features again as she considered the possibility.

Claire spoke quickly trying to reassure her, "It's going to be okay…I'm certain they didn't…but we can take you to the hospital…they have ways of making sure."

"_No_," I spoke darkly. "There is no need to put her through that humiliation unless absolutely necessary. I will be able to tell."

Amelie nodded to me – Claire had told me Amelie had very powerful mental gifts including compulsion – clearly, Amelie understood my plan as I walked to Eve and knelt down next to Claire.

Michael hissed a warning to me to back away. I held up my hands, showing I did not intend her any harm.

Amelie spoke from behind me, explaining, "Michael, even though she was unconscious, her brain was still 'recording' the events as they happened. All he has to do is look into her mind; the events will replay into his consciousness.

Claire looked at me in shock. Hmmm…I wonder why she didn't know I had that capability. I never found it necessary to bring up, assuming she was already aware of it. Obviously she wasn't.

Michael relaxed his posturing and Claire slid to the side, to give me room directly in front of Eve. Eve looked fearful. "Will it hurt?"

I took Eve's hands in mine as I shook my head. She was trembling. "I am going to compel you to relax…it will make the transfer process easier and less stressful for you. Is that all right?"

Eve glanced to Michael. He nodded mutely. "Okay," her voice quivered.

"When I enter your mind, you will know that I am there, but you will not see the events as I do. For you, they will remain hidden in your subconscious," I tried to reassure her that she wasn't going to go through the same pain again, by seeing the events replay through her mind.

Eve nodded, but then pulled back. "Wait…I want to _know_…the truth…even if it isn't _good_," she whispered in broken sentences.

I glanced around the room and spoke quietly, "I'd rather you not endure the embarrassment of hearing that sort of news in front of a large audience; nor do I want you to have to hear it from me. Instead…as I pull the information out; I can transfer it directly into Michael's consciousness. He will see the events the same way I do, and the two of you can discuss it privately later."

In my peripheral vision, I saw Claire's mouth drop open. Did she not know _any_ of my skills? I wondered, refocusing on Eve.

Eve immediately relaxed, and a tear fell over her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered as she held tightly to my hands.

I looked to Michael, "While I am compelling and searching her mind, it would be quite a challenge for me to compel you to relax, in addition to communicating the information into your mind – so you will have to focus on calming your mind. Do you understand?"

Michael nodded.

"Are you ready?" I asked Eve.

She forcibly relaxed her body, breathing in and out deeply as she closed her eyes. I was impressed with her determination. "Good girl," I murmured.

I released one of her hands and brought my fingers up to her temple. I could have done it without touching her, but I was already going to be spread very thin by having to accomplish so much at once; touching her would make the process easier.

I began by asserting my influence over Eve, forcing her to submit to my will – her entire body relaxed in response. While keeping her calm, I moved into her mind. The human brain is a complex thing; I hoped it didn't take me long to find what I was searching for. Quickly the images began to appear.

They had gotten the jump on her when she went into the storeroom at Common Grounds. I worried as I watched; it was a _very_ bold and aggressive maneuver to risk it in such a public place. I had a lengthy history overcoming many vicious opponents. Assessing their mindset was as important to defeating them, as brute strength. This bold act was done by someone who was either desperate so they acted brashly or worse – over confident and cocky, eager to make an impression. As I analyzed their body movements and facial expressions, I was certain it was the latter – they most certainly had an agenda; a large part, being intimidation.

When they arrived at their location, I analyzed the structure of the unknown building, searching for any recognizable feature that would indicate its location. I found none.

I watched from Eve's viewpoint as the shorter vampire leered at her. My stomach clenched. I heard Michael hiss next to me, as he shifted low into a hunting stance.

_Shit_. He was 'lost' in the moment; not realizing the difference between reality and the mental images flooding through his mind. He could hurt Eve if he acted on his impulse to 'defend' her right now.

Damn it; as if I didn't have enough to do already, I was going to have to compel him to get him back under control. I positioned my free hand in his direction; the posturing strengthened my control, but he was fighting me. I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to restrain him.

Suddenly, a wave of stringent control wrapped around him like a vise. Amelie. Her influence was severe and he became perfectly still. I exhaled in relief as I dropped my hand and refocused.

I watched as the vampire jumped on Eve and she fought him. Damn, she fought him like a wildcat; turning and twisting her body strategically, working to gain the upper hand. Of course he overtook her, but not before she drew blood as her nails raked over his face, trying to gauge his eyes and kneeing him in the groin. I was surprised at her fierce determination and just flat out, ballsy reaction.

Her strength gave out as he pulled the blood from her neck. She fell limp, unaware. The slimy vampire shifted his body between her legs. I cringed as I watched.

Before he could go farther, the tall vampire jerked him off of her body and threw him across the room. "_Stop!_" he roared. "We have orders and _that_ is not a part of them!" he hissed. My whole body relaxed in relief.

I was struck by his comment. Military. Eve also mentioned their attire appeared military.

He reached down, applied a bandage to her neck, and then picked her up. "Go," he barked a sharp order. The smaller vampire hissed in anger, but turned and headed out the door into the night. As expected, they drove her home and left her unconscious body on the porch. It was just minutes later when Michael arrived home and found her.

As I withdrew from her mind, she stared at me with wide eyes. I knew she was searching my face for any hint of the answer. I shook my head gently and felt a huge wave of relief wash over her. "You fought well," I murmured, silently communicating I was impressed with her skill and determination. She understood…and almost smiled.

I stood and settled into one of the chairs that circled the large conference table. Claire took my place at Eve's feet, holding her hand and gently stroking her arms in comfort.

"There wasn't much more than what she already shared," I spoke to Amelie.

She looked contemplative. "No, but we did confirm they dropped her off and not some well-intention Samaritan."

My eyebrows rose. I hadn't told her that, which meant she had to tap into my transfer to Michael as she compelled him at the same time. Hmmm…she _was_ strong.

The expression on my face must have been transparent, because she looked at me and smiled almost imperceptivity. I returned her acknowledgement with a slight nod. I was beginning to understand what Claire meant about my relationship with her – she _would_ be a worthy ally.

.

**So, how was it? Do you feel the ending is obvious yet or are you still guessing over possibilities?** **Darling Bob below would love to hear your thoughts...review, review, review...little box...right down there... :) :)**


	45. We Need to Talk

**Well, this is the shortest chapter ever! But, I wanted to get it out since it closely related to the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 45 –******Claire's POV**– We Need to Talk**

Claire was stunned as she knelt next to her best friend and whispered assurances and comfort to her. _Who would do this?_ She tried to make sense of it in her mind and couldn't.

She listened as Myrnin spoke to Amelie behind her, "Did you get a sufficient look at their faces?"

Amelie murmured, "Yes", before lapsing into to silent contemplation again.

Claire didn't understand. How could Amelie have seen them? Claire stood and gently stretched her stiff leg muscles after sitting for so long on the floor. She positioned herself in a chair next to Myrnin at the table. He took her hand and answered the unspoken question in her eyes as he explained quietly, "She accessed the transfer between Michael and me."

Claire was trying to keep her surprise under control. She had known Myrnin could read her emotions and he had power to compel. Her Myrnin had even spoken directly into her mind when they were lost in 1409. However, she had no idea his skills were at a level where he could freely trespass into someone's brain and 'see' images that even the person wasn't aware of. And if that were not enough, he could then 'float' those same images to others in the room.

Claire remembered that fateful day in 2015 – when her entire world was irrevocably changed. She sighed. It felt like an eternity ago, but she still recalled every detail with crystal clear clarity – the day he told her that _he had lost yesterday_. She remembered walking to the lab and considering his talents of mind control. She had suspected then that his true skill went beyond her understanding, but she never imagined this. Why hadn't he told her? Now, she would never know the answer….he was gone to her forever. A wave of sorrow flowed through her.

Myrnin looked intently at her but she avoided his gaze. She knew he was feeling her emotions, and was most likely alarmed by the sudden spike of sadness in her.

Amelie spoke, "We will search for the men and the building. Can you determine how they breached the border security unnoticed?"

Myrnin nodded, "I will find the answer."

"Do you have any initial theories?"

"…there haven't been any obvious signs. There was an anomaly with gravity…but the equipment did not reveal anything out of the ordinary. It will take more research…but I _will_ find the answer," Myrnin's tone was hard with determination.

"I have no doubts, old friend," Amelie spoke so quietly that Claire wasn't even sure if she spoke at all.

"What about Eve?" Michael asked; his voice threadbare with anxiety.

"Of course, she will have added protection. You _both_ will." Amelie looked down at Eve, "You will have a driver and you are not to go anywhere unattended."

"What about work?" Eve whispered.

"Common Grounds will have added security under Oliver's direction."

Oliver's eyes flashed red as he spoke, "They will not be able to get anywhere near you again."

Amelie stood; a clear dismissal that the meeting was over.

Claire hugged Eve and Michael, before following Myrnin out to the car. She sat in contemplative silence on the ride home. Myrnin didn't interrupt her reverie until they walked through the door of the lab. He gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, setting her on her feet as he gently undid the buttons on her shirt.

Claire watched his eyes. There was no sexual intent, just loving concern and care. He knew what her mind and her body needed right then – rest.

He finished undressing her and tucked her under the soft sheet, before pulling a light blanket over her. Claire could barely keep her eyes open; she was spent both physically and emotionally.

"Rest now, love. We have much to discuss when you wake up," he murmured.

Claire wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she finally stirred. She looked around; trying to get her bearings, but the room was dark. "Myrnin?" she spoke so softly that she barely heard the words come out of her mouth, but she knew he could hear her, if he was anywhere in the lab.

He walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hello, love…you look much more rested. How did you sleep?"

"Good…" she spoke tentatively.

There was understanding in his eyes. They needed to talk, but she didn't know where to begin.

.

**So...any guesses as to what is currently on both of their minds? Hopefully, I will be able to write more soon ****** and you wont have to wait too terribly long for the answers **(my pesky day job is getting in the way of my writing hobby...argh). Oh well...Darling Bob keeps telling me that "such is life..." And of course, he is right. YOUR thoughts? little bitty box...right below...review, review, review...**

**much love...**


	46. Pink Ponies

**All righty...a little heads up - as we progress toward the end, the chapters are going to get more graphic/intense throughout the rest of the book. I will try to give a warning at the top if I think there may be anything 'unsettling' in the chapter, but consider yourself warned. **

**Oh...and things are going to get a touchy steamy in this chapter...compared to some things I have read, this is actually tame (I'm sure you know what I mean), but just in case...**

**Chapter 46 –Claire's POV– Pink Ponies**

Claire bit her lip. Myrnin gazed at her intently, making it difficult for her to breathe, as he waited for her to speak. She knew the question that burned in his eyes – why did her emotions dip so suddenly and severely during their meeting? But what words were possible, that could both _answer_ his question and _not_ hurt him, at the same time? She twisted her hands together.

"Is it that bad?" Myrnin murmured when she remained silent.

She glanced up. "No…" she breathed quickly, trying to soothe the pain evident in his eyes. "It's…just that sometimes you…remind me of him."

"…and the thought of him still causes you pain?"

Claire nodded from under her eyelashes.

"Is this…not enough?" he spoke earnestly, wanting to know the truth, as he stood and stepped away from the bed.

"What?" Claire asked in surprise, reaching her hand out reflexively to stop him from backing away from her. "Of course…of course it is!"

He shook his head and stepped further from her outstretched hand.

Claire was stunned by her body's reaction. A shockingly strong pain assaulted her senses at his rejection; her face crumpled and she clutched her pillow against her chest to try to keep the pieces of herself together.

Myrnin was by her side instantly, struck by her sudden rush of sorrow. "I'm sorry," he whispered urgently as he stroked her hair and held her tightly.

"I…can't lose you…" she murmured against his chest, still trying to manage the building panic attack threatening to bubble out of her throat, at the mere idea of being without him.

"You will _never_ lose me," he swore to her fervently.

She hiccupped slightly as she regulated her airflow, "Even if…thoughts of the past…still cause me pain sometimes?"

"I would never turn my back on your sorrow…I just need to understand what it means…I am a guy you know," he spoke softly, nudging her chin up to smile at her. "Why don't you just walk me though what you were thinking about during the meeting?"

Claire breathed in deeply to steady herself and kept her head buried against his chest as she spoke, "There were some things that…surprised me…about your mental abilities…"

"Yes…" he acknowledged.

"Wondering _why_ he never told me, suddenly brought me back to _that_ day…the day that he…you…changed my life."

"Tell me about it," he whispered.

Claire shook her head, "You cannot want to know that….I….won't hurt you like that."

"I do…want to know…I have often wondered what brought us together."

Claire searched his eyes. His face was smooth and calm. Her mouth curved into a small smile as she remembered, "We worked together. I came to the lab almost daily in between my college studies. But, I was dating someone else."

Myrnin raised his eyebrows.

"I know. I…_thought_…I was head over heels in love with him. Until…_you_ looked at me for the first time with undisguised desire in your eyes.

"Hmmm…bold of me." Myrnin grinned.

Claire nudged him in the ribs, "Yeah…subtly was never your strong suit. However, _denial_ appears to be mine…" she stopped, chagrinned at the memory.

"I could see that…" he teased her lightly.

She nudged him harder.

"When you looked at me…like _that_…my body knew exactly what it wanted, but you let me decide whether to kiss you or not. I…had never…felt anything close to the rush that flowed through me. I wondered later if you had compelled me."

"Had I?" he asked innocently.

"No…" Claire whispered, "…because it didn't matter whether you were close to me or miles…or years… away, that feeling hasn't left me since."

"…and did you…decide to kiss me?" he murmured.

Claire laughed mischievously, "Against my better judgement at the time, I pulled you to me, so that I could have my way with you."

"Always pleased to be at your service," he said in a mock waiter's voice.

"Humph…you _owed_ me…you _had_ just tried to kill me."

That caught his attention. Myrnin pulled back to see if she was serious.

"Oh yes…our relationship was 'complicated' to say the least. Shortly after I arrived to Morganville, Amelie decided I would be your apprentice. You needed me. All of the vampires in Morganville were afflicted with a disease that caused them to slowly go insane."

"What?!" he hissed.

Claire touched his chest to calm him down. "You were lucid…most…of the time."

"_Most_? And the rest of the time…?!"

"The rest of the time, we played 'cat and mouse'…any guesses; who was the cat, and who was the mouse?" she asked wryly.

"I could have killed you!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yes," she murmured. "You came _very_ close…many times. The odds were against me surviving…you had already killed your last three apprentices."

"What the _fuck_?!" he hissed, anger overriding his features.

"Shhh…" Claire lifted from beneath the covers to straddle him, wrapping her naked body around his furious frame to calm him down.

He inhaled her scent deeply, relaxing under her touch. "Who stopped me?"

"Ha…_I_ did." Claire smirked. "I never backed down from you; I refused to show fear. And I even threatened you with a silver dagger – of course, I found out later, that that just made you hungry – and horny. And because even in your insane haze…you loved me and you fought it…harder than I have seen anyone fight for anything," she finished quietly.

He looked at her in amazement, "_Why_ would you kiss me if I was insane?"

"Oh…you weren't insane by that point. We had found a cure. You just had some left-over 'tendencies'…"

He shook his head, "You have _zero_ sense of self-preservation, don't you?"

She giggled and then sighed, "Not when it comes to you…"

"So, after our earth-shattering kiss, what happened?"

"Who said it was earth-shattering?" she teased.

His eyes changed intensity as he leaned slowly toward her lips. Claire flushed as a hot rush of desire washed over her; her heart beating sporadically in anticipation. He hesitated, less than an inch from her mouth, letting her body prove his point, as he replied, "_I_ do."

Claire's breath caught as he pulled back with a smirk. She cleared her throat, hoping it would help ease the craving in her body. "You are going to pay for that," she murmured, her tone still laced with desire.

"I certainly hope so," he grinned darkly at her, before going back to his earlier question. "…_after_ the mind-blowing kiss…?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "After that, I felt guilty."

The corners of his mouth turned down.

Claire touched his lips gently with her fingertip. "Only because I had hurt the boy I was dating. And foolishly, I tried to stay away from you – it was the only way I knew how to repair the damage I had done. After a week apart, I thought I was going to be strong enough to do it. I came to the lab to tell you…but…," Claire struggled as she recalled the pain of their goodbye. "…but, I never got the words out because…you already knew…what I came to say. You could…smell him on me."

He held her tighter as he stroked her hair.

"…and you…left me…through a time portal."

Claire heard his sharp intake of breath.

"I couldn't be without you…I simply couldn't _exist_ without you in my life…so I jumped through the portal after you."

"Zero sense of self-preservation," he murmured under his breath.

She smiled softy, "No…not when it comes to you."

"Thank you…for telling me."

Claire looked at him anxiously, "Are you sure you are all right?"

He nodded calmly.

Claire relaxed and mused, "I think it is like someone who loses a spouse…they didn't break up, so they never had time to fall _out_ of love."

"Hmmm…" Myrnin fell silent with her.

"Okay, not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but…"

"Exactly what the hell does that mean?" he asked confused.

"Oh never mind that…You do seem _very_ okay with it…_why_?"

"Are we doing 'complete honesty' in this relationship? Because I am not certain you are going to like the answer."

Claire tilted her head at him, "Uh…_yeah _on the honesty thing…particularly after I just had my turn at share-time."

"Okay…because...I felt your pain both times. When you were in the meeting…and…when I pulled away from you. That gave me the answer I needed."

Claire stared at him, trying to determine if she wanted to be angry or not. She _had_ asked him for the truth. After the shit day she had, she decided she would rather snuggle up against his chest than be mad. She was curious though. "Are there any _other_ mind-tricks you have up your sleeve that I don't know about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…can you levitate someone or make pink ponies appear?"

He laughed, "Do you want to see a pink pony?"

"Oh, shit…" Claire breathed.

"Don't worry. You know I don't do that to you. You would feel it if I did," he assured her.

Claire fell silent, thinking.

He gently stroked her cheek. "What are you thinking about…or do I have to go in there myself and get it?" he teased her mischievously.

She landed another elbow to his ribs, before asking, "Tell me how compulsion works."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay…by forcing my will on a person, I can make them do, say or feel however I want. In addition, instead of imposing _my_ behavior on them, I can use compulsion to accelerate and enhance what is already inside of them."

Claire murmured, "…accelerate and enhance what is already there…"

Myrnin rested his forehead against hers. "I can _feel_ that, you know..." he whispered.

"Feel what?" she asked innocently.

"You're aroused…why?"

"I want you to accelerate and enhance me," she purred.

He chuckled softly, "I don't think you really understand what you are asking for…"

Claire let her fingers wind around his back and into his hair, curling them to grip him tightly. Her lips followed a trail up his neck and whispered in his ear, "I'm not _asking_…"

Claire felt him get hard beneath her. "Good boy," she murmured, as she stroked her fingers along his cheek.

He was still trying to hold back, but his voice broke unevenly as he explained, "I don't compel you…because I want it to be real."

"So…_make_ it real for me," she said forcefully. "I believe it is _my_ turn for 'anything I want'." She tightened her legs around him and rolled her hips forward, grinding against him.

Instantly, she found herself on her back with Myrnin still between her legs. She gasped as he lightly ran his hand along her breast, growling softly, "If I touch you like this, what do you feel?"

Claire moaned.

"And if I do this," sliding his hand between her legs, "How do you feel?"

"I want you…" she whispered.

"Do you?" he murmured into her ear, bringing his fingers to her temple. "And if I speak into your mind…?"

Claire's eyes widened in shock as unbearably delicious heat coursed through her body. "Oh!" she breathed.

"And now…?" He purred.

Claire didn't think it was possible, but the heat in her body increased until it consumed her, wrapping its way to her very center, pulsing with an intensity that was making it hard for her to maintain rational thought.

She screamed his name as he forcefully slid forward into her.

Claire couldn't believe he had held this part of himself back from her. She knew she was immediately addicted – this was better than any drug. Anything less than both his mind and his body inside of her, would pale in comparison.

.

**Well, I hope you are enjoying the story so far...because it has been hugely fun to write. Thanks to you guys for checking out each new chapter! I have no idea if I will continue to update at this pace, because right now I am just 'going with the flow'. He He ****So, you, I and Darling Bob will all find out together. Don't forget him...he starts to whine...so annoying...he he...little box below...review, review, review... :) :)**

**night...**


	47. Promises We Can't Keep

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been obscenely busy for the last few weeks. But, I hope this chapter makes up for it. :) :) Enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 47 –Myrnin's POV– Promises We Can't Keep**

Rhysian sat lazily on the couch and peered over at me. "So…now that you've got the girl…what are your intentions?"

"My _intentions_?" I laughed, wondering where this conversation was headed.

We were interrupted by a hard knock on the door. His eyebrows went up.

I smiled widely, knowing what to expect. "I presume it is just an associate of Amelie's dropping off a little gift she helped me procure for Claire."

My smile faltered when I opened the door to find the Court Jester standing there; then immediately laughed out loud as I realized he was holding my gift for Claire.

His eyebrows furrowed as he huffed and brushed past me into the lab, slamming the gift into my chest as he walked by. That just made me laugh harder as I held the overtly revealing Tardis blue teddy and matching stilettos he had deposited into my hands.

"You do make an excellent errand boy," I chuckled with a smirk.

Oliver spun to face me, his features livid.

Testosterone fueled excitement ignited in me and I carefully set the garment aside, so that I could put my full attention into playing with Oliver.

Rhysian jumped from his seated position on the couch and was in my face in an instant. "Unless you _intend_ to piss Claire off immensely, I suggest you put it back in your pants and let's just hear what he came to say."

It took a second for me to regain control over my impulse to rile the Jester up one side and down the other. Rhysian waited. "You never let me have any fun," I snapped.

Rhysian rolled his eyes and stepped out of my personal space.

I trained my attention on the Errand Boy. "Yes?" I asked with a mock air of concern.

He returned my stare with his own look of disdain, clearly wishing he were anywhere but here. "We need to discuss the borders. What have you found?"

I wondered how he could talk so clearly, through gritted teeth like that. My eyebrows pulled together. Admittedly, we hadn't found much. "To date, there are zero indicators that any of the security protocols have been breached. I am beginning to think this was an inside job."

Oliver frowned, "We've had people scouting all of the suspected locations, but if it is a well-established resident, they could go under the radar indefinitely. I don't like waiting around for their next move, in order for us to get another clue, as to who we are dealing with. Unfortunately, Amelie has amassed a great number of potential opponents…so the list is quite long."

Oliver must have been finished because he simply walked out the door. I looked back to Rhysian, who just shook his head and took my brief moment of silence as his opportunity to pick up where he left off, "Back to your intentions…"

I smirked at him, as I picked up the teddy and heels. "You asked for my intentions…do I need to be any clearer?"

"Don't be an ass. You know what I am referring to. As her stand-in father, I think it is my duty to make sure the man who is courting her, fully plans to do the right thing by her."

I rolled my eyes. "Rhy, when have you ever known me _not_ to do the right thing?"

His gaze hardened and I gathered he was remembering more than one of my past indiscretions. I gave in to his plea to be serious. "Rhy, I have loved her for as long as you have known me. Even when I didn't know her, I loved her. And now that I do know her, there is absolutely nothing that I wouldn't do to protect her and keep her safely by my side. Now, can we stop with all of the brotherly bonding and go? I suspect the car is waiting. It is 7:00pm, which means we are already fifteen minutes late." I glanced at the time on my phone before pulling up the camera and snapping a quick photo of the outfit.

When we arrived at Common Grounds, it was already crowded. According to Claire, Eve was taking the night off and would be relaxing with us. I was glad she and Claire would have a moment without worrying about the threat hanging over Eve's head.

Claire looked up as we came into view. Hmmm…she was clearly not thrilled at our late entrance. I slid into the chair beside her and Rhysian settled on my other side. I nuzzled my head into her neck and kissed her a little more affectionately than our current circumstances called for; but hell…if it got her attention away from her irritation with me, I was happy to use whatever means were necessary.

"You're late," she hissed, stubbornly holding on to her annoyance.

"But I had a really good reason," I murmured softly as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I opened to the photo I took before we left, and slid the phone over to her.

Her eyes widened. I could tell she was debating whether to still be mad at me or aroused. I thought I would help nudge her in the right direction and placed my hand on her thigh. I drew small circles with my fingertips as I compelled a tight little spiral of arousal between her legs, tickling her senses.

She gasped and clutched my hand on her leg. Her eyes were hot for me now.

I dipped my head back to her neck and whispered in her ear, "That's better."

"That's not fair," she struggled to keep her breathing calm.

"Certainly not," I purred, agreeing with her. "Would you like me to take you _all_ _of the way_?"

Her eyes were a mix of heat and desire as she seriously contemplated my offer. I wondered what her response would have been, if Eve had not interrupted. I sighed as I pulled back my compulsion; I would have liked to bring her to an orgasm right then and there, just to see the look she gives me every time she climaxes…I would kill for that look.

"Oh, you got it!" Eve squealed as she snatched Claire's phone from the table to look at the photo.

Claire was struggling to understand as she looked at Eve in confusion, "You know?"

"Of course, silly…who do you think gave him your sizes? He _is_ a man; there is no way he would have been able to pull that off on his own."

"By far…the best part was the Court Jester dropping it off…I had no idea what a good errand boy he is. Now, if I could just teach him to _retrieve_…" I contemplated, grinning.

Even Rhysian laughed at the memory of the Oliver's expression, carrying the delicate lingerie.

"Oliver?" Claire gasped.

"Yes. Amelie had him drop it off."

"Amelie?!" her voice raised an octave. "What the hell…was this a _community_ project?"

"No," Eve chimed on, "Myrnin had a very _specific_ idea in mind and it just took more than one of us to pull it off. Speaking of that, I wonder if Amelie would tell me where exactly she found a Tardis blue nightie."

Claire's eyes narrowed, "Have you been watching the BBC again?"

I grinned wider, "Amelie even assisted me with _my_ outfit."

"Your outfit? I am not sure I even want to know…but go ahead and tell me…what does it look like? Or is there a photo on your phone for that too?" She gathered my phone back from Eve.

I waited while she thumbed through photos. I knew when she found it because she let out another gasp.

"What?!" Eve reached for the phone.

"Oh no…I think you've already seen all of his 'naughty bits' you are going to," she told Eve sternly with a grin.

Eve looked confused and faced me, "How does _that_ count as an outfit?"

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Claire to see if she wanted to answer the question.

Claire let out a reluctant laugh and explained to Eve, "Because he _is_ wearing a fez and a bowtie."

"Oh!" Eve giggled understanding.

"Don't forget the _sonic screwdriver_," I reminded Claire.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "No…you did not just say that…"

"Where the hell did you find a sonic screwdriver?" Eve asked playfully, sipping on her drink.

"That was the one item he _contributed_ to the outfit. He didn't purchase it." Claire explained, still shaking her head.

"Ha!" Eve rolled with laughter as Claire's cheeks turned pink.

Claire turned her attention back to me and whispered under her breath, "You are in so much trouble!"

"Am I going to have to _tickle_ you again?" I murmured as I teased her thigh with my fingertips.

Claire crossed her legs tightly and squirmed. She dug her nails into my hand, with a surprising amount of force.

Oliver interrupted as he checked in with Eve. "Is Michael coming tonight?"

"Yes," Eve's face always had a soft glow when she talked about Michael. "He is coming right after work." She glanced down at her phone and frowned, "Actually, he should have been here about five minutes ago." Immediately, her eyes changed to alarm as I felt panic sweep through her.

Claire grabbed her hand, "It's okay…I'm sure he is just running late."

"Call him," Oliver ordered.

Eve's fingers shook as she dialed. On the second ring, I could hear Michael's voice answer. "Hey, honey…did you change your mind?"

Eve's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

Michael's tone changed to one of confusion and then anxiety as he explained, "Your note…you said you would rather spend a quiet night at home and would be here in…well, five more minutes…"

"Michael, I didn't leave that note! Where did you find it?!"

"On the bed…" he answered.

Eve sucked in a ragged breath, "Michael, I…I didn't….get out!"

Every nerve ending in my body was on edge as I processed their conversation. Dread washed through me, cold and bleak, because I knew that no matter what, this wasn't going to end well.

Suddenly, Michael yelled, "Who, the _fuck_, are you?!"

Eve screamed.

Oliver snatched the phone from her fingers and slammed it down on the table while engaging the speaker, so that we could all communicate with him. At the same time, both Oliver and Rhysian were already speaking on their own phones, urgently relaying the information to Amelie and her guards.

The terrible sounds of a struggle ensued. With each blow, Eve's body reacted as though she were the one being hit. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she listened to him fight for his life.

Michael's voiced choked off with a gurgle. Then there was silence, before someone cut the connection to Eve's phone.

Oliver barked an order at me, which for once, I agreed with, "Let's go…now!"

Claire grasped my shirt, "You are not going without me!"

"Listen to me! I cannot have you there. It would put us both at risk and you know it," I spoke harshly, but the thought of her being anywhere near whatever _this_ was, killed me. I softened my tone when I saw the pain come to her eyes, "Go with Rhysian. I will take Eve with me. Oliver may be a lot of things, but I _know_ he can fight. With the two of us…and all of the men Amelie already has on the way, we will be fine."

I saw Oliver's eyebrows rise in surprise, at my compliment of his fighting skills. He spoke lethally, his eyes solid crimson, "We need to end this…_now_."

Claire clutched at me and commanded fiercely, "Don't you dare die on me!"

I smiled tightly, "I promise."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as Rhysian physically carried her to the car and settled her inside. He looked up at me and nodded hard.

I nodded once back….desperately hoping I could keep my promise.

.

**I'll just say this - you do NOT want to miss the next chapter...**

**Oh and Darling Bob has been terribly lonely without, you over the last many days...review, review, review...little box right down there... he he :) :)**


	48. A Little More Pain

**I had hoped to finish this chapter last night, but alas, sleep was much more persuasive. :) :) But, its here now...enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 48 –Claire's POV– A Little More Pain**

"_Rhysian_," Claire sobbed against his chest as he carried her into the lab, "_I can't lose him again!_"

"Shhh, Bebe'…you will _not_ lose him. He has fought for 350 years to be with you. There isn't anything he wouldn't do to make that happen."

With a jolt, Claire's equilibrium was thrown off, as Rhysian unexpectedly flipped her over his shoulder. She landed on her feet behind him, stunned by his behavior.

She recognized his aggressive posture immediately...he was all predator now…furious growls ripping from his chest. In a split second, Claire realized why. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she looked up to see Anwyn step through a portal. _"No!"_ she breathed.

Rhysian was not the predator.

They were both the _prey_.

"Aw…come now, _pet. Y_ou can't _really_ tell me that you're surprised to see me?" Anwyn pouted, taking a step in Claire's direction.

Rhysian shifted his weight, his muscles coiled to spring, menacing vibrations echoing out from his chest.

"Down boy," Anwyn scolded him with her finger, like he was a stray puppy, not a hundred and eighty pound immortal creature, hell-bent on getting in her way.

Claire grabbed the back of Rhysian's shirt, trying to warn him. She had no idea if he knew how calculating and lethal Anwyn really was. Rhysian held back from attacking.

Anwyn smiled, "Oh look…the _pet_ has her own pet." She appraised Claire, "Well done. What do you call him?"

Claire bristled at her implication, "I call him my _friend_."

"Oh no…I don't think so…" Anwyn drawled, her eyes gleaming, "I think you call him _Rhy. _Or wait! Is _daddy_ a better word?"

Claire's stomach turned over. This was far worse than she thought. "How do you know that?" she whispered.

Anwyn ignored her question. Instead, she lithely strolled to the side, moving with feline grace, to get a better look at Claire. Rhysian tracked her movements with his body, keeping Claire tucked behind him. Anwyn sighed loudly and addressed Rhysian in a tone, that one would use to teach simple concepts to small children, "That won't help you. I _will_ kill you. And when I am done, I will put her out of my misery. It just might take me a bit longer." She smiled in dark anticipation.

Claire shook and tried once more to make sense of what was happening. "_Why_ are you here?" she pressed, surprised that her voice did not crack and betray the barely marginal grip she had on her mounting hysteria.

"Again, is it not obvious? Must I explain everything?" Anwyn rolled her eyes.

When Claire didn't respond, Anwyn let out a breath and clucked impatiently, "I can't have you dropping in unexpectedly again. Not after we just got back together."

Claire cringed at the reminder of Myrnin's new relationship.

Anwyn eyed Claire's response speculatively, and then continued with a malicious smile, "You know…I was hesitant to take him back at first. But when he begged me to trust him, I just found myself giving in. He can be very persuasive_,_" she winked suggestively. "You know I had forgotten what a _giving_ sexual partner he is. And the way his _tongue_ moves," Anwyn purred, licking her lips, letting Claire's imagination fill in where her words left off.

Claire blinked in pain, as she put the pieces together. Anwyn was trying - and succeeding - at torturing Claire with her sexual exploits of Myrnin. But, there was _more_.

And then she understood all of it. "Eve? Michael? _You!_" she gasped.

Anwyn grinned gleefully, "_Now_ you're getting it."

"You did _all_ of this? Because of _me_?" Claire was horrified.

"Of course, _pet. _It was quite considerate of you to show me your exact location. Once you popped out, I simply popped in.

"_But why Eve and Michael?"_

"Don't forget _Rhysian_," Anwyn spoke in a conspiratory whisper.

Rhysian blurred from sight.

"No!" Claire screamed, but it wasn't enough to stop him. He had already hurtled forward, intent on body-slamming Anwyn, but she was too fast for him. She spun in a tight pirouette, just inches from his grasp. The force of his attacked propelled his body past her. He ground to a halt and flipped around, but she was already ready for him.

Claire couldn't follow the movement, but suddenly, Rhysian's body flew backward; a dagger pinning him to the cement wall. Claire screamed again as Anwyn disappeared into motion and landed against his chest, sinking her teeth deep into his neck, paralyzing him.

Anwyn casually walked back to Claire; satisfied excitement glittered in her eyes, as she ran her tongue smoothly over her mouth, to collect Rhysian's blood from her lips.

"Where were we? Oh yes…it's simple, _pet_…you needed to learn a little lesson before taking your last breath. _You dared think, you could take what is mine?!"_ Anwyn hissed, anger seeping through her maniac musings.

"_No_….of course not," Claire stuttered. "I didn't even know that he was…with you."

"Details…" Anwyn waved her hand flippantly and then circled Claire, running her fingers along the curve of Claire's shoulder. "Did you really think he would want you when he could have me? I guess it doesn't matter, since you seem to have completely slipped his mind. I'm not sure how strong his so-called love was for you, to begin with – if all it took to forget you - was a trip or two through my favorite swirling vortex. I mean the _portal,_" she winked at Claire.

Before Claire could pull together a response, she abruptly felt searing pain in her left shoulder. A blood red stain seeped along the edges of the fresh tear in her shirt and trailed down her arm. She gasped and grabbed her shoulder reflexively, breathing heavily as the pain swirled through her senses.

Anwyn did not appear to have even moved. She smirked wickedly, "Do you want to _see_ it the next time and would you prefer to be surprised again?"

Claire pleaded in between pants, "Please…please stop. I promise…I won't ever look into the time portal again." Her hope rose when Anwyn hesitated. Claire continued in a rush, reminding Anwyn that she wasn't any kind of a threat, "He doesn't even remember me." Claire's eyes never seemed to lose track of Anwyn's movement, but suddenly, another burning slash ran down Claire's right arm. Claire screamed out in agony.

Rhysian let out an almost constant stream of snarling as he struggled to break free from the dagger that speared him to the wall and Anwyn's incapacitating bite. Claire knew it would likely take him thirty minutes to regain enough strength to pull the dagger out himself. She knew she couldn't keep Anwyn talking that long, before Anwyn completed her task of killing her.

Unless Myrnin came back in the next few minutes, she would be dead the next time he saw her. Claire flinched at the irony. She had made him promise not to die – and here she was, breaking that promise. Claire's hope warred against her despair; it just couldn't end like _this_. He _had_ to find her. Claire felt silly, but was willing to try anything at this point – she reached her mind out to try to communicate with him. He hadn't said as much, but clearly his mental skills were way past anything she had expected…maybe he _could_ hear her.

Claire's entire body was shaking as she crossed her arms over her chest to tightly grip each open wound on both arms.

Anwyn slunk low and slowly advanced. Claire closed her eyes, resigning herself to her fate. When the fatal blow didn't come, she opened one of her eyes. Anwyn's teeth were right at Claire's neck. Claire jumped back, startled by Anwyn's proximity. She didn't make it back even an inch, before Anwyn grasped her upper arms, causing Claire to cry out in pain.

"Tell you what, I will even let you say goodbye first," Anwyn murmured.

Before Claire could fully comprehend the words, she felt her body go airborne. She landed with a thud at Rhysian's feet, the air driven from her lungs with a hard huff. Claire struggled to get up.

"You're going to die, bitch," Rhysian snarled.

Anwyn looked up at him amused, "Really? And who, pray tell, is going to accomplish that little task? From my perspective, you are skewered to the wall and she…well, she doesn't count," Anwyn dismissed Claire.

"You can kill me, but that won't stop Myrnin and Amelie from finding you and ending your miserable existence."

Anwyn giggled, "Oh I forgot you have your own second-hand version of Myrnin. Well, neither he nor Amelie are very bright because they have been doing exactly as I intended. And right now, they are sooo busy saving Michael that, neither of them have stopped to consider any strategy past what they can easily see – idiots. Once, I am done with both of you; I _will_ kill both Eve and Michael, just out of sport, to prove a point to both of them – that I can."

Anwyn looked down at Claire on the floor. "Now _pet_; be a good girl. Tell him goodbye."

Claire shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh well…I tried." Anwyn knelt down in front of Claire. "Look at me, sweet _pet_…I want to see the life leave your eyes…don't deny me that," Anwyn purred softly, caressing the side of Claire's cheek with her fingers.

Claire shuddered violently at her touch.

"Don't touch her!" Rhysian growled.

Suddenly, Anwyn's body was yanked away and sent spinning across the floor in a blur. _Myrnin_! Claire thought in profound relief. Her reprieve was short lived as Anwyn screamed in rage and attacked Myrnin viciously, causing them to blur from sight again. Claire desperately hoped Myrnin had brought reinforcements with him. Surely Amelie would be there soon; there was no way Anwyn could defeat both Myrnin and Amelie together. _Please, please…Amelie. _Claire chanted the words in her mind as the tables, chairs and books, of the lab, were shredded apart by the violent maneuvers of Anwyn and Myrnin.

Claire swallowed hard. What had happened at Michael's that only Myrnin would make it back to her? Was Amelie still fighting there? Surely they had to have it contained by now…oh _no_, what did that mean for Eve?!

Claire had no idea if he could defeat Anwyn on his own. She snapped her head to look at Rhysian. She had to get to him and help him release the stake from his chest that pinned him to the wall. It was the best chance Myrnin had at killing Anwyn.

Rhysian wasn't looking at her. Instead he stared transfixed on the fight in front of him. Claire struggled to understand the expression on his face; if anything, he looked more scared now than when they didn't have Myrnin. Rhysian sucked in a deep breath as he saw Myrnin standing, livid with rage, as he slowly advanced on Anywn again.

"Rhy? Are you in pain?" Claire struggled to stand. "If I can just get the dagger out of you, you can help Myrnin."

"Claire," Rhysian's voice was tight and threadbare. "…_that_ is not Myrnin."

Claire froze. She felt like Rhysian's words should make sense but at the same time, they didn't. Claire stared intently at Myrnin, and for the first time realized he was wearing different clothes than what he had worn earlier in the evening.

"_Claire?_" Rhysian whispered urgently at her silence, never taking his eyes off of the fight, as Anwyn circled to the left, trying to find a weakness in Myrnin's stance. _OH, OH, OH_…. _HER Myrnin! _ Claire thought breathlessly, as she collapsed, sliding back down the wall to the floor.

"_You need to stop this now_," Anywn hissed at Myrnin. "You know I am just doing you a favor by ridding you of this…_affliction_."

"You have never done me any favors," he spat angrily. "You know this is just your sick way of keeping her from me."

_WHAT_? Claire's mind raced at the implications of his words. _He remembered her!_

"After _all_ we have been through…_making love to me, _nonetheless…are you seriously going to stand there and pretend like you are going to _kill_ me?!" Anwyn hissed.

Myrnin was silent, as anger radiated from him.

Anwyn continued viciously, "You _do_ know that she is fucking someone else, don't you? I think she moved on just fine."

Myrnin flinched at her words, but remained silent.

For the first time, Claire thought she saw a spark of pain flicker in Anwyn's eyes before her face masked over in hardened fury.

"Claire…_Claire_." Rhysian choked out, trying to get her attention.

Claire tore her eyes away from Myrnin to look up at Rhysian, worried by the frantic tone of his voice.

"I _love_ you," he whispered fervently. "You know that don't you? I would _never_ do anything to hurt you…please tell me you _know_ that."

Claire studied him in confusion, "Of course…but why…" her voice trailed off as her head started to swim. She moaned as she fought to stay conscious; the gash in her shoulder was pulsing under her grip as she tried to keep pressure on it.

Myrnin snapped his head toward her and for a fraction of a second, Claire thought he would come to her, but he stood his ground against Anwyn.

Anwyn's eyes had taking on a maniacal gleam, as she sneered, "Well…it seems you have a choice…take care of that nasty bleeding in your little _pet_…or continue to try to kill me. Which one is it going to be?"

Myrnin cut his eyes over to Claire again, as she sagged farther down to the floor.

"I see," Anwyn nodded and then disappeared out of the door. Claire thought she heard the words, "You will pay for this," but couldn't be sure it wasn't just in her blood-deprived imagination.

Myrnin was at her side instantly, tearing his shirt into two strips. He tied each into a tourniquet on both of her arms. She flinched when he applied the one above her shoulder, but immediately felt the haze clear a little bit in her brain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm okay," her mouth formed the words, but she wasn't at all sure if any sound came out.

Myrnin's eyes turned as hard as steel again as he stood to face Rhysian.

Claire was confused by his posturing, but assumed he was going to take the dagger out.

Instead, Myrnin twisted the dagger in Rhysian's chest, causing Rhysian to groan in pain. "You are going to die now," he murmured, his eyes flashing crimson again.

Claire screamed, "No!" She grasped at the wall, trying to pull herself up, to get in between Myrnin and Rhysian.

Myrnin stopped and spoke to Claire harshly, "You _don't_ understand."

"Please don't…please don't do this…he is like a father to me," she pleaded with Myrnin urgently. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she whispered, "Please don't take him too."

She watched Myrnin struggle against his intention to kill Rhysian. He turned to look at her and hissed, "Would you like to know _why_ he is here?" Myrnin continued furiously without waiting for her answer. "He was sent here for _one_ reason only – _and that was to_ _kill_ _me!_"

Rhysian closed his eyes in silence.

"_No…_" Claire breathed in pain.

**.**

**Hello, lovelies! Sooo…did anyone anticipate this? Because there _were_ clues that it was coming. Remember the odd way he examined Myrnin the first time she opened the portal, but Claire shook off the feeling. Or when she told him that they could get to 'Myrnin' because Rhysian knew where he was: 'agony – and something else Claire couldn't identify - passed over his features.' And then there was the unspoken question he answered when 1409 Myrnin came through the portal? **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this new development.**

**Hold tight, dears…because this ride is about to get a little _bumpy_…he he :) :)**

**ps...Darling Bob. Much love. Enough said. **


	49. Rage

**Its a little shorter of a chapter, but I didn't think you would mind having the update, even if it was a touch shorter. :) :)**

**.**

**Chapter 49 –Claire's POV– Rage**

**Music: 'Headstrong' by Trapt ****(So, this song couldn't be more perfect; I highly recommend you check it out)**

**.**

"_Rhysian_?" Claire whispered.

He opened his eyes, "Bebe'…" he began.

"Don't call me that," she interrupted him, her voice breaking in devastation.

His face contorted in pain. "Of course," he agreed, taking a minute to compose himself before he continued. "I won't lie to you. I did…come here for that reason. I did it because I loved him as a brother…and I watched him for over a hundred years…struggle…" his voice trailed off as emotion overtook him again, "…without you. You were the only thing he has ever wanted."

"But, then I met you. We spent so much time together, and I grew to love you as my own child. I swear to you…I never lied…about my feelings for you."

Claire's chest shook with silent sobs as tears crested her eyelashes and washed down her cheeks. Rhysian stopped, his expression stricken, as he watched the pain of his betrayal, evident in her features.

He began again, "I watched you…break into a million pieces every day, because of your love for him." He nodded toward Myrnin, who was still standing, ready to end his life. "It was then that I _knew_…that no matter what happened, I would never..._could_ _never_…hurt you like that. I am so, so sorry," he hung his head as he finished.

Claire caught her breath and whispered to Myrnin, "Let him down."

"_What_?" Myrnin hissed.

"I believe him," she spoke quietly, "Let him down."

When Myrnin didn't move, she looked at him, anger and frustration filling her features, "You don't need me to tell you he is speaking the truth. I know it; because I _know_ him…he kept me _alive_. But _you_ know it because you can _feel_ it. Now, let him down or I will do it myself."

Without a word, Myrnin jerked the dagger from his chest and Rhysian fell to the floor next to Claire.

Claire shifted to the side slightly, so that she could reach him; a small moan escaping her lips at the effort.

Myrnin reached his hands out toward her and she stopped him with a look. He pulled back in surprise, hurt flashing over his features, before composing himself into a hardened expression.

She touched Rhysian's arm and spoke softly, "I do believe you."

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I am _so_…sorry…for hurting you," he whispered.

"I know," Claire laid her head on his shoulder, careful not to move her arms.

"I love you, Bebe'," his words came out broken with emotion, at her forgiveness.

"I know," she simply whispered again.

Abruptly, the door to the lab slammed opened with a shattering bang as 1409 Myrnin charged through. Claire jumped, startled at the sudden loud noise, and then sat in utter silence as she saw them face each other for the first time. Both were immediately ready to fight. Claire felt the air in the room charge with electricity, at the devastation of emotion, rolling off of both of them.

His eyes were wild as he assessed the situation: her on the floor bleeding…Rhysian next to her, healing but covered in blood…and her Myrnin standing over them menacingly.

Claire felt him invade her mind, almost violently, and gasped at the onslaught. She knew he wasn't compelling her, so he must be gathering the details of what just happened. She heard him hiss furiously as he 'watched' what had transpired with Anwyn.

Her Myrnin snapped his head toward her when he heard her gasp and then understanding filled his features as he spoke, "Well…now that we are all caught up…"

"We haven't even begun to be…_caught_ up," 1409 Myrnin spoke lethally through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah…that's right…because I am still _alive,_" her Myrnin spat in sarcastic fury.

"How could you?" Claire whispered and wondered for a second if he would try to deny the accusation. He didn't.

His face contorted as he felt her pain. "Because it was _my_ decision to make…_my_ future…_my_ choice…and I would do _anything_…_even kill a part of myself_…to be with you," he spoke earnestly, his eyes pleading with her to understand.

Her Myrnin snarled angrily at his response, slinking low, ready to strike.

1409 Myrnin raised his eyebrows and spoke with a hard laugh. "It doesn't work that way, partner. If you take _me_ out, we _both_ go…are you _that_ ready to destroy Claire? Although, from what I hear…you do have a history of trying to kill her, so maybe this behavior fits right in…" he spoke snidely, "or maybe you conveniently _forgot_ that as well?"

Claire watched the hardened expression on her Myrnin's face crack just a little…she knew he was shaken by the truth of the accusation – he _had_ tried to kill her – multiple times. "I _never_ forgot her!" he hissed vehemently.

"Brilliant. You didn't forget; so you just _chose_ to leave her then?"

Claire desperately wanted to know the answer to this question as well and waited for his response. Numerous emotions passed over his face so quickly, she couldn't catch them all. She was stunned when all he said was, "You don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"Really?" 1409 Myrnin's eyebrow rose, "well, it sounds like you don't seem to know what the hell you are talking about either. Let's try another topic. Care to share why your _girlfriend_ decided to show up here and play judge, jury _and_ executioner?"

"She is _not_ my girlfriend," her Myrnin spat, "and at least I was _here_ to protect Claire. Is this how you keep her safe? Where, the hell, were _you _when she needed you?"

"Well, I can tell you for damn sure, I wasn't out _fucking_ the woman who had _already_ tried to kill Claire once."

Her Myrnin recoiled back at the accusation, again settling into angry unexplainable silence.

"I think I've heard enough," 1409 Myrnin hissed as he advanced stealthily.

"No!" Claire cried, recognizing his posturing. Her words were drowned out as Amelie's guards streamed through the door.

Two immediately jumped on 1409 Myrnin, trying to contain him. He spun and threw both of them against the opposite wall with incredible force. Their bodies lay crumpled in a heap.

Two more guards pressed forward to take up where the others left off. 1409 Myrnin smiled viciously, beckoning them forward with his fingers. They hesitated, unsure.

Claire couldn't breathe as she watched the first two stagger to their feet and join back in, spreading out to attack him from every angle. They all blurred from sight. Claire screamed when she heard bone shattering crunches and watched bodies go airborne; crashing into furniture and against the walls, as 1409 Myrnin once again dispatched all four of them into different directions.

"Stop!" Amelie ordered, walking into the lab with Oliver at her side. She stood perfectly still, examining each of them.

1409 Myrnin snarled, "This doesn't concern you."

"Indeed, it does. While I have not had the pleasure of knowing you for quite so long, you will find one of my unyielding character traits to be _loyalty_." Amelie looked directly at Myrnin and nodded her head. She turned back to 1409 Myrnin before continuing, "And I was _called_."

"_What?_ Who the hell _called_ you? Or did I miss the Bat Signal mounted to the roof?" he asked snidely.

"He did," Amelie gestured to Rhysian.

Claire looked over in shock and noticed Rhysian was holding his cell phone in his hand. 1409 Myrnin was looking at him in shock – and pain – as well. Claire didn't need to read minds to be able to tell the thoughts plainly evident in his eyes as he stared at his best friend.

"I'm…sorry," Rhysian's voice broke under the devastation of causing 1409 Myrnin pain. "I couldn't let you…hurt her…not like that. There has to be another way..."

"Until we can get this…matter…sorted out, you will need to come with me," Amelie instructed 1409 Myrnin.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and then his features shifted into terrifying; his pupils dilated into crimson orbs and his stance lowered. His voice sent chills down Claire's spine as he spoke lethally to Amelie, "You can _try_ that, but I can't promise you will _live_ through it."

At some unspoken command, the four guards advanced on him again. Amelie's eyes took on a strange white glow. 1409 Myrnin cringed like he was trying to shake something off. Claire realized with a shock that Amelie was trying to compel him. The guards attacked and once again he erupted in rage, growling and fighting violently, but Claire could see a difference now that he was fighting Amelie's compulsion in addition to all of the man-power. He slowed down as they captured his arms behind his back.

Claire screamed, _"No! You can't take him!"_ as she struggled to get her feet under her, biting her lip harshly to keep the shooting pain in her arms from causing her to black out.

Her Myrnin looked at her, stunned, as he reached out, to keep her from falling.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, "how can you let this happen?!"

His face masked over again, in pain and anger, as he pulled back.

Amelie addressed Claire directly, "I assure you; he will not be harmed."

"Where are you taking him?" Claire demanded, fury saturating all of her senses.

Amelie paused to look at Myrnin. He nodded his consent. She looked back to Claire and answered, "Given his…more than average…physical skills, my only option currently is the jail."

Claire had not missed Amelie's question/answer moment with Myrnin. Pissed, she replied angrily, her voice raising an octave, "Don't you dare ask his _permission_ when it comes to me. He may have a say over that bitch he is sleeping with, but he doesn't get to have an opinion or a damn bit of authority over _me!_"

Amelie was unmoved by Claire's outburst and continued as if she hadn't said anything, "You will be able to see him."

"I will send Theo," she spoke again to Myrnin.

"Rhysian," she commanded, a clear order to follow her.

When the door closed after everyone had left, Claire was stunned by the radical turn of events. She turned to face Myrnin, her expression furious, silently demanding answers. The muscles in his neck were taut and his eyes guarded as he didn't speak.

.

**I'm trying to update as quickly as possible. Sorry its a bit rough...I normally smooth them out, over time, so you will find earlier chapters more polished if you go back later and read them again. **

**The responses to the last chapter were quite 'vocal' (this site and the other one were the story is posted). That's awesome...I love to hear the feedback because its impossible for me to read the story from a 'fresh' perspective, since I know the reasons for everything and what is coming. So, you guys tremendously help me gauge how the story is actually progressing - what's good, bad or possibly confusing. **

**And I think Darling Bob has a bit of a 'review fetish'. he he. Ah well, can't worry about the little things, so review, review, review... box, below... :) :)**


	50. More Than This

**Woo hoo, we've reached the 50 chapter mark! Wow, I never even imagined writing _anything_ just a few short months ago. Wild how things can change. But I do so love the process...working the plot and revealing the characters emotions. And you guys just make the rest of it perfect...it really is nice to be able to share something that I enjoy so much. As always, you are awesome!**

**.**

**Chapter 50 –Claire's POV– More Than This**

**Music: 'More Than This' by One Direction (Myrnin's perspective)**

**'****All I Need' by Within Temptation (Claire's perspective)**

Claire stared at the man she was willing to die for and didn't recognize him at all. In every one of her fantasies and dreams, she had imagined this moment so differently – he would fit the pieces of her heart back together and make her whole again. It wasn't supposed to be _this_ – chaos, pain and confusion.

They had paid such a high price and suffered so much – they deserved the happy-ending. But the promise of a happy reunion was stripped from her too…along with countless other moments she would never get back. She felt the familiar intimate violation of grief of yet another loss ripple through her, like a second heartbeat overlapping her first; sometimes raging war; other times, gently numbing her pain, stealing her cares away. She had spent more hours than she could count lost in its rhythmic beat.

_Get it together!_ She chastised herself; she couldn't afford the luxury of wallowing in self-pity. Claire gathered every ounce of physical strength she had, and forced her feet in the direction of the bedroom. Blood saturated clothing in a jail full of vampires was a very bad idea; she needed to change. She bit her lip to keep from panting under the excruciating pain radiating in her arms at the slightest movement. Each step felt like a mile as she walked the ten feet toward the door.

Myrnin was at her side instantly, reaching out, but not touching her. "You are in no physical condition to leave. You need to sit down and wait for Theo," he urged her.

Claire gripped tightly to the fury that kept her sane and hissed, "Don't you dare presume you know what I _need_. If you did actually have a clue, we would not be having this conversation right now."

His mouth formed into a hard line as he drew back, but continued to walk with her step for step.

Claire couldn't stop the whimper that released from her lips as the pain bit into her.

He sucked in a breath in response, "At least let me compel you and numb the pain, until you can get stitches and some pain medicine."

"No!" she spoke the words frantically and Claire saw his eyes shift to confusion.

"I know that you are…angry…at me, but don't be so stubborn as to refuse my help."

"_Your help?"_ Claire's voice rose in disbelief. "You _helped_ me get to exactly where I am right now. I think I'm good."

"You are not _good_…if you don't stop this nonsense, I am going to do it anyway. There is no reason you need to suffer," he said shortly.

Claire features flashed into fury, "Don't you dare!"

"Give me one good reason!" he pushed her.

Claire felt her determination waiver as his dark liquid eyes gazed intently at her. She shut her eyes tightly, desperately trying to hold on to her tenuous control. "Because I _need_ it," she finally whispered.

"_What?_" he asked appalled at her response.

Claire clung to her anger. She wasn't the same broken girl anymore. He left her once and had clearly moved on. She needed to do the same. She had to be strong. She didn't answer him; instead she made her way to the tiny kitchenette and winced as she pulled out the bottle of vodka.

His eyebrows rose, "You refuse my help, and instead you are going to drown out the pain with liquor? Explain your reasoning for that logic."

"I don't owe you any explanations," she hissed. "You didn't give me any choices in your decisions; you don't get a say in mine. If you really want to help, _find me a straw,_" Claire bristled, staring at the bottle, contemplating the best way to get it into a cup and then to her mouth, without screaming.

His tone changed to one of purpose, "Okay, how about a little _trade_?"

Claire looked up at him in confusion.

He pulled a red Solo cup out of the cabinet as he spoke, "I'll help you…with the vodka, but for every sip, you answer a question…honestly."

Claire quirked her eyebrows; it wasn't like she was trying to hold back her opinions to save his feelings. She glanced back to the bottle he now held in his other hand and nodded in agreement, as she settled onto a stool.

He sat next to her at the small counter and carefully poured the vodka into the cup before lifting it to her lips.

She quivered at his closeness, took a sip and closed her eyes. The familiar taste and burn sliding down her throat soothed her. She opened her eyes again and almost wished she hadn't.

He was staring at her with a new intensity. She recognized his look – he was calculating the best way to get what he wanted. He spoke carefully, "What do you need?"

Claire blinked, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

He added, "Earlier…you said you _needed_ it. Needed what?"

Claire hesitated. She had promised him honesty, but wasn't sure how much she wanted to tell him. "_Pain_," she whispered.

His jaw tightened at her response. "Why?" he murmured.

She shook her head and motioned to the cup he held. He immediately brought it to her lips and she sipped longer this time, feeling her body warm from the vodka's effects.

"Why?" he repeated softly.

How was she supposed to answer that? Tell him that for her, breathing and physical pain, were inseparable...that she needed the one to be able to continue doing the other. Claire remembered the portal pain…unbearable at first, but her lifeline in the end. "…because it suffocates other pain," she hedged, not wanting to say more.

His jaw clenched again, before he smoothed out his features and lifted the cup to her lips again. "…and the vodka?"

Claire sucked in a breath. The answer to that question was even harder than the last. "What about it?" she asked evasively.

"You're deflecting," he murmured.

Damn him for knowing her so well. "I like it…" she tried again, hoping he would move on to another question. Of course, he didn't.

"No….that isn't the answer…" he shook his head slowly and waited again.

Panic rose up in her. She couldn't do this. She couldn't tell him the truth to this question. Instead, she spat, "It's a stupid question. What does it matter?"

"Considering how hard you are fighting me on it, I would say it most definitely matters."

"Given the fact you have moved on, how are my drinking habits possibly relevant?!" she shot back.

But the more she pulled away, the more he pressed forward. He leaned into her, capturing her eyes in his relentless gaze as he demanded her answer, whispering, "_Tell me..."_

Claire couldn't seem to get her heartbeat under control. The pain of that moment – her decision when she couldn't take living without him anymore – was too raw and too close to the surface. She felt herself losing control and then broke completely, "Will that give you satisfaction?! To know how damaged I was…to hear all of the intimate details? Is that what you need to _finish_ this?! Because by all means, then, let's get on with it!" she screamed at him.

Her memories tumbled out in anger and pain, "This bottle gave me _strength_ when I had none….when I needed it the most! Because I…I couldn't do it without it…" her words trailed off into silence, as she choked back the tears.

"Do _what_?" he whispered, agony in his eyes.

"I tried…really I did," her voice trembled, "but…I just _couldn't_…live without you."

Myrnin inhaled sharply as he put the pieces together. He knew about her suicide attempt because she had told 1409 Myrnin; she just hadn't shared the liquid anesthetic the vodka had given her beforehand.

He reached for the Solo cup and whispered, "Just one more question," as he brought it to her lips.

Exhausted from the pain and emotion, Claire nodded mutely, took a sip and swallowed, letting the burn clear her head.

He shifted toward her again and captured her into his unfathomable gaze, before asking softly, "Do you still…_love me_?"

Claire's heart raced and she felt herself begin to sweat. Shit. She hadn't expected that question. There was no possible way to lie to him, but what was the point of telling him the truth? They had both already moved on.

Before she could form an answer, Theo Goldman knocked on the door. Myrnin's irritation at the interruption flashed over his features, as he stood and went to open the door.

"Very good to see you, my friend," Theo spoke warmly to Myrnin.

"You as well," Myrnin replied as he walked with Theo back to where Claire was perched on the stool. "Although I wish it were under less critical circumstances."

"Indeed," Theo replied as he pulled his spectacles out of his doctor's coat and settled them on the bridge of his nose.

Claire wondered if he actually needed the glasses. She had never known a vampire with less than perfect eyesight, but she also didn't know his actual age, other than he had known Myrnin for hundreds of years. Maybe the glasses were just a reminder of his days before becoming immortal.

"In trouble again, my dear?" Theo asked; a trace of humor in his voice.

Claire tried to smile, but was fairly sure it came out more like a grimace, as the pain still coursed through her.

Theo looked up in surprise at Myrnin. "Why haven't you compelled the pain?"

Myrnin spoke through gritted teeth, "She won't let me."

"Tsk," Theo mumbled, "That won't do, young lady. I am going to be stitching into your skin. Now, let him numb the areas, please."

Claire looked up at Myrnin and blinked once, giving him consent. Immediately, the pain receded. Her entire body relaxed at the release; she breathed in deeply and let it out in a quick puff.

"Procure a clean towel and wash her skin please," Theo directed Myrnin as he inspected the wounds.

Myrnin ran warm water over a towel he pulled from another cabinet in the kitchenette and walked around the counter to Claire. Impossibly gently, he rubbed the towel over her skin, removing the leftover remnants of dried blood.

Claire's pulse reacted wildly at his touch. A soft pink rose in her cheeks as she realized Theo would also hear her body's response to Myrnin. Theo graciously ignored the sporadic beat of her heart and stitched quickly with the graceful economy of a longtime physician. He completed his task, wrapping the wounds efficiently. "There you go, my dear," he spoke as he fished a bottle of pills from his bag and placed them on the counter. "One in the morning and one at night, please," he ordered as he shuffled toward the door.

"Thank you," Claire replied gratefully.

After Theo left, Claire murmured, "I need to change…" She hesitated, realizing she only had two choices. Either, she could ask him to continue the compulsion long enough for her to change, which would require him to be in the room with her; or she didn't – which meant she would be in so much pain again, that she would need him to physically dress her. Decision made. She looked up tentatively, trying to figure out the best way to invite him to join her, without making it sound like a cheap B-movie come on line.

He was a step ahead of her and nodded his head before she had a chance to embarrass herself with words. He followed her quietly into the bedroom and stood by the door as she faced the closet. Her moment of profound relief at his understanding, quickly shattered into anxiety, as she pulled out a clean skirt and top. She tried to calm her razor sharp nerves. He'd seen her naked plenty of times, this was no big deal, she told herself repeatedly.

He didn't speak as he watched her pull her blood-soaked shirt over her head carefully, revealing her equally blood-riddled bra beneath. Her fingers trembled as she slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders, undid the clasp and let it fall to the ground.

She knew she should ask him to turn around; he would have done it. But she couldn't force herself to. She wanted him to see her; craved this stolen moment of intimacy.

He was perfectly still as she slid her shorts down over her hips and left them on the floor with her discarded bra and shirt, leaving her standing in only a pair of pink lace panties.

If she didn't know him so well, she never would have suspected he was responding to her. But she knew the way every inch of his body moved. She saw the muscle in his neck tighten and his chest contract harder with forced restraint, as she slipped into another bra, skirt and top. She finished, not knowing what to say and then walked out of the bedroom, toward the door.

He caught up to her before she could open the door. "Wait...please…" he implored, his voice breaking. His features were tentative; gone was his previous self-confidence.

Claire's entire being ached to wrap her arms around him and drive out the pain she saw evident in his eyes. But, it was too late for that. They had both made choices that couldn't just be undone. Instead, she nodded mutely and let him guide her to the couch.

"You haven't asked me…why." He gently took her hands in his and leaned toward her, searching her eyes.

Claire cringed and felt the panic scrape its way up her throat again. She wasn't ready to hear this…the reasons why he rejected her…why he chose to leave her and not look back. She had finally regained some sense of strength, found a way to love again. But, she knew he could destroy her with just a few words. "I…can't…" she whispered, her eyes wide in fear as she pulled away from him.

"No…" his voice was tight with pain, as he held her hands not letting her move.

Tears crested her cheeks. "Please…don't," she whispered in agony, "I…I won't be able to survive this…please…if you ever cared about me once, then please let me go now…" she begged him.

"But that is the problem...I could never let you go..." he spoke huskily, emotion driving his words.

Claire stared at him in confusion at his unexpected response as he continued fervently, "I _never_ forgot you…and I _never_…left you…" tears washed over his eyelashes, as he swore to her.

Stunned, Claire whispered, "But I watched you…for whole days at a time. You…you never once looked for me…or even spoke my name…"

"I _tried_…" his eyes were tortured as he relived his own tormented memories. "_Every _day for …five years."

Claire's inhaled sharply as she realized she had no idea how long it had been for him. And then his words dawned on her. "Wait…you went through a time portal…_every day_…for _five_ years?" she breathed.

He nodded his head silently.

"The _risk_…" Claire's voice trailed off.

"Yes," he acknowledged softly. "I wrote my memories down in a journal, so that I would know when I forgot something. Over time, I lost many memories…but that was an acceptable risk – until I began to lose memories of _you_…" he stopped, and breathed in roughly, trying to regain control of his emotions.

"It was painfully obvious to me after five years; I wasn't going to find you easily. My memories of you were the only thing I had left…I couldn't lose my only connection to you…even if it was just in my mind…so, I stopped making the jumps. It was the worst day of my life – when I chose to stop looking for you. An entire village paid the price for my pain," he hung his head in shame.

Claire began to tremble as the realization of his words washed over her. As much as she knew any answer he gave, was going to kill her, she had to know now and spoke barely above a whisper, "And Anwyn?"

He cringed, "After that…I began drinking heavily to numb the pain. Vodka," he looked up at her wryly. "Anwyn found me four and a half years later. By then…you had…moved on…with _me_, nonetheless. It was a tortured bliss…making love to you, but not…" he stopped as tears ran down his cheeks again, as the memories flowed through him.

Claire couldn't breathe as she realized everything he must have 'seen' and the pain it had caused. She had always known he could see it, but assumed it wouldn't matter to him because he no longer shared those feelings for her. She understood now how very wrong she had been and how intensely he had suffered. "_No_…" she whispered, her heart breaking.

"She pressured me...relentlessly…to let you go. One night, after drinking two bottles of vodka, I gave in to her. I don't remember much of it, to be honest…except that I called her your name…"

Claire inhaled sharply at his revelation.

"She was furious with me and I thought she would leave, but she didn't. Instead, she stayed and told me she wanted to make it work. I thought if I…used her…it would numb the pain. I knew it was wrong." He lowered his head. "But, it didn't work and I couldn't force myself to sleep with her again."

It made sense to Claire then – the moment she had watched him through the time portal, kissing Anwyn. Claire was struck by the realization…if she had been able to see his face, she would have known the truth…seen the desperation in his eyes. "But, why…why didn't you ever respond to me when I watched you through the portal?"

"I never saw you…never knew you could see me…until you told him that you had seen me in the arms of another woman." He cringed again before continuing, "It was then, that I told Anwyn it was over."

"She saw me," Claire whispered.

His voice rose, "_What?_"

Claire continued, "She was on your lap...she looked over at me…and winked…as she went back to kissing you."

Myrnin hissed sharply and spoke through gritted teeth, "She failed to mention that."

"I wonder why she could see me, but you never could," Claire mused quietly and then realized she never asked him one very obvious question. She looked back into his eyes and whispered, "How did you find me?"

His answer was simple. "It was your blood," he looked down at her wounds.

"The blood bond," Claire breathed. It all made sense now. 1409 Myrnin had returned when Rhysian's blood was spilt. Rhysian didn't share a blood bond with her Myrnin. But she did. If she had sliced _her_ wrist…if Rhysian hadn't stopped her…he would have returned to her that night! Claire struggled under the knowledge of that lost moment.

At the same time, she couldn't force herself to regret the way things had happened, because she loved 1409 Myrnin now, desperately. He had healed her broken heart and understood her in ways that no one else did.

And then the shocking truth occurred to her. It was torture when she thought Myrnin loved someone else. But now, she realized how very much crueler it was. He loved her. He had never stopped loving her. And he_ wanted her back._

She was going to have to _choose!_

_._

**Are you breathless yet? I hope so, because that was the emotion I was going for. :) :) I hope to start on the next chapter soon... **

**In the meantime, please give much love to Darling Bob...little 'ole box down below...review, review, review...**


	51. Let The Games Begin

**Hellooo Lovelies! I was a bit stuck on this chapter, but thankfully, it started to flow and then finished fairly quickly. I didn't edit it much, so please pardon the 'roughness' of it. I normally go back and edit chapters later, so if you give it a few weeks and read it again, it should be a little improved. But I still think you will enjoy it...fingers crossed, anyways... :) :)**

**.**

**Chapter 51 –Claire's POV– Let The Games Begin**

How had this happened?! Was fate really so cruel as to make her love the same – but different – man, and then force her to choose between them? As she stared into Myrnin's penetrating gaze, she knew beyond a doubt the answer – yes. Waves of pain began to lap at her skin, from the inside. She couldn't bear the sick inevitability of being the instrument that crushed one of them.

Myrnin's features changed to alarm as he felt the shivers of horror wash through her. He gripped her hands tighter, "What is it?"

"I can't," she whispered.

A new understanding and a new pain lit his eyes. He dropped her hands.

"No…" she struggled to force syllables into words, which would make sense out of the Shakespearean tragedy, in which she was currently playing center stage. The irony took her breath away. It wasn't losing him that would finally kill her – it was having _two_ of them, which would bring her to her knees. She knew her limits. Destroying one of them would only destroy her in the process – she would become a thousand shattered pieces of collateral damage of her own making. No, Shakespeare had nothing on her.

"I am…beyond…overwhelmed," she began. "I can't _think_ right now. I just know I can't leave him in there."

Myrnin's features turned hard again. "So you are perfectly okay with his plan to kill me?"

"_What_? Of course not!"

"That is exactly what he will attempt to do, if he gets out."

"No. He _won't_." Claire hands fisted in frustration.

Myrnin's eyebrows shot up. "Did I miss the crystal ball?! Because the last thing he _tried_ to do, before Amelie graciously interceded, was slink his way over to _end_ me."

"He was angry…and upset. You don't know him like I do."

She had finally shocked him into silence. Claire watched as he gripped to a tiny shred of self-control. "I…_don't know_…him, like you do?!" he asked through gritted teeth incredulously.

Before he could bring his tirade to fruition, Claire cut in, "No…you don't! You think he is _you_…_your_ past. But he isn't! Yes, of course there are similarities, but your histories – your choices – are completely different."

"Not _completely_ different," he looked at her pointedly.

"Okay, I will admit…loving me is the same. But that is really where it ends."

Anger still permeated from his words, "And you are willing to risk _my_ life on your fantasy of who you think he is – versus the reality of who he _just_ presented himself to be?!"

"Yes….I mean, no, of course not. But that is just it…I am not risking your life because I know he would sooner _die_ than hurt me."

The murderous expression that seeped into Myrnin's eyes had Claire backtracking, "What I mean is – if I ask him not to; if he really understands what it would do to _me_ – there is no way he would go through with it now."

Myrnin glowered and shook his head. "It doesn't matter because you are not going."

"_Excuse me?"_ Claire narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, fury radiating through her at his presumption that he could control her behavior.

"It isn't safe. Have you _forgotten_ Anwyn is still out there? It is too dangerous," he said critically.

"Yes, dangerous because you fucked her and called out my name. I get why she might be a little mad," Claire spat.

Myrnin recoiled back, pain evident in his features.

"_I'm sorry_," Claire said in a rush. "I didn't mean that. I am just…" She stopped and breathed deeply to bring some sort of order to her chaotic thoughts. "I know you are worried about me and I promise I will be careful. Rhysian will go with me."

"Because that was so effective last time…" Myrnin replied tightly.

Claire had to admit even with Rhysian and a driver, Anwyn still had them outmatched. "Okay, I am sure there about ten guards outside of the door. I will take four of them." She waited for the tension to gentle in his eyes.

"Let me take you," he offered as an alternate solution.

"No," she gently touched his arm, "I need to do this on my own."

His lips were set in a thin line.

Claire continued, reminding him, "It isn't like you won't be there with me…"

He released his breath. "Must you always be so stubborn?" he asked quietly.

Claire could see the resignation in his eyes, so didn't argue the point further. Instead she squeezed his hands and walked toward the door.

When she reached Founders Square, Claire was escorted into the main lobby. It was late. But Amelie was a vampire; she didn't keep to any routine protocols of a working day. All of the human population had gone home and were likely asleep by now; their absence causing a slight echo to bounce off of the walls of the empty room, as she spoke, "I'm here to see Amelie."

The petite vampire behind the desk nodded in understanding. Amelie must be expecting her. Claire stood, shifting her weight from one foot to another, wondering what compelling argument she was going to have to come with, that would change Amelie's mind and make her release him.

A door opened behind the receptionist and a familiar guard motioned to Claire. Claire set her shoulders, lifted her chin and walked purposefully into Amelie's office.

"Claire," Amelie nodded toward a chair.

Claire settled into the seat quietly and began, "You obviously know why I am here. You have no right to keep him. He hasn't done anything but help you since he arrived."

Amelie's eyes were thoughtful, "True, but it is just temporary until we can come to some sort of acceptable solution for everyone."

"And he must stay locked up until that happens?" Claire's voice rose.

"I cannot put my dear friend at risk, particularly after his recent return." Amelie leveled her gaze at Claire, "I am surprised you are willing to risk his safety."

Claire tried to make Amelie understand, "Look, we all say and do things in the heat of the moment. Let me talk with him. Once he understands what that action would do to me, I promise you, you will not have to worry about it further."

"You seem _sure_ of yourself…" Amelie noted. "Unfortunately, centuries of experience has taught me the varied and unexpected potential dangers of operating on blind faith." Her face hardened into an impenetrable mask.

Claire's heart sank. She recognized Amelie's expression. There would be no changing her mind tonight. "At least let me see him," she demanded.

Amelie's eyes bristled slightly at Claire's tone, but waved a hand in agreement. A guard from behind Claire startled her when he abruptly spoke, "This way ma'am."

After finding their way through multiple corridors, her escort deposited her into the stronghold room that contained Myrnin's cell. Claire inhaled sharply at seeing him locked up. He was kicked back in a chair with his feet up on the table in front of him; a cynical expression plastered on his face. Tears pricked at her eyes. "Let me in."

The first set of doors opened automatically and Claire stepped through. When the door behind her clanked shut and the lock engaged, the door ahead of her opened. She stepped through again and repeated the process one additional time before flying into his arms, almost knocking him off of his precariously balanced chair.

The tension seemed to bleed out of him as he held her tightly. "I'm sorry you are here," she whispered between tears.

"Shhh…it's alright, love. The accommodations are functional, although the company leaves much to be desired." He leveled a gaze over her shoulder at the guard.

Out of her peripheral vision, Claire saw the guard step out of the room.

Myrnin gathered her into his arms and carried her to the cot, before setting her down and sitting beside her. Claire turned her body to face him, and reached out both hands to hold his face. "You can't kill him," she spoke gently but firmly.

"Why not?" he asked harshly. "He's been a dick to you."

Claire caressed his cheek with her fingers, as she murmured, "You _know_ that I love you. But killing him would destroy _me_, in the process."

"I don't want to hear that," he said obstinately.

"No…but you know it's the truth. Could you really hurt me like that?"

"No," he whispered grudgingly.

Claire wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. "I knew you would never do that to me," she murmured against his chest.

He sighed heavily and nestled his face into her hair, murmuring in her ear, "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Humph…that is the second time I have heard that tonight," she looked at him wryly.

"So, tell me what fabulous excuse he had for his bad behavior." He asked nonchalantly, but Claire could see the tension amp back up, in the set of his shoulders. She hesitated, trying to figure out the best way to share those details without causing him more pain.

His stare turned colder the longer she waited to speak. Finally she just gave up; there was no particularly easy way to answer his question. "He didn't forget and he didn't leave me," she murmured softly.

Myrnin's eyes narrowed, waiting for her to elaborate.

Claire went on to explain all of the details. When she was done, he was silent for a long time. "Say something," she whispered.

"So, you are going to choose then?"

Claire couldn't speak. Couldn't make words come out of her mouth that confirmed she was going to destroy one of them.

He nodded as her silence answered his question. "I won't give up. But you already know that. I will never stop pursuing you."

Claire murmured in desperation, "I think there is only one way…"

"Which is?" he asked tightly, tension rolling off of him in waves.

"I would need to…_forget_…one of you…"

"_What?_" he hissed.

Tears clouded her vision. "I won't be able to survive hurting one of you…and I doubt either of you will simply walk away – unless I couldn't…remember our love."

Myrnin stood up so quickly, Claire fell to the side slightly before catching herself. "What the fuck are you saying?! That you plan to ask whichever one of us you choose to compel you to _forget_ the other?!"

Claire nodded; tears sliding down over her cheeks, "I don't know of another way."

Myrnin paced furiously. "Are you really that cruel?" he spat, his words tumbling out so quickly, Claire had to work to keep up. "Not only would you reject one of us, but you would strip us bare by destroying your memories of loving one of us, the only link we have to you – and then ask us to just _live with it?!" _he thundered incredulously.

Claire cringed back, away from his fury.

"It wasn't so long ago that you held a dagger in your sweet little hand, intent on ending your pain. And why was that? Because you thought he _forgot_ you!" Myrnin's eyes flashed red.

Claire trembled, but couldn't get in a word before he continued his tirade.

"Well, I can tell you my answer to that right now…_no!_ I may not like him; may have been willing to kill him to have you. But I won't do _that_ to him. And I'll tell you one more thing. If he compels you to forget me, I _will_ kill him," he scathed.

"No," she whispered. "If you fight, you could die."

"Undoubtedly," his eyes gleamed fanatically. "How do you think I plan to kill him? You are not the only one who knows how to use a silver tipped dagger," he tapped his hand over his heart. His expression was stone cold, as he spoke to the air above her head, to his alter ego, "Are you _listening_? If you compel her to forget me, we _both_ die," he promised viciously.

Claire couldn't stop the shaking that rattled her bones. "I'm…sorry. I just…don't know…how to do this."

Myrnin refocused his complete attention on Claire as he registered her body's panic and anguish. He rushed back to her side and held her tightly, "I know…I'm sorry for yelling." He hesitated and spoke softly, "We could leave, you know. Now that we understand the blood bond, we could go back to my home in 1759."

Claire's entire body froze at the horror of going through another time portal. "I…can't…do that. I can't risk losing you again." She twisted her hands, trying to keep them from trembling.

Myrnin smoothed a few strands of stray hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. "Then we won't jump…we can drive away. Go anywhere. Do anything. See anything you want to see," he urged her.

Claire clutched his hands. "This is killing me…" she anguished. "The only thing I can focus on right now is getting you out of this ridiculous jail." She stood to leave. Surprisingly, the guard reentered the room at the same time, obviously having overheard their conversation from some listening device.

Myrnin kissed her gently, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Claire whispered, wishing desperately that things were different.

When she returned to the lab, Claire could barely stand, she was so tired. Dragging one foot in front of the other, Claire forced her body to walk across the lab toward the bedroom. She stopped in mid-step when she made eye contact with Myrnin, who was sitting on the couch. He stood slowly and began to walk to her. Stalk might have been a better word. Claire inhaled sharply at the look on his face.

"You know…I plan on fighting for you as well…" he growled low as his gaze shifted, traveling down and back up her body purposefully, taking in every inch of her with his eyes.

.

**Good? I hope you liked it. **

**Darling Bob would love to hear your thoughts about it...little box below...review, review, review... (please) :) :) Much love!**


	52. Memory Lane

**Hello Pretties! Don't let the title fool you...this chapter is not at all calm, sweet and easy. Instead, its going to get quite steamy (did you think anything otherwise after the way the last chapter ended? he he). So, you've been warned, if you want to skip the naughty bits. Otherwise, enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 52 –Claire's POV– Memory Lane**

Claire trembled, a sure sign of her waning control, as he advanced on her. _Keep it together_, she told herself harshly. She needed to think. With something other than her hormones. If she was going to make the right decision.

Myrnin's eyes glittered wickedly, almost black pupils speckled with white hot intention. His physique was lithe as he stole the distance between them. Muscles rippling fluidly through his sleek gait, more like a feral tiger, than a man. He licked his lips. A _hungry_ tiger, Claire noted. But all _man_.

Anticipation lapped at her thighs, knowing every inch of what his clothing kept hidden. Shit. Now she was picturing him _naked_. She had to stop! Before it was too late. Claire tried to keep her chest from heaving as adrenaline pushed with seductive violence through her veins, causing her heartbeat to echo slightly in her head, perfectly timed with her throbbing pulse.

He stopped within inches of her, his eyes dancing as he waited. She knew he was listening. Listening and tasting the unspoken needs and desires her body was telling him. Probably more like shouting at him, Claire thought, chagrined that she could never hide from him. Never keep her emotions secret. Instead she knew she was laid bare to him. His soft chuckled confirmed it as he reached up to stroke her cheek.

Claire braced herself as she felt small fireworks collide inside her belly at his touch.

This was getting dangerous.

Who was she kidding? It had become _lethal_ the moment he had stepped through the time portal. She fought to gather every scrap of strength she could muster, to refocus her attention away from his chest... And his stomach… And his… Claire felt her wayward mind traveling down his aggressive figure. And was shocked when a small whine escaped from the back of her throat. Shit, shit, shit! There was no way he missed that. If she didn't get a grip and get it quickly, she was going to be begging him to take her.

"I'm not ready," she stuttered, "To decide."

"I know," he murmured, bringing his head down to nuzzle along her neck. His sure hands slipped under the hem of her shirt, teasing lightly along her waist. His touch was impossibly gentle, but at the same time, it seared a path along her skin as his fingertips pulled the heat from inside of her to the surface.

"Close your eyes," he commanded huskily. His tone left no room for disagreement. Claire's eyelids fluttered shut.

Myrnin's hypnotic voice began again, "Ask me what I'm thinking."

"What…are you thinking?" she breathed.

"Stars…" he murmured.

Claire's heartbeat began to race as vivid memories coursed through her. Walking through the night with him to Hotel Elysium. Gazing out of the glass ceiling of the Theatre of Blood while he danced and chattered with unrestrained excitement and love for his long lost city. Swimming in the moonlight. His _marriage_ proposal.

"Very good," he encouraged her silkily.

"_Oh_," she gasped as she felt him enter her mind, replacing her thoughts and memories with his own, and suddenly she saw herself through his eyes. Felt what he felt, that night, as he watched her lift completely naked from the glorious marble tub. Her belly tightened as she relived his moments when he had memorized the shape of her breasts and the gentle contour of her hips, seeing her creamy skin through the crystal clarity of his eyes. She inhaled sharply as he revealed the fantasies that had overcome him in that moment - picking up her naked wet body and sliding into her, kissing her hungrily while he carried her back to the bed.

Claire felt her knees go weak. Exhaustion and desire overtaking her. Myrnin's arms came around her, lifting her off of her feet, to cradle her in his arms. He traveled past the light switch to extinguish the already dim light, on his way back to the couch. Her pupils dilated, adjusting to the new darkness that enveloped them. She stared at the outline of him with wide eyes as he laid her down and sat next to her, lifting one of her legs to let it rest across his lap and bending her other leg at the knee so that he could slide closer, opening her body up to him.

Before she even had time to speak, he was present in her mind again and a new image crystalized. Once again, he replayed the events from his perspective, as though she were inside of him, looking out from his eyes and feeling what he felt. He had stared at her, her chocolate brown eyes wide, hair pulled away from her face, dripping wet from the rain that had crashed down on them. She gasped as she felt the almost painful joy that ripped through him as he recognized she was finally looking back at him with love in her eyes. The memory fast-forwarded to _that_ moment….when he entered her for the first time. Claire's heart raced, rocked by the way her body felt to him, as he moved inside of her – love, animalistic lust and feral satisfaction. She belonged to _him_. Claire stared in fascination at the image of her face looking back at him, her eyes speaking everything that her body was feeling.

Somewhere in the depths of the subconscious part of her brain, Claire knew she shouldn't do this and struggled to pull out of the beautiful images. "You can't. We can't. Do this... You know I can't tell you no…" she accused, panting.

"I haven't asked for anything…" he replied innocently; his velvety tone seemed to caress the words as they left his mouth.

"But…the memories…the visions of making love to me… Isn't that to get me to sleep with you?" she asked in confusion. And a touch of hopefulness.

"On the contrary, my dear. I most definitely _want_ you," a growl rumbled through his chest. "But, I have no intention to bed you. Tonight. I'm just _enjoying_ our trip together down memory lane." Claire could hear the smile in his voice as she squirmed, trying to rub her body intimately against his leg.

The visions began again.

Claire inhaled in sharp anticipation, recognizing this moment. She watched the image of herself tease him, beckoning him to swim with her, before diving away under the water toward the waterfall. Claire was shocked as she felt the ferocity of his arousal as he dove under after her, intent on getting what we wanted. What he had to have. The nerves on Claire's arms tingled as she felt his hypersensitive skin glide through the water, bringing his body perfectly in line with hers. She felt his arms lock onto her body in an inescapable grip, as he lifted them both to the surface and pushed inside of her in one smooth movement.

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. "Myrnin…please…" her voice was hoarse with need.

"Yes, my dear?" he questioned softly.

"_Please_…touch me…" she whimpered, the ache between her legs now screaming to be released.

"Not tonight, love…" he denied her softly.

Claire whimpered in frustration. Her fingers twitched, all she had to do was reach down…

"Go ahead, _Cariad_. Make it feel better," he murmured. Claire eagerly slid her hand down over her stomach. Her fingers trembled in anticipation as she lifted her skirt, whimpering at the restriction of her underwear.

"Would you like that gone?" he growled low.

"Ye…yes," she breathed.

Claire gasped as Myrnin leaned his head down and gently cut through the silky fabric of her underwear with his teeth, letting his fangs scrape along the inside of her thigh.

He lifted his head and she quickly moved her hand the rest of the way. She moaned loudly as she felt the soft folds of her skin, dipping inside lightly to coat her fingers, before gliding back up and settling intently in place. Her breathing came in short gasps as she writhed against the urgent force of her fingers, her lower back rising as the electricity began to build in her.

Myrnin lightly traced his fingertips along the skin between her legs. "You're doing beautifully, _Cariad_," he murmured as he watched her.

Claire knew the second his compulsion began. A searing heat spiraled through her, licking at the edges of her skin, bringing her right over the edge. "_Myrnin!_ Oh yes! Yes! _Yes!"_ she cried out, shuddering as her body contracted rhythmically in pleasure. Twitching slightly, she exhaled in relief, sighing in contentment.

Myrnin smoothed her skirt back down and pulled a blanket from the back of the couch. He shifted their bodies so that he was lying behind her. "I love you," he murmured.

Claire's heart constricted but she didn't say anything. Words just didn't seem to be enough for what she was feeling, held securely in his arms. "I…" she tried, but he stopped her.

"Shh…you don't have to say anything. Not tonight."

Claire felt her eyes begin to drift shut when suddenly his body tensed and he sat straight up, hissing a stream of profanities.

Her blood froze in her veins as fear strangled her in its relentless grip.

Myrnin's eyes were distant, as though he were somewhere else entirely. He didn't speak. Instead a feral vibration coursed through him, his chest rumbled with adrenaline. He swiped a hand through his hair and hissed again, "No!"

"_What?_!" Claire choked out, "What's happening?!" Claire knew there was only one person he could be watching – _1409 Myrnin._

Myrnin spoke in clipped words, "He just broke out of jail."

"_What?! How?!_ Is he coming here?" she whispered, panicking at the thought of another conflict between the two of them.

Shock crossed Myrnin's face, before he whispered in horror, "No. He's... _hunting_ Anwyn."

.

**I know...much shorter than my normal chapters, but I thought you'd like to have something before the weekend. Darling Bob is headed to grab a drink now, so will chat with you later... of course, he still asks you to review, review, review...itsy bitsy spider box below... :) :)**


	53. My Sweet Little Canary

**Oh my...we are getting much closer to the end now. I think I will be sad once its finished. :( **

**.**

**Chapter 53 –Her Myrnin's POV– My Sweet Little Canary**

I didn't think it was possible. To love her more than I already did. She had walked innocently into my life with her big doe eyes and even bigger feisty attitude. Never taking shit from me. She made me so damn hot when she stood up to me, her expression fierce, but a slight quivering in her tiny little body exposing her fear.

And her fear had made me come undone – I had to have her. I just knew the succulent taste of her on my tongue would send every nerve in my body into a frenzied ecstasy. But, in some unfathomable and unnatural way, she had always pulled me back from the edge. From the monster I loved – and hated – inside.

I hadn't planned to sleep with her tonight. In fact, I had determined not to. I knew it wasn't the right time with so many things undecided. I had just wanted to show her that I never forgot her – let her actually feel what she did to me, and experience the power she held over me.

It was excruciating and exquisite to watch her hands glide down her body, like mine ached to do. She had no inhibitions; she just let me _be_ with her; shared her arousal without a hint of self-consciousness, or even a second thought. She kept me locked in her gaze and somehow I felt more connected to her in that moment, than if I had been inside of her.

As I watched Claire pleasure herself, a slight sheen of sweat coated her skin, her brown hair disheveled charmingly around her face, I thought my heart might break at the beauty of her. It wasn't her actions that got to me…it was her eyes. Those eyes that challenged me, laughed with me and frequently sparked furiously at me. But now, her eyes shone with such an overwhelming amount of trust and love, it made me want to weep.

I felt her body get close to the edge and couldn't take it anymore. I entered her mind and shocked her system as I compelled heat from her core, and brought her the rest of the way. Her eyes swam with desire and pleasure and utter happiness as she cried out my name. As her heart relaxed its frantic beat back to normal, I slid behind her to hold her in my arms. She was just about asleep when I saw it begin. My body seemed to automatically sit up, without thinking. _What in the hell was he doing_? There was no way this could end well.

1409 Myrnin had compelled seven guards at once. Impressive, I noted reluctantly. If the situation had not been so dire, I would have thought the looks on their faces funny, as they appeared shocked as they casually opened the locking mechanisms so he could walk freely out the front door. Amelie must not be in the building. He had probably been waiting for her to leave. Smart. It's what I would have done.

"_What?!_" Claire choked out, "What's happening?!"

"He just broke out of jail," I hissed, my tone shorter than what I intended.

"_What?! How?!_ Is he coming here?"

With the promise of freedom ahead, I anticipated my answer to be yes, but was surprised when he had suddenly shifted low and darted back toward the building, moving at incredible speed. Shit, there was only one reason he would react like that. He had to have smelled something. Or someone. In less than a fraction of a second, I felt the earth shattering impact in my bones as his body curled around the form of a very large vampire, with a bald head. Oh _no_. I _knew_ this vampire. I had seen him through my alter-ego's eyes. He was one of the two who attacked Eve and that could only mean one thing – his allegiance was to _Anwyn_.

I couldn't stop the short gasp that released from my throat, "No. He's... _hunting_ Anwyn."

"He can't!" Claire cried.

"Wait," I murmured, "I need to focus…"

Claire held her breath next to me. I had learned to somewhat 'tune out' my other timeline over the years, in an effort to keep my sanity and reality straight. But now, I pushed every ounce of mental strength I had, to watch the drama unfold.

"Wait!" the burly vampire hissed. Of course, that didn't happen. Instead 1409 Myrnin continued his forward momentum, compressing the other vampire in half within his full-body vise he had constructed around him, and spiraled their bodies into a tight spin. There was a sharp crack followed by several spine-tingling domino succession breaks, as the other vampire's back snapped in several places like a twig. He screamed in pain and wrenched to pull himself away, which only caused more screaming as further pressure was applied to the torn ligaments and muscles.

"Your death will not be easy," 1409 Myrnin promised viciously. I couldn't see his expression, only what he saw through his eyes, but I didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling in delighted anticipation.

"Please! Just listen to me," the other vampire's words came out gurgled as he spit blood from his mouth.

"We have no need for words; I much prefer to hear your screams. Scream for me…" he purred seductively while compressing the vampire even tighter, followed by another crack.

A high-pitched wail came out of the vampire's mouth, but cut off suddenly as 1409 Myrnin reached his hand around to break the bones in his throat. He released his grip and whispered, "That was rather _fun; _don't you think? Your throat will heal in about 24 seconds and then we will see what else I can break so you can sing so sweetly for me again."

The other vampire shuddered violently in his grip.

1409 Myrnin made good on his promise, flexing his body slightly to the left and down, causing the vampire's leg to twist slowly. "Hmmm…almost there…"

Two more cracks confirmed his leg was effectively shattered. He squealed out again and began to shake as 1409 Myrnin's thumb and forefinger caressed his throat again.

It was pretty clear this game was going to last at least a few more rounds, so I focused again on Claire, who looked like she was turning a little blue. Panicked, I yelled, "Breathe!"

She automatically inhaled so deeply that the air whistled as it rushed into her windpipe. She panted, "Anwyn…will…kill…him."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I definitely don't like these odds. I'll call Amelie; she can get some guards and meet us…"

"No!" Claire cried.

I looked at her in confusion.

"Amelie does not take kindly to people who defy her. You don't know how she will react when she finds out!"

"Claire, Amelie would never kill him. Think about it."

"I know that," she hissed, "but you didn't see her face. She already doesn't trust him and when she captures him again, I am sure his confinement will include some sort of punishment. That cannot happen! He didn't deserve to be in there in the first place."

"Then what exactly do you want me to do?"

I had never seen Claire so devastated as when she spoke next, barely able to force her mouth to whisper, "_You_ go…" her voice hitched, "Could she defeat _both_ of you?"

I glared at her and spoke angrily, "Of course not! But what good does that do, when we kill Anwyn and then he attacks _me_?"

"He won't! I promise!" she seemed so sure of herself.

I was silent. Claire continued on in a rush, "You were there! You heard our conversation and you heard his answer. I am not asking you to trust _him_. I am asking you to trust _me!_"

Trust her. It was only minutes ago that I marveled at the trust she put in me. Before I could speak, she added, "Take Rhysian! He has already shown his loyalty to you when he called Amelie for you. And having him will guarantee that crafty bitch is defeated."

I didn't want to correct her. There were zero guarantees that Anwyn would be defeated. Claire didn't know her like I did. Crafty bitch didn't even come close to the red-headed terror we would be facing. I kept my thoughts to myself and just nodded in resignation.

Instantly she grabbed her phone and called Rhysian.

I went back to 'watching' 1409 Myrnin. I knew he was still playing his new instrument, vampire-pretzel, because I had continued to hear cracks, tears and screams while I argued with Claire.

"Listen," the vampire pleaded.

"I've been listening," 1409 Myrnin sighed happily, "and you sound exquisite."

"No…please," he begged, "She sent me here to help you escape. She just wants to talk with you."

"Surely she knows I will just kill her."

"She…doesn't think you will," he panted.

"Then clearly she doesn't know me," 1409 Myrnin retorted.

"No…what I mean is…you won't just try to kill her…not after what she has to tell you. She…wants to…help you. Your goals are not so dissimilar now…"

1409 Myrnin snarled viciously, "_Carving_ Claire is _not_ my idea of a similar goal." He snapped the vampire's arm to accentuate the last word.

More squealing ensued before the vampire could catch his breath.

"I tell you what, how about you just _show_ me where she is," 1409 Myrnin's eyes gleamed maniacally before he giggled, "I'd say this won't hurt…but I'd be lying…"

I felt his compulsion begin….he was inflicting a searing heat…while he browsed through the vampire's brain, looking for Anwyn's location. The other vampire screamed as he was burned from the inside. 1409 Myrnin effortlessly pressed against his throat again until the vampire's screaming broke off into groans of agony. He whistled to himself as he continued his trek through the vampire's brain. I focused on the images that were being relayed – a building, no, a house on the outskirts of town. I knew that house. Anwyn was seated on an old ratty chair while the skinny vampire who bit Eve, paced impatiently.

"Thank you, love…would you like to die now?" 1409 Myrnin looked expectantly at the other vampire, who stared back at him with sheer terror in his eyes. I was shocked to realize he expected to survive this encounter. My alter-ego apparently had the same reaction as he chattered, "Oh no…you are not going to live through the night. So, it's your choice. You can continue to sing for me if you like…I think your throat is just about healed…and then we can practice how your tone changes as I turn up the heat…"

The other vampire coughed and sputtered, "She'll kill you!" He spat blood. "You're arrogance will be what destroys you!"

"Hmmm…I think I'm bored now, my sweet little canary. Let's see where your heart is… Oh wait, before we get there, I'm afraid I am going to need a little snack. You know. To keep up my strength. I know how Anwyn likes her men _strong_..." He winked and then thrust his fangs into the vampire's neck and clenched down so hard, the vampire's body shook sporadically.

I knew this was going to take a minute, so chose the opportunity to focus again on Claire. Rhysian was standing next to her. When did he come in? While he would give me a tactical advantage, I was not at all convinced I could fully trust him. I needed to speak with him privately before agreeing, so asked Claire, "What weapons do we have?"

"Wait! Let me see." She hurried off to the bedroom.

I leveled my gaze at Rhysian, "So, this is your opportunity to actually prove, all of that crap you said to Claire about loving her and loyalty, is true. _Can_ you fight by my side? Because, most assuredly; this is going to be a fight."

Rhysian replied grimly, "She is my daughter now. Of course, I am ready to fight – or die – for her." He glanced up at Claire as she exited the bedroom, tucking various weapons into a sack.

I refocused my attention back to my alter-ego, while Rhysian said goodbye to Claire. As expected, he was done with his snack and took up where he left off.

1409 Myrnin licked his lips as he said gleefully, "Now where were we? Your heart…Oh right, there it is!" he inhaled sharply in excitement as he thrust his hand through the vampire's chest and came out with his prize in his hand.

My attention immediately returned to Claire when I felt her rush into my arms. She was crying now. "I can't…tell you goodbye," she sobbed against my chest.

I stroked her cheek gently and reassured her, "This isn't goodbye, _Cariad_. We will return before you know it." I tilted her head to look at me and spoke firmly, "Please tell me that I don't have to remind you not to leave here. You have twelve guards posted around the lab. Do _not_ leave." I waited for her to acknowledge my instructions. She nodded silently, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

It killed me to do it, but I released her and turned to Rhysian, "I know where he is headed. We need to move quickly."

He gave a quick nod and followed me out of the door. As we hit the thresh hold, I heard Claire murmur quietly, "_I love you_…"

.

**It was nice to be back in Her Myrnin's head, when I wrote this. We will stay in his perspective for the next chapter as well, before switching back out. I am guessing at 5-7ish more chapters before we are finished. Sigh. Makes me sad. I wonder if I should consider a sequel... **

**Oh well, back to Darling Bob...itsy, bitsy, spider box below...review, review, review...**

**much love!**


	54. Scary Bitch

**I know its been so much longer than normal for an update (so sorry), but I had a little inspiration for another Clyrnin story and had to write out the outline of the plot whilst the details swirled in my head. Its not a sequel; just different, but I think you are going to really, _really _like it. I will release the first chapter of the new story on the same night as I release the last chapter of The Stars Lie. :) :)**

**Chapter 54 –Her Myrnin's POV– Scary Bitch**

Stepping out of the lab and into the night air, changed us. I felt the transformation. I know Rhysian did as well, because his behavior mimicked mine. He slunk into a lower posture. Deadly intent whispered violent promises through his crimson eyes, as he scanned the horizon for threats. He murmured, "My vehicle or on foot?"

"On foot," I answered grimly. "We need to intercept him – preferably before he gets us both killed – and he will be traveling away from the roads, using as much cover as the landscape can provide."

Rhysian grunted his agreement, a small rumble in the back of his throat. We broke into a flat out sprint. Rhysian hung back a step so that he could follow my direction. Our volatile speed did not hinder him from quietly asking, "Where are we headed?"

"If she is still there, it is a run-down house in an even more run-down district on the outskirts of town. If we travel quickly enough, I expect we will connect with him about ten blocks away from the house, giving us the opportunity to coordinate an attack out of listening range."

We careened through the terrain of trees, well-manicured grass and shrubs, as we navigated around small obstacles – houses and such – cutting as straight a path as possible to our intended destination.

The residential neighborhood gave way. We quickly advanced on a small strip mall, devoid of lights, the doors locked tight for the night. The buildings were compacted together with shared walls, making it impossible to do anything other than follow the sidewalk for the length of them.

"Claire said he killed one of them?" Rhysian interrupted the silence. "So that just leaves Scary Bitch and the Slim One? Shouldn't be that bad, right?" His hardened expression disagreed with his casual words. He had faced Anwyn before and understood what he was running towards.

I didn't answer and gave him a look.

He sighed heavily, "I was afraid you might say that."

We jutted harshly to the right, down an alley, and back on course toward our destination. My attention kept drifting between the path we were on and the route my alter-ego was taking; making automatic course corrections as he changed directions.

Rhysian murmured, "What happened at Michael's? Amelie advised he wasn't dead, which I found surprising, but she did not elaborate."

"I spoke with Amelie, while Claire was…gone," I lapsed into a short growl at the end. The words came out a little too harshly, my irritation over Claire's jail visit still present in my voice. "It was clear they didn't intend to kill him. They disappeared after leaving a souvenir stake in his chest, but not a lethal wound, which they could have easily inflicted while he was unconscious."

"Oh, she does intend to kill him," Rhysian disagreed quietly. "She was just waiting for Claire to become hyperaware of her little cat-mouse, crazy-as-a-loon jealous, punishment scheme first."

My gut twisted; all irritation over Claire's stubbornness drained out of me, as I faced the truth again.

This was my fault.

I had put her life in danger. Again. And not just from the monster that I can be. No, this time, I had to make her vulnerable to a monster ten times my equivalent – a creatively vengeful female vampire, with a penchant for theatrics.

My step faltered as the weight of that knowledge bore down on me. Rhysian must have recognized my silence and broken gait, because he grabbed my arm and yanked us both faster. "We don't have time for that now," he spoke harshly.

No we didn't. He was right. But if we made it; if we live through this terror, I would spend a lifetime – Claire's lifetime – trying to make it up to her.

If she would let me.

As much as I wanted to be certain she would choose me, I knew her decision was far from made and could go either way.

She had saved me.

But he had saved her.

Yes, Rhysian physically kept her from plunging that dagger into her chest. But, how long would it have been before she tried again? Would he have been there the next time? I cringed away from the picture of Claire trying to hurt herself. But I knew her and I had felt it in her emotions when she broke down, screaming at me over the vodka. There would have been a next time. I was certain of it.

The only thing that had truly kept her alive was _his_ return – a part of me, which had broken off centuries ago, evolving into his own separate consciousness, but irrevocably linked to my mind. I almost wished we could trade places. That I did not have to bear the knowledge of both timelines. If it were the other way around; if I only saw my history, not both, I think there would be a certain measure of bliss in that ignorance.

As quickly as that notion came though, I suppressed it, because I knew the truth. As crushingly painful as it had been – to watch her fall in love with him, _make_ love to him – I would rather have lived a thousand life-times with that tortured bliss, than the horror of never seeing her again.

"_Hey!_" Rhysian hissed at me. "Get your shit together and your head back in the game!"

I nodded hard. He was right. I couldn't allow emotion – any kind of emotion – to take over me now. He was surprisingly perceptive. As much as I hated it, I was glad that Claire had him.

And we were close now, one more turn…

Now that we were within such close proximity of each other, I sensed a tangible thread of connection. Of course, I had always felt connected to him, but this was different. This was a strange energy that ebbed and breathed. I didn't know if it radiated from him or from me, or both.

He stopped and spoke with his back to us, "Must you always show up uninvited?"

"You should be thankful we're here, before you find out the hard way how suicidal, confronting Anwyn, can be."

He looked back at me scornfully, "I've got this."

"No. You don't _got this_. You have no idea what you are headed to."

He hissed, mockingly, "I know _exactly_ where I am headed – to clean up _your_ mess."

"You may have dispatched one of her little minions, but she is a completely different animal."

"I am well acquainted with who she _is_. I _defeated_ her once before. If I recall, Claire was in danger, again, by _your_ doing, not mine."

"No, I was nowhere around when _you_ decided you would seduce Claire, _knowing_ Anwyn was in close proximity, in the castle."

He smirked. "—saw that too, did you? We really need to discuss this nasty voyeur habit you have – always watching and staring at me. Ew…" 1409 Myrnin extended the last word with exaggerated distaste.

I rolled my eyes, "Believe me. You aren't much to look at."

A steely glint sparked in his gaze as he purred, "—but Claire _is. _Is _that_ why you watch?" he taunted.

My hands clenched into fists. I knew Claire expected us not to kill each other, but that didn't mean I couldn't inflict a little pain.

I saw his eyes acknowledge my shift in position, but he continued as though I wasn't less than a second away from attacking him. "Of course, the things you must have seen her do – to me _– _it really does make me blush."

I launched into the air and spun in the opposite direction of what I knew he would expect. Before he could compensate for my surprise maneuver, I landed a jab to the side of his throat, effectively cutting off his sound.

He coughed and spit, rubbing his throat while it knit back together. "Hmmm…not bad, Grandpa," he appraised.

"I have moves you haven't even begun to think of yet – boy," I fired back at him and smirked. "I guess it's a good thing that you couldn't see the memories of Claire with _me. _I would hate for you to be…_embarrassed_."

1409 Myrnin growled and lowered his stance.

I reached my hand out and eagerly beckoned him forward with two fingers.

Rhysian was in between us in a second, shoving 1409 Myrnin in the chest, hard. I was surprised at his aggressiveness. He had to know that one or both of us could easily kill him by accident, if he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Okay _boys_," Rhysian hissed, looking from 1409 Myrnin back to me. "I think we can all agree both dicks are the same size."

"It's not about size – but the way you _use_ it," I scoffed, causing my alter-ego to step to the side, around Rhysian.

Rhysian counter-shifted to match his movement, and said disgustedly, "Well, when you get done _talking dirty_ to each other, can we get on with the plan here?"

He was right. Again. Reluctantly, I straightened. "We need a plan."

1409 Myrnin looked impatient. "I already have a plan. Go. Kill. Return. Easy."

"Not…_easy_," I disagreed but with the three of us, we definitely had the upper-hand. I nodded and we were in motion again.

The outside of the small boxy house looked like it had been forgotten to better days. The paint was peeling haphazardly. More shutters had fallen, and left ignored on the ground, than remained nailed to the windows.

We silently approached the front entrance, when suddenly the door swung open and a voice called out excitedly, "Come in boys!"

Shit. Something wasn't right. I knew it in my gut. Anwyn shouldn't be so thrilled to see us. Not when she was alone with only one other vampire in the house. 1409 Myrnin was having his own reaction to her apparent glee. Anger radiated from his chest in a steady vibration of snarling. I scrolled back in my mind, looking again at the images he had forcefully taken from Baldy Vampire's mind, before casually plucking his heart from his chest. There were only Anwyn and the small vampire that had bitten Eve; no one else. It didn't make any sense.

"What is that skinny bitch up to now?" he hissed next to me, verbalizing my thoughts. I nodded hard once and we walked together through the door. We immediately shifted apart from each other, naturally positioning ourselves to attack, or defend, more square feet. I felt it again. Our unspoken bond as we moved fluidly in tandem – two halves of the same mind.

Anwyn sat perched on the back of the couch, perfectly at ease. Her eyes lit up like she'd just woken up on Christmas morning. Anticipation glowed from her. "I've been waiting for you," she purred in my direction. "—and you." She turned toward my other half with a sly smile. "You are so predictable…"

While Anwyn was the picture of ease, her little lackey was another matter entirely. Wave after wave of trepidation rolled off of him as he took in our murderous expressions. Whatever her plan was, she hadn't let him in on the secret, because he clearly did not share her confidence. His eyes darted back and forth to 1409 Myrnin and then back to me. "Looking for a way out?" I snarled.

Anwyn giggled, the pitch not quite right, the tone too fast, "My, my…always so serious." Her eyes glittered excitedly. I wondered if she had finally lost it. Lost her grip on reality and either didn't accept that we could possibly be here to kill her or maybe _wanted_ us to. Somehow, I didn't think we would be that lucky. She had never struck me as suicidal – irrational and crazy, without a doubt every way from Sunday – but not suicidal.

An ominous electrical current traveled down my spine as I felt the familiar stirring of air behind me – a _time portal was opening_. My alter-ego recognized the shift as well and was immediately at my back, facing the portal and growling fiercely. I watched through his eyes, with horror, as six savage looking vampires, all in military gear poured from the portal, the air erupting with the sound of hissing daggers being unleashed from their crossbows.

Suddenly, the world seemed to slow down to a snail's pace around me as every nerve ending in my body heightened like they had been lit on fire. I clutched at my chest and realized the fire wasn't coming from my heightened senses; it was coming from the two daggers implanted between in my ribcage. The air rushed out of me as I dropped to my knees, my body paralyzed. _Damn it!_ This wasn't good. I had told Claire I would be home soon. I had known we faced a fight, and I cursed for once again underestimating Anwyn.

My body crumbled to rest of the way to the floor. My alter-ego and Rhysian were both on the ground, along with a beheaded vampire, one of them must have killed, before being staked.

Anwyn stepped over 1409 Myrnin on her way to kneel down next to Rhysian's head. "We have to stop meeting like this," she smiled cruelly as she bit into his neck, draining him of any remaining strength the dagger had not already stolen.

1409 Myrnin and I were gathered up by her vampires, as she continued with Rhysian. I was shocked to see her pull out the dagger from his chest, but then I heard her words and my heart sank.

"We really must be going." Anwyn turned her attention to Rhysian, "Now be a dear and give this message to our little _pet_. Tell her I shall be overjoyed to see her again, but know this - she has just one week. Either she finds me, without Queen Bee, mind you; or one – maybe _both_ – of them _dies!_"

.

**The tempo will go quite fast now as we head toward the finish. Do you like it so far?**

**Darling Bob loves to hear your thoughts...little box, there, down below...review, review, review. :) :)**

**Much love!**

**PS - Oh and if you have any 'things' you would love to see play out in the new story, definitely leave a review to let me know, since that story still has a lot of 'open spaces' to play with. :) :)**


	55. Goodbyes

**This chapter is a little long, but I felt it better to keep it together rather than split it up. :) :)**

**Chapter 55 –Claire's POV– Goodbyes**

Claire sat alone in the dark, listening only to her lung's hitched breathing; the sound echoing loudly in her ears, against the silence in the room. Her heart cringed under the assault of panic that threatened to consume her. _Calm down_ she instructed herself. It had only been an hour and a half since he had kissed her goodbye. Since she told him she loved him. Since he had gone to help 1409 Myrnin. _1409 Myrnin,_ her heart constricted again. Was he safe? He was her rock; he had picked up all of the broken pieces of her and put her back together again. She _couldn't_ lose him. Not now.

The sound of the doorknob being turned, made her jump to her feet as Rhysian walked into the lab. "RHYSIAN!" she called and ran into his arms. Her joy was immediately cut short. Myrnin – neither version – was with him. "Rhysian?" her voice choked off.

He stared at her, his eyes in agony, full of grief and sorrow. Claire looked down to his chest, trying to identify the red stains on his shirt. Somewhere in the back of her mind, hidden along with her worst nightmares, she knew what they were, but she refused to allow for any possibility other than they were both safe and sound. But _where_ were they? _Why_ weren't they here? Her subconscious screamed. And why was Rhysian looking at her as if he were staring up out of a grave?

"No, Rhysian. _No_—"

He stood silently, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Claire's voice raised an octave, "Rhysian…Are they dead? _Did they DIE?!_ She screamed, beating him in the chest with both fists, as if her violence could force the answer she wanted, out of him.

"Bebe'—"he wrapped his arms around her. She writhed in his grip. "No, they are not dead." His voice broke.

She stopped fighting him and searched his eyes, desperate to find any glimpse of hope in their depths. She found none. A tight band of steel wrapped around her heart and squeezed unmercifully as he whispered, "They are gone."

She shook her head violently at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No…no…they can't be."

"Anwyn…surprised us. Six highly-trained vampires emerged from a time portal after we arrived. They shot crossbows as they emerged. It was…too fast…too many. She took them."

"_NO!_" Claire screamed as she fell limp in his arms. Her wailing continued in an unbroken stream of tortured syllables, high and piercing, as Rhysian held her. Suddenly, her breathing choked off and a gurgling sound suffocated her cries.

Rhysian picked her up and ran to the couch in a blur. He sat next to her, holding both of her shoulders, forcing Claire to look at him, as he commanded, "Breathe with me!"

Claire's eyes were terrified. No sound came out of her lips. Her brain felt muddled due to the increasing lack of oxygen and her eyelids fluttered.

"Now, Bebe! Breathe with me! _NOW!_" Rhysian roared at her.

It took every last bit of strength Claire had, to lock onto the ice blue eyes that had been her lifeline for so many months. She didn't think; just allowed her body to remember the hundreds of times she had done this before. Her panting gradually slowed; still without regular rhythm, but enough to regain control of her lungs.

Rhysian waited and then walked her through what happened, step by step, including Anwyn's instructions at the end. Claire's eyes began to twist in anger and hatred. "That bitch wants to see me again? _She'll see me_," Claire swore fervently. "We need to go to Amelie, now."

Rhysian nodded as they walked to the portal and Claire opened the connection to Founders Square. The sun was coming up. Claire's body was beginning to feel the effects of extreme fatigue. She hadn't slept in almost twenty-four hours. They waited while someone called Amelie. She arrived thirty minutes later.

Amelie's eyes were stone cold as she listened to the events leading up to their visit. As much as Claire knew that Amelie would act, because of her friendship with Myrnin, Claire also knew that Amelie did not take kindly to intruders wreaking havoc in the town she had built so carefully. Amelie leveled her gaze on Oliver. The muscle in his jaw tightened as he answered her unspoken question. "We have a team at the house where Rhysian advised they were captured. So far, no profitable clues have revealed themselves to indicate where they may be hiding now."

Amelie's eyes narrowed. "Everyone," she spoke a single word. Oliver nodded hard, spun and left the room.

Claire looked confused, "Everyone?"

"Claire, have you heard of a draft?"

"When eligible men are recruited to fight in wartime," Claire answered.

"Yes. This is a war against our town. _Everyone_ will fight in that war." Amelie left no room for any other course of action.

Claire felt a tiny bit of hope at the strength and determinedness radiating out of Amelie. Amelie would find them. She _had_ to find them.

Rhysian took Claire home and carried her to Myrnin's bed. Claire had tried to listen and pay attention to the multiple discussions Amelie had with her guards and Oliver. She let her head rest on the conference room table…for just a minute. About that length of time later, she had fallen completely asleep. Rhysian carried her back to the portal and Amelie opened it, sending five more guards with them back to the lab. Rhysian kissed her gently on the forehead, thankful she was finally asleep. "Tomorrow will be better," he whispered to her sleeping frame.

He could not have been more wrong.

Six days had gone back with no success. Rhysian watched Claire sink deeper and deeper into her pain, hardly speaking, rarely eating, always crying silently. Amelie had visited several times. Each time, he watched Claire grasp to a tiny shred of hope that Amelie would bring good news, only to be ground back into a pulp of agony, when it was confirmed they were no closer to locating both Myrnin's.

Rhysian held her through the night as they waited for the seventh day to arrive. "Claire, they are strong. You have to hold onto that. Without a doubt, even if Amelie cannot locate Anwyn, somehow, someway, they _will_ find their way back to you."

Claire nodded without emotion.

Suddenly, Rhysian's body stiffened and a vibration of anger radiated from his chest. He spun and crouched in front of Claire. She could hear it now. The guards outside of the lab were shouting and Claire heard the reverberation of terrible crashes; she could only imagine that bodies were being flung against the cement exterior.

And then it was silent.

Claire held her breath.

The doorknob clicked open with a snap and Anwyn stepped inside, smiling gleefully. "Time's up, _pet_. I'm a little disappointed you didn't find me," Anwyn said petulantly and then grinned maniacally again. "No matter. We shall still have tremendous _fun_."

Rhysian's snarling hit a fevered pitch.

Claire thought maybe she had lost her mind, because she was _happy_ to see Anwyn. Relieved it was over. And even though she fully expected to die that night, she would at least be with _them_. If she could only see them one more time – two variations of the same man she loved - know they were alive and safe; she would gladly give up her own life.

Anwyn giggled at Rhysian's attempt for intimidation. "My, my, my…doesn't this feel _familiar_?"

Claire stepped out from behind Rhysian.

Anwyn looked at her in surprise.

"Let's go," Claire murmured.

"No…Bebe'!" Rhysian straightened.

"Rhysian, stay here. Let me do this." Tears trickled down her cheeks when she realized she would never see him again.

"As touching as that is, I'm afraid he is coming with us, as well."

"No!" Claire pleaded. "This is about us. You want me. Take me! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, my sweet _pet_, that is where you are wrong. He has everything to do with this," her eyes turned hard, "—now let's go."

Rhysian growled fiercely as two huge vampires flanked him on either side, but didn't try to fight as they walked to the waiting vehicle. Claire's stomach lurched as they exited the lab as she stepped over the bodies of the guards who had been viciously murdered, parts of them strewn everywhere. She clamped a hand against her mouth to keep from screaming.

The long ride was mostly silent as she clutched Rhysian's hand. Anwyn had gone in a different vehicle. As they pulled up to a dark house, Claire was shocked to realize it was the _same_ cabin in the woods that she and Myrnin had found! They stepped out of the car. "We are going to get out of this," Rhysian whispered vehemently to her. She nodded silently, not bothering to correct him and followed him into the cabin.

Claire thought she was prepared. Relieved even.

Nothing could have prepared her for _this_.

A small scream released from her lips as Claire stared at the ones she loved. 1409 Myrnin lay on his side on the ground, a stake protruding from his chest. Blood stained the crumpled clothes that he still wore from the last time she had seen him. His hands were shackled; his wrists raw and bleeding. Claire shuddered – _silver!_ His eyes had been closed as she crossed the threshold, but they snapped open and stared in agony at her. Claire exhaled sharply. She read the look in his eyes. He wanted her to run and never come back.

She couldn't do that.

Her gaze drifted to the cage and the vampire contained in it – _her Myrnin_! He wasn't shackled or staked, but something was very wrong. Claire felt it as she stared at him. He looked thinner and his posture was lower. His eyes were blazing crimson. His chest was bare and she saw it heave as he drew in sharp ragged breaths. _He was starving!_

Anger ignited in Claire's belly. She had come here willingly to die, but if there was anything she could do about it, she would _kill_ Anwyn first!

He called her name, "_Claire!_" and started toward the bars, but didn't touch them. Claire knew again – silver. Before any other words could release from his mouth, Anwyn waived her hand in his direction and scolded him, "_Shush!_"

Immediately he fell silent. Claire was confused at his behavior. His eyes spoke volumes, but it was as if he didn't have control over his mouth. No control? She was compelling him! Oh, oh, oh…that explained the starvation. There would have been no other way for Anwyn to control him at full strength. He would have crushed her. Claire felt another tear cascade down her cheek, as he angrily paced in his confined space.

Claire's attention was diverted by a small whimper in the corner of the room. She spun and a broken cry released from her lips – "_Eve!_" Claire tried to bolt toward her friend but was restrained by one of the vampires. He snarled in her ear, "Stay!"

Claire didn't listen and fought against his hold. "Let me go, you stupid son of a bitch!" She hissed.

A vicious smile grew on his face as he squeezed her arm tighter and tighter. Claire recoiled in pain. Any more and she knew her arm would break. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stopped fighting him and stood in place. He smirked.

Anwyn went to stand in between her two trophies – the Myrnin in the cage and his other half lying on the floor.

"_Why?_" Claire choked out.

Anwyn raised her eyebrows at Claire's question, as if the answer was obvious. When Claire was silent, Anwyn huffed, "It's quite simple. I don't like other people touching my toys," she nodded her head to Myrnin still pacing in the cage.

"You're _toys_?" Claire asked, taken aback by the description.

Anwyn rolled her eyes at Claire's apparent ignorance and explained, "He's been a bad boy. I trusted that he would behave, but alas, _you_ came along and spoiled it all. So, now I have to retrain him."

Claire's eyes opened wide, "_Retrain_ him?"

"Yes. It's a work in progress, but I feel we shall make great strides tonight…maybe even _finish_," Anwyn's eyes glowed as she stared at Myrnin in the cage.

"Is that why you are starving him? To _retrain_ him?" Claire asked, her voice hard.

"Of course _pet_. He learns so much faster that way."

"Don't you mean, 'of course, because he would crush your skull with two fingers at full strength,'" Claire pushed sarcastically, anger swirling in the pit of her stomach.

Anwyn's eyes narrowed dangerously. She continued as if Claire had not spoken, "When I am done, he will be just like an obedient puppy; that pleases me whenever – _and however_ – I want. But first, he must learn a little lesson – never to stray from me again."

Claire stood in shocked silence as she watched the crazy, flicker like a flame, in Anwyn's eyes. "He will never willingly submit to you," she said.

"Well _pet_, that is where you are wrong. If I apply just the _right_ amount of pressure in just the _right_ spot, he will absolutely break."

"That's why I'm here…" Claire's voice trailed off.

Anwyn's eyes lit up at Claire's understanding. "You see, you have been a thorn in my side for hundreds of years, but in my goodness, I was willing to overlook it and just kill you. But now…now, he has betrayed me…for you. I told him this would happen. Well, in not so many words, but I told him he should let his little infatuation with you go. It wasn't healthy for him. And then you were gone – lost in time and space – so easy for him to forget. But he refused. That was his mistake. He should have let you go. _He chose poorly._"

Her Myrnin was growling furiously in the cage, unable to form sentences, under Anwyn's compulsion. His expression was terrifying as he glared. Claire had never seen him so lost to his other nature. She wasn't sure if even she was safe from him, if he were to get free. The starvation ruled his mind and confused his senses.

In the background, Claire heard Anwyn prattle on about _choices_, but didn't fully take her eyes away from her Myrnin until two vampires threw Rhysian in front of his cage, at Myrnin's feet. Myrnin stopped pacing. Rhysian struggled to stand. Before he was upright, a vampire struck him with a crushing blow to his shoulder, forcing him to his knees as he hissed, "Sit!" Claire could see Rhysian was in pain, but he refused to speak.

Claire's attention snapped fully back to what Anwyn was saying. Her fear spiked as she saw Anwyn's lips curl into a cruel smile as she purred, "Let's see if Claire knows how to make the correct _choices_. My love, now pay attention carefully. You need to see this," Anwyn spoke to Myrnin as though she were teaching him how to ride a bike, not torturing the people he loved in front of him. Claire watched Myrnin's eyes contort in pain.

"All right _pet_, it's your turn. _Choose_!"

Claire stood dumbfounded. She had no idea what Anwyn expected her to do.

Anwyn's red eyes glittered wickedly as she explained, "Choose which one lives – and which one _dies_."

Claire was horrified as she looked at Rhysian and Myrnin. "No!" she pleaded with Anwyn. "Please don't do this. You don't have to do this!"

Anwyn smiled even wider.

Claire swore fiercely, "No! I will not choose one. You cannot make me choose."

"Oh really?" Anwyn drawled. "Kill him!" she nodded to 1409 Myrnin on the floor. The vampire standing guard over him raised a silver tipped stake over his heart.

"No!" Claire screamed. "Stop!"

Anwyn raised her fingers slightly. The vampire lowered the stake. "Are you ready now, _pet_?" she asked sweetly.

Tears ran down Claire's cheeks and she struggled to remain upright as her body shook. She tried a different tactic. "You won't kill him," she nodded to her Myrnin. "You did all of this for him. You won't kill him."

"Are you absolutely _sure_ about that?" Anwyn asked cheerfully, before her eyes turned to steel. "Don't overestimate his value to me. Besides I have another one," she waived a hand flippantly motioning toward 1409 Myrnin.

"Now. _Choose_." Anwyn over-enunciated each word.

Claire sucked in a ragged breath, "I…_can't_…do this…" She stared at Rhysian's gentle face, his kind blue eyes that she had trusted and depended on so deeply. He had literally saved her life; became her family; loved her completely. Her gaze shifted up to her Myrnin in the cage. He was the love of her life, a part of her that could never be separated, no matter how much time and space stood between them. She simply could not exist without him. She knew her answer, but couldn't force something so horrible to come out of her lips.

Rhysian knew this.

"Bebe'," Rhysian spoke softly from the floor in front of her. "Come here."

Claire dropped to her knees in front of Rhysian. He took both of her hands in his. "It is okay, Bebe'. I understand why you have to do this and I…forgive you." His eyes were sad and full of love for her. "You gave me another chance to be a father."

"No, no, no," she mumbled as she stared at him through the tears streaming down her cheeks, unable to form coherent sentences.

"I love you, little girl," he murmured.

Claire buried her head against his neck and whispered in his ear, her voice thick with emotion "—_daddy, no."_

Suddenly his body jolted in her grip. Claire startled and pulled back to look at him. His eyes grew wide and then dull as the life left them. He fell back to the floor. She looked down to the silver stake protruding all of the way through his heart and poking slightly out the front. Claire's brain simply could not comprehend what happened. He couldn't be gone! She looked up into the gleaming red eyes of the vampire crouched behind him, his smile growing wide, his fangs extended, intoxicated but the pain rolling off of her.

Claire screamed, "_NO!"_ and fell in a heap, on Rhysian's body, clutching him tightly, her small frame wracked with sobs.

Anwyn made a sound low in her throat. Claire was immediately snatched up by the vampire behind her and placed back on her feet. She stood trembling and stared at Anwyn.

"Well, that was most entertaining! Thank you! I enjoyed it so much; I think we should do it again," she giggled.

_Again?!_ Claire couldn't make sense of the words. How was Anwyn going to kill Rhysian again? Then she understood. Her heart stopped as Anwyn nodded gleefully toward Eve.

Claire found her voice, "No, I'm begging you! Please take me. Kill me!" she pleaded. The look in Anwyn's eyes crushed any hope that she would listen.

Eve was cursing the burly vampire, who was trying to make her walk over to where Claire stood motionless. Eve wasn't going easily. She twisted her body, fighting against his hold and brought her knee up in his groin.

He cried out in pain and hurled Eve the rest of the way into the waiting arms of the vampire who had killed her Rhysian.

Violent shudders washed through Claire. Her entire body shook as Rhysian's body was pulled out of the way and Eve was forced to kneel in his place.

Tears streamed down Eve's face, causing more streaks in her already ruined make up. She stared at Claire with huge eyes and begged for her life. "Please…please…choose _me_."

Claire thought her heart might literally break in half in that moment. She looked toward Myrnin in the cage and back to Eve.

1409 Myrnin spat to Anwyn "Just kill _me_ and get it over with, you insane whore!" he struggled to get the words out. Claire knew it took an incredible amount of strength for him to overcome the effects of the dagger in his chest, to be able to say anything.

Pain filled his expression as Anwyn turned her head and glared at him. Claire knew Anwyn was compelling him, inflicting some kind of horrible judgement, to make his face contort in agony.

"_Stop!"_ Claire screamed.

Anwyn turned back to Claire. 1409 Myrnin slumped against the ground, closing his eyes.

Anwyn spoke softly, lovingly to Myrnin, "Did you see all of that, love? Do you understand what your disobedience has caused? None of these people had to die… if you had only behaved."

Myrnin's eyes flamed red, seething hatred, back at Anwyn.

She sighed, "It's for your own good. Not much longer now, and you will see I am right and thank me."

Anwyn turned back to Claire, "Go ahead _pet_ – choose."

Claire shook her head, her body and mind numb with pain and shock. She looked at Myrnin, knowing her answer and hating herself for it. She slid down to her knees in front of Eve and reached a shaking hand out to touch Eve's face, trying to find impossible words.

"Don't you touch me!" Eve spat.

"I'm sorry," Claire mouthed the words.

"How could you?" Eve's eyes were huge as she writhed against the iron grip of the vampire's arms around her.

Claire turned her head, unable to face the pain of her betrayal in Eve's eyes.

From her peripheral vision, Claire saw the vampire move and heard Eve's high-pitched searing scream before it was cut short as Eve gurgled, choking on the blood from deep gash in her neck.

And then she was silent.

Claire could not force herself to look back at Eve's now lifeless body, but she knew the vampire who had slit her throat would be smiling. Claire gagged, trying to control the bile that wanted to spew from her stomach. Why wouldn't Anwyn just kill her instead?

Anwyn snapped her fingers and Claire knew it had to be her turn, so was confused when the vampire guarding 1409 Myrnin hoisted his body over to the cage.

"No, no, no, no!" Claire's mind screamed as Eve's body was removed and 1409 Myrnin left in her place.

Anwyn smiled gleefully, "You're doing beautifully _pet_. Just one more."

1409 Myrnin struggled painfully but got the words out, "Let her kill _me_, that way she can't have _either_ of us."

Claire reached down to cradle his face in his hands.

Anwyn giggled, "It doesn't quite work like that."

Claire looked over to her, not understanding. She thought if 1409 Myrnin dies, they would both die.

"Nope," Anwyn popped the 'p' sound as she explained. "Do you think this is the first time I have run into this? Their physical lives are not tied to each other. Either one can die with no effect on the other."

Claire had to admit, Anwyn's experience with the time portals vastly outweighed anyone else in the room. Claire also didn't think she was ready for both Myrnin's to die and lose her 'rained puppy' all together, so had no reason to lie.

But there was still no comfort in that knowledge, because there was no part of her that could levy a death sentence against either one of them. She sat holding 1409 Myrnin's face and looking into the agonized eyes of her Myrnin in the cage.

Anwyn spoke impatiently, "_Choose_."

Claire refused to answer. She had found it impossible to choose just one of them to love. There was no way she could select one to die.

Suddenly Claire found herself airborne. Anwyn had flung her across the room with one swipe of her hand, like Claire was a ragdoll. She landed hard, the air rushing from her lungs. Her face burned where Anwyn's nails had torn jagged lines through her flesh at impact.

Both Myrnin's were snarling viciously in anger and outrage. Anwyn whipped her head toward them and commanded, "Stop!" They fell silent, unable to resist her compulsion in their weakened states. "That's better," Anwyn smirked as she walked to Claire.

Claire struggled to stand up and remain conscious. "Please, please, please….don't…"

Anwyn waived her hand dismissively, "As much as I would like to listen to your beautiful cries all night – and they are lovely – Anwyn whispered as she caressed Claire's cheek with a deadly fingernail. I get bored of the monotony".

Anwyn stood and walked back to Myrnin. "You see. I am not sure…this…" she waived her hand at Rhysian and Eve lying motionless on the floor - is quite _enough_…"

Claire couldn't imagine what other damage Anwyn could do. "Do you hate him that much?"

"No, _pet_," Anwyn looked genuinely surprised at her question. "I love him. That is why I must teach him a lesson, strong enough that he will never stray from me again. He might not like it today but he will thank me tomorrow – because I do know how to make him _happy_."

Claire was appalled as Anwyn reached through the bars carefully, and ran her hand suggestively from his stomach down to his leg. He flinched.

"And so I have a special little treat in store for _you_."

Claire took an involuntary step back.

"Oh, I am not going to kill you – maybe." Anwyn waved her fingertips and smiled evilly. A time portal appeared on the wall. "See, death is too easy. I can't let him grieve and just move on. No….not knowing your fate, will be a much more useful tool in teaching him."

"No!" Claire wailed.

"Oh, yes! But here is the fun part. You'll love this. Even _I _won't know where you are going." She looked expectantly for approval. When no one responded she shrugged and explained, "The portal has thousands of locations and dates for you to land – ALL of my history wrapped up in one swirling package. Tell me, do you like roulette?" Anwyn giggled, "Well, let's hope it isn't _Russian_ roulette – there are many places where I expect you will die instantly. No matter – the point is he will always _wonder_."

Anwyn turned lovingly back to Myrnin, "This is for your own good. When your thoughts stray from me to her, the pain of wondering _where_ she is or even _if_ she is alive will make you will remember who is really important to you."

Anwyn made the time portal spin with images like a roulette wheel.

Claire didn't move.

"Do I really need to toss you in?" Anwyn took a step toward her.

For the first time, Claire heard her Myrnin speak directly into her mind. It was faint, as he struggled to get around Anwyn's compulsion, but Claire understood his message, "_Just live._ We will find you…the blood bond…we will get free…and find you_. Just LIVE…!"_

"No!" Claire hissed to Anwyn. Claire faced the time portal, held her chin up, closed her eyes and stepped through.

.

**Okay...I will admit...maybe it was a _touch_ shocking, but hang in there! Hit the favorite/follow options if you haven't already, so that you DON'T miss the next chapter. It is probably the most important chapter in the book, as _much_ will be revealed.**

**Darling Bob is a bit scared to ask, but will do it anyway...please review, review, review...that, there box below. :) :)**

**Much love,**

**T-**


	56. Adrianna

**Hello again! Fanfic had a little glitch with the page view counter, so I had this ready but waited until now to post it. Enjoy! :) :)**

**Chapter 56 –Claire's POV– Adrianna**

Claire _knew _the minute the vortex closed around her – _she could control it!_ It felt as natural as breathing. Her mind flashed back to the hours, days and months, she had practiced manipulating the time portal in her search for Myrnin. She had let her body soak up the excruciating pain; reveling in the anesthetic it provided her mind, numbing an even more powerful ache in her heart.

She had been too afraid to cross through it then, but clearly her connection was much stronger than she realized. She had been able to find and watch Myrnin; something even he couldn't do. It wasn't for lack of experience; Myrnin had traveled through a time portal daily for five years. So how could she see him, but he never saw her? Wait! _Anwyn _was able to see her, Claire recalled with a small jolt; trying to formulate the connection in her mind. What did she and Anwyn have in common? It turned her stomach to think they shared any common traits, but she couldn't deny the cozy little bubble of time and space, she found herself suspended in now.

Neither Myrnin's had ever described the portal as a pocket; it was always a doorway. But Claire was certain Anwyn experienced it the same way she was. How? She had no blood relation to Anwyn, and they were certainly not at all similar in personality. Other than being female, Claire could find no connection. Was that it?! Were her abilities so advanced because of her gender?

But if that were true, Anwyn should have known when she decided to force Claire into the time portal. Unless, Claire realized with a start – Anwyn was arrogant in her own abilities; she likely never suspected anyone else could manipulate it with finesse and accuracy – least of all, Claire. And Anwyn did not know the extent of time Claire had spent immersed in the time portal's energies.

Claire flexed the vortex around her, breathing deeply. The complex and powerful forces of energy enveloped her, licking her skin, causing tingling sensations down her arms and the back of her neck.

Now she just had to decide where and when she should go. Claire knew the answer immediately and focused intently, picturing the location and the moment where she wanted to land. She felt the ground become solid under her feet. The kinetic haze swirling in the air around her began to clear. Then it was gone and she was left standing in front of two sets of huge staring eyes, their mouths formed in silent exclamation.

Claire ignored her mirror double for the moment and hurtled across the lab into Rhysian's arms, almost knocking him over in shock.

"_Bebe'?!_" he held her tightly in his arms and whispered calming noises. Tears streamed down her face. Her breathing was ragged, making it impossible for her to speak for several minutes.

Finally her alter-ego spoke, her voice strained, "Do you know where they are?"

Claire turned to face her. It was quite unsettling to see her own eyes staring back at her, wide and fearful. She knew what answer the other Claire wanted to hear – that both Myrnin's were somehow safe and sound. But she couldn't say that, Claire thought, her heart constricting, remembering the horrible state she had left them in. "They need us," she barely whispered.

Her alter-ego's face hardened into resolution, "Tell me what happened."

Claire began haltingly, "_Tomorrow_...she...she will come for you," she turned her head to face Rhysian as another tear slipped down her cheek, "and you."

"Anwyn," Rhysian accurately guessed, his chest vibrating with a low growl.

Claire nodded, "She will take you to the mountain cabin, where we and Myrnin—"she looked at the other version of herself, still trying to wrap her mind around the split in consciousness she had just created.

"—and then?" her alter-ego spoke between gritted teeth.

"Oh, _Rhysian_! They...they...killed...you." Claire cried, practically climbing in his lap, holding him tightly, never wanting to let him out of her sight again. A fresh wave of tears overtook her.

"It's okay, Bebe'. I'm here. We're together now," he soothed her, rubbing her back softly. Her alter-ego inhaled sharply, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Claire hiccupped, trying to get her breath back. "—and...and..._Eve_."

"_What?!_" her alter-ego hissed. Claire could only nod in response, unable to bear sharing the details of Eve's death.

"Are _they_—"stark fear drove her voice higher?

Claire shook her head, "They are alive. But it isn't good..."

Her alter-ego released a breath in a huff, renewed determination on her face, and spoke harshly, "As long as they are alive, I can deal with anything else. What do we need to do?"

"We need to get Eve here. The change from her original timeline will be the catalyst we need to create another consciousness for her, so that she joins this timeline with us. If we don't, when she dies tomorrow, she will be gone forever."

"Wait. I thought we were going to try to stop her from dying?" Rhysian asked.

Claire's face crumpled, "That timeline cannot be altered. The three of us are no longer on it; we are running parallel to it."

"But...even if we pull Eve off to join this new timeline, there is no way all _four _of us, can get through the time portal to intersect the timeline you left."

Claire's eyes were fiercely determined as she hissed, "Yes, _we_...you and I...can manipulate the time portal, in more ways than we ever dreamed possible."

"_How_?" her alter-ego asked in shock.

"I'll explain later. We don't have much time. For now, we need to prepare."

"Claire-" Rhysian began.

"Yes?" both Claire's answered at the same time. They all stopped and looked at each other for a moment.

"Hmmm. It was hard enough with Myrnin," Rhysian mused. "I am not sure how we are going to effectively strategize and communicate, during an attack if we are unsure who is talking to whom."

"I could go by 'Adrianna'," her alter-ego interjected softly, looking at Rhysian meaningfully. "If that is okay?" she whispered, suddenly worried he would be offended by her suggestion.

Tears came to his eyes as he murmured, "I would be honored. It will be so nice to hear her name spoken again."

"Adrianna, it is," Claire smiled. She had to admit, having different names somehow helped with her internal identity crisis. She was certain it would do the same for...Adrianna.

Back to business, Claire felt her stomach lurch as she asked, "Can I borrow your phone?" Adrianna handed it over without a word and Claire hit the speed button number. Eve answered on the first ring. "Eve?" Claire's voice quivered, remembering the last time she spoke with her.

"Clairebear! I haven't heard anything. Did they find them?" Eve asked tightly, her tone hesitant.

Claire knew Eve wanted to know the answer but was afraid to ask the question. Afraid to hurt her feelings. Claire forced the lump in her throat back down, resolving to never tell Eve the circumstances of how she died. She had failed her friend once; she would be damned before she hurt her again. Claire ignored her question. Instead she replied, "Eve, listen to me...my life depends on your doing exactly as I ask. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Eve whispered, "what do you need me to do?"

"Please come here now. But you cannot tell anyone, and speak to anyone on the way. It is life and death, Eve. Can you do that?" Claire asked, her heart pounding in her ears as she waited for Eve's answer.

"Be there in five," Eve answered and hung up. Claire stared at the face of the phone absently. So many things had to come together in order for her plan to work. She fervently prayed they all would.

Claire knew if they all lived through this, she and Adrianna had a decision to make. She made her way over to Adrianna and sat down in front of her. For a moment they both just stared at each other in silent contemplation. "Do you know what I am thinking?" Claire whispered.

"Yes," Adrianna replied quietly, "I am good with that."

Claire hugged her quickly and murmured, "Never in my wildest dreams did I think my choice would end like this. I am so glad he has you."

Adrianna winked, "Nor _mine_. Now we just all need to live through tomorrow – and then happily-ever-after, right?"

Claire laughed, "Yeah, then happily-ever-after."

A knock at the door interrupted their brief moment of levity. Eve's voice could be heard outside snapping at one of the posted guards, "Get the hell out of my way before I kick your ass." She made her way into the lab, determinedly, as Claire opened and then shut the door behind her. But then stopped cold, her mouth open slightly as she turned her head to look at Claire and then over to Adrianna. And then repeated the process again. Twice.

Finally, she breathed softly, "_What the fuck?_"

**.**

**Because I know it can get a little confusing, here is a little synopsis of what just happened:**

_Eve and Rhysian did die (on their original timeline). Claire left that timeline, went into the past (specifically the day before). The minute she interacted with Rhysian and Eve (and herself), all of them began a secondary timeline, that is running parallel to the original. Now, Claire is going to take them all back to the original timeline, where Eve and Rhysian will actually see their future selves dead on the ground. _

_The original timeline cannot be altered. Claire couldn't bring them back from the dead, but by using the time portal and split in consciousness, she can bring another version of them back to the first timeline. (same process that created 1409 Myrnin)._

**Darling Bob is curious - did anyone guess this outcome? comment, comment, comment..tiny little box below... :) :)**

**Much love,**

**T-**


	57. The Plan

**Hello Lovlies! Enjoy! **

**.**

**Chapter 57 –Claire's POV– The Plan**

Claire didn't want to scare Eve more than they already had, but couldn't refrain from flying into Eve's arms. Claire clutched her tightly, never wanting to let her go again.

"Um…" Eve began and coughed slightly, "you're choking me…"

"Oh!" Claire loosened her grip. "I'm sorry," she said with a small apologetic smile.

Eve grinned, "I'm happy to see you too, but it looks like you have a lot _more_ to tell me." She cut her eyes to Adrianna.

Claire pulled her to the couch and began to recount the events of the last day – well, of _tomorrow_, for them. Fresh tears slipped from her eyes as she told Eve about her and Rhysian's deaths.

Eve stared, her eyes huge as she whispered, "Michael? Does he know that I'm…I mean, does he think I am…_dead_?"

"No!" Claire replied quickly, trying to comfort her friend. "He wasn't there. And now that you are here, we have successfully split your consciousness, meaning I can take the new you, back to that timeline."

Eve shook her head, "Wait a minute. Say all of that again. Slower."

Claire began carefully, "I can't change that timeline. I would do anything to be able to go back and stop what happened to you," Claire broke down as emotion caused a lump in her throat, making it impossible for her to continue.

Eve waited patiently, her eyes anxious.

"—but I can't." Claire finished. "But when Anwyn forced me into the time portal, I knew that I could save you.

"The _time portal_?" Eve interrupted sharply.

"_Yes_. Eve, it was amazing. I had practiced manipulating the energy of the time portal for months, but was too frightened to ever go through it. Anwyn thought she was banishing me to some unknown horrible death, but when I stepped into the time portal, I just _understood _it. I could control it and not just direct it to where I wanted to go. I _felt_ it, like a web of living energy around me, like it was a part of my flesh and bones," Claire said, reliving her shock and awe at the experience. Claire noticed Adrianna looking at her in astonishment, realizing Claire's words meant that _she_ had the same skills!

"—in those split seconds of clarity when I floated in a void of time and space, I knew immediately what I wanted, and what I could do – _I could save you_," Claire stopped again and gathered Eve into another tight hug.

Eve murmured softly, "It is okay…I'm here now."

Claire leaned back and swiped her hand across her cheek, brushing away more tears. She took a deep breath to steady herself and continued, "The instant that I interacted with each of you, I caused a split in your consciousness and literally yanked the new you into this new timeline, which we are on now."

Eve began to understand and guessed, "That's why you didn't want me to talk to anyone before coming here."

"Yes," Claire affirmed, "We cannot make contact with anyone else while we are here, because it would split them as well."

"While we are _here,_" Eve repeated Claire's words, contemplating, "which means, we are going to be leaving and going back to the original timeline."

Claire nodded.

"—and the only way we can do that is through the time portal?" Eve questioned.

"Yes, it is the only way to break through to another timeline," Claire breathed.

"—and you are certain we can _all_ get to the same time and location?" Eve asked anxiously.

"I _know_ it," Claire replied with absolute certainty.

Eve sighed and grinned, "Okay…what is the plan?"

Adrianna laughed at Eve's expression. Claire knew why – it was the same expression Eve always gave when she was getting ready to kick some ass.

Rhysian joined the conversation, contemplating, "We don't have much time to prepare…"

Claire nodded. "I didn't want to go back more than a day. It is too risky. I needed to make the fewest changes as possible, while I am here." Claire stopped and stared at both Rhysian and Eve, fighting back the recurring lump in her throat. "Before you agree to help us, you have to realize that when we return, you will see yourselves…dead…on the ground. Once I get us there, I would understand if you wanted to just leave and live your lives. You do not have to do this," tears crested her cheeks as she whispered.

Rhysian expression did not change as he spoke, "Bebe', you know better than that."

Eve shuddered, but gathered her face into a brave expression and replied, "Hell, no. Friends stand by each other."

"Okay," Claire breathed, grateful for their help. "For this to work, we will need to intersect that timeline at exactly the same moment that I left."

"All right, but _where_ are we showing up _to_?" Eve asked.

"There is a remote cabin a few hours outside of Morganville. We," she nodded to Adrianna, "went there once with 1409 Myrnin while we were researching gravity anomalies."

Adrianna sucked in a deep breath, knowing how close they had come to running into Anwyn sooner.

"Wait a sec," Claire ran to get a piece of paper and pen. When she returned, she drew out the position of everyone in the cabin, as well as their conditions.

Tears fell from Adrianna's eyes as she listened to the pain of both Myrnin's. Claire wanted to stop and cry with her, but couldn't afford herself the luxury of any more tears now. They had to come up with a hell of a plan, if they hoped to defeat Anwyn.

Rhysian interrupted Claire's drawing as he started to strategize, "Our first plan of attack needs to be freeing both Myrnin's. The only chance we have of winning is if they're strong enough to fight with us. You said she is compelling _both_ of them right now?"

Claire nodded. "She had to starve Myrnin and stake 1409 Myrnin to make them both weak enough for her to control," Claire replied through gritted teeth, anger washing over her again hot and strong.

"They will need blood to regain their strength and break that bond," Rhysian instructed.

Adrianna replied fiercely, "I will get the stake out of 1409 Myrnin. And we have a supply of blood in the refrigerator."

Rhysian nodded and contemplated with furrowed brows, "The cage will be a much more difficult challenge."

"It is silver plated," Claire interjected grimly, her mouth in a tight line.

Rhysian cringed. "What is the diameter of the bars?"

"Small. Less than an inch, I think," Claire replied.

"What about bolt cutters?" Adrianna suggested.

Claire said, "If you and Eve can keep the vampires off of me, I can get the blood and bolt cutters to Myrnin."

Rhysian shook his head and murmured, "No, if Anwyn reacts like I think she will; sorry Bebe', but you may just have to act as our _distraction_."

Claire nodded slowly. She hadn't considered that, but he was right. She was Anwyn's primary target; she needed to keep as far away from both Myrnin's as possible.

Rhysian turned to ask Eve, "If Claire keeps Anwyn busy and I keep the other vampires off of you, are you up for getting the blood and cutters to Myrnin?"

Eve's eyes were hard and calculating, "I will be able to do that."

"How many vampires are there total in the room?"

Claire answered Rhysian, "Six plus Anwyn."

Rhysian's jaw clenched. Claire knew he didn't like these odds. In the back of her mind, she knew it was as close to a suicide mission as they could get, but she forced that thought out and refocused on what Rhysian was saying. "If I am going to fend off six vampires, I am going to need serious firepower," he looked at Claire questioningly.

Both Claire and Adrianna grinned fiercely as Claire replied, thinking of the arsenal in the tunnels beneath their feet, "_We have firepower_."

Adrianna shifted in her seat and interjected, "How will we stop Anwyn from compelling _us_?"

Rhysian's voice was hard as he replied, "From what Claire has told us us, she had to severely weaken both Myrnin's to an incapacitated state, in order to control them. So, I suspect she could only compel me at full strength and one other person." He turned to Claire, warning her, "Once she can no longer compel both Myrnin's, she will try to compel _you_. If for no other reason than to make you kill yourself."

Claire flinched and replied with gritted teeth, "Don't worry about me. I have a plan for that." Rhysian raised his eyebrows but didn't question her further.

Everyone sat back, each person silently thinking about the ridiculous challenge they faced ahead of them. Rhysian murmured, almost to himself, "Both Myrnin's are too weak...it is going to be a hell of a long-shot with just one vampire and three humans, to get past Anwyn's forces."

Adrianna locked her gaze onto Rhysian and spoke intently, "You're right. Why don't we even the odds a little and make it _two_ vampires?"

"_What?"_ Rhysian breathed as Claire and Eve looked at Adrianna with wide eyes.

"_I want you to turn me_," Adrianna spoke forcefully.

**.**

**I posted this with very limited editing, so let Darling Bob know if you find things I need to fix...little box right below...**

Follow up A/N - THANK YOU to Hearts-on-Parris-Island for pointing out my typo! Gotta say I giggled quite a bit over my mistake.

**ALSO - I have been working on a NEW book. I was dying to share it, so I gave in and posted the first THREE chapters! It is NOT related to The Stars Lie. It is just another idea that I found floating in my brain one day. It's called "All The Queen's Horses'. Here is the summary: **

_The vampires have been poisoned and the blood supply destroyed. Amelie is dying; Oliver is at war; and Michael and Shane have been captured. Desperate for help and against Myrnin's furious insistence that she not; Claire agrees to a mental challenge - with the ancient vampire, _who changed Myrnin_, and who has _never been beaten_!_

_To help Claire, Myrnin could share/transfer some of his mental defensive skills with her, but the process is _problematic_, to say the least. Myrnin is not at all sure that Claire is ready for the specific intimacy it requires and second, it will force him into a feral-edged state with the very-real risk he could hurt her - or worse. _

_Of course - because it is Morganville - things do not go at all according to the plan. :) :)_

**Please take a peek at it to see what you think! **


	58. I'm Not Ready

**Chapter 58 –Claire's POV– I'm Not Ready**

No one spoke for a moment, still absorbing the shock of Adrianna's request. Then Claire moved to kneel in front of her. She gently held her hands and searched her eyes.

Adrianna whispered, "You shouldn't be surprised."

Claire knew what she meant. She had always assumed, becoming a vampire, would be her future someday – when she wanted it. "No, I'm not surprised at your desire for this" Claire replied quietly, "but are you certain the time is _now_? You can never go back."

Adrianna quirked an eyebrow at Claire and laughed softly, "When have we ever been unsure, once we determined to do something?" Claire smiled. Adrianna was right. She had always been as stubborn as a mule. When she made up her mind on something, there was simply no other option.

Adrianna looked at Rhysian expectantly and repeated. "Will you…change me?"

Rhysian nodded silently, his face overcome with emotion. Claire suspected he was remembering the moment he had begged his own Adrianna to let him change her. She had denied him and died in his arms. Claire went to his side and put her arms around him and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just…I thought I would never be a father again…and now I have _two_ daughters…" his voice trailed off in emotion.

Adrianna joined Claire, to hold him tightly and whispered, "Thank you."

"Well _shit_," Eve chimed in with a grin.

"We'll need blood. Four pints preferably, just in case. We don't know exactly how you will respond and I want to be ready, since there will be two humans in the room," Rhysian requested.

_Oh!_ Claire had never thought about the risk to her and Eve. It was dangerous to be around a vampire when they turned, until they could get their thirst under control.

Eve came back with the blood. She and Claire moved to the other side of the room as Rhysian faced Adrianna on the couch. She looked up at him with wide eyes and twisted her hands together nervously. "Will it hurt?"

"It isn't pleasant, Bebe', but I will do it as quickly as I can and the pain doesn't last long," he acknowledged with kind eyes.

She bit her lip. "Okay."

Rhysian bent his knee so that one leg was on the couch. "Turn, so that your back is to me. I will have more control over you, in case anything unexpected happens," he instructed.

Adrianna turned and slid back against his chest. She felt his arm wind around her, locking her in an unmovable embrace. Well, not unmovable for long, she thought in anticipation…and fear.

Rhysian felt her tense up and murmured, "Relax Bebe'…you are strong enough to do this. I won't let anyone get hurt." She nodded and closed her eyes. Rhysian smoothed the hair away from her neck and quickly sunk his fangs into her neck.

Adrianna cried out in pain and writhed against him, his steel arms keeping her in place. Sooner than expected, she stopped her struggle and slunk in his arms.

Claire inhaled sharply. She knew that Rhysian had to bring her near death to affect the change, but it still scared the hell out of her to actually see it happen. She looked down at the sudden sharp pressure on her hand. Eve clutched it tightly, anxiety pulling her forehead into a frown.

When Adrianna's pulse was almost non-existent, Rhysian bit into his own flesh and forced it to her mouth. For a moment, Adrianna remained limp, but then her back arched in pain and she tried to scream, unable to get the sound past Rhysian's arm relentlessly pressed against her mouth.

Adrianna struggled violently against his hold on her, her body jerking in unnatural movements. Tears streamed over her cheeks as she struggled to breathe. High-pitched muffled screams and deep guttural groans escaped in an unbroken stream from her chest.

Chills ran down Claire's spine.

Abruptly, Adrianna stopped struggling as though confused. Then she grasp Rhysian's arm tightly in both hands and sucked greedily. He let her drink for a long moment, but then wrenched his arm out of her mouth with a hiss, her fangs tearing through his flesh, when she didn't let go. He grabbed the first blood bag to force it into her mouth. It was clear; Adrianna preferred Rhysian's warm pulsating blood because she shook her head and growled viciously.

Eve gasped and trembled slightly next to Claire.

Adrianna stopped moving suddenly, as though listening to the sounds she could now hear around her. Claire inhaled sharply realizing that Adrianna knew they were in the room and had yet to satisfy her thirst.

Rhysian wrapped his leg around Adrianna's lower body; tightening his hold on her.

But it wasn't enough.

With a shocking amount of power, Adrianna seemed to explode from his grasp and disappeared.

Time slowed down as the sudden extreme-adrenaline shot through Claire's body, heightening her senses. She knew that Adrianna was gone from her vision which could only mean that either she or Eve would be hit right about now…

In the next instant, Claire found herself flat against the floor, her body shocked by the fierce impact; Adrianna sat on her chest, ready to strike. Claire's brain idly recorded Eve screaming in the background.

There was a millimeter of a second where Adrianna hesitated, looking at Claire in confusion. It was enough time for Rhysian to reach them, hurtling his body into Adrianna and tackling her to the ground. Feral growls ripped from both of them as their bodies rolled a path of destruction through the lab. Rhysian pinned her beneath him and roared, "_Stop!_"

Adrianna held perfectly still as she stared up at him with wide eyes, seeming to recognize him for the first time.

Somehow in the middle of her screaming, Eve had had the forethought to plan for this moment, and had rushed to grab two of the blood bags. Instantly, she hurled them toward the back of Rhysian's head.

Without looking, Rhysian's hand shot up and plucked them out of the air. He brought one down to Adrianna's lips and snarled, "_Drink it!"_

This time she listened to him, and emptied the first bag within seconds. Rhysian called out, "More!" as he gave Adrianna the next one.

Eve was already waiting to throw the last two bags and let them fly when she heard Rhysian call for more. Again he grabbed them from the air without seeing them.

Adrianna had finished the second bag and Rhysian handed her the third. From Claire's position still on the floor, she could see Adrianna slowing down. By the time, he handed her the forth bag, Adrianna shook her head no, her eyes clear.

Rhysian waited for a moment and then slowly got off of her. Adrianna looked around in amazement as though seeing the world in crystal clear clarity for the first time, until her eyes landed on Claire. She gasped loudly and ran to Claire's side.

"No, no, no," she whispered stroking Claire's hair, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm…sorry," her voice broke.

Claire looked up at her with a pained grin and reminded her, "It's okay; we've had worse…"

Claire turned her head when she heard Rhysian ask softly, "Where does it hurt?"

She tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace, as she answered, "Everywhere."

Rhysian nodded and spoke firmly, "Well, then it seems we have no choice. Sorry, Bebe' but you are going to drink my blood, as well, today."

Claire let out a small cry, her eyes wide as she shook her head and whispered, "I'm not ready."

.

**I know it's a short chapter, but a good stopping point. Darling Bob wants to remind you about the little box below...review, review, review. You're awesome!**

**_And don't forget to check out my NEW Clyrnin story: "All The Queens Horses."_**


	59. Firepower!

_Claire turned her head when she heard Rhysian ask softly, "Where does it hurt?" _

_She tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace, as she answered, "Everywhere."_

_Rhysian nodded and spoke firmly, "Well, then it seems we have no choice. Sorry, Bebe' but you are going to drink my blood, as well, today."_

_Claire let out a small cry, her eyes wide as she shook her head and whispered, "I'm not ready."_

**.**

**Chapter 59 –No specific POV– Firepower!**

"_Oh no!"_ Rhysian quickly explained. "I am not going to turn you. My blood will heal you."

Claire relaxed and then wrinkled her nose. "Ugh…I really do not want to do that."

Adrianna teased in encouragement, "It's not so bad."

Claire rolled her eyes and replied, "To _you_."

Rhysian slid one hand under Claire's head to gently tilt her forward so that she wasn't lying flat on her ground.

Claire moaned in pain, her eyes rolling back slightly.

Worry lines creased Rhysian's forehead. He brought his mouth down to his free arm and effortlessly opened a vein in his wrist. He didn't give Claire time to think about it; instead he clamped it against her open lips quickly, forcing her to swallow.

Claire choked and sputtered, fighting her gag reflex at the sour metal taste, and sudden reduced oxygen. She couldn't keep the few tears from rolling down her face.

Rhysian's expression twisted and he promised quietly, "It won't take much."

And then it was over. Rhysian freed her mouth, but continued to hold the back of her head steady as they waited for the blood to take effect.

Claire's face was still turned in a sour expression from the lingering taste in her mouth. "Water…" she whispered hoarsely. Adrianna shot across the lab, startling Claire. That was going to take some getting used to, she contemplated. Before she could even fully realize her train of thought, a cold bottle of water was placed at her lips; Adrianna smiled gently at her.

Claire whispered, "Thanks." She drank deeply to wash the taste of Rhysian's blood from her mouth. She noticed her pain was rapidly decreasing, and slowly flexed her arms and legs, testing to see how far she could move without pain. She was fairly certain she could get up now and glanced up to Rhysian. "Help a girl off the floor?" she said with a half-smile.

"Of course, Bebe'," he nodded and lifted her to a sitting position, before grasping her hand and pulling her to her feet.

Without warning, Rhysian released Claire and tackled Adrianna to the ground.

Claire screamed, "Rhysian, no!"

Adrianna didn't stay down for long. She hissed and twisted her body sharply to the side, to wrench herself out of his grasp. She stood in a half crouch, her eyes crimson and spat, "What the hell was that for?"

"Lesson number one," he explained as he lithely circled to her side.

Claire's brain caught up. He was teaching her to fight! Adrianna must have understood as well, because she gritted her teeth and called, "Bring it on."

"You won't survive hand-to-hand combat; not with these trained vampires, so focus on diversion and evasion. Use your entire body to change directions and spin," he instructed.

Adrianna nodded as Rhysian disappeared. Claire sucked in a deep breath, waiting for the impact she fully expected. Shockingly, Adrianna spun violently, and evaded his grip by just centimeters.

He lunged for her again, and caught her this time, throwing her back down to the ground with a deafening thud.

"Rhysian!" Claire shouted, appalled at his use of force.

"No! They aren't going to hold back," Adrianna cut her off as she painfully pulled herself up and locked her features into a fearsome expression.

"Again," she commanded.

Rhysian disappeared. Adrianna faked low and then vaulted over his head, landing lightly on her feet. She smirked – until Rhysian spun, landing a sharp punch against her shoulder. Adrianna's body flew back ten feet, her fall broken by one of the lab tables.

Eve let out a startled cry at the violence.

Adrianna got up slower this time, but Claire could tell they both planned to continue their impromptu training session. "I can't watch this," Claire cringed and tugged on Eve's arm. "Come on. Let's get the supplies together."

"Gladly," Eve breathed and followed Claire.

After another hour of feral wrestling, Rhysian broke away and nodded, "That will have to do for now." Adrianna was panting, even though she didn't need the air. She nodded, a bit thankfully.

His eyes softened. He murmured encouragingly, "You did well."

Adrianna raised an eyebrow and muttered wryly, "If by 'well', you mean got my ass handed to me, then sure, I'll take that."

Rhysian let out a small stress-filled laugh.

"Weapons," Claire called out a reminder to Adrianna.

Adrianna nodded, "Right. Let's go." She and Rhysian went down through the hidden door on the floor, to retrieve weapons from the arsenal that Myrnin kept fully stocked; while Claire and Eve gathered blood and backpacks to carry the supplies.

Eve whistled as she turned to find the large pile of weapons now stacked on the floor next to Adrianna. Rhysian vaulted from the tunnel and landed on the floor.

Claire smiled at him and teased, "You found the flamethrower."

His lips curved into a satisfied grin as he held a violent looking contraption. "_Firepower_," he murmured with a hard glint in his eyes.

She tilted her head to the side, examining him and spoke, "Hmmm…it might be to our advantage to keep that hidden until you are ready for it. Hang on…I'll be right back. Claire went to the bedroom and rummaged through Myrnin's closet until she found a large black trench coat he used occasionally for sun protection. She brought it back to Rhysian and said, "Here, put this on and let's see if it is enough to keep the flamethrower hidden."

He slid his arms in and tucked the weapon into his coat. Claire grinned and joked, "You look like you just stepped out of the Matrix. All you need is a pair of black sunglasses."

Eve and Adrianna laughed. Rhysian looked at Claire questioningly. "Never mind," Claire breathed as she moved to strap a bag to his back. "We can watch the movie when this is all behind us." If we live through it, Claire thought grimly, all traces of her earlier humor gone.

Eve grabbed as many silver nitrate grenades as would fit into the pockets of the coat she had found, and slid daggers into the sheathes on her hips.

When they had all finished loaded up with weapons, Claire reached to Adrianna, instructing, "Take my hand." Adrianna clasped it tightly, with a hard nod. "Rhysian, you're next," Claire extended her other hand and waited for him to join his fingers with hers tightly.

"Okay, Eve…" Claire spoke softly. Eve stepped forward and linked with Rhysian and Adrianna.

Adrianna's eyes were wide as she whispered to Claire, "Are you sure we can manipulate the time portal to get us all back safely?"

Claire gritted her teeth and replied darkly, "I am absolutely certain of it. You need to focus _only_ on me. Do not let your minds wander," Claire warned. "Are you ready?"

Eve grinned a little maniacally, reminding Claire of 1409 Myrnin. "Let's do this," she hissed.

Claire thrust her mind out violently, encasing them in the time portal. Its energy surged around them with power and electricity. Claire focused her complete attention on where and when she wanted to land. Instantly, she felt her feet touch solid ground and let the portal dissolve; leaving them standing in the room she had left less than one second before.

There were gasps of surprise all around, as they came into view. Complete shock rocked through Anwyn's features before she could compose her face into a hard mask of sarcasm. "Well, well, well…what little band of misfits, do we have here?" She sneered, looking pointedly at Rhysian and Eve, "Am I really going to have to kill you twice?"

Eve stiffened furiously and spat, "Take your best shot, bitch." Claire refused to take her attention away from Anwyn, but from her peripheral vision, she could tell Eve was purposefully avoiding looking at the body of the dead girl on the floor.

Anwyn slowly turned to evaluate Adrianna and then looked down at 1409 Myrnin, bleeding on the floor, to jeer, "Did you wish _really_ hard?"

1409 Myrnin couldn't speak, but Claire saw the homicidal hope that filled his features. He knew exactly what Claire had accomplished. The muscles in his body coiled tightly in anticipation.

Anwyn leveled her deadly gaze back on Claire, "And you…"

"Hello again," Claire acknowledged with a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes. "Sorry, but I just didn't want to visit _any_ events in your history," she said derisively, "so I decided to go to a point in _my_ history."

"It seems I have underestimated you. Women have unique abilities with the time portals, but only after extensive training. Men are too arrogant; it makes it impossible for them to manipulate the time portals with the required subtly and smooth touch, to achieve the same results. I saw you visit Myrnin once, but it seems your skills are more advanced than you led me to believe," Anwyn's eyes narrowed, spewing anger at Claire.

"Something like that…" Claire smiled dangerously, hate and fury surging through her again as she saw Myrnin stumble beneath the effects of starvation and Anwyn's compulsion.

"It doesn't matter…you can't win," Anwyn gloated, a wicked smile touching her eyes.

"Are you so sure of that? You underestimated me once. Are you quite certain you are not doing it again?" Claire taunted her.

Anwyn frowned briefly and commanded, "Kill them all."

The room exploded into action. First, Rhysian stepped in front of Claire, and jerked the flamethrower from inside his jacket and lit it up, aiming for the six renegade vampires, who scattered out of his reach.

Eve broke into a sprint and Adrianna disappeared; both headed toward their intended targets. Even though Rhysian tried to keep the vampires corralled, three broke free – two headed toward Eve and one for Adrianna.

As soon as Eve saw them disappear from her vision, she threw two silver grenades right in front of her and jumped back, knowing she wouldn't be able to see them again before they impacted her.

Instantly, the vampire in the lead, screamed as the silver came in contact with his flesh. He recoiled and spun his body hard to put distance between him and the silver dust in the air; causing him to collide with the vampire coming up behind him, before he landed on the ground, unmoving. The second vampire was thrown back with enough force to impact Myrnin's cage.

Myrnin was ready. He grabbed the vampire's head through the bars and was about to snap it from his neck, when he stopped completely and released him, hissing furiously, unable to finish the task under Anwyn's compulsion.

Eve was within six feet of them, when she saw Myrnin let the vampire go. Horror filled Eve's features as the vampire stumbled and regained his footing. He glared at Eve with fury in his eyes, and slunk low into an unmistakable hunting crouch. His eyes evaluated her body and hands, looking for more silver grenades. Eve held the blood bags in her hands and didn't have enough time to reach for more grenades in her pocket.

Time seemed to standstill as Claire realized Eve couldn't fend off the vampire alone and Rhysian was busy with the rest of the vampires to be able to stop and help her.

Claire had planned to use normal portals to evade Anwyn's attacks to compel her. Without a second thought, she flung her hand toward Eve causing a portal to materialize next to her. Claire screamed, "Eve, go right!"

Without looking, Eve thrust her body to the right, falling through the portal Claire opened, just as the vampire hurtled his body toward her, clawing at the empty air where she disappeared.

He snarled angrily and realized too late that his actions had placed him with Rhysian's reach of the flamethrower. His screams filled the atmosphere as Rhysian set him alight.

The instant the chaos had erupted; Adrianna had run toward 1409 Myrnin, when she saw one of the vampires break away from Rhysian's assault and streak toward her.

Fear drove her faster, but her brain quickly calculated the trajectory and speed of her attacker – she wasn't going to be able to beat him there! There was no way she could win in a hand-to-hand battle; she had to avoid him. So she spun, reversing direction and then vaulted into the air, missing his grip by inches.

She landed in a crouch, astride of 1409 Myrnin, ripping the stake from him, while dropping the blood on his chest at the same time. She curled her body over him protectively; waiting for the hit she knew would happen and just prayed she could hold out long enough for him to get the blood down.

Claire focused on only two things. She kept one eye on Anwyn and swept her hand toward Myrnin's cage, causing the portal that Eve was in, to reopen right behind him.

Eve stumbled out, her eyes huge and disoriented, but quickly realized what had happened. "Myrnin!" Eve hissed as she threw the first two bags of blood into the cage.

He spun and pounced down to the bags. He was on his hands and knees and had the first bag down before Anwyn realized what happened. He grasped the second bag and tore the top open, when suddenly, his body contorted and he flipped onto his back, unable to move.

Eve's heart was pounding in her chest. He needed to finish the blood if they hoped to walk out of here alive. She cut her eyes to Anwyn who was grinning, but then her smile faltered. Despair evolved to hope as Eve knew that could only mean one thing and snapped her attention back to Myrnin.

Myrnin was fighting the compulsion with every ounce of strength he had. His body jerked, his eyes rolling wildly.

Eve reached through the bars, knowing she was taking a tremendous risk to put any part of her body within his reach when he was starving, but she had to try. She grabbed the full bag he had dropped and thrust it into his mouth. His teeth clenched down, just missing her fingers, as he swallowed the contents quickly.

The effect of the second bag of blood was noticeable. His body stilled and he lifted his head to stare at Anwyn. His fingers twitched. Eve quickly tore open the third bag and tossed it into his hand, not daring to put any part of her into the cage now that he had more use of his body. He brought the bag to his mouth slowly, stilling fighting as Anwyn tried to increase the severity of her influence. Myrnin finished the third bag and Eve threw the last bag onto his chest. "It's all I have," Eve whispered tightly.

He reached for it easily now and downed it almost instantly, and then leapt to his feet. Claire cringed when she saw him stumble. He seemed to have control over his body, but it wasn't enough blood. He was going to need more strength to fight, Claire thought worriedly.

1409 Myrnin had one bag down by the time Adrianna blinked and the first hit came – in the form of a wooden dart from the vampire's crossbow. She screamed as the bolt pierced her shoulder resting against her bone. She locked down all of her muscles, forcing her body to remain in her protective position.

She heard the vampire laugh leisurely. He couldn't see what was going on beneath her; he didn't know that 1409 Myrnin was drinking blood.

1409 Myrnin's eyes were wild as he understood what Adrianna was doing, but was too weak to push her off of him. "No, don't do this," he pleaded.

"Drink," she commanded through clenched teeth, just as a second bolt hit her. Adrianna couldn't stop the loud moan that released from her lips, but still she held on unmoving.

1409 Myrnin gulped down the second and third bag, and felt a red haze of hatred fill his eyes. He knew he was strong enough now. He rolled Adrianna off of his body gently, letting her rest on her side. He growled angrily, knowing he didn't have time to get the darts out; he had to stop the vampire with the crossbow first.

And stop him, he would.

The rogue vampire's eyes shot wide open when 1409 Myrnin emerged out from under Adrianna's body and then disappeared. He released his remaining two bolts in the air, tracking 1409 Myrnin's movement, but his aim wasn't fast enough. Suddenly, his heart was being ripped from his chest as he blankly stared into the eyes of 1409 Myrnin, now standing right in front of him, before dropping dead to the ground.

Claire was reeling from Adrianna's screams, but there was nothing she could do to help her right now. Rhysian had been right. Anwyn hadn't engaged in the fighting while she was compelling the Myrnin's, but both were on their feet now which meant the compulsion was gone, although neither looked as strong as she had hoped they would be and Myrnin was still stuck in the silver cage.

Anwyn turned her attention to Claire, her expression murderous. A ripple of fear washed through Claire. She knew Anwyn's only goal now would be to kill her. Rhysian still stood ahead of her with the flamethrower, making a direct attack impossible. That just left one other option – _compulsion_. Anwyn narrowed her eyes.

Before Anwyn's compulsion could take hold, Claire opened a portal right behind her and fell backward through it. It wasn't a time portal, so didn't have the incredible energy potential, but Claire didn't need that right now and she had already determined where she wanted to go.

She materialized out the other end of the portal exactly where she wanted – inside of the cage with Myrnin! He was so shocked by her appearance right next to him, that he allowed her to spin their bodies. Claire held tightly to him as she shoved them both back into the open portal, but not before a razor sharp piece of metal, released from Anwyn's grip, followed them, impacting into Claire's shoulder, causing her body to jerk forward. Claire bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. If she lost control right now, both of them would disintegrate.

Claire successfully navigated the return trip and they exited the portal where she had initially started, right behind Rhysian. She stumbled to her knees, the pain in her shoulder raging. She realized with a sense of dread that she wasn't going to be able to safely construct another portal now. Thankfully, it appeared that Anwyn was too fully engaged in the fighting, to be able to concentrate on compelling her.

Somehow the flamethrower had been ripped from Rhysian's hands. Adrianna was still paralyzed on the floor. Eve huddled behind the cage, ready with silver nitrate grenades for any vampires that got close.

That left only Rhysian and both Myrnin's fighting hand to hand combat with Anwyn and three remaining vampires. Claire was fascinated to watch how both Myrnin's gravitated toward each other, using their combined strengths to fight with while they also defended each other.

Suddenly, 1409 Myrnin was flung across the room, leaving Anwyn the opening she needed to get to Myrnin. Claire realized with horror, that Myrnin was still too weak to fight her alone. They were so close to Claire that she was afraid at any second they would stumble into her, causing her immediate death.

Shockingly, their movement halted – right in front of her. Claire started to hyperventilate when she saw Anwyn had forced Myrnin to his knees.

Anwyn made eye contact directly with Claire and hissed, "I think I am done with _both_ of you. Now, watch him die!"

Claire's lungs did not have enough air to force the petrified scream from her lips. Anwyn's expression turned into a cruel grin as she gripped his head. Claire couldn't bear to watch what she knew was coming; but she couldn't force herself to look away – not if this was his last moment. She would be with him all of the way to the end.

Suddenly, the fierce look in Anwyn's eyes faltered, confusion rattling her expression. Terror contorted her face and she dropped to the ground.

Claire's pulse was bursting in her veins with joy, when she saw Amelie standing behind Anwyn's body, holding Anwyn's heart in her hand. Amelie's eyes savagely blazed crimson as she hissed, "Nothing happens in this town without me knowing about it!"

Claire slunk down against the floor, feeling the effects of extreme anxiety and the pain in her shoulder. But none of it mattered, because Myrnin hovered over her protectively, while Amelie stood like a fierce avenging angel at his back, making sure he and Claire were safe.

Claire's head fell to the side, as she searched for Adrianna. She was surprised to find Oliver crouched protectively in front of her and 1409 Myrnin, who had just removed the stakes from her body and cradled her to his chest.

Claire had never seen so many of Amelie's guards all in one place. They seemed to fill the entire room, but the fighting was done and Claire knew without looking, that all of Anwyn's vampires were dead, just like she was. Claire sucked in a deep breath – Anwyn was dead! _Finally_.

.

**So...did anyone catch the line from one of the Dr Who episodes? I love Dr Who and found it hilarious when Amy said this to the doctor.  
**

**Well - just one chapter remains (I think) and then the story will be finished. It's hard to believe. But, be sure to check out my other story, 'All the Queen's Horses'. If you have enjoyed this one, I know you will like that one as well. :) :)**

**Please favorite/follow. And Darling Bob wants me to ask you to review, review, review...little box below. **


	60. My Choice Was You

**_Mature warning on this chapter! You may not have noticed, but the steamy scenes in the book tended to escalate each time, so needless to say, this chapter kinda pushes things right over the edge. _  
**

**Chapter 60 – Claire's POV - My Choice Was You**

Claire struggled to take it all in. Struggled to believe that their nightmare was finally over! And struggled to believe that she _no longer had to choose_ – they would all be happy – now that Adrianna was here.

And in some weird twisted turn of events, she had Anwyn to thank for that. If Anwyn had not forced her into the time portal, Claire knew she never would have risked it on her own. Her deathly fear of the time portal had been overwhelming. What a radical change to now. Now, she had absolute certainty in her skill to navigate it successfully. Of course, that didn't mean she had any desire to press her luck. The time portal still presented the challenge of lost memories and the extreme complication of splitting other people's consciousness, so she had no desire to jump back into it anytime soon.

Claire turned her attention away from Adrianna. She needed to find Eve, but there were too many people crowded into the room, blocking her view. Claire pushed back the panic that licked at the edges of her mind. She had seen Eve – alive – just moments before Amelie arrived. She _had_ to be okay, Claire thought fiercely, trying to force the universe to bend to her will.

Suddenly, her heart wrenched in her chest, as she watched Michael shove his way through Amelie's guards, only to stop short, his expression haunted when he saw the body of his wife, dead on the floor in a pile of blood, her throat slit. And then his gaze shifted to utter confusion, when the Eve that Claire had brought back with her, bolted from behind the silver cage and hurled herself into his arms. Michael's shoulders shook with raw emotion. Tears freely flowed from his eyes as he desperately clutched Eve to his chest. Claire couldn't hear the words, but she knew Eve well enough to know, that Eve was whispering fervently in his ear, promising him she was okay – that they were okay.

Now that she knew Eve and Adrianna were both taken care of, Claire exhaled sharply. But her brief second of calm was stripped away by the knowledge of what she had to do next.

She knew Myrnin was by her side. She had heard him uttering an almost constant stream of comforting syllables. But she hadn't dared to look at him until she could fully let go of her concern for her friend and new sister. Because once she did look into Myrnin's eyes, she knew the force of emotion was going to devastate her frail senses.

She brought her eyes up slowly to meet his.

He was crouched over her body, murmuring words of love, but Claire realized with a shock that his irises still blazed crimson – he was still ravenously hungry and she was still losing blood from the deep gash in her shoulder! Claire stared at him with wide eyes, unsure what to do or say next.

Suddenly, 1409 Myrnin and Adrianna were crouched next to them. 1409 Myrnin spoke quietly to Myrnin, "Let us help you."

Myrnin eyes flashed wildly in anger. He hissed, "I won't hurt her!"

"I _know_," 1409 Myrnin murmured soothingly, without a trace of insincerity.

Myrnin's head snapped to the side, when he felt Adrianna reach for his hand. She squeezed it gently and said, "You need blood. Amelie is opening a portal for us to go back to the lab. Let him care for her...he will keep her safe for you. Come," she promised, as she tugged lightly.

Myrnin looked back at Claire; conflict still raging in his expression. She could tell he was fighting against every instinct in his body, which insisted he never let her go again. She nodded her head, to reassure him she would be okay. Reluctantly, he stood and let Adrianna pull him through the waiting portal.

1409 Myrnin glanced to Rhysian, who was settled on Claire's other side now, "Could you tear a strip from your shirt? I'd offer mine, but I think yours is the far cleaner option."

Claire saw Rhysian nod and heard the lush tear of fabric. 1409 Myrnin gently wrapped it around her shoulder as he teased, "It wouldn't be a proper fight if you didn't come out of it with some sort of flesh wound."

Claire smiled, but then grimaced when pain shot through her arm, as he pulled it snug to stop the bleeding. He looked up at her in concern, and immediately the aching stopped. Claire breathed deeply; hugely grateful that he was compelling away her pain.

"Bebe', you know my blood is always available if you'd like another sip to heal that nasty little gash," Rhysian offered playfully.

1409 Myrnin looked up at him questioningly.

Rhysian murmured, "We had a little hiccup when Adrianna turned. I'll tell you the whole story later."

Claire wrinkled her nose and muttered, "Ugh, no…I think I will happily heal the good ole human way."

"I'll send Theo by," Amelie spoke from behind Claire.

Claire turned to look at her. Myrnin was alive because of Amelie. In that moment, Claire wanted to share the depth of gratitude she felt, but her emotions overwhelmed her senses, making words seem ridiculously inadequate. Instead she was only able to whisper, "Thank you."

Amelie nodded in understanding and then instructed softly, her lips turned into a wry smile, "Go back to the lab. I suspect you have much to discuss. Oliver and I will take care of things here." Her gaze shifted pointedly to 1409 Myrnin as she finished, "I will make the necessary preparations."

"Thank you," he replied with a nod. Amelie turned to open the portal again.

Claire looked at him suspiciously, "What preparations?"

"All in good time," he murmured as he swept her into his arms, and walked through the portal with Rhysian behind them. When they stepped out the other side of the portal into the lab, Claire was relieved to see Myrnin casually reclined on the couch; his eyes back to their normal dark chocolate brown. As she examined him closer, she was amazed to find he had changed clothes, showered and shaved – all in the brief time they had been apart.

Adrianna was perched on one of the tall lab tables, grinning. She held a sports bottle in her hand, sipping it. Claire had no doubt what it contained. She shook her head a little – it was still very surreal to 'see' herself as a vampire.

She didn't have time to focus on it though, because 1409 Myrnin brought her and set her gently in Myrnin's lap. "Feeling better?" he raised an eyebrow to Myrnin, knowingly.

"Much better, _now_," Myrnin replied contentedly, with Claire back in his arms. He nuzzled into her neck and whispered, "_Cariad_."

"The pain…" 1409 Myrnin mentioned.

Myrnin nodded in understanding and while Claire didn't feel any change, she knew they had switched, so that Myrnin was compelling her pain now. Claire felt like her heart might soar right through her chest, as she watched them interact, all of their previous animosity gone; replaced by obvious trust and loyalty.

She understood it though, she realized…as she looked over at Adrianna – the sister she had always wanted. 1409 Myrnin walked to Adrianna and stood, casually relaxing back into her. He looked at Claire with a raised brow and acknowledged, "_Clever girl_. Want to share what happened? Well…we have a basic understanding," he glanced back at Adrianna, "but you know, details…" Adrianna wrapped her legs around his waist playfully, and peered over his shoulder at Claire and Myrnin.

Myrnin tightened his grip on Claire, also communicating how proud he was of her. Claire blushed as they stared. She tried to find her way to a starting point. "I knew it the instant I went into the time portal. The only other times that I experienced it, it was a doorway. But it wasn't that way for me," she looked at Adrianna, "for us.

"Instead, it was like a pocket. I went in and I just knew I could control it at a level I never before imagined. I was able to _float_ in it, while I thought about what I wanted to do," she searched for words to describe the odd feeling of being suspended in time and space.

Rhysian added, "—all of that time you spent working with it. That was the practice you needed."

Claire nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek as she looked at Rhysian. "It didn't take me long to realize exactly where and when I wanted to go."

1409 Myrnin interjected softly, obviously trying to push back his emotions, "Thank you…for that. He's my best friend. I don't know what I would do without him."

Claire stopped speaking, her voice too choked up to get the words out. Myrnin smoothed a strand of hair over her ear, his touch communicating love and comfort. Myrnin glanced up at Adrianna and mused, "—so…vampire, huh? That was a bit surprising."

Adrianna smiled softly and commented, "Maybe not as surprising as you might have thought. It was really more about timing. And the time was right," she shrugged simply.

1409 Myrnin looked back at her with a mischievous grin, "Can't wait to try that out."

Adrianna blushed and tightened her grip around him with her legs, with a little more force than she intended.

"Ow…gently," he reprimanded her playfully, "do try to remember that you can break me now."

Myrnin cracked, "Stubborn _and_ a vampire? Be careful what you wish for."

Unexpectedly, a cell phone rang. Everyone looked around, in confusion. 1409 Myrnin pulled it from his back pocket, and mouthed 'Amelie' in explanation to the group, as he listened to her on the other end.

Claire muttered, "How _does_ she do that so quickly?"

He grinned and mouthed again, 'efficient', while still listening to Amelie's side of the conversation. "Okay, thank you," he replied as he ended the call.

"Amelie is allowing us use of one of the Founder's Homes," he explained. "As much as I enjoy seeing my own face, and, of course, both of yours, it might get a teeny bit crowded for us all to stay here," he waggled his eyebrows, turned and scooped Adrianna into his arms. "And with that, I think we will say goodnight for now."

She squealed, "But wait – I don't have any clothes packed."

He leaned in to bite her neck playfully and replied huskily, "You will not need any tonight."

"Oh," she giggled as he carried her out of the door to a waiting vehicle.

Rhysian laughed on his way out, "I guess that is my cue as well. Goodnight." He winked pointedly at Claire, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks.

When they were alone, Claire faced Myrnin and was stunned to find sadness in his features. "What is it?" she whispered.

"_Cariad_, I have put you in danger way too many times…not only from me, but also from that psycho bitch vampire. How can you ever forgive me?" he sighed as he hung his head, avoiding her eyes.

She grasped his face with both hands and ordered, "You stop that, this instant." Before she could say more, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Theo," Myrnin said softly, as he set Claire aside gently and went to open the door.

Theo came in with a wry grin on his face. "It seems we have a habit of meeting like this," his eyes danced with humor. "Hopefully, now that the Wicked Witch is dead, we can go back to getting together on less dramatic terms."

Claire nodded and smiled.

Theo finished his work quickly and was out the door in a matter of minutes. Myrnin had not left Claire's side, but she knew his mood had not improved; worry creased his forehead and sorrow touched his eyes. She went back to cupping his face in her hands. "Please look at me," she urged quietly.

He raised his head and met her gaze reluctantly.

"_My choice was you_. It would have killed me to hurt him, but it has always been _you_. No matter the many times you wanted to eat me…no matter the years I spent dating Shane…and no matter the time we were apart – _from the moment we met,_ _I have always belonged to you._ I didn't see it all of the time, but it is crystal clear now as I look back."

He pressed his forehead to hers and breathed unevenly, unable to form words. "Shhh…" she whispered, running her hands along the planes of his chest. "You're here…I'm here…we're together."

His voice was rough as he tried to contain the emotion behind his words. "I _need_ you. You have no idea how much I need you."

Claire whispered, "Take me, then."

His body went perfectly still under her fingertips. "Claire, it has been ten years for me. Ten years of unimaginable pain without you in my arms and ten years of _craving_ this very moment." He groaned deep in his throat. "I want you…_too_ much."

Claire slid her hands up his chest and grasped his face between her fingers, lifting his head, so she could meet his troubled eyes. "That's a _good_ thing," she murmured.

He clutched her wrists and begged her to understand. "No…I don't know…if I _can_…without hurting you." His eternal gaze was hesitant with uncertainty; his eyes silently apologizing. "I'm not sure…how much of you I will have to _take_…before this agony in me is satisfied."

She slipped one of her hands out of his grip and caressed the side of his cheek. "It doesn't matter because you can have _all_ of me."

"Claire," he moaned. His voice quivered with acute need bordering on pain. His tone sent electric shivers of anticipation down Claire's spine.

"I would hate myself if I caused you pain." His free hand clenched into a fist.

Claire trailed her hand over his shoulder and down his arm, gently prying his fist open and entwining their fingers. "It _you_ are doing it to me, it will only bring me pleasure…_no matter what it is_," she spoke meaningfully.

_"__I can't_," his anguished gaze flickered down to their joined hands.

"Show me," she murmured, as she began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. In typical Myrnin style, he had only done up three of the buttons, so she quickly dispatched them and slid it off of his broad shoulders, causing his muscles to ripple where ever her hands roamed.

"_What_?" his voice unsteady and dangerous.

"Show me… in my mind…what you want to do to me," she purred.

His breathing hitched. Claire stared into his affected eyes, as the image of him moving with unrestrained hunger inside of her, began to play in her mind. She gasped with desire, heat radiating out to her entire body. He wrapped his fingers around the back frame of the couch with an iron grip, in response, still trying to contain himself.

Claire's eyes were heavily-lidded with arousal. It was clear to her; she was going to have to push him right over the edge to get what she wanted. She brought her fingers to her blouse and undid each button slowly, purposefully working her way down. His eyes were riveted to the skin she revealed. She heard the couch creek in protest, as he clenched his fist even tighter.

Claire smiled. It wouldn't be long now. She slipped the shirt off of her shoulders and let it drop silently to the floor. She ran her hands from her belly, up over her chest to slide the straps of her bra down, unclasped it, and then let it fall as well. "Touch me," she purred, as she reached for the button on his pants.

He growled and suddenly wrapped one hand in the curve in her lower back and used his other hand to push her upper body down onto the couch. She arched into his fingers as his hand lingered along her curves, skillfully stimulating her soft skin, eliciting a moan deep in her throat.

His voice was low as he murmured, "Take off you're your jeans." Claire trembled as she stood from the couch in front of him. He waited for her to undo the button and zipper; and slid her jeans down off of her legs, with only her small lace thong remaining. His hands gripped her hips tightly. She gasped, when his fangs easily cut through her panties, leaving her naked in front of him. Myrnin rested his forehead against her stomach and moaned; the sound causing unbearable heat to flash across Claire's skin. She clutched two handfuls of his hair and nudged his head lower.

He let her move him down and whispered, his lips moving against her soft skin, "Is this where you want me, _Cariad_?"

Her eyes fluttered shut as anticipation coiled down her body, causing her to sway slightly. She felt his lips curl into a smile and her breath caught in her throat. Without even looking at him, she _knew_ this smile. It was the same smile he used when he _hunted_, when the joy of the pursuit almost outweighed the catch. He was resting close to the edge of his control. The wise choice of action would have been to try to keep him calm, but all rational thought slipped from her mind as his lips ghosted along her skin – coaxing heat to the surface – in every spot, _except_ where she wanted him to be.

"It's not very nice to _tease_," she breathed. Her words ended in a moan, forgetting her point when his touch suddenly became more focused and his grip against her hips tightened. It was probably a good thing that he held her so tightly because his strong arms were the only things keeping her from melting to the floor, when he finally took her soft skin into his mouth, moving his tongue to explore every intimate inch of her. "_Myrnin!"_ she gasped sharply.

His movement was possessive, intentional, as he took his time. The feral side of him, which wanted to keep her as his _own_, was taking over. And she was perfectly okay with that, because she already did belong to him. Abruptly, his motion became noticeably more aggressive and demanding. She inhaled sharply as a familiar pressure built inside, winding her up tightly and right on the edge of her own loss of control.

And then she was there. She cried out as her entire body trembled through wave after wave of climax. As she slowly regained her normal breathing, she looked down to find his eyes. He gazed up at her with a satisfied smirk. Claire's expression changed to one of intent, as she slid down to her knees between his legs. She smiled when she saw the sharp change in his countenance, at her positioning. He laid his head back and closed his eyes as she undid the button and zipper, freeing him from his pants. She let her fingers glide up and down, enjoying the feeling of him in her hands.

When she leaned forward, he suddenly stopped her and whispered, "No, not _yet_...I would hurt you if we did that right now." His eyes glowed red. His jaw was set in acute restraint, warring against what he desperately wanted, versus his concern for her safety in his present less-than-controlled condition.

"Whenever you're ready," she promised huskily.

He groaned, lifting her so that she was straddling him and thrust himself into her hard, raising his hips sharply. She cried out, the sound cut off when he took her mouth for his own, aggressively demanding entrance with his tongue. She met him back eagerly and rolled her hips forward rhythmically; panting each time the movement caused him to hit a particularly explicit area of pleasure.

His touch edged toward harsh and ferocious. He was hunting her body, taking what he wanted. But she didn't care, because the fire he had ignited in her caused her to meet him back with frenzied passion. He growled against her lips and lifted their bodies as he carried her to the bed. She feverishly kissed his lips, anticipation causing her pelvic muscles to clench violently around him. He hissed and she knew she was pushing him farther and farther past his point of conscious thought, straight into only his animalistic response.

And yet, she wanted more.

_"Compel me_," she demanded harshly, scraping her nails down his back.

He growled and in an instant her world changed.

The powerfulness of it stunned her. His compulsion was like none she had ever experienced, even with 1409 Myrnin. It was devastating and exquisite. He was true to his earlier vision. His body moved with urgency and a desperation she had never felt from him before.

They continued like this through the night, until he began to feel whole; alternating between brief moments of calm that escalated quickly into urgent need, as he relentlessly devoured her flesh once again.

When they finally lay quietly, Claire rested on his chest. She wasn't sure how many hours had gone by, but she could tell he was now relaxed. He gazed up at her lazily and asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Are you better now?" she asked with a smile in her voice, "because if you are not, we could always continue for another day."

He smiled, but his eyes were serious as he replied huskily, "I love you, _Cariad_. Never again, will you be apart from me."

She laid her head on his chest and murmured, "_There is no place else I'd rather be_."

.

**MUCH love to all of you for reading; its been a wild ride!**

_**In a few days, I will post the epilogue.**_


	61. Epilogue

**Wow...I can't believe we have come to the _final _moments in this story... **

**Epilogue – Claire's POV**

They were leaving.

Claire bit her lip, feeling an all too familiar ache in her chest. She shoved back the sadness and relentlessly focused on cleaning the lab, trying to funnel the pain out of her heart and into her task at hand.

She scrubbed the surface of one of the tall tables – a little violently – working around the vials and equipment of their latest project.

"Claire?" Myrnin spoke her name quietly, but she jumped anyway, startled out of her internal distress. She spun around to face him. The rag she still held, spun with her, making contact with an empty glass beaker, effectively causing it to become airborne and land in a crash of broken glass on the hard cement floor.

She let out a sharp cry of frustration, jerking her body back toward the table to examine the new mess she was going to have to clean.

Instantly, Myrnin was behind her, his arms wound around her waist. "It's going to be okay," he whispered into her hair.

She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

Myrnin gently turned her to face him.

Claire's lip quivered, "I just got her and now I'm going to lose her."

"You know she will never be far from you," he reminded her softly.

"It's not the same," she replied, her voice breaking.

Myrnin led her over to the couch and tucked her body against his chest as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. He didn't say anything, but what more _could_ be said? They had already had this conversation many times, since the moment Adrianna and 1409 Myrnin had decided to return to his life in Conwy.

Claire remembered that night with startling clarity. They had all been laughing, chatting about their future possibilities. Adrianna had teased 1409 Myrnin, "You could always find a _real_ job…you know, gainful employment might be good for you."

His eyes had sparkled, "I think my time as a king has ruined any chance I might have at living a common existence."

Adrianna rolled her eyes, and then said with a playful glint, "You seem so _normal_ to me; I really can't picture you as royalty."

His expression turned soft as he said, "I wish I could have shown it to you. You would have made a stunning queen."

Claire had seen it in that moment; an idea growing in Adrianna's eyes. She held her breath, afraid of what she would say next. Adrianna confirmed her fears when she replied hesitantly, "We _could_…if you still want to…"

1409 Myrnin sat straight up and looked at her with a burning intensity. "Do you want that?" he whispered; the eagerness in his tone impossible to miss.

The moment had been endless as they stared at each other. Claire had turned away, the pain in her chest threatening to stifle her. But still she 'saw' Adrianna's response through the connection she would always have to her.

"Yes," Adrianna said slowly as she walked out of the little kitchenette, excitement growing over her features.

1409 Myrnin disappeared from the chair he was in, only to reappear again in Adrianna's arms. He spun her around as she squealed in surprise. He set her down and looked carefully at her, concern creasing his brow. "Are you sure you are able to do that?"

Adrianna had turned to look at Claire. Claire was too stunned to speak, but she nodded her head. She knew Adrianna could get them there safely.

That was a week ago and tonight they were coming to say goodbye. Claire's heart wrenched again, but she forced her emotions into submission. She refused to tarnish this moment for them with her anguish. Myrnin felt her emotion shift and murmured in encouragement, "You _can_ do this."

"Yes," Claire whispered, "I just don't _want_ to." Most likely, this would be the last time she ever saw Adrianna and 1409 Myrnin in person, because they had all agreed it would safer if they didn't risk any more jumps. Adrianna's countenance had clouded over with pain as well, but she nodded her head, knowing it was the right decision for all of them.

A knock at the door caused Claire to tense. She quickly wiped any remaining tears from her face and stood to her feet. Myrnin walked to the door, looking back at her before he opened it. Claire breathed deeply and nodded.

The night was bittersweet as they enjoyed each other's company, all of them ignoring the moment when they would walk out of the door, never to return. But it couldn't be avoided forever…and suddenly it was upon them.

Rhysian held Claire to his chest, struggling for words as his emotion overtook him. He had decided to travel with Adrianna and 1409 Myrnin back to Conwy. Claire wanted to fall apart, to beg him to stay with her; but she couldn't do that to him. She dug deep for every ounce of fortitude she had and commanded him softly, "Take care of her for me."

He shook his head, his eyes tight with anguish, still resisting their goodbye. Surprisingly, he had been the one out of all of them who had fought hardest against their agreement not to risk any future jumps. Claire had had to make him promise not to try to find her in the future.

Her hands trembled as she cupped his face. "You promised," she reminded him, her voice breaking. Wayward tears fell from her eyes. She was unable to hold them back as she looked in the gentle blue eyes of the man who had saved her life and loved her as his own child.

In that moment, Claire knew she couldn't do it. Myrnin had been wrong. She wasn't strong enough. A sharp pain coursed through her body and she was on the verge of losing it completely, when she felt Myrnin enter her mind. He didn't say anything, just filled her with warmth and gave her the strength she was completely unable to find inside of herself. Her eyes flicked for a brief moment to meet his. He stared at her intently, communicating a volume of words in a single glance.

She inhaled deeply and refocused on Rhysian.

"What about _you_?" Rhysian breathed, choking his own tears back, "Who is going to take care of you?"

Claire had been thinking about this very thing, but fear had held her back. Suddenly, she decided and whispered, "I think it's time I let my family back into my life."

Rhysian read the anxiety on her face. He knew her well and knew how hard this would be for her. He hugged her tightly again and murmured gruffly in her ear, "I am proud of you, Bebe'." He loosened his hold and kissed her on her forehead.

Claire stepped out of Rhysian's embrace and looked at Adrianna. "About that…"

Adrianna stared at her with wide eyes, understanding what Claire was suggesting. "It should be you," Claire whispered, knowing this was Adrianna's last opportunity to see them.

Adrianna nodded and tightened her grip on 1409 Myrnin's hand. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers and whispered softly, "You are strong enough."

A tiny gasp escaped her lips as she tried to contain her emotion, "I just don't know how I am going to be able to say _hello_, when what I am really trying to tell them is _goodbye_…this time for good."

"We have an hour drive – just relax your mind and the words will come. Do you want to call them first?"

Adrianna pressed her body against his chest and sighed quietly, "No…I think letting them know I am alive and then making them wait for an hour to see me would be too much. We'll go."

"Wait," Claire said quickly and disappeared into the bedroom. All eyes watched her curiously as she returned holding the intricately woven Celtic silver band Myrnin had given her under the stars so long ago. She looked to him and whispered, "Does the offer still stand?"

He walked over to her, multiple emotions burning in his dark liquid eyes. He took the ring from her, ignoring the burn and slid it onto her finger, exactly as he had done so long ago, when they stood together in the tomb, even before she knew what it meant.

"There is nothing I want more," he murmured huskily as he took her in his arms. Claire felt his love flood through her body. She inhaled sharply, overwhelmed with the force of it. He had never transferred his emotions to her before, but in the last hour, he had shared his warmth, strength and now, his love – because, somehow he knew that she needed to feel all of it today.

Claire turned to Adrianna who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Tell them for me," Claire said softly.

"No…I can't take that moment away from you…don't you want to do that?" Adrianna breathed.

"I can't…keep any more secrets from them….not for one more second. It's the most important thing in my life. They can't see me again and _not_ know," tears gently fell from Claire's eyes, "please do this for me."

Adrianna took Claire's hands in her own. "How do you want me to tell them?" she murmured gently.

They locked eyes and Claire whispered, "You know what to say…"

Adrianna nodded and reached to hug Claire. They were silent as they held on tightly; neither released from the embrace; neither wanting to let go. "Claire…" Adrianna finally began, pulling back to look at her.

"Don't…" Claire breathed, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks, knowing this was the moment she dreaded most. "Please don't say words that sound final," she pleaded.

"Okay," Adrianna whispered, her words tight with her own emotion, "how about 'I love you' instead?"

Claire nodded and replied softly, "I love you too."

After they had all exchanged hugs for the last time, Adrianna, 1409 Myrnin and Rhysian left.

Claire stood motionless, staring at the closed door. She had no idea what to do now – other than to wait, as Adrianna headed toward their parents – to let them know she _wasn't_ dead. And to share that she was _engaged_ to the man who they thought had murdered her. Anxiety raged through her.

Without words, Myrnin picked her up and carried her back to the couch. Claire searched his eyes. "Am I doing the right thing in telling them?" she pleaded with Myrnin to tell her what to do. "They have already grieved for me once. Is it right for me to open them up to the possibility of having to do it again?"

Obvious pain flashed across Myrnin's face when she spoke of her future death. He looked at her and whispered intently, "First…I will _not_ let that happen. And second, yes…if it were up to them, I know they would risk any future pain for an opportunity to see you again."

She nodded and laid her head back against his chest as she 'watched' Adrianna and 1409 Myrnin drive toward her family home.

About midway there, Adrianna murmured, "I need a drink."

1409 Myrnin raised an eyebrow at her.

Adrianna smiled at his assumption and stated, "_No_…not vodka. Coke would be great."

"Well you're in luck," he murmured, nodding toward the fast approaching exit ramp. They pulled off and parked in front of the rest stop. Adrianna immediately spotted vending machines through the glass doors.

She went in and quickly retrieved the beverage. When she came back out, she found him standing lazily against the trunk of one of the many trees in the neatly kept landscape.

But there was something off about his expression.

He looked…hesitant…no, _hesitant_ wasn't right…she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Curiosity burned inside of her, as she walked to join him. She was momentarily distracted when something soft brushed her shoulder. Adrianna glanced down to the side inquisitively, to see what had touched her. She found a single leaf at her feet, resting on the soft earth.

1409 Myrnin purposefully turned her body back to face him, wanting her full attention. His eyes swam with intent. Adrianna's breath caught in her throat as she waited for him to reveal what was clearly on his mind.

"When we get there…and you tell them…about _us_. You cannot be properly engaged without a _ring_," he murmured.

"Yes, I am nothing, if not _proper_," she breathed. She stared at him with wide eyes, suddenly realizing where he was taking this conversation. She blinked, hopelessly lost in his profound gaze. He reached into his shirt to pull out the tiny gold band, which he had had commissioned for her centuries ago.

She trembled.

He freed it from the chain and held it in one hand while he reached for her other hand. "It has taken me three hundred and fifty-_one_ years to make you mine. I want this to be _real_," his voice was low with emotion, "I said you would make a stunning queen…I meant just that." Adrianna inhaled sharply as he leaned down to one knee.

"Will you…marry me?" he asked, his eyes smoldering.

Adrianna was caught speechless for a moment as tears splashed over her eyelashes. She gasped, drawing in air and finally breathed, "_Yes._" Her lips opened again silently as she struggled to say more, but couldn't find any words adequate enough to describe just exactly how she felt about his proposal.

But 'yes' was all he needed to hear, as he stood and swept her off her feet, cradling her against his chest. She reached for his face and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

"I love you," she breathed.

"As I you," he growled low, pride and happiness radiating from his eyes.

Claire smacked Myrnin on the arm repeatedly; her gaze unfocused as she watched the exchange between Adrianna and 1409 Myrnin; seeing the pictures play out in her mind. She knew exactly what Adrianna was feeling – happiness so strong that it threatened to consume her. "Are you watching this?" Claire turned to focus her excited eyes on Myrnin, still hitting him as though she didn't already have his rapt attention.

The tension in his body released a little, to see her smiling, and replied quietly, "Yes…I knew that was coming."

"You knew and you didn't tell me," she accused, playfully scolding him.

"I thought you might like to see it through _her_ eyes," he murmured.

Claire nodded; he was right. She closed her eyes and refocused on Adrianna and 1409 Myrnin. The rest of the drive seemed to pass by quickly and suddenly, they were there!

Claire's entire body tensed as she watched them walk up the familiar steps to the home she had grown up in. A small sob broke through her lips. She hadn't realized just how _much_ she missed them. An overwhelming flood of emotion tumbled out of her…too fast and too strong for her to make sense of. Claire clutched Myrnin's hands tightly. She knew he was watching the reunion unfold as well, through his connection to 1409 Myrnin.

Their mother spoke politely as she opened the front door, "Ye…?" Her words fell silent as she blinked at Adrianna, as if trying to determine whether or not she was hallucinating.

"Mom," Adrianna spoke barely above a whisper.

"_Claire?"_ she asked haltingly; her face contorting, as if speaking Claire's name caused her physical pain.

"Who is it?" she heard their dad call in the background, his voice getting louder as he neared the door. When he reached the thresh hold, shock overtook him as well, but his features shifted immediately into anger when he realized 1409 Myrnin was with her.

Suddenly, her mother broke from her stupor and gathered Adrianna up in a hug, clinging to her, as if holding on for dear life. Her entire body shook from the tears of joy flowing unchecked down her cheeks. She murmured over and over, "My baby…" rocking her gently in her arms.

Tears streamed from Adrianna's eyes as she held their mother back, just as tightly. When she was finally released, she pulled back and glanced at their father. She inhaled sharply as she realized in alarm, that his anger had quickly escalated into a full on hatred. His fists were clenched as he glared at 1409 Myrnin.

"Daddy, no…" she rushed to explain. "He didn't hurt me…he would _never_ hurt me."

Her father's eyes turned to confusion as he searched Adrianna's face for answers.

"Let us in and I will tell you everything," she smiled softly.

Her father opened the door and stepped back, giving them room to enter. When they were all settled in the living room, Adrianna and 1409 Myrnin told their story. Of course, they left out a few of the more harrowing details and the fact that Adrianna had been back for a year, before seeing them.

Adrianna and Claire had agreed that a lie would be less painful to them. And they deserved that, at the very least, after everything they had been through.

The conversation lulled. Both of their parents still seemed in shock. Adrianna took the opportunity and said softly, "Mom, dad…you know that I _love_ him...you can see it in my eyes." She lifted her hand with the delicate gold band, holding it out to them. Claire watched as Adrianna became more animated, more passionate as she whispered fervently, "I want _forever_ with him."

Even though Adrianna had agreed to tell their parents about the engagement for Claire's sake, Claire knew that in this moment, she was sharing her own joy as well.

Their mother gasped, fresh tears flowing from her eyes in happiness as she breathed, "_A wedding_?"

Their dad was a little more reserved, but Claire knew it wouldn't be long before she could convince him that Myrnin was the best thing to ever happen to her. Of course she'd have to somehow explain why she suddenly had a silver ring instead of gold. Oh well, they could work out all of those details later. They had _time_ for that now, she realized, new tears breaking free.

They spoke for hours, Adrianna soaking up as many memories as she could – it would have to be enough to last her an eternity. As they stood to leave, their mother clung to Adrianna, begging her, "Please don't go."

Claire had no idea how Adrianna was strong enough to get the words out, but she pulled away gently and promised, her voice hitching with emotion, "We will be back tomorrow. And we planned to stay for a _while_, if you'll have us."

Their mother nodded reluctantly and then started to murmur the things she needed to do and the food she planned to prepare, for when they returned. Claire smiled. It was so much like their mother to immediately begin to plan for having company.

Adrianna hugged them both tightly before saying, her voice breaking under her emotion, "I love you both…_more_ than you will ever know..._goodbye_."

When they reached the car, Adrianna held on long enough to be out of their parent's sight, before she broke down completely. 1409 Myrnin pulled the car over and gathered her into his arms, whispering soothing words into her ears.

Claire's body wracked with sobs as she felt the pain of Adrianna's final goodbye. Myrnin let her cry for a long moment and then urged her softly, "Claire, _it's time to let go_…just for _now_."

She looked up at him, knowing he was right. She would get a 'tomorrow' with her parents. As helpless as it made her feel, she knew she couldn't do anything to fix Adrianna's agony. The only thing that would help her now is time. _Time_, Claire thought with a small ironic smile. Time had intimately changed them all.

Myrnin visibly relaxed when he saw Claire's expression shift into agreement. He nodded encouragingly.

She closed her eyes and focused quietly, recalling the steps he had taught her to turn off – temporarily – the link to Adrianna's mind. The connection could never be undone permanently, but Myrnin had learned over the course of many years, how to manage the impact of it. Immediately, Adrianna slipped from her 'vision'.

Claire felt a huge amount of tension bleed from her very bones. One last hiccup escaped her lips before her breathing regulated to normal. She sank back; exhausted from the emotional toll the day had taken on her body. She knew she was far from done with her tears, but now it was time to focus on _him_.

She was caught in the intensity of Myrnin's dark liquid eyes, struck by the fact that they had come full circle. It all began with one look that he couldn't hide, awakening a truth buried so deep inside of her; even she hadn't known it existed until that very moment.

Then they had traveled together – quite by accident – to Conwy. Myrnin had been her entire world; they had been utterly and blissfully alone – in the tomb, under the waterfall, making love at _Hotel Elysium_. Those memories still burned brightly in her.

And it felt like that again now – as they sat alone together – on the verge of some unknown new adventure. Myrnin leaned forward to nuzzle into her neck. "What thoughts occupy your mind?" he asked; his tone flecked with curiosity.

"It's just the two of us," she whispered.

He pulled back, to focus his gaze on her. Claire could see understanding in the depths of his dark brown irises as he contemplated thoughtfully. Myrnin nodded and returned to his exploration of her flesh, running his tongue along the lines of the veins in her neck as he murmured, "For now…"

.

**_That's it! If you enjoyed the story, please show some love to the Fav/Follow buttons and share your thoughts with Darling Bob below- one last time. He will be so sad._**

_**And to Moondrop (you know who you are), since I cannot reply to your earlier review; just know that you had me giggling. So, thanks for that! I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story. Thanks for reading! :) :)**_

****Never in my wildest imagination did I picture myself writing books. **I** began this book in January, and 503 pages later, it is finally finished! ** I can't even begin to describe how wonderful this journey has been and a very large part of that are YOU guys, who gave me your feedback and encouragement to continue when I got blocked for ideas.**

MUCH LOVE - T


End file.
